Lo que juntos Soñamos
by Wolfmika
Summary: Kakashi solo quiere protegerla sin darse cuenta, se enamora perdidamente de Rin, pero para poder ser felices ambos tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas ¿Quién es a quien el sueña? ¿Por qué lo hace?... Cap 25 final!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno yo aquí otra ves y con nueva historia :3 … espero les guste ya que es mi primer fic de Naruto, en el cual esta una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie, escribo este fic, el "¿Por qué?" esta publicado en mi Blog n.n **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lo que juntos soñamos**

A pesar del tiempo aun se sigue atormentando, no puede dejar el pasado atrás, ninguno de los dos, no pueden ocultarlo, esa día los marco para siempre, por siempre lo recordaran como el peor de sus fantasmas el pasado ya no puede ser cambiado pero si hubiese la oportunidad lo arrían gustosos; pero lo saben, saben que eso es imposible ni siquiera el mejor de los jutsus podría ser capas de regresarlos al pasado… ese pasado que ahora formara por siempre parte de su presente y de su futuro.

Nuevamente comenzaron esos sueños, el sueño, los recuerdos, Obito… a pesar del tiempo las imágenes seguían igual de frescas en su mente.

-_"¡RIN!"- _le gritaba ala ves que le extendía la mano-"_¡Rin!"-_

_-"Obito"-_susurro la pequeña castaña-

-"_Anda Rin vete, los refuerzos enemigos ya viene"-_ le dijo amablemente el agonizante chico-

-_"¡Rin toma mi mano rápido!"- _le volvió a insistir el peli plateado mas alarmado-

-_"Ya vete"-_Obito agito su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logrando zafarse del agarre de Rin –

-"_Obito te amaba y te protegeré por que se lo eh prometido"- _

"_Por que se lo eh prometido"…"prometido"… _La promesa que le hizo a quien jamás imagino seria su amigo, esas palabras _" te protegeré por que se lo eh prometido" _ resonaban ferozmente en su cabeza cada una tomaba mas intensidad, mas fuerza, lo que avía comenzado como un simple susurro comenzó a tomar fuerza, un tono alto, mas lato, más y mas hasta convertirse en gritos, gritos que producían un eco agonizante cada ves mas y mas y mas fuerte.

Despertó de golpe empapado de sudor, el aire a su alrededor era caliente, estaba sofocado, no podía respirar abiertamente inhalaba con desesperación, era demasiado el sofoco en su ser que de forma desesperada se quito la mascara que cubría su rostro, por fin, por fin podía respirar con mayor facilidad, y el sofoco poco a poco fue desapareciendo, el aire que aparentemente era caliente se fue enfriando hasta ser oxigeno puro; se tranquilizo miro el reloj que posaba en el mueble junto a su cama el cual no marcaba mas de las tres de la mañana, la luz de luna se colaba por la ventana, cubriendo nuevamente su rostro se levanto y miro por la ventana lo tranquilo que se veía Konoha comenzada la madrugada.

-Otra ves este sueño- se dijo en vos baja- ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas?- se pregunto internamente-

Se quedo un rato hay parado, hasta que lo decidió tal ves si asía lo que tenia en mente podría descansar un poco para su pronta misión, salió de su casa y camino unos cuantos metros preguntándose ¿Por qué no se puso su uniforme de ANBU? Solo bestia una camisa sin mangas y una pantalón negro, le daba lo mismo puesto que en ese momento no pensaba en ir a una misión o algo por el estilo además su visita no seria tardada seria algo rápido, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió caminando hasta llegar al monumento de piedra donde su nombre estaba grabado.

Lo miro en silencio por unos minutos, para después arrodillarse frente a el para poder quitarle las hojas secas que el viento trajo consigo y dejarlas en ese lugar.

-Obito Uchiha- pronuncio- mmm bueno creo que ya sabes por que estoy aquí ¿no?- seguía mirando el monumento para después proseguir- Pronto se cumplirán cuatro años creo que por eso los sueños se intensifican cada ves mas… con esto no quiero decir que solo eh venido hasta aquí para reclamarte el pro que sigo recordando ese día-

El silencio lo cubría por completo, al menos eso le estaba sirviendo de algo estaba platicando literalmente con alguien que de antemano lo podría entender.

Mas sin embargo otra figura se izo presente y no pudo sentir su presencia, esa persona estaba en ese lugar prácticamente por el mismo motivo que el… no muy lejos de donde venia pudo ver como el peli plata se acercaba al monumento y no necesito mas para saber, con pasos firmes se acerco hasta el.

-Y desde ese día yo…-

-Kakashi- le llamo interrumpiéndolo-

-Rin ¿no deberías estar en casa durmiendo?- pregunto de forma despreocupada-

-Si, creo que tu también deberías de estar haciendo lo mismo, me pareció escuchar al Hokage decir que tendrás una misión en unas oras- con su habitual tranquilidad se acerco al peli plata arrodillándose a su lado y dejando frente al monumento un pequeño ramo de flores el cual aprecia a ver sido improvisado-

-No pude dormir y preferí hacer una visita temprana, además no creo poder estar en konoha para ese día- respondió-

-Es verdad los AMBU tiene misiones mas extensas- comento- cuatro años eh bueno creo que el lo entenderá-

-Rin es tarde por que no regresas a casa- la miro y de igual forma ella le regreso la mirada tranquila-

Rápidamente desvió la mirada. A pesar de todo y de la gran confianza que se tenían el uno al otro Kakashi aun no aceptaba el tener que verla a los ojos directamente por sabia que si lo hacia podría hacer que los recuerdos de aquel día le fluyeran con rapidez, y eso sede vía al Sharingan, el cual ella trasplanto de Obito a el, no podía hacerle eso, no podía.

-Esta bien Obito me diría lo mismo y eso es pro que tu me proteges en su lugar- la promesa, y las palabras como los recuerdos resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza-

-Vamos-

Caminaron en silencio pasando cerca del parque, Rin sin decirle nada al peli plata se desvió del camino hacia su departamento, Kakashi no dijo nada y solo la observo era raro que ella hiciera algo así y en silencio como hasta hace unos minutos la siguió, la castaña se sentó en uno de los columpios mirando al suelo y meciéndose lentamente. El solo se detuvo a un metro de distancia frente a ella, el viento soplo un poco mas fuerte provocando que sus cabellos se mecieran con gracia; ahora recordaba que hace casi cuatro años atrás Rin eran solo una niña y lo seguía siendo, la diferencia era que sus cabellos eran cortos por arriba de los hombros y mantenía esa dulzura infantil plasmada en su rostro, ahora su cabello castaño estaba mas largo al nivel de los hombros y ese toque infantil y dulce estaba mas que plasmada en ella puesto que parecía tomar mas fuerza en su ser, lastimosamente esa faceta infantil se vio marcada por la muerte de Obito dejando la triste herida en ella.

Era irónico lo que pensaba pes ya no sabia si sentirse culpable por la muerte de su compañero y el dolor de su compañera o el simple echo de que por la muerte de el ella este así, irónico y asquerosamente estúpido, se culpaba a el o a Obito, incluso su mente que parecía estar en orden era un caos total el no saber que pensar era en extremo estúpido. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Rin dejo de mecerse en el columpio lo que lo saco de su transe fue el sentir el caído abrazo de la castaña.

-Kakashi- susurro- ¿Crees que esto esta bien?- le pregunto ala ves que le miraba directamente, notando como le miraba con su frío asombro, mas su pregunta fue contestada con otra-

-¿A que te refieres?- quería desviar la mirada pero no podía, sus marrones ojos le miraban fijamente, notando esa pureza, y profundidad que poseían y ala ves su tristeza igual de profunda-

-Tu ahora eres un ANBU por que Minato Sensei te lo ah pedido- con la yema de sus dedos delineaba el tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo que lo marcaba como un ANBU- y con esto no quiero decir que estoy cuestionando las ordenes de Minato Sensei- se apresuro a decir-

-Creo que lo mejor para mi es ser ANBU, pero estoy consiente de lo que eso significa, mas sin embargo no planeo morir joven, por que…- aparto la mano de la chica deteniendo el delineamiento del espiral de su tatuaje-

-Por que ¿Qué?- le pregunto-

-Por que tengo una promesa que cumplir y yo soy de los que siempre cumplen sus promesas- respondió y por fin pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos intensos ojos mas un nuevo toque le izo mirarla otra ves-

Rin subió la banda de Kakashi la cual cubría su ojo derecho donde se encontraba el Sharingan de Obito, se sorprendió que ni siquiera fue capas de impedirlo, solo se quedo quieto evitando abrir el parpado para mostrar lo que ella hizo tiempo atrás

-¿Por qué no me miras?, el decirte "¿Por qué no me miran?"- entrecomillo con los dedos- seria algo absurdo, también como yo sabes que el ya esta muerto ambos lo vimos morir y tu por la promesa cambiaste demasiado, yo de igual modo aun así somos amigos-

-Rin yo…-

-Mas que eso ¿no te parece absurdo? Ese día cuando me confesaste sobre el amor que Obito sentía por mi no quiero negarlo por que fue mas que obvio me sorprendí, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que el estaba enamorado de mi y ese día te dije que mis sentimientos pero no me dejaste terminar de hablar, me dijiste que huyera y tu intentarías acabar con los enemigos para cumplir la promesa- nuevamente le abrazo-

Kakashi sin saber por que, le correspondió al abrazo, su semblante era tranquilo y nostálgico podía sentir como su pecho se calentaba en un solo punto, la respiración de Rin se aceleraba un poco y pronto se transformo en un ligero sollozo.

-Sabia lo que me dirías ese día por eso no quise escuchar y te dije que te fueras, pero sobreviví y lo mejor para ambos seria ya no hablar de eso ni siquiera sobre tus sentimientos- hablo después de una ligera pausa-

-Yo pensé lo mismo- respondió sollozante- sabia que intentar decírtelo solo nos separaría más y eso no seria bueno porque tu solo me cuidarías por pura obligación, es que acaso ¿no puedes decidir por ti solo una ves?- con la cara llena de lagrimas le miro molesta era la primera ves que se molestaba con el-

-¿Por qué viniste a altas oras de la madrugada a dejarle flores?-

-Por que lo recordé todo, y supongo que tu también por eso nos encontramos… pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿es que acaso no eres capaz? Por que si tu no puedes hacerlo yo si ¡Te amo! ¡Maldita sea! Ya no puedo ocultarlo mas y se que visible claramente Obvio que te amo y se que te has dado cuenta y solo lo evitas- el peli plata bajo la mirada no sabia que decirle-

-Rin… yo se, si ya lo sabia, por eso preferí no hablar de esto… y tu pregunta eso fue lo que decidí, no hacerte caso por lo que Obito sentía por ti- respondió esta ves con los ojos abiertos mostrando el sharingan mirándola fijamente-

-¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Te gusto? ¿Me quieres?-

-Yo por ti no puedo sentir nada, eres mi amiga y te quiero como tal, pero no puedo corresponder a tu amor, por que no seria justo para Obito…-

-Obito, Obito, ¡OBITO! ¡Maldita sea ya déjalo el esta muerto! Supéralo- grito molesta- si el estuviera aun con vida yo me sacrificaría por el, por ti… por que el me amaba, hubiese dejado ese amor que sentía por ti y dárselo a el, pero las cosas de la vida son inesperadas-

-Rin… ya es tarde-

-Para cuando te des cuenta será tarde-

-Entiende que yo no puedo sentir nada por ti por que…- sintió un inmenso calor en su mejilla derecha, el cual paso a ser un gran ardor acompañado de dolor, Rin lo había abofeteado-

-¡Idiota! Kakashi eres un idiota… pero ya no puedo mas TE AMO…y ya no me atormentes si solo me ves, me hablas y me cuidas solo por esa promesa te lo agradezco, pero ya no me lastimes mas, y te pido que sabiendo esto ya no me… por que so solo por eso tu…-

-Rin…-

-Si es por eso te pudo que ya no me protejas- entonces salió corriendo del lugar, llorando , Kakashi no sabia que hacer o decir , solo se quedo hay parado, sintió como el viento lo golpeaba suavemente adormeciendo el golpe que le dio, y enfriando su pecho inconscientemente dirigió su mano a su pecho el cual estaba empapado por las lagrimas de Rin.

-¿Qué hice?- se pregunto mientras bajaba de modo triste la cabeza-

Ambos tiene un pasado que los atormenta, un presente que solo los distancia mas, y su futuro es incierto, pero de igual modo los marcara, es el inicio de su historia, tal ves, pero es algo que con el tiempo podrán descifrar, algo que solo el tiempo les dará golpes y alegrías pro igual.


	2. Chapter 2

Regreso a su casa esperando ya por fin conciliar el sueño, cosa que le fue imposible, como un parpadeo cuando creyó por fin quedar dormido, se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad, tanto que no recordaba siquiera el como es que se coloco su uniforme y ya estaba en la formación ANBU recibiendo instrucciones sobre su misión, la cual consistía en aniquilar a un ninja renegado de konoha el cual había robado un documento importante, no debió de ser de suma importancia de lo contrario abrían salido en su búsqueda y ejecución de manera inmediata poco después de lo sucedido, pero ese robo ya tenia casi un día de a ver pasado.

-Bien, el ninja corresponde al nombre de Kou, tiene demasiadas cicatrices en los brazos y una que le cruza por toda la cara- decía el asistente personal del cuarto hokage- Hatake-

-Si- respondió el nombrado-

-Tu como capitán asumirás toda la responsabilidad triunfe o falle la misión - indico el hombre-

-Si-

-_Ahora_ detengan a ese sujeto- y tras esta orden los ANBU de aparecieron del lugar-

Sabían que ese tipo al que estaban buscando tomo camino por el bosque dela muerte así que no les seria difícil dar con el , ellos mejor que nadie conocían el lugar mucho mejor que nadie como la palma de su mano, mientras todos sus compañeros Iván tras de el esperando nuevas ordenes de su líder Kakashi tras su mascara la cual poseía la forma de un tigre, su expresión era triste no por la falta de sueño, sino que sede vía principalmente a que aun recordaba las palabras de rin, como si lo d Óbito no fuera suficiente tortura para el las palabras de Rin aun estaban frescas al igual que el moretón en su mejilla y el dolor que un sentía con el simple rose de las dos mascaras que estaba utilizando en ese momento.

_-"Tu solo me cuidarías por pura obligación, es que acaso ¿no puedes decidir por ti solo una ves?"-_

_-"¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Te gusto? ¿Me quieres?"-_

_-"¡Idiota! Kakashi eres un idiota… pero ya no puedo mas TE AMO…"_

_-*Rin*- _pensó-*_tu no me conoces, por lo tanto no puedes saber que siento por ti, hasta ahora eh pensado que yo tampoco me conozco es por eso que no se…*-_

-Capitán- hablo uno de los ANBU sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El ninja esta muy cerca de este lugar- informo- esperamos pro sus ordenes-

-Bien- afirmo con la cabeza- tres de ustedes síganme, los demás dispérsense en dos grupos de izquierda y derecha para rodearlo-

Y así mismo lo hicieron, ocultándose entre los arboles y las sombras encontraron al ninja que robo el documento, parecía estar tranquilo, como si no sospechara que lo estaba buscando o tal ves si y ya tenia una trampa preparada para ellos.

-Esto esta muy raro- se dijo a si mismo ante lo cual asiendo señas con la mano le dio un mensaje a sus compañeros de no moverse puesto que tal ves abría mas de una trampa en el lugar-

-Para ser un ANBU, no eres muy listo verdad mocoso- inesperadamente el sujeto apareció tras de Kakashi con un Kunai cerca de su yugular-

-No puede ser- dijo aparentemente sorprendido- entonces lo que estábamos vigilando…-

-Era una marioneta niño – y así como lo dijo cuando el sol dio mas sobre esa figura despreocupada se pudo ver la realidad un tronco con paja disfrazado del ninja, los ANBU se prepararon para atacar-

-¡Un movimiento mas y este mocoso se muere!- apretó un poca mas el filo de la Kunai contra el peli plata-

-Jah en serio- se burlo uno de los ANBU- crees que solo por que amenazas al capitán con un Kunai detendremos la misión, aunque trabajemos en equipo no importa si se sacrifican varios- hablo con suma frialdad- los mataremos incluyendo a nuestro objetivo-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- reto el ninja-

-Concedido- y sin darle tiempo de defenderse el ANBU lanzo con gran velocidad un kunai que tras paso el otro ANBU el cual instantáneamente se transformo en un tronco-

-_¡Un justsu de sustitución!-_se dijo a si mismo el ninja a la ves que el kunai se incrustaba de manera profunda en su garganta, el no tardo mucho en comenzar a ahogarse por la sangre que fluía por su garganta-

-Bueno, si tuvieras una próxima ves, pensarías las cosas antes de hacerla… para ser un ninja no eres demasiado listo verdad- odia ver a la gente agonizando por su muerte de tal modo que el ANBU termino con su sufrimiento e incrusto mas profundo el filo del arma para darle fin a su sufrimiento-

-Capitán- le llamaron-

-Ahora que pasa- dijo mientras sacaba el kunai del cadáver y limpiaba la sangre-

-Encontramos el documento- dijo entregando el pergamino al peli plata-

-Mmmm bien esto fue fácil, ya veo por que no se tomaron la molestia de ejecutar la misión lo antes posible- guardo el pergamino y dio la orden para regresar con cuarto hokage y entregarle el pergamino-

Durante el camino de regreso, Kakashi dio la orden a unos cuantos de investigar un poco por los alrededores ya que no perdían anda en asegurarse de que ningún enemigo estuviera rondando por los lugares a pesar de ser el bosque de la muerte y que nadie saliera vivo de ese lugar a menos de conocerlo bien no estaba por demás asegurarse

Aun así seguía pensando sobre lo ocurrido en la madrugada, ¡Diablos! ¿por eso tenia que pasarle? … Bien sabia que tenia que hablar con Rin, pero también sabia que tenia que analizar esas preguntas _"¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Te gusto? ¿Me quieres?"…_ y también antes de ser sincero con ella, tenia que ser sincero con el mismo

-_¿La quiero? Si, pero ¿Cómo amiga? No…¿Me gusta? Es linda pero…¿Qué siento por ella?- _se debatía internamente-

Regresaron, entregaron el pergamino al cuarto hokage, por ahora su deber estaba hecho y no se les volvería a llamar en caso quesea necesario, entonces Kakashi decidió irse directamente a su casa y esperar ser llamado para una nueva misión, en caso contrario esperaría a que algo sucediera, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que por ese día no buscaría a Rin aun ella debería de estar molesta con el, y no era para menos, hasta ese punto lo comprendía perfectamente.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba caminado en dirección al hospital de konoha?... quería golpearse tan fuerte en donde ella lo golpeo para recordar que el dolor que el sintiera era el dolor que ella sentía multiplicado por mil, tal ves estaba exagerando, pero nunca conoció del todo a las mujeres y preguntarle a sus amigos sobre las mujeres seria absurdo, incluso preguntarle a Kurenai seria tonto, se burlaría de el y lo dejaría en ridículo. Ya estaba por pasar de largo cuando escucho a una señora hablar sobre que la asistente no pudo ir al hospital, la única asistente que conocía era Rin, aunque por obvias razones avía mas que una asistente, pero solo una en el cuidado de los niños.

Sabia que a Rin le encantaban los niños, por lo tanto ayudaba en el hospital a atenderlos, puesto que ya no se quería ver involucrada con las operaciones de alto riesgo o trasplantes para no revivir esos momentos, suspiro cansado, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, muchas cosas que acarar y muchas cosas que hacer. Apenas llego, se quito la armadura de su uniforme quedando solo con el pantalón y la mascara que cubría parte de su rostro, ni siquiera se molesto en cubrir su ojo derecho, abrió uno de los ventanales que daba vista al jardín y se recostó en el piso mirando al techo; sintiendo la fresca briza, escuchando el trinar de los pájaros y la risas de los niños jugando en la calle, mas eso no le importaba.

-_"¿Qué sientes por mi?"-_

_-_Te quiero, eres mi amiga- respondió- eso creo…-

-_¿Te gusto?-_

_-_No estoy seguro…-

-_¿Me quieres?-_

_-_Eres mi amiga y prometí a Obito que…¡AH!- hay estaba nuevamente Obito, Obito, Obito, Rin tenia razón el no es capaz de pensar por si mismo, el solo estaba con ella, por pura responsabilidad, no, no era eso, es que en realidad el…- ¡SI!- grito todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron - ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡TE QUIERO! ¡Y SOY UN ESTUPIDO POR NO PODER DARME CUENTA DE LO QUE ENREALIDAD SIENTO POR TI!-

Respiraba agitado, recuperando el aire, sentándose de golpe mirando un punto fijo en la nada, por fin era sincero consigo mismo, pero no del todo rayos como le gustaría que su madre o su padre estuvieran con el en ese momento, pero el solo recordarlos a ellos, el simple echo de recordar a su padre, le hacia recordar ese momento en que estuvo dispuesto a abandonar a esa mujer que ahora lo trae loco emocionalmente. Y lo reconocía, a pesar de tener a una apariencia infantil, Rin ya no era una niña poco a poco se estaba volviendo una mujer, con sus casi diez y siete años.

-Lo que en realidad siento por ti, fue al principio aprecio- comenzó a hablar- por que eres muy buena con nosotros, después fue admiración, por como evitabas nuestras peleas e intentabas hacer algo sin involucrarte, después cariño, por tu modo de ver las cosas… pero después no supe en que momento se convirtió en amor… tu me amas y eso lo admiro fuiste sincera cosa que me esta costando trabajo- miro al cielo con los dos ojos imaginado la figura de Obito- y no quería decírtelo por el porque el estaba enamorado de ti, creí que eso seria lo mejor, pero como tu lo dijiste esta muerto y no hay nada que pueda hacer-

Se levanto y cerro el ventanal al mismo tiempo que cerraba su ojo derecho, camino en dirección a su habitación para poder dormir un poco por primera ves ne su vida incluso el se sorprendió, deseaba poder soñar, algo que le hiciera olvidar pero ala ves que le aclarara la mente, sabia aunque lo deseara que no podría dormir no por le ruido, era imposible a pesar de que el ruido no llegara hasta su habitación, sino por que tenia la mente tan perturbada que necesitaría tener que distraerse con algo, por lo cual salió de su habitación y entro en otra de donde saco un libro color feúcha en esa habitación se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca que anteriormente perteneció a su padre, se recostó en su cama y abrió el libro se sentó de golpe al reconocer la caligrafía era la letra de su madre quien murió cuando el era un niño muy pequeño y si mal no lo recordaba murió cuando el solo tenia cinco años suspiro cansado ya no la recordaba del todo, ni su rostro, ni su vos, a lo mucho que recordaba era su nombre y el cariño que le logro dar el cual poco a poco se comenzaba a borrar de el con el paso del tiempo. Aun así siguió leyendo el libro dándose cuenta poco a poco que se traba de su diario, bien si tendría una oportunidad para recordarla nuevamente seria esa, tal ves fue por eso que escogió ese libro por que se le hacia ligeramente familiar.

_**12 de Agosto**_

_**El día de hoy le eh dado mas opciones a Sakumo para le nombre de nuestro bebe, pero al aparecer ninguno el ha gustado, a mi me encanto el nombre de Enoki…**_

El peli plata miraba asombrado el diario, ¿¡Enoki! No sabia si sentirse alagado o que, pero por algún motivo en especial debió de a verse llamado Kakashi, no es que tuviera algo en contra de "Enoki" pero su padre debió de a ver tenido para que ninguno le gustara aun así siguió leyendo.

… _**Sakumo esta empeñado en que su nombre sea Kakashi así como su padre, creo que quiere seguir con la tradición ya que por lo que me ah contado en los últimos días Sakumo anteriormente fue el nombre de su abuelo…**_

Bien ahora ya entendía porque, tenia el mismo nombre que su abuelo y su padre el de su bisabuelo, vaya familia, pero eso jamás le a importado, no del todo.

_**20 de Agosto**_

_**Por fin ya tenemos un nombre fijo, bebe tu nombre será Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake, después de mucho tu padre logro convencerme y sabes algo no se escucha nada mal, me agrada y espero que cuando sepas la historia a ti también te agrade… y sabes que es lo mejor Kakashi, que ya falta muy poco para que nazcas, estoy tan emocionada en poco tiempo podre verte y podrás conocerme a mi y a tu padre…**_

Todo lo que escribía su madre, eran notas sobre lo mas importante de su vida, además parecía que lo escribiera como cartas dirigidas especialmente a el… ahora que lo recordaba después de la muerte de su madre jamás pregunto por ella después y era algo mas agregado a su lista de remordimiento.

_**15 de Septiembre**_

_**¡No puedo creerlo! Hace casi algunas horas que naciste, eres idéntico a tu padre, y con respecto a el se estaba necio por no dejarme escribir nada, pero no puedo culparlo, no eh dormido nada por verte es que eres tan lindo y tierno, que incluso tu padre y yo hemos peleado por saber de quien tienes los ojos será difícil por que ambos tenemos el mismo color negros y tu también, te parecerá absurdo ,que discutamos por estas pequeñeces pero es que no podemos evitarlo estamos tan emocionados que no podemos ocultar esa emoción, Kakashi te amo tanto que doy gracias a la vida por tenerte con nosotros este día… **_

cerro el libro y lo dejo en el buro junto a su cama, se recostó con la mira clavada en la pared de la derecha mirándola fijamente sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, su madre escribía cosas dedicas a al con mucho amor, con mucho cariño, recordando eso que ya avía creído olvidado. Y finalmente pudo quedarse dormido, El sueño que se supone aclararía su mente era vago, estaba en un lugar que parecía ser un bosque cubierto por la niebla, tétrico, pero extrañamente demasiado tranquilo, lo tranquilizaba, sonrío con ironía, su mente estaba tan enredada que lo tétrico le parecía grato y lindo tendría suerte si después de ese sueño no se volvía loco completamente.

-Uno… Dos..Tres…- escucho una pequeña vos-

-¿Quién esta hay?- pregunto-

-Uno…Dos…Tres…- repitió la vos esta ves acompañado de pasos-

-Que extraño, parece la vos de un niño- se dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección de la vos-

-Uno…Dos…Tres…-

Llego donde estaba la vos, y solo pudo ver una silueta negra saltando en el mismo lugar, como si estuviese saltando la cuerda.

-Oye ¿Quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo-

-Uno…Dos…Tre…- dejo de saltar, giro la cabeza asía donde el estaba, comenzó a reír- Uno…Dos… Tres…-

-Oye…-escucho mas ruidos, esta ves golpes- ¿pero que?- la figura lentamente comenzó a desaparecer pero la vos aun seguía-

Los golpes se intensificaban, se comenzaba a desesperar, se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba volviéndose loco, los golpes, la vos, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacia hay? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? __ __

_-_¿¡QUE?- grito despertando por fin, respiraba agitado ese sueño era demasiado para el, miro en dirección ala puerta de su habitación, los golpes seguían-

Salió y se dirigió a la puerta principal de donde provenían los golpes, suspiro aliviado, eso era lo que le despertó menos mal…tomo su banda y se cubrió el ojo derecho para poder abrir y ver quien lo despertó y agradecía por eso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Rin para frente a su puerta.

Ella pareció sonrojarse un poco al verlo, no era la primera ve que le veía el torso desnudo, anteriormente lo avía hecho para curarle las heridas en misiones, mas sin embargo no se explicaba, bajo rápidamente la cara, aun recordaba lo de esa madrugada y no estaba del todo segura de querer verlo otra ves en ese día ya no podía echarse para atrás, ya estaba hay frente a su puerta, frente a el.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el peli plata-

-N-no… bueno… Minato Sensei…- contesto-

-¿Pasa algo con el Sensei?-

-No, es solo que me pidió que te entregara esto y te preguntara unas cosas- respondió rápidamente, Kakashi le izo un ademan con la mano para que pasara-

Captando el mensaje Rin entro a la casa Hatake, de antemano sabia que le vivía solo, y también sabia que su visita seria rápida, así que no estaba para hacerse tontas ilusiones, el la guio hasta la sala y le pidió que le esperara un momento para el poder arreglarse un poco mejor. No demoro mucho pues ahora ya se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?-

-Bueno… Minato sensei te manda esto- con algo de inseguridad extendió un pequeño papel color rosa pastel el cual tenia escrito su nombre-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto de forma dudosa-

-Una invitación, léelo- y como lo pidió, abrió el papel el cual era la invitación para la boda de su Sensei y Kushina Uzumaki-

-¿Y las preguntas?-

-Minato sensei que ría preguntártelo personalmente, pero es el cuarto así que esta muy ocupado para poder decírtelo y me pidió a mí hacerlo, el quiere saber si tu y yo podríamos ser… como decirlo, estar presentes no como sus padrinos de boda- trato de explicarse-

-Ajam… ¿entonces?-

-Quiere saber si podemos estar cerca de ellos en su ceremonia y todo eso-

-Eso creo si es una petición del cuarto hokage, no podre negarme, esta bien iré- la castaña se emociono visiblemente ante la respuesta de su compañero, pero algo en su interior le advirtió que ya no podía estar mas tiempo cerca-

-Bien, era todo, ya tengo que irme- dijo poniéndose de pie –

-Espera te acompaño a tu casa- se ofreció-

-No, yo puedo sola, además parece que estabas descansando, lo siento por molestar- se disculpo- ya… ya tengo que irme-

-Rin… yo…-

-¿uhm?-

-Bueno estuve pensando en lo que paso hace unas horas y…-

-Olvídalo- le interrumpió- no vale la pena, es que solo ya no podía soportarlo mas y tenia que confesártelo, pero mejor olvídalo quieres-

-No, Rin tengo que decirte algo- inquirió el peli plata-

-Kakashi, te pedí que ya no me lastimaras por favor solo olvídalo- noto como los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron por las lagrimas, no le dijo nada mas, dejando que se fuera-

Bajo el rostro mirando las maderas del suelo, ¿Era un idiota? La respuesta era Si, porque si tal ves sus padres estuviesen vivos sabrían que aconsejarle, pero de nada servía, regreso a su cuarto y miro el libro feúcha, lo tomo y regreso a su lugar, lo único que quería era no pensar en nada.

Pronto recordó su sueño, ese bosque cubierto por la niebla, tal ves eso le ayudo a aclarar su mente, por que de cierto modo ya se sentía un tanto tranquilo ¿Quién o que era esa silueta?

_**Notas finales:**_

Bueno aquí el segundo capi :D y como ya es mi costumbre

Dudas. Aclaraciones, tomatazos, cartas bomba, sugerencias, peticiones ( por que si las hago :D ) TODO ES BIEN BENIDO


	3. Chapter 3

No cumplió del todo con su propósito, pero en verdad que no quería ser lastimada, ya por mucho sufrió por el, además de cumplir con la pequeña petición de su Sensei quería disculparse por a verlo abofeteado, mas sin embargo no pudo, ahora no sabia que hacer o a donde ir, suspiro con pesadez, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de el, por lo que no seria mala idea visitar a Obito nuevamente.

Con paso calmado llego hasta el monumento, arrodillándose frente a el, mirándolo en silencio, suspiro, se preguntaba si estuvo bien lo que dijo, pero es que ella era así, aun le dolía el perder a un gran amigo y saber tras su muerte que el estaba enamorado de ella era algo difícil de superar.

-Obito- comenzó a hablar- perdóname por lo que dije, se que ahora me debes de estar odiando, pero… no fue mi intención, lo dije sin pensar, es que ya no podía mas con esto- pauso- tarde o temprano tendría que confesárselo, pero ahora que ya lo hice, no se si estuvo bien o mal, en verdad perdóname por lo que dije…-

Se levando y mirando a un el monumento, una pequeña onda de aire suave le golpeo meciendo sus cabellos y llevándose con el, las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos marrones, sonrío, se sintió tan relajada, era como si el le estuviera diciendo de esa forma que no se preocupara, se marcho a su departamento, el cual se encontraba atravesando el pequeño parque donde los niños jugaban, su atención se centro en tres pequeños quienes saltaban la cuerda.

-Uno…Dos…Tres… tres mariposas entran la bosque, todas son de color Ocre… Cuatro…cinco… seis… seis flores de muchos colores, las mariposas de color ocre se posan en las flores…Siete…Ocho…Nueve… nueve aves se acomodan en su nido y al final se quedan muy dormidos… Diez…Once… Doce… Todo el bosque duerme en silencio, y despiertan todos muy contentos, todo vuelve a empezar, cuenta cuantos animales van…-cantaban los niños-

Rin sonrió, le encantaban los niños, y soñaba el día en que se convirtiera en madre, pero el tan solo pensarlo, la entristecía nuevamente, tenia que darse a la idea de que si Kakashi le asía caso y para no lastimarla era mejor que ya no la viera y le hablara sufriría, pero también sabia que la vida seguía y tal ves otro hombre llegaría a su vida, tal ves no lo amaría como al peli plateado, eso seria muy difícil. Llego a su departamento, el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio, tal ves su madre aun no regresaba, o avía salido nuevamente, bueno ella ya estaba en casa era lo único que sabia, entro a su habitación sentándose en la punta de su cama, se miro la palma de las manos, se sentía una estúpida por lo que dijo e izo; mas sin embargo ya estaba hecho, movió un poco la cabeza, no era momento para ponerse de ese modo, la boda de su Sensei seria dentro de dos semanas y tenia que ayudar a Kushina en lo mas que pudiese con sus preparativos, no por nada su Sensei selo pidió a ella.

-Rin- la vos de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos-

-Enseguida voy- respondió, saliendo rápidamente de su habitación-

-Rin que bueno que ya llegaste… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?- pidió-

-Si, Mamá ¿Qué pasa?- la sonrisa de Rin disfrazaba perfectamente su tristeza-

-Podrías comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy-

-Claro- después de recibir una lista de su madre redirigió rápidamente a comprar las cosas-

Aun así seguía pensando en lo que paso… ¡Por dios! Tenia que dejar eso de lado, y lo que la ayudaría a olvidar seria la presencia de cierta pelirroja que salía de la florería, esta al ver a Rin, no dudo en hablarle y sonreírle.

-Rin- le saludo-¿Qué haces por aquí? ttabane-

-Señorita Kuhina… bueno yo mi madre me pidió comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy- respondió gentilmente-

-Ya veo – sonrío con gentileza- Minato me dijo que tu me ayudaras para los preparativos de la boda en dos semanas ¿verdad? ttabane-

-Si-

-Rin ¿podríamos vernos mañana en este mismo lugar?, necesito empezar lo antes posible ttabane- pidió-

-Claro Señorita Kuchina-

-Que linda ttabane- diciendo eso se marcho-

Rin termino de comprar lo que estaba en la pequeña lista, pero no conto con encontrárselo otra ves, ¡maldición!, ¿la estaba siguiendo? Ocultándose entre las personas que transitaban por hay logro pasar in advertida y poder llegar hasta su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Rin se encontró con la futura esposa del Cuarto Hokage, la cual estaba muy animada pues fueron a la tienda de vestidos para que le hicieran su vestido de novia, aunque el vestido seria sencillo, el modelo que ambas vieron era muy hermoso.

-Rin ¿que te parece ese?- la pelirroja señalo un vestido color lavanda-

-Muy lindo- respondió la castaña-

-Bien por que quiero que ese vestido lo uses para mi boda ttabane te veras hermosa- la castaña se sonrojo un poco, ¿ella usando ese vestido?-

-Señorita Kuchina… yo-

-Nada –le interrumpió- tu serás una de mis damas y quiero que luzcas linda para mi día especial ttabane, además serás pareja del otro alumno de Minato eto… ¿Cómo se llama?...-

-Kakashi- le respondió-

-¡Ah! Claro lo siento- se disculpo colocando una mano tras su nuca de manera nerviosa- en fin quiero que los dos luzcan bien-

-Uhm…- suspiro de forma profunda, no con resignación sino algo divertida-

-Vamos tienes que probártelo- sin esperar respuesta la jalo del brazo hasta la tienda pidiendo el vestido para Rin-

En el instante que termino de ponerse el vestido salió para que Kushina pudiera verla, se veía tan linda, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, el vestido no tenia mangas, su largo era un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y en la parte de la cintura se sujetaba con un listón blanco, el cual por detrás formaba un gran moño. Rin al mirarse se sonrojo, le gustaba como se veía por el vestido, mas sin embargo el cumplido de Kushina la entristeció un poco pero no dejo sabérselo.

-Rin veras que con este vestido cualquier hombre se enamorara de ti ttabane- exterior mente Rin sonreía, pero por dentro se podía imaginar su rostro de decepción, por que el hombre al que ella quería, no le aria caso nunca, por que sus lazos estaba por ser rotos-

-Gracias Señorita Kushina- le sonrió-

-Bien creo que eso seria todo por hoy, paguemos el vestido y podrás llevártelo a casa, solo que nadie lo vea hasta la boda-

Salieron de la tienda, y antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivos hogares se detuvieron en el puesto de Ramen por petición de la pelirroja, por un corto tiempo, Kushina se puso dar cuenta de que a Rin le pasaba algo y eso se debía a que cambiaba sus emociones con rapidez, ya que cuando ella se distraía notaba a Rin Triste y cuando le hablaba aparecía su tierna sonrisa en su rostro como si nada le afectara.

-Rin ¿Te pasa algo? Ttabane- pregunto la pelirroja-

-No… na-nada lo siento es que me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos- respondió con timidez-

-Pequeña Rin sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y preguntármelo también, mas que la prometida de tu Sensei me gustaría ser amiga de ustedes y que sepan que pueden confiar en mi- la castaña la miro rápidamente, sabia que Kuchina era alguien de gran confianza-

Sonriente la castaña se despidió de Kuchina, para regresar a su departamento con su madre quien tal ves ya estaría en casa esperándola, al llegar, se dio cuenta de que aun no llegaba, por lo tanto decidió distraerse un poco e ir a entrenar, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a una de las zonas de entrenamiento.

A pesar de que su entrenamiento, se especializo en las artes medicas siendo de las mejores ninja medico… peros su habilidades en el combate aun no mejoraban mucho, llegando ala zona comenzó a practicar sus ninjutsus y genjutsus, ella misma se sorprendía de su mejoramiento tras cada entrenamiento, si algo le salía mal, no desistía y seguía intentándolo.

Mas sin embargo, ella ahora ignoraba quien la vigilaba, entre las ramas de un se encontraba el peli plata mirándola entrenar, desde la ultima ves no se avían vuelto a ver, ni a hablar, lo irónico de aquella situación es que la ultima ves que se fueron fue el día de ayer. Aun tenia muchas cosas que pensar, y sentimientos que aclarar; pero no pudo ya que rápidamente abandono la rama en la que estaba sentado puesto que fue destruida, Kakashi busco rápidamente al culpable aunque ya se daba cierta idea de quien era, claramente lo encontró a escasos metros frente a el, quien le miraba sonriente y lleno de entusiasmo.

-Nuevamente lo evitaste- le dijo-

-No quiero preguntarlo pues ya se la respuesta- la cara del peli plata era de total aburrimiento- Gai ¿ahora que reto pondrás?-

-¡Ese es el animo que le das a tus encuentro!- reclamo- ¡Donde esta ese poder joven que se supone debería invadir tus venas!¡¿Dónde? ¡Y así te haces llamar mi rival!-

-No otra ves- replico con la misma cara de aburrimiento y pocos amigos- mmm… no quiero saber la historia pero dime ¿ahora que?-

-Veamos… a ver aquí dice que ya te eh retado a tiro al blanco, lucha con armas, arco y flecha, piedra papel o…- Kakashi le miraba sorprendido, y no era de extrañarse que Gai fuese de ese modo, pero cada ves mas le sorprendía ese afán suyo por vencerlo cuando sabia que eso jamás sucedería-

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo alegre a la ves que tiraba por detrás de el pequeño cuaderno donde tenia anotados todos los retos que ah tenido con el peli plata-

-¿Qué?-

-Es un nuevo reto y se llama "¡Protege a la doncella!"- su obsesión por vencerlo era cada ves mas…¿ridícula?, si tal ves era eso, pues el peli plata ni siquiera se inmuto, a Gai se siempre se le ocurría cada cosa que eso ya no era de asombro-

-¿Y se supone que eso es emocionante?- cuestiono Kakashi-

-Las reglas son las siguientes- comenzó a hablar ignorando la pregunta del peli plata- quien llegue con una doncella hasta la sima de los rostros de los Hokage- señalo las caras del otro lado de la villa- será el ganador dime ¡¿NO ES EMOCIONANTE?-

-Lo seria… el problema es ¿Qué doncellas? Es uno de tus tantos retos de velocidad y fuerza, dudo mucho que alguna chica se interese en involucrarse en esto-

-Tienes razón Kakashi… pero es un reto y todo se vale incluso el que estas perdiendo tiempo- Gai señalo a su derecha donde no muy lejos se encontraban Rin y otra chica quien era Kurenai, las dos estaban muy ajenas a lo que sucedía con ellos-

Kakashi estuvo apunto de decirle algo, cosa que no pudo hacer, puesto que Gai salió corriendo y tomo a Kurenai dirigiéndose asía los rostros de los Hokage. Rin quien tan solo hace unos momentos estaba con Kurenai, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, pues se avía sorprendido de sobre manera, solo miraba como Gai se lleva a Kurenai sobre el hombro.

Kakashi lentamente se acerco hasta Rin quien todavía no salía de su asombro, sus piro profundamente, para que la castaña saliera del asombro y notara su presencia cosa que consiguió, Rin estaba por irse, pero el la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sabes a veces no entiendo por que hace ese tipo de cosas, pero se emociona con sus propios retos- explico-

-Lose, muchas veces te ah retado…¿no me digas que?- intento deducir, mirándolo fijamente-

-Lo siento- se disculpo mientras la cargaba en brazos, Rin por su parte se sonrojo demasiado-

-¿Q-que haces?- replico sonrojada-

-Cuando esto termine ¿te gustaría salir? ¿Conmigo?- sin darle tiempo de contestar, salió corriendo con Rin en brazos- no te preocupes, esto terminara rápido-

Para nada que era sorprendente Kakashi le dio rápidamente alcance a Gai quien por su expresión se molesto acelerando el paso, pero le fue imposible ya que Kurenai estaba muy molesta lo que la llevo a golpear a Gai en al cabeza ocasionado que este perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente, el peli plata gracias a esa pequeña distracción lo rebaso, llegando primero hasta la sima de los rostros de los Hokage. Con cuidado bajo a Rin de sus brazos, ya con los pies firmes en la tierra se sentía segura, después de esa carrera, las piernas le temblaban y el por que no selo explicaba, segundos después llego Gai muy golpeado y aun con Kurenai sobre el hombro, Kakashi y Rin no pudieron evitar reírse ante la situación.

-Se puede saber ¿¡que demonios estabas pensando!- Kurenai estaba frente de Gai muy molesta- ¡Responde!- grito-

-Kurenai eres joven, no te enojes tanto… además la juventud debe experimentar la emoción de lo inesperado- se expreso con gran entusiasmo provocando el firme silencio entre los cuatro, una onda de aire suave fue lo único que se izo presente-

-Idiota- mascullo la peli negra golpeando de nueva cuenta a Gai-

Ambos ahora se encontraban caminado por la aldea, pasando por el pequeño parque, ambos recordando lo que paso, sin decirse nada, siguieron caminando. Se detuvieron cerca de una banca donde se sentaron, mirando juntos el ocaso, la combinación de colores que tantos les agradaba, Kakashi sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que parecía que los latidos se escuchaban fuera de su pecho

-*_¿Qué pasa?*_-se pregunto-

-Rin-

-Yo-

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron apenados de la misma forma, siguieron mirando la puesta de sol, hasta que la luna salió. El momento era lindo, y seria mágico si el silencio no reinara, si el aire no soplara soledad y angustia, si tan si quiera el fingiera cuando esta con ella, sintió como el peli plateado posaba su brazos tras sus hombros atrayéndola a el, y como si fuese una simple muñeca, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de el, mirando fijamente a la nada, por un momento sintió que todo se detuvo, como le estaba agradando ese momento pero a la ves lo maldecía por dentro.

-Rin- volvió a llamar- Me preguntaba ¿estaría mal si fuera por ti el día de la boda de Minato sensei?-

-Para nada- respondió únicamente-

No sabían por cuanto tiempo estarían así, las calles de Konoha ya estaban deshabitadas, todos los habitantes ya estaban dormidos en sus casas, rompieron el abrazo y comenzaron a caminar, llegaron hasta el departamento donde Rin vivía, mas a Kakashi no la quiso dejar ala entrada del edificio, la acompaño hasta la puerta de su hogar. Asegurándose de que ella estuviese dentro salió para dirigirse a su casa.

¿Qué acaba de suceder? No se lo explicaba, lo que pensaba en ese momento, era no dejarla, no quería que se separara de ella, sentía la necesidad de tenerla y protegerla, no protegerla por la promesa, sino hacerlo pro que le quería, realmente lo deseaba, llego a su casa y directamente fue a su habitación, ni siquiera se molesto en prender la pequeña lámpara en el buro.

La tenue luz de las calles entraba por su ventana, con la mirada fija en el techo se preguntaba ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Lo mejor para ambos seria alejarse, la vida de un ANBU es difícil, ella lo sabia, muchas veces lo veía en el hospital, muchos ninjas pertenecientes a la ANBU eran heridos de gravedad e incluso llegaban muertos, ella no quería que el pasara por algo así y muchas veces pensó en rogarle que lo dejara… pues si aunque se escuchara tonto y deshonorable en algún momento estuvo dispuesta a rogarle, humillarse públicamente si era necesario para que el dejara de arriesgar su vida de esa forma, pero lo conocía perfectamente, Kakashi Hatake era una persona que sobre todas las cosas seguía las estrictas y duras reglas de la vida ninja, así como también asía conocer las reglas y el valor de la amistad en sus amigos.

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, sintiendo como las lágrimas que quería esconder salían sin que sus manos pudieran evitar contenerla dentro de esa mascara.

Los días siguientes fueron como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos, aunque las cosas ya no eran iguales, el cambio fue radical mas ninguno de ellos decía o mencionaba algo por el estilo; así era mejor, dejar el pasado atrás y no mirar a el, Durante esos días Kakashi tubo mucho en que pensar y muchos sentimientos que aclarar.

-Tendré que hacerlo- se dijo a si mismo-

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido sin que se dieran cuenta ya solo quedaban un por de horas para la boda del cuarto Hokage, Kakashi estaba con Minato viendo los últimos detalles sobre la vigilancia de la villa, a pesar de ser un día importante para el Hokage, no quería decir que por eso algún ataque o algo por le estilo se suspendiera, al contrario la mayor parte de las veces los enemigos utilizan escusas como esa para atacar.

-Un grupo de ninjas cuidaran toda la zona del bosque de la muerte- informo el peli plata- otro grupo se asegurara de vigilar la entrada de la villa y los demás asignados todos los alrededores de konoha-

-Muy bien- afirmo Minato- aunque no sabemos si los enemigos aben sobre esta celebración recuerda enterados o no atacaran de cualquier modo-

-Si-

-Bien puedes irte…-

-Minato Sensei…-estuvo apunto de salir, deteniéndose en la entrada miro a su sensei quien con un gesto le indico que prosiguiera hablando-

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el rubio-

-Si… yo quiero dejar la ANBU- dijo de forma directa sorprendiendo la cuarto hokage-

-Kakashi puedo saber el ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo?- interrogo-

-Usted en algun tiepo nos dijo que los ninjas, incluso los mas leales a su nación toman medidas y decisiones muy arriesgadas- contesto-

-Eso es cierto, pero la pregunta en cuestión es ¿Por qué?- pregunto nuevamente-

-Por que a un ANBU no se le permiten muchas cosas, y no me molesta, lo que me molesta es que no seme permita poder estar el resto de mi vida con alguien-

Minato no necesito hacer mas preguntas. Esa respuesta aunque dicha a otra persona no la comprendería, mas sin embargo el si y ya podía darse una idea de por que lo decía, la respuesta clara seria "Por Rin" el dejar la ANBU seria darle a Kakashi la oportunidad de realizar una vida como le quiera sin estar tan apegado a las leyes de un ninja

-Bien- dijo sonriendo- puedes dejar la ANBU cuando quieras, no hay problema-

-¿Podría ser hoy mismo?- pregunto dudoso-

-Claro-

Kakashi desapareció tras una nube de humo, estaba completamente feliz, decidido, y nada lo podría arruinar.

Se miraba al espejo una y otra ves, le gustaba mucho el vestido que Kushia escogió para ella, escucho los golpes en la puerta, tomo el suficiente aire y lo soltó en un profundo suspiro para dirigirse a abrir la puerta donde un paciente Kakashi estaba, mas su expresión del peli plata cambio al verla, Rin se veía tan linda con ese vestido lavanda, zapatillas del mismo color, su rostro estaba cubierto por una fina tela de maquillaje, no tenia en su rostro los típicos cuadros purpuras de siempre, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta donde las puntas caían en caireles solo algunos mechones estaba sueltos para no dejarle la cara descubierta.

-¿Kakashi?- le llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y si no tuviese esa acostumbrada mascara puesta abría notado el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Te… perdón- se excuso- te ves bien-

-Ah… bueno gracias- esperaba mas de un "te ves bien" pero que podía hacer- ¿nos vamos?-

-S-si-

Que mas podría pasar, ni siquiera sostuvieron comunicación en el camino, ni momentos antes de la ceremonia, ni siquiera cuando la fiesta por la boda de su Sensei comenzó, prácticamente no habían cruzado ni las miradas.

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, tomatazos cartas bomba etc. :D todo es bien venido

_**Reviews:**_

**sandy058:**

**Hola! ** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia en verdad que no hay muchos fics sobre esta pareja n.n creo y por lo que me eh dado cuenta me gusta escribir sobre parejas que casi no tienen fics XD espero este capitulo te agrade hasta la próxima

Un beso, Bye__

**Bakuyami:**

**Hola! **Gracias por tu review n.n tienes razón hay fics de esta pareja que son muy cortos, pero para darte un ligero spoiler ( según XD) este fic será largo y con michas sorpresas jiji bueno el siguiente cap saldrá el sábado o el domingo ( depende de el día en que llegue de mis vacaciones) me alegro que te guste la historia, espero también te guste este cap hasta la próxima

Un beso, Bye


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de que en la fiesta solo estaban los mas allegados a los novios, los alumnos de algunos Sensei estaban hay también, los clanes Hyuga y Uchija también estaban presentes, no era la gran cosa muchos esperaban algo mas sorprendente; buscaba insistente a la persona que supuestamente lo acompañaba esa noche, hasta que la encontró, cerca de algunos adornos florales, platicaba tranquila con Kurenai, Anko y Yugao. Estaba completamente decidido a hablar con ella hasta que algo o alguien imprudente apareció.

-Así que aquí tenemos al ninja copia- miro tras de el donde se encontraban un par de sus amigos-

-Ah hola. Aoko, Gai, Azuma- saludo sin mucho interés siguiendo su camino asía Rin-

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Aoko- por que no mejor te quedas con nosotros y nos platicas sobre la ANBU-

-Hablar sobre las misiones de la ANBU es de alta seguridad y solo se habla de eso con el Hokage- advirtió Azuma-

-¡Mejor los retare a todos ustedes!- exclamo Gai- junto con mi eterno rival- diciendo esto jalo a Kakashi, señalándolo de mal modo-

-Los retos de piedra, papel o tijera no cuentan- dijeron los otros tres-

-Un reto de velocidad-

-No aras tus retos en el dia de la boda del cuarto Hokage- advirtió molesto Aoko- por cierto ¿ adonde fue Kakashi?-

Los buscaron por todas partes hasta que lo vieron acercarse hasta donde las chicas, se miraron en los tres en pausas iguales dibujando una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Hola… Emm Rin- le llamo, las cuatro chicas solo se le quedaron viendo-

-Si- respondió la nombrada-

-Bueno yo…- mas sin embargo las miradas de las otras tres chicas eran penetraste para el, no cambiaron su expresión de asombro la verlo, sino que querían saber que estaba pro decir- Bueno…-

-Si-

-Esto es a lo que yo llamo el poder de la juventud- exclamo Gai a espaldas del peli plata, ocasionado que este se sobresaltara-

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos- inquirió Azuma tomando a Kurenai para alejarla, lo mismo hicieron Aoko y Gai con Anko y Yugao-

-Kakashi- le hablo Rin algo nerviosa- ¿querías decirme algo?-

-Bueno, si yo…-

-No se a atreverá a decirle algo coherente- se escucho la critica de Anko-

Nuevamente Kakashi miro tras de el con una mala cara tenia a los seis a pocos centímetros de el esperando escuchar lo que el tenia que decirle a la castaña. Arto de todo tomo a Rin del brazo, saliendo de la fiesta, no podía creerlo estaba apunto de jugársela todo por el todo con ella, pero si estaba por ser sincero quería que fuera algo privado, no quería que sus "amigos" si es que ahora en ese momento podía decirles así, estuviesen pegados como alimañas escuchando una conversación privada, el es un chico con temperamento, tranquilo por naturaleza, pero un demonio cuando se molesta. Rin por su parte seguía siendo jalada del brazo, mas no le importo, a decir verdad esa situación era cómica y una dulce sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, pronto dejaron de caminar, el peli plateado miro un frondoso árbol y al parecer por los demás el mas grande, tomo a Rin en brazos la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Qué…?- mas no la dejo terminar de preguntar-

De un ágil salto ya se encontraban los dos sobre una de las ramas altas, ocultos entre las ojas del árbol, para que de ese modo no pudiesen verlos. Sintiéndose mas tranquilo suspiro y miro en dirección de la luna la cual adornaba esplendorosa mente el firmamento oscuro el cual era adornado con estrellas las cuales esa noche parecían ser diamantes.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el peli plata-

-¿Qué?-

-El firmamento- respondió- veces anteriores lo eh visto, pero ahora esta mas hermoso que antes ¿no crees?-

-Si, la luna y las estrellas brillan esplendorosas- respondió sonrojada- buena noche para la boda de Minato Sensei y la señorita Kushina-

-Rin olvidemos el por que estamos aquí- le sonrió tras la mascara-

-¿A que te refieres?- le miro dudosa-

-Rin, recuerdas la otra noche, cuando discutimos y terminaste abofeteándome- como no recordarlo, ese día fue terrible para ella, e incluso izo todo lo posible para suprimir ese recuerdo en su memoria, y con esas palabras los recuerdos fluyeron a ella como el agua-

-Kakashi, yo… lo siento… y será mejor que me vaya, ya que…- mas el lo impidió, la retuvo sosteniéndola de los hombros casi obligándola a verlo fijamente a los ojos, pues se avía quitado la banda que cubría su ojo del sharingan-

-Esa noche me hiciste tres preguntas y no te las conteste, por que tenias razón yo no podía decidir por mi cuenta, pero ahora lo hago pudiéndote responder – pauso por unos segundos reuniendo el aliento suficiente para responder-

-No es necesario- dijo la castaña nuevamente- eso solo lo dije por que no sabia lo que decía, en serio yo…-

-¿Qué siento por ti?- le interrumpió con la pregunta- eso fue lo primero, la respuesta es, que teniéndote cerca o lejos siento que te quiero a mi lado- le miro sorprendida ¿era en cerio?, notando la sorpresa en la mirada de la castañas prosiguió, esta ves dejando de sostenerla de los hombros- ¿Me gustas? Fue la segunda, y su respuesta SI pero jamás quise decírtelo por Obito, por que sentía que lo traicionaría, mas tienes razón es esta muerto y es justo que lo deje descansar ya, no se merece esto y la tercera-

-¿Me quieres?- dijo ella con un tenue hilo de voz, a pesar de sentir como el corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho, le miraba fijamente sonrojada, nerviosa, sorprendida, era un cumulo de sensaciones de las cuales no recordaba todos los nombres, y esa incertidumbre de conocer la respuesta la estrujaba demasiado, tanto que la tención se izo mas grande al ver como Kakashi se quitaba la mascara la cual siempre le cubría el rostro-

-Si te dijera, que siempre te eh querido, mas de lo que puedo querer a una amiga ¿me creerías?- Rin quería responder, las palabras se aglomeraron en sus cuerdas bucales, sin saber como liberarlas como decir un simple "Si", lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerse para atrás ocasionando que su espalda se apoyara en el tronco del árbol y de tal modo solo un ligero chillido salió de su boca-

Sonrió, era la primera ves que lo veía sonreír sin la mascara, no, de hacho, era la primera ves que lo veía sonreír de esa forma, o tal ves era de todas la primera ves que le veía sonreír, estaba tan sorprendida que sola se enredaba en sus pensamientos con en ese momento que ni siquiera recordaba si lo vio o no.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, seguían mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada, poco a poco el peli plata se fue acercando a ella y ella presintiendo que pasaría entrecerró los ojos acercándose de igual forma a el, se detuvieron a escasos milímetros de sus rostros sintiendo sus cálidas respiraciones chocar, Rin cerro los ojos dejando en libertas dos pequeñas lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad y fue el quien rompió ese ligero distanciamiento, besándola de forma tierna y amorosa. Rin pocos segundos después reacciono la beso intentado corresponderlo, pues en ese momento recordaba el pequeño detalle el cual era… jamás en su vida avía besado a alguien, por lo cual lo asía de manera torpe, pero no tardo mucho en poder llevarle el mismo ritmo que kakashi.

Se separaron pues sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que lo que paso fue una mera reacción a hacer lo que siempre quisieron desviaron apenados las miradas, entonces Kakashi se acomodo nuevamente la mascara que ocultaba su rostro y Rin solo rosaba con la yema de los dedos sus labios no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Creo que…- hablo Kakashi rompiendo le silencio, mirando a la luna- esto responde a tus preguntas-

-Solo las responde- dijo en vos baja, dirigiendo su mira a el- o ¿es en verdad lo que sientes?-

-Me ah costado mucho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, no lo negare, incluso en este momento siento que traiciono a Obito por besarte, pero ala ves no tengo por que, ya que el mejor modo de protegerte es haciéndote feliz, nunca lo traicionare por que como lo dije antes te protegeré por toda mi vida-

-No entiendo- le dijo-

-No puedo seguir así, Rin, hasta hace un año, yo deje de verte como mi amiga, ya no eres la niña que conosí antes, as cambiado, eres como la flor que espera a la primavera para abrirse al mundo y que todos vean lo hermosa que es llena de vida y gracia- intento explicarse- no por toda la vida serias una niña-

-A pesar de todo, el como me tratabas era por que tu ¿Te estabas enamorando de mi?, pero jamás cambiaste, ¿Por eso te uniste a la ANBU?-

-No, prácticamente… lo que quiero decir es que si me estaba enamorando, pero tan solo recordar eso me ponía de un modo… no se mal… por recordar lo pasado por eso intente no pasar los limites de nuestra amistad, aunque con el tiempo me sentí mas unido a ti-

-No tienes ni idea de cómo explicarte- sonrió- pero creo que te entiendo… Kakashi no por toda la vida seriamos niños lo entiendo y entiendo también lo natural que es que un hombre y una mujer desarrollen sentimientos que sobre pasen una simple amistad- tomo tiernamente la mano del peli plata- pero por desgracia lo nuestro no puede ser-

Claramente sintió como le estrujaban el corazón, como un balde de agua sumamente helada le caía enzima y el como el mismo caía en un vacio sin fondo alguno.¿ lo suyo no podía ser? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso, en que momento se perdió para que ella le dijera esas palabras?

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo- pe… ¿Por qué?-

-Tu Kakashi Hatake- respondió algo molesta- Eres un ANBU y como tal no tienes permitido enamorarte por que de ante mano sabes como es la vida de los ANBU tu que crees que aria yo si me dijeran que has muerto en una misión ¿Cómo?- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, suspiro aliviado mas sabia que ella no sabia-

-Y si yo ya no fuera mas un ANBU, ¿Podría existir un nosotros?- no tubo respuesta Rin le miraba confundida- ¿Podría?-

-Si- respondió- pero la realidad es…-

-Ya no soy un ANBU- le interrumpió causando nuevamente la sorpresa en ella-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Eso, Minato Sensei me ah retirado de los ANBU yo lo pedí-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso de esta noche?- en foco su mirada asía abajo, era notable de que estaba feliz- no hemos parado de preguntarnos cosas-

-¡Es que todo es tan repentino!- exclamo la castaña- no imagine esto… en verdad-

-Las cosas pasan por algo- dijo- así como le día y la noche son dos cosas que pasan diariamente y que para todos es normal, pero, cuando las cosas llegan de manera repentina es por algo-

Esperaba a que ella le dijera algo, mas eso no paso, sintió como sus delicadas manos se posaban a cada lado de su cara atrayéndolo asía ella quitándole nuevamente la mascara de su rostro, besándolo nuevamente.

-Es así como pasan las cosas- dijo ella una ves separados-

No solamente la noche fue mágica y perfecta para su Sensei, sino también para ellos, pues Kakashi pensaba que ya no seria los mismo con Rin, ese lazo de amistad que los unía anteriormente, tal ves se reforzó, y ahora estaba guardado en lo mas profundo de ambos siempre recordándolo, la realidad era que una nueva relación floreció en ambos la cual los arría mas felices, aunque toda felicidad tenia sus riesgos, para ser felices hay que tener ciertas heridas en el corazón, unas mas profundas que otras, eso era algo que no sabían y descubrirían, al igual que una pequeña cosa podría sustituir el dolor de las heridas que tardan en cicatrizar

_**Notas finales:**_

Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido :D

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: Hola! Linda gracias por tu review me alegra que el cap pasado te gustara y espero te guste este cap también n.n nos vemos en la siguiente

un beso, bye


	5. Chapter 5

¿Cuanto ah pasado desde que todo entre los dos comenzó?, ¿días? ¿Semanas? Exactamente han pasado tres meces desde que formaron una relación, dejando a lado ese deber ninja para vivir como jóvenes normales. Odiaban tener misiones separadas pero eso era mejor, ya que no podían distraerse en los combates que llegasen a sostener con algún enemigo, para Rin eso no era ningún problema, pues ella solo iba como el miembro medico y era el punto clave a proteger.

Por lo contrario de Kakashi, el siempre quedaba como líder en las misiones, no por nada era un prodigio en konoha, al saber llevar el mando en las misiones y salir victoriosos de ellas, Al contrario de ese día el peli plateado no se encontraba en la villa, hacia mas de una semana que salió de misión y eso le preocupaba, pues el tiempo estimado era de una misión de tres días, no quería pensar en lo peor, aunque prácticamente siempre supo que tenia que hacerse a la idea de que algo malo le podría pasar.

Miraba desde la ventana, el cielo despejado de nubes, mostrando un azul mas hermoso que antes, era un hermosos día, perfecto, pero aun así ella seguía esperándolo, escucho unos ligeros golpes en la puerta que fue lo que la saco de su trance.

-Adelante-pidió, la puerta se abrió lentamente al mismos tiempo que se escuchaban los llantos de un niño, se levanto de la silla donde estaba-

-Rin, aquí te traigo a otro mocoso- la castaña miro a la peli violeta quien mostraba una cara de pocos amigos, lo que ocasiono que Rin optara por una faceta de reprobación para la chica- no me mires así no es mi culpa-

-Anko, no tienes por que expresarte así con los niños- le regaño- ¿Qué paso ahora?-

-Nada, es solo que este gusano no sabe nada de taijutsu lo puse a entrenar un poco y se pone a llorar- respondió asiendo una mueca con la boca-

-Y supongo que su oponente para practicar taijutsu fuiste tu, ¿no?-

-Emm bueno si, ¡pero ese no es punto¡- exclamo visiblemente nerviosa- mejor cura al niño-

-Anko, tu nunca cambias, no me sorprende que el Cuarto Hokage no te asigne un equipo- negando con la cabeza se acerco hasta el pequeño que aun no dejaba de llorar- veamos pequeño, te duele mucho-

Rin tenia gran paciencia con los niños, y cada que uno era asistido pro ella se marchaba con una gran sonrisa, asiendo uso de sus habilidades medicas, curo el golpe en la rodilla derecha del pequeño.

-Valla Rin, me sorprende tu paciencia, ya tenia una fuerte migraña con el simple hecho de que ese niño no se callaba durante el camino- Anko tenia ambas manos detrás de su nuca, mientras miraba a la castaña desde una pared donde se recargaba-

-Anko- le regaño otra ves- Creo que le are una mención especial a Minato Sensei, para que puedas estar en alguna brigada y no con los niños, eres un gran peligro para ellos que para ti misma- sonrió burlona, le encantaba ver a la de ojos castaños claros en ese estad nervioso y asustado cada que le mencionaban sobre reportarla con los superiores- no es verdad, solo bromeaba-

-Rin, solo te aprovechas de a ver sido entrenada por el cuarto verdad- hablo de modo cortante- en fin, eso ya no interesa… ¿terminaste?-

-Si, pequeñito ya estas mejor, la próxima ves que Anko sensei te diga que practiquen juntos no llores, mejor huye y dime a mi, y yo la regañare- el niño sonrío, y Anko, solo formo un gesto con molestia, por lo cual tomo rápidamente la mano del niño y salieron rápido del lugar- A dios- dijo cuando la de cabellos violeta azoto la puerta tras de si-

Suspiro profundamente, nuevamente dirigió su mirada al cielo por la ventana. Su trabajo por ese día como Asistente ya avía terminado, esta ves mucho mas tarde que ocasiones anteriores, como detestaba que Natsuki le dejara los últimos arreglos para el día siguiente y mas que no se presentara a trabajar ese día, en fin no fue tan horrible después de todo estuvo muy tranquilo, incluso la noche, se encontraba caminando entre las desoladas calles de la villa, sintiendo como el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, se abrazo a si misma intentando evitar el frio.

De pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba con brusquedad del brazos y la volteaba sujetándola rápidamente por la cintura y sellando sus labios en un beso, al principio se quedo pasmada por la sorpresa, la cual duro muy poco ya que correspondió la beso de la misma forma tierna.

-Hola- le saludo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro-

-Ahora así saludas a las personas cuando llegas en la noche- bromeo, ambos rieron sintiendo otra ves la brisa fría-

Caminaron por un rato mas, avían pasado de largo el edificio donde se suponía tenia que ir Rin, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al pequeño bosque, se adentraron en el, en completo silencio hasta llegar al centro de la arboleda donde todo estaba despejado incluso le cielo, despejado de nubes, se sentaron sobre la hierva mirando el cielo, nuevamente volvió a abrazarla sabían que no necesitaban decirse las cosas directamente, bastaban solo las acciones de ambos para darse a entender lo mucho que significaban el uno la otro.

Kakashi dejo de abrazarla alejándose un poco para poder recostarse sobre las piernas de Rin, ella sonrío de forma tierna ocasionándole un leve sonrojo al peli plata quien en ese momento dudo en quitarse la mascara que le cubría el rostro. Miraron nuevamente al cielo escuchando el soplido del viento, las ramas y hojas moverse por ello.

-Esto me recuerda- comenzó a hablar la castaña – a las misiones que solíamos tener antes cuando dormíamos a la intemperie-

-Eran buenos tiempos- prosiguió el- recuerdas aquella ves en nuestra primera misión- no pudo evitar reírse el solo recordarlo le causaba demasiada gracia y su risa no tardo en contagiar a Rin-

_**Flashback**_

Las nueves tenían un espeso color gris, era la evidente señal de que pronto llovería o de que simplemente la noche seria nublada, el viento era demasiado gélido, la fogata alrededor de ellos no era lo suficiente para calentarlo, ni siquiera las mantas que llevaban consigo eran suficientes, seria su primera noche al intemperie, y si tenían suerte además de cumplir su misión con éxito, atraparían un terrible resfriado.

Minato, observaba cuidadosamente a cada integrante de su equipo, dos de ellos, los novatos y el otro con conocimientos elevados de un genin, su equipo sin duda alguna seria algo nuevo que los anteriores, podría decirse que con esos tres chicos nunca pasaría un mal rato, mas sin embargo, la situación era algo incomoda, el silencia reinaba entre los cuatro, tornándose incomodo, muy incomodo, suspiro, los miro nuevamente.

En primer lugar, el peli plata quien por nombre era Kakashi, frio, y no se sorprendía, conocía un poco su pasado, kakashi tenia la mirada centrada en la fogata al parecer divagaba en sus pensamientos, y eso explicaba el por que guardaba su distancia entre los demás, después paso su mirada al peli negro, quien jugaba con lo que parecían ser gotas para los ojos entre sus manos, Obito Uchiha, demostraba una gran confianza en si mismo, pero a simple vista se notaba que no podría socializar fácilmente, además desde la mañana siempre estaba pegado a la castaña de nombre Rin, al parecer sentía algo por ella, y por ultimo su mirada paso con Rin, la castaña con cuadros purpuras pintados en las mejillas, alegre, divertida, de gran corazón por lo que se dio cuenta, desde hace ya un largo rato miraba de forma muy disimulada al peli plata.

Al verlos nuevamente paso por su mente que con el paso del tiempo se formaría un triangulo amoroso o algo por le estilo, dejo eso de lado, era hora de saber que tan buenos compañeros serian, el como se cuidaran todos mutuamente como un equipo.

-Bien- hablo sacándolos a todos de sus divagaciones- creo que debería contarles algo antes de comenzar la misión- los tres le miraron atentos, esperando las instrucciones de su sensei- En este bosque cuentan los rumores de diversas aldeas se aparece un ninja renegado, aun no se sabe con certeza de que nación, cuando aparece, mata a todo lo que tenga enfrente, animales, platas, ninjas… nuestra misión es la siguiente, ustedes por ser nuevos en esto seré yo quien monte guardia, en caso de que llegue a ser derrotado por ese ninja, ustedes deberán cuidarse-

-Pero… Sensei- hablo Rin quien se avía alterado- nuestra misión tengo entendido es de reconocimiento de área-

-En este tipo de misiones- hablo el peli plata- se tiene que estar preparado para todo tipo de ataques enemigos, no simplemente es vigilar y ya-

-¡No le hables de ese modo!- exclamo el peli negro- ella tiene razón solo es una simple misión-

-Aun no termino- prosiguió el rubio- sea como sea, ustedes ya están solos en esto y les advierto, tengan mucho cuidado, pues a ese ninja, sus presas favoritas a pesar de sus 150 años son los genin como ustedes-

-¡¿150 años?- exclamaron los tres-

-Si… bueno, ese es el tiempo que tiene de muerto, pero su espíritu sigue matando por aquí- dijo rápidamente sonriendo con malicia-

-Mmm a ver un segundo- intervino kakashi rápidamente- quiere decir Sensei que ¿nos vamos a tener que cuidar de un fantasma?-

-Si- respondió, la noticia y la sorpresa de los genin no fue la que esperaba Rin estaba visiblemente asustada igual que Obito, pero Kakashi simplemente estaba ¿confundido?, tal ves si, pues anteriormente otros genin salían huyendo del miedo- bien me voy, recuerden ustedes están solos- y tras decir esto el rayo amarillo de Konoha desapareció-

-Q-que miedo- musito Rin-

-Bien eh escuchado esto antes- le dijo Kakashi- a veces distintos jonin utilizan estrategias como "cuento de terror" para ahuyentar a los genin, si nos cuidamos y no tememos estaremos bien… pero dudo de cierto cobarde- miro de soslayo al Uchiha quien evidentemente capto la indirecta-

-Escucha me, soy un Uchiha y si ese fantasma llegase a aparecer en cualquier momento podría despertar mi Sharingan y será otro el ninja cobarde- se defendió señalándolo de mal modo, Rin reía de forma discreta, mientras que Kakashi simplemente le miraba con indiferencia-

-Quiero verlo- le reto- quiero ver ese supuesto despertar del sharingan, pues la misión ya comenzó- desenvaino la espada tras de el y señalo a la espalda de Obito quien sintió algo posarse sobre su hombro-

Obito, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo creyendo que el ninja estaba por matarlo, cuando en realidad fue un simple sapo lo que se poso en su hombro, los otros dos rieron lo mas que pudieron, mientras que el Uchiha se sentía morir por tal humillación. La fogata se consumió, Rin y Kakashi estaban profundamente dormidos, pero alertas y Obito simplemente no podía dormir por los nervio, se giro nuevamente esperando conciliar el sueño pero era imposible, pronto se escucharon ramas romperse por el peso de lo que parecían ser pisadas, despertaron alertas cada uno con un kunai. Mas sin embargo la valentía se les esfumo la ver aquella aterradora persona, sus piernas temblaban y sin pensarlo mucho los tres salieron corriendo muertos de miedo, siendo perseguidos por aquel espíritu con sed de sangre genin; los dos chicos llevaban mas ventaja, Rin estaba muy por detrás de ellos, cayendo en una trampa del bosque.

-¡Ayuda!- grito la castaña, rápidamente los otros dos detuvieron su carrera-

-¡Rin!- grito Obito-Kakashi tenemos que…- miro a su lado izquierdo pero nada Kakashi simplemente ya no estaba- ¡quien es el cobarde ahora!- grito molesto y feliz ala ves-

-Obito muévete o te matan- de la nada Kakashi ya estaba frente d el y con Rin en brazos con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un lago el cual era iluminado por la poca luz de luna donde se tomaron un poco de tiempo para descansar, aun así estaba alertas, una nube blanca se formo frente los tres quienes nuevamente se armaron de una kunai y se preparaban para correr-

-Bien pasaron su primera breva- frente a ellos pareció Minato con una gran sonrisa-

_**Flashback**_

-Fue nuestra primera prueba como equipo disfrazada de misión- comento Rin-

-Si… aunque si lo pensamos mejor, el asustarnos con un cuento de terror fue algo tonto, al final de cuentas el que se asusto mas de los tres fue Obito-

-Si, pobrecillo nunca te cansaste de hacerle cuanta burla se te ocurría después de esa noche- miro a Kakashi quien no le contesto, pues al parecer su misión fue demasiado agotadora que se quedo dormido en ese momento-

-Aquellos días fueron divertidos- hablo, después de un prolongado silencio, le miro algo asombrada creía que estaba dormido- sigo vivo- bromeo-

-Creí que avías muerto- contesto del mismo modo- ya pensaba que excusa darle a Minato Sensei-

-Yondaime- corrigió- sigue siendo nuestro Sensei, pero ahora es le Yondaime-

-Vaya, es nuestro Sensei, es el Yondaime de la aldea y será futuro padre, si lo analizas bien tiene lógica ¿no crees?-

-Espera con mas calma ¿Qué dijiste?- no le entendió lo ultimo, tal ves si, pero ¿tan pronto?-

-Creo que tendremos todo el día de mañana para hablar- fue todo lo que dijo, para después soltar un pesado bostezo, no quería hacerle mala noche, pero a pesar de todo, tenia poco de a ver regresado de una misión, y ella tenia que descansar para una pesada rutina en el hospital-

La noche ya estaba muy entrada, se podría decir que ya era de madrugada, entro con mucho sigilo, para no despertar a su madre, tenia razón eran las 3 de la mañana, y sumado a eso, la pesadez en todo su cuerpo se izo presente por el sueño, apenas entro a su habitación se tiro de lleno en su cama, quería dormir, y solo con saber eso por el momento basto para quedarse profundamente dormida.

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones etc todo es bien venido n.n

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: muchas gracias por tu review n.n… espero te guste este capi y para mantenerte un poco mejor al tanto de esta historia la publicara miércoles o jueves (dependiendo de cuanta tarea me dejen ) y sábados o domingos (por la misma razón) nos leemos en la próxima

un beso, bye


	6. Chapter 6

Cuanto ah pasado desde que todo entre los dos comenzó, ¿días? ¿Semanas? Exactamente han pasado tres meces desde que formaron una relación, dejando a lado ese deber ninja para vivir como jóvenes normales. Odiaban tener misiones separadas pero eso era mejor, ya que no podían distraerse en los combates que llegasen a sostener con algún enemigo, para Rin eso no era ningún problema, pues ella solo iba como el miembro medico y era el punto clave a proteger.

Por lo contrario de Kakashi, el siempre quedaba como líder en las misiones, no por nada era un prodigio en konoha, al saber llevar el mando en las misiones y salir victoriosos de ellas, Al contrario de ese día el peli plateado no se encontraba en la villa, hacia mas de una semana que salió de misión y eso le preocupaba, pues el tiempo estimado era de una misión de tres días, no quería pensar en lo peor, aunque prácticamente siempre supo que tenia que hacerse a la idea de que algo malo le podría pasar.

Miraba desde la ventana, el cielo despejado de nubes, mostrando un azul mas hermoso que antes, era un hermosos día, perfecto, pero aun así ella seguía esperándolo, escucho unos ligeros golpes en la puerta que fue lo que la saco de su trance.

-Adelante-pidió, la puerta se abrió lentamente al mismos tiempo que se escuchaban los llantos de un niño, se levanto de la silla donde estaba-

-Rin, aquí te traigo a otro mocoso- la castaña miro a la peli violeta quien mostraba una cara de pocos amigos, lo que ocasiono que Rin optara por una faceta de reprobación para la chica- no me mires así no es mi culpa-

-Anko, no tienes por que expresarte así con los niños- le regaño- ¿Qué paso ahora?-

-Nada, es solo que este gusano no sabe nada de taijutsu lo puse a entrenar un poco y se pone a llorar- respondió asiendo una mueca con la boca-

-Y supongo que su oponente para practicar taijutsu fuiste tu, ¿no?-

-Emm bueno si, ¡pero ese no es punto¡- exclamo visiblemente nerviosa- mejor cura al niño-

-Anko, tu nunca cambias, no me sorprende que el Cuarto Hokage no te asigne un equipo- negando con la cabeza se acerco hasta el pequeño que aun no dejaba de llorar- veamos pequeño, te duele mucho-

Rin tenia gran paciencia con los niños, y cada que uno era asistido pro ella se marchaba con una gran sonrisa, asiendo uso de sus habilidades medicas, curo el golpe en la rodilla derecha del pequeño.

-Valla Rin, me sorprende tu paciencia, ya tenia una fuerte migraña con el simple hecho de que ese niño no se callaba durante el camino- Anko tenia ambas manos detrás de su nuca, mientras miraba a la castaña desde una pared donde se recargaba-

-Anko- le regaño otra ves- Creo que le are una mención especial a Minato Sensei, para que puedas estar en alguna brigada y no con los niños, eres un gran peligro para ellos que para ti misma- sonrió burlona, le encantaba ver a la de ojos castaños claros en ese estad nervioso y asustado cada que le mencionaban sobre reportarla con los superiores- no es verdad, solo bromeaba-

-Rin, solo te aprovechas de a ver sido entrenada por le cuarto verdad- hablo de modo cortante- en fin, eso ya no interesa… ¿terminaste?-

-Si, pequeñito ya estas mejor, la próxima ves que Anko sensei te diga que practiquen juntos no llores, mejor huye y dime a mi, y yo la regañare- el niño sonrío, y Anko, solo formo un gesto con molestia, por lo cual tomo rápidamente la mano del niño y salieron rápido del lugar- A dios- dijo cuando la de cabellos violeta azoto la puerta tras de si-

Suspiro profundamente, nuevamente dirigió su mirada al cielo por la ventana. Su trabajo por ese día como Asistente ya avía terminado, esta ves mucho mas tarde que ocasiones anteriores, como detestaba que Natsuki le dejara los últimos arreglos para el día siguiente y mas que no se presentara a trabajar ese día, en fin no fue tan horrible después de todo estuvo muy tranquilo, incluso la noche, se encontraba caminando entre las desoladas calles de la villa, sintiendo como el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, se abrazo a si misma intentando evitar el frio.

De pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba con brusquedad del brazos y la volteaba sujetándola rápidamente por la cintura y sellando sus labios en un beso, al principio se quedo pasmada por la sorpresa, la cual duro muy poco ya que correspondió la beso de la misma forma tierna.

-Hola- le saludo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro-

-Ahora así saludas a las personas cuando llegas en la noche- bromeo, ambos rieron sintiendo otra ves la brisa fría-

Caminaron por un rato mas, avían pasado de largo el edificio donde se suponía tenia que ir Rin, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al pequeño bosque, se adentraron en el en completo silencio hasta llegar al centro de la arboleda donde todo estaba despejado incluso le cielo, despejado de nubes, se sentaron sobre la hierva mirando el cielo, nuevamente volvió a abrazarla sabían que no necesitaban decirse las cosas directamente, bastaban solo las acciones de ambos para darse a entender lo mucho que significaban el uno la otro.

Kakashi dejo de abrazarla alejándose un poco para poder recostarse sobre las piernas de Rin, ella sonrío de forma tierna ocasionándole un leve sonrojo al peli plata quien en ese momento dudo en quitarse la mascara que le cubría el rostro. Miraron nuevamente al cielo escuchando el soplido del viento, las ramas y hojas moverse por ello.

-Esto me recuerda- comenzó a hablar la castaña – a las misiones que solíamos tener antes cuando dormíamos a la intemperie-

-Eran buenos tiempos- prosiguió el- recuerdas aquella ves en nuestra primera misión- no pudo evitar reírse el solo recordarlo le causaba demasiada gracia y su risa no tardo en contagiar a Rin-

_**Flashback**_

Las nueves tenían un espeso color gris, era la evidente señal de que pronto llovería o de que simplemente la noche seria nublada, el viento era demasiado gélido, la fogata alrededor de ellos no era lo suficiente para calentarlo, ni siquiera las mantas que llevaban consigo eran suficientes, seria su primera noche al intemperie, y si tenían suerte además de cumplir su misión con éxito, atraparían un terrible resfriado.

Minato, observaba cuidadosamente a cada integrante de su equipo, dos de ellos, los novatos y el otro con conocimientos elevados de un genin, su equipo sin duda alguna seria algo nuevo que los anteriores, podría decirse que con esos tres chicos nunca pasaría un mal rato, mas sin embargo, la situación era algo incomoda, el silencia reinaba entre los cuatro, tornándose incomodo, muy incomodo, suspiro, los miro nuevamente.

En primer lugar, el peli plata quien por nombre era Kakashi, frio, y no se sorprendía, conocía un poco su pasado, kakashi tenia la mirada centrada en la fogata al parecer divagaba en sus pensamientos, y eso explicaba el por que guardaba su distancia entre los demás, después paso su mirada al peli negro, quien jugaba con lo que parecían ser gotas para los ojos entre sus manos, Obito Uchija, demostraba una gran confianza en si mismo, pero a simple vista se notaba que no podría socializar fácilmente, además desde la mañana siempre estaba pegado a la castaña de nombre Rin, la parecer sentía algo por ella, y por ultimo su mirada paso con Rin, la castaña con cuadros purpuras pintados en las mejillas, alegre, divertida, de gran corazón por lo que se dio cuenta, desde hace ya un largo rato miraba de forma muy disimulada al peli plata.

Al verlos nuevamente paso por su mente que con el paso del tiempo se formaría un triangulo amoroso o algo por le estilo, dejo eso de lado, era hora de saber que tan buenos compañeros serian, el como se cuidaran todos mutuamente como un equipo.

-Bien- hablo sacándolos a todos de sus divagaciones- creo que debería contarles algo antes de comenzar la misión- los tres le miraron atentos, esperando las instrucciones de su sensei- En este bosque cuentan los rumores de diversas aldeas se aparece un ninja renegado, aun no se sabe con certeza de que nación, cuando aparece, mata a todo lo que tenga enfrente, animales, platas, ninjas… nuestra misión es la siguiente, ustedes por ser nuevos en esto seré yo quien monte guardia, en caso de que llegue a ser derrotado por ese ninja, ustedes deberán cuidarse-

-Pero… Sensei- hablo Rin quien se avía alterado- nuestra misión tengo entendido es de reconocimiento de área-

-En este tipo de misiones- hablo el peli plata- se tiene que estar preparado para todo tipo de ataques enemigos, no simplemente es vigilar y ya-

-¡No le hables de ese modo!- exclamo el peli negro- ella tiene razón solo es una simple misión-

-Aun no termino- prosiguió el rubio- sea como sea, ustedes ya están solos en esto y les advierto, tengan mucho cuidado, pues a ese ninja, sus presas favoritas a pesar de sus 150 años son los genin como ustedes-

-¡¿150 años?- exclamaron los tres-

-Si… bueno, ese es el tiempo que tiene de muerto, pero su espíritu sigue matando por aquí- dijo rápidamente sonriendo con malicia-

-Mmm a ver un segundo- intervino kakashi rápidamente- quiere decir Sensei que ¿nos vamos a tener que cuidar de un fantasma?-

-Si- respondió, la noticia y la sorpresa de los genin no fue la que esperaba Rin estaba visiblemente asustada igual que Obito, pero Kakashi simplemente estaba ¿confundido?, tal ves si, pues anteriormente otros genin salían huyendo del miedo- bien me voy, recuerden ustedes están solos- y tras decir esto el rayo amarillo de Konoha desapareció-

-Q-que miedo- musito Rin-

-Bien eh escuchado esto antes- le dijo Kakashi- a veces distintos jonin utilizan estrategias como "cuento de terror" para ahuyentar a los genin, si nos cuidamos y no tememos estaremos bien… pero dudo de cierto cobarde- miro de soslayo al Uchiha quien evidentemente capto la indirecta-

-Escucha me, soy un Uchiha y si ese fantasma llegase a aparecer en cualquier momento podría despertar mi Sharingan y será otro el ninja cobarde- se defendió señalándolo de mal modo, Rin reía de forma discreta, mientras que Kakashi simplemente le miraba con indiferencia-

-Quiero verlo- le reto- quiero ver ese supuesto despertar del sharingan, pues la misión ya comenzó- desenvaino la espada tras de el y señalo a la espalda de Obito quien sintió algo posarse sobre su hombro-

Obito, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo creyendo que el ninja estaba por matarlo, cuando en realidad fue un simple sapo lo que se poso en su hombro, los otros dos rieron lo mas que pudieron, mientras que el Uchiha se sentía morir por tal humillación. La fogata se consumió, Rin y Kakashi estaban profundamente dormidos, pero alertas y Obito simplemente no podía dormir por los nervio, se giro nuevamente esperando conciliar el sueño pero era imposible, pronto se escucharon ramas romperse por el peso de lo que parecían ser pisadas, despertaron alertas cada uno con un kunai. Mas sin embargo la valentía se les esfumo la ver aquella aterradora persona, sus piernas temblaban y sin pensarlo mucho los tres salieron corriendo muertos de miedo, siendo perseguidos por aquel espíritu con sed de sangre genin; los dos chicos llevaban mas ventaja, Rin estaba muy por detrás de ellos, cayendo en una trampa del bosque.

-¡Ayuda!- grito la castaña, rápidamente los otros dos detuvieron su carrera-

-¡Rin!- grito Obito- Kakashi tenemos que…- miro a su lado izquierdo pero nada Kakashi simplemente ya no estaba- ¡quien es el cobarde ahora!- grito molesto y feliz ala ves-

-Obito muévete o te matan- de la nada Kakashi ya estaba frente de el y con Rin en brazos con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un lago el cual era iluminado por la poca luz de luna donde se tomaron un poco de tiempo para descansar, aun así estaba alertas, una nube blanca se formo frente los tres quienes nuevamente se armaron de una kunai y se preparaban para correr-

-Bien pasaron su primera breva- frente a ellos pareció Minato con una gran sonrisa-

_**Flashback**_

-Fue nuestra primera prueba como equipo disfrazada de misión- comento Rin-

-Si… aunque si lo pensamos mejor, el asustarnos con un cuento de terror fue algo tonto, al final de cuentas el que se asusto mas de los tres fue Obito-

-Si, pobrecillo nunca te cansaste de hacerle cuanta burla se te ocurría después de esa noche- miro a Kakashi quien no le contesto, pues al parecer su misión fue demasiado agotadora que se quedo dormido en ese momento-

-Aquellos días fueron divertidos- hablo, después de un prolongado silencio, le miro algo asombrada creía que estaba dormido- sigo vivo- bromeo-

-Creí que avías muerto- contesto del mismo modo- ya pensaba que excusa darle a Minato Sensei-

-Yondaime- corrigió- sigue siendo nuestro Sensei, pero ahora es le Yondaime-

-Vaya, es nuestro Sensei, es el Yondaime de la aldea y será futuro padre, si lo analizas bien tiene lógica ¿no crees?-

-Espera con mas calma ¿Qué dijiste?- no le entendió lo ultimo, tal ves si, pero ¿tan pronto?-

-Creo que tendremos todo el día de mañana para hablar- fue todo lo que dijo, para después soltar un pesado bostezo, no quería hacerle mala noche, pero a pesar de todo, tenia poco de a ver regresado de una misión, y ella tenia que descansar para una pesada rutina en el hospital-

La noche ya estaba muy entrada, se podría decir que ya era de madrugada, entro con mucho sigilo, para no despertar a su madre, tenia razón eran las 3 de la mañana, y sumado a eso, la pesadez en todo su cuerpo se izo presente por el sueño, apenas entro a su habitación se tiro de lleno en su cama, quería dormir, y solo con saber eso por el momento basto para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Como si solamente hubiese cerrado los ojos por un segundo, los abrió nuevamente, los rallos del sol se colaban por la ventana, se sentó sobre la cama para después dejarse caer con pesadez, miro el reloj sobre le buro ¡NO PUEDE SER!, se levanto sobre saltado, sujetando firmemente el pequeño aparato, tenia que estar mal, no podía ser verdad ¡NO PODIA DORMIR TANTO!; rápidamente se levanto y se visto con lo primero que encontró, ni siquiera tendría tiempo para desayunar, además ya ni siquiera era la ora para eso, salió de su casa caminado los mas rápido, rogando por todo lo que fuera no encontrarse con Gai en el camino, no era por que le cayese mal, pero ese día tenia una sita y no quería llegar tarde.

Hasta ahora su camino era normal, nadie conocido por el estaba entre las cayes de konoha, tal ves estaban de misión, bien no importaba ya estaba afuera del edificio, lo siguiente seria entrar e ir directamente al quinto piso donde habitaba Rin. Ahora que lo pensaba no avían que dado en nada para una sita, al contrario todo estaba siendo improvisado en ese momento, y si ahora mal no recordaba ¿no estaría ella en el hospital?, se golpeo mentalmente bueno nada perdía con preguntar ya estaba hay, toco un par de veces la puerta esperando respuesta, la cual surgió después de aproximadamente un minuto, al ver como la perilla de la puerta se movia y como esta se abrió un poco.

-Hola- saludo- emm Kurumi ¿esta Rin en casa?-

Kurumi, le miro por unos segundos para después regalarle una sonrisa e invitarle a pasar, Kakashi sabia perfectamente que fue de ella de quien Rin heredo las sonrisas que brindaba a todas las personas, aunque Kurumi es la madre de Rin, deducía simplemente que se parecía mas a su padre, Kurumi a diferencia de ella tenia el cabello largo sujetado en una coleta alta y de color azabache, de ojos amielados, y tez blanca.

-Espera un momento Kakashi- le dijo Kurumi- Rin no fue hoy la hospital, le diré que estas aquí- entro-

-Si- respondió-

Toco un par de veces a la puerta, pero Rin no contestaba, entro encontrándola aun dormida, suspiro con pesadez, estaba mal si creía que no se avía dado cuenta de a que hora llego a noche, la movio suavemente para despertarla, como respuesta recibió un ligero chillido de molestia.

-Rin, despierta ya es mas de medio día y no fuiste al hospital- le dijo-

-Un rato mas mamá- se quejo-

-Rin…Rin Kakashi te esta esperando en la sala-ese nombre era un dispositivo muy fuerte en ella, rápidamente despertó-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Ahora si despiertas ¿no?- resoplo divertida su madre- rápido arréglate, te esta esperando desde hace un rato-

-Mamá ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- rápidamente se cambio de ropa, aun tenia la del día anterior, se la cambio por una falda de color rosa pálido y una blusa blanca, se miro frente al espejo apenas y se arreglo el cabello- listo-

-Rin no quiero que lleges a altas oras de la madrugada- advirtió su madre- y cuídate- la vio salir de la habitación, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, esa ultima palabra si la capto y en todos sus sentidos-

-H-hola- le saludo, el peli plata le miro algo sorprendido, jamás la avía visto vestida así y bueno siempre hay una primera ves para todo-

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, comentario, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido:D

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: hola! Gracias por tu review como siempre owo… espero te guste este capitulo como el anterior, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Caminaban por la aldea, en completo silencio separados, ninguno se miraba ni siquiera de soslayo, era como si estuviese mal lo que hacían, no tenia nada de malo, el salir juntos ¿O si?, si era cierto su relación la tenían en secreto, nadie mas que solo unas cuantas personas sabían que ambos eran ya novios… se detuvieron a llegar justo en medio del puente, mirando como el agua seguía su rumbo, tranquilo, sin que nada interrumpiera su flujo.

-Me dijiste- por fin rompió el silencio, Rin, solo volteo a verlo al mismo tiempo que posaba mus manos en le barandal- me dijiste algo sobre Minato Sensei-

-Ah eso… te dije que es Yondaime… y que también seria futuro padre- respondió-

-Si, eso…-

-Buen la señorita Kushina y el hablan mucho sobre tener una familia, hace tres días la señorita Kushina fue al hospital y se le dio la notica de que seria madre- explico la castaña mirándolo, el no parecía asombrado por la notica-

-Eso es bueno, digo tarde o temprano deberían tener un hijo, bueno eso creo yo- nuevamente fijo su mirada en el agua, donde también podía ver su reflejo y el de su acompañante quien le seguía mirando- ¿A ti también te gustaría?- pregunto-

-¿Eh?-

-Te gustaría tener una familia, ¿casarte y tener hijos?- escucho una pequeña risilla por parte de ella, la miro ella miro al cielo, recargándose aun mas sobre el barandal-

-Claro- respondió- me gustaría casarme, y tener hijos, me gustaría un niño que fuera el mayor de sus hermanos, y su llegase a tener un hermana, que la cuidara y protegiera al igual que sus padres a ellos- miro nuevamente al peli plata con una sonrisa- pero eso no esta aun en mis planes-

-Si, Si… entiendo- desvió la mirada sonrojado, esas sonrisas que Rin le dedica solo a el, sabían perfectamente como atontarlo con su belleza, por eso la amaba por como era, siempre tan alegre-

-Y tu… ¿te gustaría tener familia?- pregunto esta ves ella-

-Mmmm supongo que si – respondió- una niña, que sea además de su madre la luz en mis ojos, pero eso no esta en mis planes aun no después será mejor-

-Eso fue demasiado tierno y dulce- tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya-

Se miraron tiernamente, sin darse cuenta se acercaban poco a poco dispuestos a besarse olvidándose de todo, el momento pudo ser mágico, lastimosamente la presencia de alguien les izo separarse rápidamente completamente sonrojados.

-¡Hola!- exclamo-

-An-Anko Hola- saludo Rin-

-Hola- le saludo de forma seca el peli plata-

-Vaya parece que tenían un buen ambiente… ¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto mirándolos, mas no recibió respuesta por ninguno de los dos-

-Ya tengo que irme- Kakashi desapareció tras una nuble blanca dejando a las dos chicas solas-

-¡Pero que antipático!- dijo molesta- Rin ¿segura que no tienes nada que ver con el?-

-Anko…- negó sonriendo- es mi amigo y es normal que los amigos salgan de ves en cuando-

-Si tu lo dices… por cierto Yondaime se apiado de mi, ya no tendré que cuidar a tanto mocoso me pongan enfrente- dijo divertida-

-¿Qué hiciste Anko?-

-Nada simplemente me pudieron en el escuadrón de espionaje ahora soy una ninja espía-

-Pero ¿Que a esa clase de ninjas los ponen como sensores para los exámenes chunin?- era cierto, cada periodo de exámenes escogían a una persona capacitada de cada escuadrón, y cuando ella creía a verse librado de los niños-

-Rin siempre encuentras la forma de fastidiarme- la castaña simplemente se reía divertida- en fin, ya tengo que irme, solo quería decírtelo, para que no me extrañes de que ya no llevare a niños a que los cures por el entrenamiento-

-No Anko, ahora llevaras a parte de tu escuadrón- bromeo, Anko solo gruño molesta retirándose del lugar dejándola sola en el puente, miro al cielo, suspiro divertida, bien ahora era su turno de ir por el-

Camino casi por toda la aldea, estaba muy cerca, detuvo sus pasos, miro el suelo como pequeñas piedrecillas saltaban cerca de sus pies, ese ligero temblor ya lo conocía, enarco una ceja casi al mismo tiempo que daba un gran paso asía atrás, ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver como Kakashi y Gai pasaban corriendo, mientras peleaban con unos kunais, suspiro pesadamente, siempre era lo mismo con ellos dos, retándose, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, siguió su camino, llegando hasta la casa del peli blanco, la puerta estaba abierta, entro en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Veces anteriores, avía estado hay, pero era la primera ves que entraba como si de su propia casa se tratara, le dio algo de pena, pronto escucho los ligeros quejidos de los Ninken, y las voces de pakkun y Bisuke , camino hasta le jardín, hay estaba el con los perros ninja, Guruko y Uhei fueron los primeros en acercársele a Rin al captar su olor, Kakashi quien estaba distraído con le pequeño Bisuke evitando una pelea entre el y Pakkun, retomo su atención a la castaña que recién avía llegado.

-Creí que te tardarías mas- dijo de modo seco-

-Todo fue rápido, no entiendo por que te fuiste, además me di cuenta de que quien competía con Gai era un clon de sombra- respondió sentándose junto a el- ¿los invocaste?-

-No- respondió- ellos aparecieron aquí en cuanto yo puse un pie-

-Bien ya no tenemos nada mas que discutir- dijo Pakkun- nos iremos a casa – tras decir eso todos los ninken desaparecieron-

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, ahora no sabían que decirse o que hacer.

-¿Cuando se los diremos?- pregunto la castaña-

-¿Qué?-

-que somos pareja, digo, no podremos ocultarlo siempre, Minato Sensei lo sabe ya, pero ¿nuestros amigos? No crees quesería algo injusto no decirles nada-

-Solo esperemos a que sea el momento indicado- dijo- todo será a su debido tiempo-

Ambos se disponían a reanudar su sita, inesperadamente un ANBU apareció frente a ellos, ambos formaron una expresión seria en sus rostros.

-Hatake Kakashi- dijo mirando al peli plata- Soseki Rin- desvió su mirada ala castaña- el cuarto Hokage quiere verles de inmediato- ambos asintieron observando como el ANBU desaparecía tras una nube blanca-

Sin perder tiempo ambos ninjas se dirigieron hasta el oficina del Hokage, si necesitaba de la presencia de ambos era por que se trataba de algo sumamente importante y así fue, cuando llegaron otros tres Jonin se encontraban con Minato, quien aparentemente solo les estaba esperando a ellos para comenzar a explicarles su misión.

-Ya están todos, ustedes formaran un grupo de recuperación y protección- dijo sin tantas vueltas al asunto- la villa oculta de la Luna nos ha pedido apoyo para poder rescatar la hija de uno de los señores feudales- explico- al parecer esa chica tiene bastante información sobre todas las aldeas, los de la aldea del sonido fueron quienes la secuestraron, por lo que su misión será recuperar ala hija del señor feudal y protegerla hasta llegar a la aldea de la luna-

-Si- dijeron todos-

-Kakashi, tu serás líder en esta misión, te acompañaran como respaldo Takumi, Koshiro y Ross, Rin iré con ustedes como soporte medico, no se cuan peligroso sea, pero Rin eres una gran ninja medico tus habilidades serán requeridas para esta misión- todos asintieron con la cabeza desapareciendo de la oficina del Hokage-

Solo tenían tres minutos para alistarse y salir rápidamente a encontrar a los ninjas del sonido, los ninjas de la hoja se prepararon para la misión, en ese tipo de misiones ellos tenían la obligación de portar mascaras como los ANBU. Se dirigieron al bosque debían ser sumamente cautelosos, ya que el mismo viento ahora estaba en su contra, salieron cuando el sol aun estaba coronando el cielo, su recorrido fue largo, Kakashi al igual que los otros ANBU miraron por el rabillo del mascara observando el sol ponerse, para cuando comenzara la noche debían detener la búsqueda, pues la noche era un arma de doble filo para los ninja.

Se detuvieron entre la espesura del bosque, donde continuaron la búsqueda caminado rápidamente, teniendo sumo cuidado en sus pasos. El peli plata alzo un poco su mano indicándole a todos los demás detenerse y a si lo hicieron; miro asía el frente como pequeños destellos comenzaba a aparecer… era una trampa… al parecer le enemigo sabia que podrían estarles siguiendo, los del sonido dejaron una telaraña de hilos los cuales al ser tocados mandarían rápidamente las vibraciones a ellos y les alertarían.

-Toda la zona esta rodeada por esos hilos- dijo uno de los ANBU con una mascara en forma de águila-

-Si, estos ninjas son cautelosos, no dudaron ni un segundo que pudiéramos buscarlos- respondió otro de ellos el cual tenia una mascara en forma de oso-

-Tenemos dos opciones – dijo otro con la mascara en forma de conejo- por arriba de los arboles, la otra opción seria bajo tierra pero eso seria mas peligroso-

-Takumi tiene razón- dijo Kakashi- pero alguna de esas dos nos llevara directo ala hija del señor feudal-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunto Rin tras la mascara en forma de tigre-

-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos- contesto el peli plata- Ross, Takumi y Rin irán por arriba de los arboles, no duden que abra trampas asi que sean cautelosos, Takumi, quedas acargo de ese equipo-

-Si- respondió el nombrado-

-Koshiro y Yo iremos bajo tierra- miro al ninja con la mascara en forma de serpiente-

-Bien ahora- ordeno, de tal modo que los dos equipos formados partieron de inmediato-

Como kakashi les advirtió, por arriba de los arboles también avían demasiadas trampas, era como intentar moverse en un peligroso laberinto, cualquier movimiento en falso, les podría costar demasiado caro, el problema ahora era el como poder moverse en ese lugar…

-Estamos atrapados- mascullo Ross quien su mascara tenia forma de mono-

-No- dijo rápidamente Takumi- entre los hilos de la trampa hay aberturas para que podamos pasar, el problema será que deberemos ir uno por uno, de forma lenta el camino es largo, un mal movimiento y todo se echara a perder-

-Podríamos también rodear la zona- nuevamente dijo Ross-

-Podríamos- dijo Rin- pero eso nos costaría mucho tiempo, la misión debe ser cuanto antes-

-Además esos bastardos son muy precavidos- la expresión de Takumi, era de molestia, mas por su tono de vos, los otros dos miraron en dirección de el y miraron como la rededor de ellos se encontraban hilos con sellos de explosión-

Los ninjas del sonido si que eran bastante precavidos, por lo que ahora se preguntaban ¿Qué tan especial era esa chica para ellos?; tomaron la primera de opción de Takumi, lentamente comenzaron a atravesar esa telaraña de hilos, con sumo cuidado, evitando por todos los medios tocar o simplemente rozar de modo suave los hilos.

Por otra parte, Kakashi y Koshiro, realizaban su búsqueda por tierra, escondiéndose entre los arboles y las sombras encontrando mas trampas, mas podían sentir que estaban cerca de ellos, pues si el numero de trampas había incrementado, podía significar muchas cosas, entre ellas y la mas evidente era que se detuvieran para reanudar su misión por la mañana.

-Sabíamos que algunos nos buscarían, pero esperaba mas que dos simples ninjas de la hoja- una vos burlona les izo detenerse, miraron a las ramas de un árbol, donde apareció uno del sonido-

-¡Vaya!- exclamo el peli plata- supongo que nuestra llegada ya no será sorpresa- dijo de manera despreocupada-

-Esa actitud no me gusta para nada- dijo el ninja algo molesto- bien empecemos quiero que sepan quien fue quien les mando al infierno- bajo del árbol quedando a escasos cinco metros de distancia- soy Souta un jonin del sonido, un asesino de elite- tras decir esto chasqueo los dedos ocasionando una explosión a varios kilómetros de distancia, lo suficientemente audible, para la distancia en la que se encontraban-

Ambos ninjas de la hoja, se sorprendieron tras las mascaras, en aquella dirección estaba el otro equipo conformado por tres, mas no podían dejar su misión a una lado y salir corriendo para socorrer a los heridos, confiaban en que ellos estarían bien, Rin estaba con ellos, entonces no avía que temer, al ser una ninja medico, debieron protegerla y ella los curaría, mas no tenían tiempo para pensar en cosas negativas.

Souta, les lanzo unas cuantas shuriken, las cuales fueron fácilmente esquivadas por los de la hoja, mas eso no fue lo que ellos creyeron, tras la sombra de la shuriken se encendían pequeños ases de viento los cuales les ocasionaron leves heridas en brazos y piernas.

Koshiro, le lanzo unos Kunai, para distraerlo, Kakashi por su parte desenvaino su espada dispuesto a atacarlo de frente, mas Souta le ninja del sonido, esquivo ambos ataques la mismo tiempo.

-Alguna ves les dijeron que la noche es un arma de doble filo- se burlo- al ser tan tranquila, el zumbar de una mosca para mi es algo audible, por mas mínimo que sea el sonido, no solo nace es una doble arma- sonrió con arrogancia ala ves que ponía ambas manos en el suelo- también el aire-

-¡Kakashi!- grito Koshiro- cuidado- ambos ninjas saltaron a los arboles justo antes de que la tierra comenzara a agrietarse, mas el enemigo parecía feliz, y como no estarlo, ya que en los arboles donde los otros dos saltaron para ponerse a salvo, estallaron formando una gran nueve de humo-

-Oh pero que decepción- musito- los de la hoja son simple basura- se acerco lentamente a los inertes cuerpos de los ninjas los cuales avian sido aplastados y atravesados por partes de los arboles que estallaron-

-Yo que tu no me confiaría- tras de el estaba Koshiro apuntándole con una kunai en la nuca-

-Si que son resistentes- comenzó a formar sus sellos para un nuevo ataque mas no pudo terminar ya que Kakashi salió inesperadamente de la tierra- ¡¿Qué demo…?-

-¡SHIDORI!-

La explosión fue fuerte, mas ninguno salió gravemente herido, solo con algunos rasguños y golpes, removían algunas partes de madera las cuales estaba sobre ellos, las heridas al no ser de gravedad, no eran necesarias ser atendidas con rapidez, una risa se dejo escuchar, miraron a todas partes buscando al dueño de dichas risas, mas no encontraron a nada.

-sí que ustedes también vinieron- de entre las sombras salió otro ninja del sonido de largos cabellos negros- bien ya no seguirán-

-Rin, Takumi- hablo el de mascara de oso- ustedes sigan adelante-

-Ross…-susurro la castaña- ten cuidado- estuvieron apunto de irse, mas sus cuerpos se detuvieron de golpe-

Sintieron una extraña pesadez en sus piernas, no solo en las piernas en todo su cuerpo, de igual forma se sintieron mareados, Rin callo de rodillas , mientras que los otros dos intentaban por todos los medios posibles permanecer en pie

-Por la explosión todos sus sentidos estaba turbados, de igual no duden que sus sistema nervioso lo esta- aquel ninja comenzó a formar una esfera de chakra en la palma de su mano derecha-

La esfera de chakra se dividió en tres ases de luz los cuales atravesaron a los ninjas de la hoja en medio de la cabeza, la sonrisa del ninja del sonido desapareció al ver como esos tres cuerpos se convertían en humo, claramente fue engañado por clones de sombra, los verdaderos ninjas estaban sobre las ramas de un árbol a su espalda.

-¡Estilo de viento!- grito Takumi- ¡jutsu vórtice de viento!- del cielo y la tierra comenzaron a aparecer remolinos los cuales golpearon directamente la enemigo, este intento usar el ataque en contra mas no pudo, al ver como el ninja con mascara de tigre empuñaba un Kunai el cual despedía una extraña esencia-

El Kunai fue tomado por Ross, quien atravesó al ninja el cual poco a poco comenzaba a perder la movilidad de su cuerpo, su corazón dejaba de latir poco a poco, matándolo sin santo dolor.

-Eso fue sumamente fácil- advirtió Ross- si tenían que secuestrar a alguien, debieron por lo menos mandar a los ninjas mas poderosos de su nación-

-Tienes razón algo no esta bien con todo esto- comento Takumi-

-Sea como sea, el objetivo esta adelante- dijo Rin sacándolos a los otros dos de sus pensamientos- siento otro chakra del enemigo, y otro que al parecer debe ser de la hija del señor feudal-

-Takumi ¿Qué aremos?- le pregunto Ross-

-Rin, prepara otro Kunai en avenenado- la castaña asintió comenzando a bañar un kunai con chacra el cual se tornaba oscuro- Ross tu tiene buena puntería siempre das en el blanco-

El plan era sencillo, al igual que la misión de extraña forma, una ves que Rin tubo listo el Kunai, Ross lo tomo con cuidado lanzándolo, escucharon el grito del ninja, por lo cual corrieron a donde efectivamente el ninja estaba en el suelo agonizando por le veneno, no muy lejos de hay estaba la hija del señor feudal, atada de pies y manos.

-Lady- dijo Takumi quitándose la mascara- somos aliados de la hoja venimos a rescatarla- desataron a la chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos ámbar-

-No esta herida ¿o si señorita?- Rin se acerco a la chica a quien con su palma recuperadora le curaba las marcas de las cuerdas, la parecer la chica tenia la piel muy sensible-

-No- respondió de modo amable- gracias-

-Solo faltan dos de nosotros lady, para que podamos regresarle a la villa oculta de la luna- tras decir esto esperaron un rato mas, estando alertas por si algún enemigo llegase para atacarlos de forma repentina, algunos arbustos se comenzaron a mover, los tres ninjas se colocaron frente a la chica protegiéndola, guardaron sus armas al ver a sus dos compañeros acercándose-

Ambos por su aspecto parecían a ver tenido una lucha intensa por sus múltiples heridas, rápidamente Rin se acerco a ellos curando sus heridas, mas al parecer no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- pregunto Ross algo alterado-

-No puedo corarlos- dijo alarmada- fueron envenenados, no puedo extraer todo el veneno, solo puedo detenerlo por un tiempo-

-Ross ayuda a Kakashi, Rin tu a Koshiro- ordeno Takumi tomando a la pelirroja en brazos- nos iremos lo mas rápido que podamos si llegamos a la villa de la luna podrán ayudarte a que el veneno sea drenado de sus cuerpos-

La castaña asintió, rápidamente todos desaparecieron envueltos en una nube de humo, saltaban los arboles con rapidez, la villa de la luna no estaba muy lejos, al parecer, los del sonido no avanzaron mucho, y eso aumentaba las sospechas de los ninjas de Konoha; al llegar a la villa Kakashi y Koshiro fueron rápidamente atendidos por los ninja medico de la luna, por otro lado el señor feudal daba las gracias a los de la hoja por rescatar a su hija, tras darle una breve explicación del como lograron rescatarla, y tras escuchar a su hija del por que fue secuestrada, el señor feudal ordeno que seles diera una recompensa a los aliados por rescatar su mas grande e invaluable tesoro.

Por otra parte, gracias a los jutsus médicos de la Luna el veneno fue drenado de los cuerpos de los otros dos ninjas quienes ahora solo estaba en un esto de inconsciencia, un efecto secundario por la drenacion del veneno según lo explicado.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones todo es bien venido n.n

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: linda mil gracias como siempre por tus reviews :D ¿enserio el ultimo cap estuvo raro? Jeje ahora que lo dices y lo leo si estuvo medio raro en fin, espero te haiga gustado este capi hasta la próxima bye 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Bueno ya les traigo el capi de este fin :D solo que hago esta pequeña introducción para aclarar algo…. Ok aquí voy XD ( la hago de emoción disculpen u.u)**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene lemon si no agradan de este tipo de lectura les pido no lo lean toda la parte del lemon esta entrecerrada por así decirlo con **

"**X-x-x-x"  
>Lemon<br>"X-x-x-x"**

**Después de donde terminan la segunda línea de X sigue mas historia que no tiene nada que ver con eso.**

**Y terminado con esto les dejo el capi n.n**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto **

Todo estaba tranquilo… muy extrañamente tranquilo, no sentía nada, no sentía dolor, hambre, nada ¿estaba muerto?... no lo sabia, abrió los ojos todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de neblina, sonrió para sus adentros, esa neblina extrañamente conocida para el, mas no la recordaba en ese momento.

-las vidas de las personas están marcadas por el dolor, la felicidad, la ira, tristeza, amor- escucho una tierna vos, era conocida esa vos le era familiar pero ¿Quién era esa persona?- escucha cuando sea el momento, tu pasaras por todas esas faces y las superaras para ser feliz-

Si, esas palabras ya las avía escuchado anteriormente, hace mucho tiempo, y de igual modo intento enterrarlas, ¿Por qué ahora regresaban a su mente de ese modo?

-Es normal que lloremos, por que nos recuerda que sentimos, cuando nos enamoramos, nos sonrojamos, por que decimos que es cierto, cuando nos enojamos, apretamos los puños intentamos contenernos, cuando estamos felices reímos por que lo demostramos-

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, si estaba recordando eso, era por que es importante para el. Sintió un ligero apretón en su mano, sus achocolatados ojos le miraron, estaba recuperando el conocimiento, suspiro con alivio, por fin estaba despertando.

Abrió los ojos y rápidamente cerro el ojo donde albergaba el Sharingan, aun con la vista algo borrosa logro distinguir la silueta de Rin, a su lado, mas al verla con poca luz se desoriento un poco…¿Dónde estaba?

-Que alivio- le dijo Rin mirándolo tiernamente- ya me tenias preocupada-

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto algo desorientado, miraba a su alrededor pero ahora nada le era reconocible-

-Estas bien- respondió- estas en tu casa-

-¿En casa?-

-Si- dio una ligera pausa mientras se sentaba en al cama junto a el- has estado inconsciente durante una semana, ¿recuerdas que fue lo que te paso?- el negó con la cabeza no recordaba mucho-

-Bueno tal ves sea uoa de los efectos de estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo- le miro no tenia puesta su mascara y eso era debido a que ella cela quito, era algo gracioso verle en ese estado tan confuso-

Por otra parte Kakashi miro el reloj aun lado de su cama, media noche, y si era cierto que estuvo inconsciente por una semana ¿ella le estuvo cuidando todo ese tiempo?

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto después de una prolongado silencio-

-Fuiste envenenado- dijo- cuando regresamos a la villa oculta de la luna, tu y Koshiro fueron atendidos de inmediato afortunadamente drenaron todo el veneno de sus cuerpos- explico a la ves que en la palma de su mano se acumulaba una pequeña cantidad de chacra, coloco la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi- ya estas bien, tu cuerpo dreno todo el veneno hace dos días, solo necesitabas descansar-

-Todo este tiempo has estado aquí cuidándome… ¿Por qué no desperté en el hospital?-

-Haces muchas preguntas, has invertido los papeles- rio divertida, mas la expresión desconcertada el no cambiaba- Minato sensie me sugirió el cuidarte en lo que despertabas, y en otras palabras experimentaría contigo el nuevo ninjutsu medico que los de la aldea de la Luna me enseñaron-

Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, ahora podía explicárselo, su propia novia lo utilizaba como conejillo de indias para practicar sus ninjutsus médicos que ironía, al so su mirada, ella aun seguía sonriendo, sintió algo extraño en su interior, jalo a Rin de forma tranquila asía el, abrazándola tiernamente, ella correspondió al abrazo, la despego de su cuerpo para poder besarla, y ella le correspondió de igual modo… mas le beso comenzó a tomar mas fuerza, se convertía el algo mas apasionado, Rin se sintió extraña, la sensación que tenia Kakashi le era transmitida a ella con ese beso, se separaron al sentir su pecho caliente, necesitaban respirar era la obvia señal de ello.

X-x-x-x-x

Se miraron profundamente, ambos con las mejillas teñidas color carmín, el silencio formado alrededor de ellos era inquietante, tanto que se podía escuchar el ritmo de sus acelerados corazones, Kakashi se acerco a ella lentamente observando como ella cerraba sus ojos mientras el se acercaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se preguntaron ambos mentalmente, bueno eso no importaba el momento era grato y por nada del mundo querían arruinar ese momento, ese, el cual marcaria sus vidas, los marcaria dándose a entender que se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma.

Lentamente volvieron a besarse, el poco a poco comenzó a empujarla asía atrás recostándola por completo sobre la cama, sin romper el apasionante beso, la sujeto por las muñecas delicadamente poniéndolas a cada lado de ella, aquel contacto no duro mucho, la miro nuevamente, las mejillas de Rin se tornaron de un color carmín mas intenso, era la primera ves que lo veía completamente sin la mascara, mas no recordaba que fue ella quien cela quito durante la inconsciencia del peli plata, abrió un poco la boca intentando decir algo, pero nada, ni siquiera un suspiro o algo; el peli plata se acerco nuevamente a ella para besarla, tímidamente sus manos se deslizaron por el frágil cuerpo de la castaña, rompió el contacto de sus labios, los cuales dirigió al apetecible cuello de ella, ocasionando que por fin un suspiro saliera por la ligera obertura de sus labios.

Con sus dedos delineaba la espalda desnuda del peli plata, tenso su cuerpo al sentir las fuertes manos de el, escabullirse por debajo de su blusa, hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual fue ligeramente apretado, el momento se estaba volviendo mas apasionado, solo con esas carisias sentían como la cordura comenzaba escapárseles, dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Fue el quien entonces se detuvo, separándose de golpe de ella, sentándose sobre la nada, Rin le miro confundida y nerviosa, sentía que el aire le estaba faltando y que algo extraño le calentaba en el interior, se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Kakashi desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Creo que será mejor que yo…- dijo Rin con la vos entre cortada, dispuesta a irse, fue detenida por Kakashi quien la sujeto de la muñeca-

-Yo…- intento decir nuevamente, en realidad no se le ocurría nada coherente para retenerle a su lado en ese instante- yo no…-

¿acaso es estaba enfermando o algo parecido? El ambiente de cierto modo se estaba volviendo caliente, sofocante, entonces fue ella quien se acerco a el y lo beso, ese beso fue su detonante para intensificarlo, era mucho mas apasionado que los otros, la sujeto por la cintura con el brazo derecho, con el otro le acariciaba sus castaños cabellos los cuales le llegaban un poco mas debajo de los hombros, la piel de la chica se sentía tan suave, se convirtió rápidamente en una adicción para el, quería sentir esa suave piel entre sus manos, besarla de forma apasionada, lo que le impedía intensificar aquel contacto era la molesta ropa que cubría su cuerpo, se separo de ella pocos milímetros asiendo que sus respiraciones chocaran, el ambiente de ambos ya era demasiado intenso, excitante hasta cierto modo. Coló las manos nuevamente por debajo de la blusa, esta ves con la simple intención de sacarla, la subió despacio sintiendo como las pequeñas manos de la castaña tomaban las suyas y le ayudaba a despojarla de la prenda, nuevamente la estrecho contra el, besándola en el cuello, la recostó quedando el sobre ella, sin dejar que su peso callera del todo, era placentero para el peli plata comenzar a escuchar los débiles gemidos que ella estaba produciendo, deslizo una de sus manos hasta sus piernas quitándole con rapidez la falda color lila, dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

En ese momento se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, dándose la ultima oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero era bastante obvio que no estaba entre sus planes dar marcha atrás, lo que empezaron ahora tenían que terminarlo, tomo sus pequeñas manos guiándolas hasta el comienzo de su pantalón, se sonrojo aun mas por aquella iniciativa del chico, y con su ayuda lo gro quitarle la prenda dejándolos ambos en las mismas condiciones; sin ella poder explicarse el ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?, ya avía sido despojada de su ropa interior, kakashi se levanto un poco para verla, su cuerpo desnudo bañado por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, le daba un cierto toque de divinidad, se veía perfecta bañada en la luz de luna, la beso nuevamente en los labios, bajando por su cuello, hasta su clavícula, para llegar a sus pechos, Rin entonces comenzó a gemir un poco mas fuerte por las caricias de el, en su cuerpo, el peli plata acuno nuevamente su pecho derecho, mientras que al izquierdo lo besa y succionada con pasión, Rin deslizaba sus pequeñas manos por la fuerte espalda de el, sonrío al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, una de las manos del chico acariciaba con lentitud su pierna ocasionándole un ligero cosquille, le acaricio lentamente la parte interna del muslo, guiando la mano hasta la intimidad de la castaña, quien no pudo evitar dar un ligero respingo por la sorpresa, eso dejo de importarle rápidamente, dejando que le hiciese lo que quisiera, sintió como Kakashi adentraba uno de sus dedos en ella.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, dejando escapar un quejido, la intimidad de la chica comenzó a humedecerse mas de lo que ya estaba cuando comenzó a invadirla con los dedos, ella se sentía extraña, le gustaba esas caricias, en ese lugar, no pudo evitar intentar cerrar las piernas, pero el la detuvo, la respiración de la castaña se acelero un poco mas, el no pudo evitar quejarse levemente al sentir una punzada en su entre pierna, su miembro ya hinchado golpeaba entre la tela de sus bóxers, introdujo un segundo dedo en ella, excitándose mas ante el nuevo quejido que soltó esta ves con un poco mas de fuerza en su tono, saco los dedos de su interior, para nuevamente besarla, y poder liberarse de su ultima prenda que lo separaba del mundo, quedando ya en las mismas condiciones que la chica. Se acomodo entre sus piernas, recordando lo que hace tiempo avía leído en uno de los libros, se sentía estúpido por dejarse guiar por sus recuerdos de lecturas pasadas, pero no podía evitarlo, lamio su cuello besándole feroz mente hay donde le pulso le latía con intensidad.

-Rin…- su vos estaba enronquecida por la excitación, lo cual a la castaña le pareció escuchar mas como un ronroneo agradable para ella- no… quiero las timarte- dijo entrecortadamente-

Ella simplemente atrapo su rostro con sus manos jalándolo para besarlo, indicándole con ese simple acto que estaba preparada para lo que seguía, el la sujeto de las caderas acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas, y de ese modo comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, lo abrazo fuerte intentando soportar el dolor que la invasión le estaba causando, el se aferraba a ella para contenerse y no tomarla de una forma brusca, se detuvo unos segundos intentando recuperar un poco de cordura, le fue completamente imposible, siguió penetrándola, excitándose comas, con los gemidos de dolor y placer los cuales aumentaron su tono, rin inconscientemente le clavo las uñas en la espalda despojándolo de ese modo de el resto de cordura lo que ocasiono que terminara de penetrarla de un solo golpe. Rin se aferro lo mas fuerte que pudo a el, apretando de igual forma susdientes dejando solo en libertad so pequeñas lagrimas; el Se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión, su mirada se encontraba completamente nublada por el placer, que le provocada esa estrecha cavidad, la miro secando con sus labios los dos delgados hilos de lagrimas, besándola en la frente, tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la suya comenzando a moverse de forma lenta para que ella se a acostumbrara mas rápido ala invasión, su dolor duro muy poco dando paso al placer.

Los gemidos de ella eran mas sonoros, la cordura de ambos avía desaparecido por completo, escuchaba su nombre repetidamente por los labios de su amante, quien la sujetaba con fuerza intensificando el ritmo de las embestidas, entonces Rin sintió un cumulo de sensaciones extrañas aglomerarse en su vientre buscando la forma de salir, no podía soportarlo mas, los movimientos de Kakashi aumentaban mas rápido, la sujeto con fuerza sintiendo el final cerca y así fue, aquellas sensaciones de liberaron de ambos estallando de una forma placentera y gloriosa, ella arqueo la espalda a causa del orgasmo, el se derramo dentro de ella, cayendo exhausto, a su lado, jadeaban con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento, el cual regreso poco a poco a ellos, los parpados de Rin comenzaron a pesarle, estaba por sucumbir al sueño, se giro a donde se encontraba el peli plata, sonriéndole de forma débil, el correspondido besándole la frente y abrazándola quedando de ese modo completamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

Todo parecía tan irreal, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, no se explicaba por que un deja vu tal ves… sintió una extraña calidez mesclada con ligero frio el cual le izo acurrucarse mas, abrió los sojos sintiendo que algo le impedía moverse con libertad, poco a poco, abrió sus delicadas orbes marrones, entonces ahora se daba cuenta de que no era un "Algo" mas bien era "Alguien", se sonrojo brutalmente, mas intento no moverse con brusquedad por miedo a despertarle. Kakashi la tenia abrazada por la cintura, estrechándola a su cuerpo, otra de sus manos estaba posada delicadamente sobre su cabeza, aun dormido respiraba el perfume de sus castaños cabellos.

Ligeramente alzo la mirada, creía que todo era un sueño, y no quería despertar de el, mas la realidad era otra y muy simple: Todo fue real.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, sin demostrarle a su amante que ya avía despertado cuando en realidad despertó cuando los primeros rallos de luz comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, la escucho despertar y cerro sus ojos dando la farsa de seguir sumergido en su sueño, mas no pudo, deshizo levemente su agarre en ella bajando un poco la mirada, cerro su ojo ocultando el sharingan, para entonces de tal modo encontrar la mirada chocolate fija en el, noto el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas mas los dos no se decían nada.

Ambos estaba ya consientes de lo que hicieron la noche anterior, lograron arreglarse un poco y salir de aquella habitación, esa en la cual solo las cuatro paredes fueron testigos de su entrega, de su amor; llegaron hasta la pequeña sala de la casa, aun no se decían anda Rin miraba en dirección al gran jardín y el intentaba decir algo, mas no sele ocurría nada.

x-x-x-x-x

-¿Ahora que pasara?- pregunto Rin después de todo ese silencio-

-De que hablas-

-Por lo que paso… ¿crees que estuvo bien?-

-Solo se que aun somos jóvenes- comento con una sonrisa- y sabes que en verdad yo te amo, soy feliz contigo, mas lo de anoche fue inesperado-

-Tuvimos la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás, pero no lo hicimos- le miro algo seria- ¿prometes nunca aburrirte de mi?- pregunto de forma tímida, sus palabras lo extrañaron y ya podía darse una ligera idea de pro que selo decía-

-Escucha Rin, si yo estoy contigo, no simplemente para tener Sexo, lo de anoche fue inesperado lo admito pero quiero que te quede algo bien en claro y es que tu eres la duela de mi vida, solo tu decides cuando termina, en tus manos pongo mi corazón, cuando te sientas traicionada puedes hacer lo que quieras con el, por que tu fuiste mi comienzo y serás mi fin, por que yo solo vivo por ti y para ti-

-Kakashi…yo- se sonrojo, jamás le avía dicho algo tan hermoso, el se acerco a ella besándola tiernamente en los labios, el beso fue corto dejándolo aun mas sonrojada-

-Y con ese beso sello mi promesa contigo-

Tres meces mas, seis meces desde que formaron su relación en secreto y les gustaba, ya avían despertado algunas sospechas, pues siempre se les veía juntos por toda la aldea, ellos solo respondían con "es normal que los amigos salgan" pero esos amigos siempre estaba juntos mas que con los demás; ese día Kakashi estaba solo en su casa, leyendo uno de los libros que Jiraiya uno de los tres legendarios Sannin le regalo, no entendía el por que le dio ese libro el primero que escribió a el, pero no podía decirle que no aun obsequio de uno de los tres legendarios. Y ahora lo entendía, mentalmente se preguntaba ¡¿ACASO LE VIO CARA DE PERVERTIDO?, el libro era el Icha icha, el apenas era un adolecente con grado de jonin, un genio, un prodigio…. Y aunque intentara ocultarlo, le agradaba esa lectura, desde hace tres días tenia le libro y era la séptima ves que lo leía en verdad estaba muy interesante.

Rápidamente oculto el libro, al escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo que conectaba la puerta y la sala, sonrió la ver a Rin quien en las manos tenia una caja cuadrada de media tamaño, ella simplemente le izo un gesto y se dirigió a la cocina, no tardo mucho, para regresar y sentarse aun lado de el para saludarle con un beso.

-¿Qué trajiste?- le pregunto curioso después de saludarla-

-Un pastel necesito que lo guardes para esta noche- sonrió- yo lo prepare-

-¿Y el motivo es?- nuevamente pregunto con mas curiosidad-

Pero la respuesta jamás llego, ella rápidamente cambio su expresión a una de aparentemente tristeza, miro al jardín, rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Ya tengo que irme- respondió- olvide algo, además tengo que terminar con algunas cosas par el aniversario- se extraño. ¿Por qué cambio rápidamente a ese modo?- nos vemos después- tras decir eso salió de la casa-

¿Dijo algo malo?, que le analice las cosas no, no lo dijo, pero ella menciono "aniversario" analizo esa palabra cuidadosamente ¡No puede ser! Se levanto rápidamente intentando ir tras ella, pero no podía, que diría, que le diría… Se golpeaba mentalmente, seis meces, ¡Seis malditos meses! Y lo olvido, olvido su aniversario seis meces desde que Rin y el son novios, bueno ahora se explicaba por que Rin llego con un pastel que ella misma preparo era su regalo de aniversario, ¿aniversario? Se pregunto.

Miro uno de los retratos que posaban sobre uno de los muebles de la entrada, hay estaba una foto de cuando fue la boda de su Sensei, en ella aparecían los novios y los alumnos de Minato, y pensar que ya ah pasado medio año desde ese día… miro la pared aun lado suyo, fijamente, se golpeo la cabeza contra le muro, resonaba el golpe por toda la casa, izo lo mismo repetidas meces hasta que ya no puso mas, se corto un poco el pulgar asiéndolo sangrar, para comenzar con los sellos de invocación, apenas termino y aun lado de el parecieron sus ninken invocados, Pakkun solo observaba como su amo se golpeaba repetidas veces la cabeza contra la pared mientras repetía "Soy un estúpido".

-Err…Kakashi- interrumpió entre los golpes del peli plata- si no es mucha molestia ¿para que nos invocaste-

-Pakkun ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!- grito, provocando que los ninken le miraran sorprendidos-

-¿Eh?-

-Verán, hoy Rin me trajo un pastel- comenzó a explicarse- y eso es por que hoy es nuestro aniversario de novios y yo lo olvide, hace rato se fue parecía triste por que no lo recordé y ahora no se que hacer-

Todos los perros le miraban sorprendidos ¿Ese es Kakashi?... en verdad que no lo parecía, era mas bien un adolecente en medio de una crisis depresiva, olfatearon para averiguar si era o no, pero nadie mas que el podía invocarlos así que tal ves podrían ayudarle

-Mmm tal ves podamos ayudarte, solo dejamos pensarlo un poco- dijo el pequeño pakkun, ignorado por Kakashi que seguía golpeándose contra la pared-

Tras un largo rato, los ninken salieron al jardín, pensando en que podría hacer su amo, para remediar su error ante la joven Rin, fueron barias sus opciones, pero ninguna aceptable, ya que ellos eran perros, y el ayudar aun humano, a un jonin parecía ser algo patético, después de un rato entraron nuevamente donde ahora Kakashi se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo, en verdad se veía ridículo.

-Kakashi- hablo Bisuke- lo discutimos un poco y creemos tener una respuesta- el peli plata dejo de golpear, mirándolos fijamente-

-Si veras, sabemos muy poco de las humanas, entonces sabemos que a ellas les gustan las flores, animales y esas cosas- dijo Pakkun-

-Entonces para remediar mi error ¿tendría que fingir si recordarlo y sorprenderla con un regalo?- los ninken asintieron, mas tardaron en hacer ese gesto con la cabeza que Kakashi en salir corriendo de la casa-

El problema ahora seria ¿Qué regalo darle?, descartaría las flores pues sabia perfectamente que se marchitarían en poco tiempo, además de que eso seria algo muy sencillo, un vestido, podría ser, pero… prefería no pensarlo si quería seguir vivo, Rin era un poco especial ala hora de comer dulces, prefirió no arriesgarse… entonces ¿Qué?, su atención fue llamada por los pequeños chillidos en un callejón, entro la oscuro lugar mirando a todos lados, miro algo moverse entre lo que parecía ser una caja de cartón, lo miro por un rato, hasta escuchar unos maullidos, abrió su único ojo visible por la sorpresa era un pequeño gatito al parecer abandonado. Lo cargo sacándolo del callejón para verlo mejor, su pelaje era negro, con una mancha blanca en el ojo derecho la cual parecía ser un rayo, ahora que lo pensaba ese gato… a Rin le gustaban los gatos, cuando eran unos genin ella tenia un gato que desapareció dejándola muy triste, ¡SI! Eso era, ese pequeño minino seria su excusa perfecta… mas bien seria su regalo de aniversario.

Asegurándose en el camino de no ser visto por Rin o alguien mas que le arruinase la sorpresa, regreso a su casa, una ves dentro, suspiro aliviado, solo tenia que darle un pequeño baño al gato, y el también tenia que arreglarse un poco si quería verla, pues en esas condiciones no podía, escucho algunos ruidos en le jardín, fue a ver y hay estaban los ninken entrenando, tal ves se quedaron a cuidar de la casa, fue lo que pensó el, a Rin le gustaban los gatos y los perros, el tenia mayor preferencia por los caninos, no por nada se dedico a entrenar también a sus perros.

-Chicos ya pueden irse ya…¿Eh?- los ninken comenzaron a gruñirle, evidentemente podía observar como los perros estaba por saltarle enzima, y el pequeño gato entre sus manos se erizo completamente clavándole sus pequeñas garritas- Auh!- se quejo- chicos esto… no…¡NO!-

No le dio tiempo los perros se fueron contra el, el gato salto de sus brazos y comenzó a correr por toda la casa ocasionando un desastre, Kakashi corría tras de ellos, atrapando, un florero, una pieza de cristal invaluable, libros, platos, fotografías, lámparas, el es el ninja copia, pero ahora no podía con esa situación, el gato asustado corrió hasta el jardín seguido por los perros y kakashi, el gato no dudo y salto la barda de la casa siendo seguido de igual forma .

No muy lejos de hay y muy ajeno ala situación se encontraba Gai platicando amenamente con algunos compañeros de su equipo y su sensei, al parecer avían regresado de una misión y el ya estaba dispuesto a regresar a su casa, presumía tanto de su poder dela juventud, pero ese poder ya estaba a su limite, se sentía cansado y solo quería dormir, dormir por largo tiempo, ni siquiera miro a los animales que pasaron velozmente frente a el.

-Pero que…- se decía así mismo, no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que era fuertemente empujado y así fue, Kakashi choco contra el- ¿Qué demonios?-

-¡CORRE! ¡CORRE!- gritaba el peli plata dejándolo a Gai atrás-

-¡PERO QUE BUENA IDEA!- exclamo- ¡QUE LA JUVENTUD EXPLOTE NO ESTOY CANSADO!- corrió tras de el, pensando que cuando le peli plata menciono "Corre" era para simplemente retarlo a una carrera cuando el era quien siempre lo retaba-

-_"Corre, corre… no puede ser si pakkun u otro de los ninken lo atrapa… adiós gato"-_ pensó el peli plata- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto a Gai quien ya estaba a su lado-

-¡Que buena idea que la juventud explote!- grito emocionado y aparentemente rebasándolo-

Kakashi no tenia tiempo que perder tenia que alcanzarlos lo mas rápidamente posible y así se decía ser un Jonin que vergüenza el simple echo de no poder atrapar a unos animales; su recorrido fue largo, casi por toda la aldea de la hoja, teniendo que esquivar a los civiles, puestos, mas animales, casas… y lo peor de todo, el tenia que fijarse de no toparse con Rin o todo estaría arruinado.

Estaban por llegar ala oficina del Hokage, es que acaso su vida no podía ser peor, el…¡EL! El mejor jonin del a aldea viéndose humilladlo por unos perros y un gato ¡Maldita sea la ora en que se le olvido su aniversario!, la carrera aun seguía como empezó, el gato huyendo de los perros, los Ninken persiguiendo al gato, Kakashi persiguiendo a los ninken y al gato siendo retado por Gai en el peor de los mementos, si creía que su suerte era pésima, ahora se volvía un asco completo, Rin apareció frente del camino junto con otras Kunoichi de la villa.

Rin, junto a las demás miraron la escena sin poder moverse, fue entonces que el pequeño gato salto a los brazos de Rin siendo protegido por esta, los perros al no poder frenarse lo único que pudieron hacer en ese momento fue desaparecer tras una nube de humo blanco, mientras que Gai y Kakashi derrapaban quedando a pocos centímetros de ellas en el suelo.

-Fue…empate- logro decir Gai-

-¿Kakashi?- la castaña se arrodillo frente a el peli plata quien con esfuerzo logro levantar la mirada- ¿Qué estas asiendo? ¿Gai te reto otra ves?- dijo divertida pero el renegó con la cabeza poniéndose de rodillas a su mismo nivel aun muy cansado- ¿entonces?-

-Tu… tu…- intentaba decir- regalo… feliz… aniversario- dijo agitado intentando recuperar la respiración, Rin observo al pequeño gato, lo que llamo su atención fue esa marca en su ojito derecho como la de Kakashi en su ojo izquierdo, sus patitas delanteras parecían ser guantes blancos sin dedos, miro al peli plata que traía puestos unos guantes y en la punta de su cola una mancha blanca a si como el un tatuaje en su brazo-

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo, ante la sorpresa de los demás incluso de Gai quien olvido nuevamente su cansancio y derrota- no savia que fuera hoy nuestro aniversario-

-¡SON NOVIOS!- exclamaron los presentes-

-Genial- mascullo el peli plata-

-¡WOW!- esa es la juventud- exclamo gai sin recibir respuesta-

Kakashi jalo a rin del brazo desapareciendo y reapareciendo en su casa, mas especifico en el jardín, cuando entraron, Rin simplemente se quedo boquiabierta la ver el desastre ocasionado.

-¿Olvidaste nuestro aniversario de medio año?- pregunto Kakashi incrédulo-

-Jeje- rio de forma nerviosa- lo siento Kakashi-

-y… entonces ¿el pastel?- pregunto-

-Cierto, que no me dio tiempo, Minato sensei me pidió que lo guardara y se lo regresara en la noche por su aniversario con la señorita Kushina… ¡es cierto!- exclamo- también es nuestro aniversario… lo siento-

-No…-dijo- al menos ahora saves que es mejor olvidarlo- se quito la mascara y comenzó a reír abiertamente- mira todo lo que ise por que yo también lo olvide y creí que por eso te fuiste triste-

Ambos rieron, si lo olvidaron, pero al parecer ya no lo arian nuevamente, no si no querían pasar lo de hace un rato, su secreto ahora seria divulgado por toda la villa

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Duas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones etc todo es bien venido :D

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: Hola! Me alegran como siempre tus reviews mil gracias y ahora que lo dices y examino bien si es cierto se me fue ese ENORME detalle ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso jejeje lo siento y bueno espero te guste este capitulo ( o parte de el) hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 9

Trataron cuanto pudieron por mantener su relación en secreto, ese secreto, solo lo sabían muy pocas personas, Minato, su esposa Kushinay Kurumi la madre de Rin…pero ahora toda la aldea conocía su secreto gracias a ciertas personas de las cual prefería no recordar los nombres por ahora, caminaba con dirección ala torre del hokage puesto que le avían mandado a llamar, caminaba como si nada le importase, mas era obvio que no podía ignorar las miradas de los demás quienes le veían con asombro, si bien era cierto que el era un ninja prodigio, distante, frio, que siempre asía sus sentimientos a un lado por el bien de su trabajo, ahora era todo lo contrario, incluso costaba creer que le era Hatake Kakashi.

Mas por otro lado Rin sentía que se avía logrado quitar un peso de enzima ya no tenia que mentir sobre su relación con Kakashi, ya no tenia que decir "es normal que los amigos salgan de ves en cuando" esa mentira que por mucho todos creyeron, incluso ella comenzaba a creérselo, lo único malo de que ya todos los superan era que la albergaban de preguntas referente la peli plata, cosas que ella sabia, cosas personas, cosas que no podía decir simplemente, sutilmente evitaba las preguntas que hasta cierto punto ya le molestaban, mas no perdía su buen semblante para no salirse de sus casillas.

-¿En quien piensas?-salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, miro tras de ella encontrándose con una mujer de cortos cabellos rubios casi a la altura de los hombros, de ojos verdes quien le sonreía con diversión-

-Natsuki- suspiro aliviada, en verdad le avía asustado, mas rápidamente cambio su expresión- en nada, lo siento es que solo me quede divagando-

-Te creeré… por cierto Kurumi me conto que en el tiempo que estuve ausente cuidaste muy bien de mis pacientes- sonrío, Rin solo le miro con agradecimiento-

-No fue nada, me encanta atender a los niños además en este tiempo no se presento ninguna emergencia, o tal ves si, cuando tuve que salir de misión-

-Si, tu madre ya me lo comento también, mas no paso nada… creo que si sigues de este modo, tal ves podamos pedir al Hokage el que puedas quedarte en el hospital y no tener mas misiones, tu presencia seria de gran ayuda- comento-

-Bueno, mi entrenamiento fue para ser el elemento medico de mi equipo, creo que si dejara de hacer misiones, y sin mi alado de ellos no pasarían ni siquiera el primer ataque- dijo con burla-

Ambas rieron, en cierto modo era verdad, Rin tenia grandes dotes para los ninjutsu medico, y era cierto también que siempre desde niña quiso ser un ninja para le bien de su nación, para poder proteger a sus seres queridos, así como su madre le contaba sobre su padre quien tenia los mismo ideales, proteger a sus seres queridos, solo eso. A pesar de ser asistente del hospital, también tenia mas responsabilidades y una de ellas era entrenar, aunque ya no fuera con su Sensei pues este estaba muy ocupado por su cargo de Hokage, entrenaba sola o con Kakashi, este siempre le insistía por desistir a los entrenamientos, pues le la protegería acosta de su propia vida.

Aun faltaba un buen rato para que el sol comenzara a ponerse, nuevamente el caminaba esta ves en dirección a casa de Rin, quería invitarla a dar un paseo por la playa, esperando que nadie les molestara, le faltaba muy poco para llegar por lo tanto idea un plan, el cual consistía en crear unos clones de sombras para usarlos como distracción con quien se topase en el camino. Una ves estando frente ala puerta del departamento, toco un par de veces de inmediato Kurumi le abrió invitándolo a entrar, se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala, mientras esperaba a Rin, escucho unos ronroneos, miro a lado contrario, hay estaba ese minino que le obsequio a Rin por un aniversario.

-Hola rayito- le saludo estirando su mano para poder tocar al felino, mas este le soltó un zarpazo en la mano- pero que demo…- no grito, afortunadamente logro quitar la mano a tiempo… tal ves ese gato le tenia rencor, por a ver dejado que los ninken le persiguieran pro casi toda la aldea-

-Rayito- se escucho la pronta vos de Rin, ella tomo al felino entre sus manos, parecía estar muy feliz con su ama, pues el gato comenzó a ronronear mas que antes- hay que lindo ¿saludas a rayito verdad?- pregunto de modo inocente- ves rayito a tu papi le agra verte-

-¿Mi que?- pregunto incrédulo- esa cosas es mi que-

-Vamos Kakashi- respondió alegre, parecía estar mas feliz que de costumbre- rayito es mi pequeño bebe, y si es mi hijo tu eres su padre- bromeo-

Kakashi sintió una extraña rareza al saberse el ahora "padre" de un gato, si un gato fingiese ser su hijo el cual intento atacarle con sus garras, prefería no imaginarse como seria cuando tuviese a un VERDADERO hijo.

-Mi hijo no puede ser un animal, menos uno que intento atacarme- reclamo con molestia-

-Rayito jamás te atacaría, tal ves fue por que te sentaste en su cojín favorito, a rayito le encanta dormir en ese lugar- quiso experimentar nuevamente, tomo al felino de entre los brazos de Rin, le miro a los ojos directamente, los ojos azules del gato brillaron con malicia, sintió un extraño frio apoderarse de el cuando el gato dejo de ronronear-

El gato saco sus afiladas garras y se lanzo contra la cara del peli plata, comenzando a arañarlo sin misericordia, Rin se sorprendió, era la primera ves que veía a rayito de ese modo, pero la sorpresa duro muy poco, ya que comenzó a reír al escuchar como Kakashi le suplicaba ayuda para poder quitarse al gato de enzima; se compadeció un poco, ase acerco hasta el peli plata logrando quitarle al gato, miro su cara llena de rasguños, tubo que suprimir la risa con todas su fuerzas… jamás creyó ver al ninja copia tan ridiculizado en ese momento, agradecía que fuera en su casa y no en publico, de lo contraria esos momentos estaría muriendo de la vergüenza y humillación ocasionada.

-Ese gato…-comento a hablar una ves recuperado del trauma ocasionado- ¡Ese gato es diabólico!-

-Vamos- le tranquilizo- tal ves solo esta un poco huraño, pero ya pasara- miro al gato quien tenia la carita mas tierna en ese momento, su corazón se derritió con esa hermosa mirada azul, mas kakashi le miro nuevamente y ese brillo malicioso apareció nuevamente, sintió escalofríos al mismo tiempo que daba un paso asía atrás-

-En verdad es diabólico, no me sorprendería que los ninken sele fueran en sima otra ves- y tras decir eso, el gato le volvió a atacar- ¡AH! ¡RIN AYUDAME! ¡QUITAME A ESTA COSA DE ENZIMA!- suplico-

-Te lo mereces- dijo con falsa molestia- llegaste tarde, lo molestas y ahora le dices que los Ninken el atacaran nuevamente-

Prácticamente le pase ala playa se cánselo, pues Rin tubo que sanarle las heridas de la cara provocadas por rayito, el peli plata mantenía su distancia con el maldito animal que le odiaba, mas que eso asegura que ese gato es diabólico por la forma en que le mira, Rin tubo que encerrarse en su habitación con Kakashi, para una ves sanadas las heridas de la cara de su novio, arreglar su mascara pues también salió muy afectada tras el ataque del gato.

-No tienes por que decir eso- dijo la castaña cosiendo la mascara- ya te dije que esta algo huraño-

-Huraño- rezongo- me odia, yo le salve la vida. Intente salvársela cuando pakkun y los demás ninken sele fueren en contra, los perseguí por toda la aldea y me lo paga así ¡ATACANDOME!-

-Lo dices como si rayito te debiera mas que la vida- dijo despreocupada, le causaba gracia el ver como Kakashi asía ese tipo de dramas-

-Melo debe- dijo molesto- y mas que eso ahora me las pagara-

-¡AH!- suspiro con resignación- Actúas como un niño-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo rápidamente- por cierto ¿como esta la señorita Kushina?, Minato sensie esta muy feliz por lo del bebe- comento-

-Pues hasta donde yo se todo esta muy bien con su bebe, según dicen será un niño- respondió- sabes ahora que lo pienso deberíamos comprarle algún regalo-

-Mmmm seria lo adecuado- si tenían que comprarle algún obsequio, el problema seria ¿Qué?-

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo- podríamos organizar un picnic y darle su regalo ¿no crees?-

-El es el Hokage- no puede dejar su deber aun lado para participar en algo como seo- respondió de forma despreocupada, Rin torció levemente la boca, era cierto, pero ella conocía una forma en la que su Sensei podría por lo menos tomarse un día libre-

-Hagamos un trato- dijo sumamente divertida-

-¿Qué?-

-Si logro hacer que Minato sensei se tome un día libre, para el picnic, tu dejaras de leer ese libro Icha icha ¿Qué te parece?- entre abrió la boca intentando decir algo, ¿Cómo demonios sabia Rin de eso?- ¿si?-

-Tu… como…como…- estaba sonrojado, lo que intentaba mantener un secreto para ella era ahora revelado-

-¿Cómo lo se?... Kakashi- entre cerro los ojos con molestia, después de todo ese tiempo parecía que no la conocía del todo bien- cuando estas solo en el área de entrenamiento lees ese libro, incluso la ultima ves que salimos juntos lo dejaste hacer creyendo que yo no lo vi, y el dia de nuestro aniversario, lo estabas leyendo y lo ocultaste para que no lo viera-

-Fue un regalo del maestro Jiraiya- se excuso rápidamente-

-Y el maestro jiraiya no te dijo que era un lectura para mayores-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto incrédulo-

-Minato Sensei lo comento una ves, cuando vi el mismo libro sobre su escritorio, solo que no le dije que su pupilo mas destacado ya veía esas cosas a los dieciséis años – termino de coser la mascara y se la entrego- entonces que dices ¿si o no?-

-Ya te dije que le es el Hokage, no podrá- respondió- pero si logras hacerlo, yo mismo escogeré el regalo para el hijo del Sensei-

-Es un trato Hatake Kakashi- sonriente le beso antes de que lograra ponerse la mascara-

Ahora se dirigía a su casa, no tenia ninguna misión programada para los siguientes diez días, era extraño, por lo general siempre lo mandaba a misiones, pero su ponía que todo estaba bien, ya que las misiones eran escasas gracias a las nuevas alianzas que Konoha estaba consiguiendo… pero ahora que lo pensaba nuevamente, Rin sabia como sorprenderlo, por lo cual debía de prepararse ante la situación aunque dudaba que su Sensei consiguiera un día libre, tenia que conseguir algo para regalarle, agradecía por pasar en ese momento por la plaza de la aldea aunque ya todos los lugares comenzaban a cerrar, miro un pequeño local el cual tenia lo que necesitaba.

Era amable, sabia como pedir las cosas, mas que nada estaba segura de ganarle a su novio, y que mejor manera que hablar con la esposa del Hokage, y que además es la esposa de su Sensei. –

-¿Qué opina Señorita Kushina?- pregunto de forma amable-

-Pues… no me digas Señorita dime por mi nombre me siento extraña cuando me dices así ttabane- prácticamente no respondió a la pregunta, mas era ya la quinta ves que le pedia a Rin que no le dijera Señorita-

-Lo siento- se disculpo- entonces Kushina…¿Qué piensas? Seria lindo ¿no? tener un picnic con nosotros y además recibir un lindo regalo-

-Eso ultimo no lo comentaste- dijo algo sorprendía mientras acariciaba su vientre-

-¿Se mueve?- pregunto-

-Si…-respondió con dulzura, mientras tomaba la mano de Rin para ponerla sobre su vientre- se mueve durante le día por mucho rato, y por las noches duerme mucho-

-¿uhm? Me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá cuando se mueve?-

-Pues no se como describírtelo ttabane, pero sientes una infinita alegría, casi ganas de llorar, eso sentí yo la primera ves que pateo, Minato espero demasiado para sentirlo, pues el bebe ya no quería moverse, y casi cuando perdía la esperanza de poder sentirlo, sintió su pequeña patadita y se lleno de alegría-

-Que hermoso- expreso la castaña ante las tiernas palabras de Kushina-

-Pero para que tu experimentes algo así será dentro de mucho tiempo, por ahora solo dedícate a ser feliz y vivir lo que te falta, los niños vendrán después ttabane- aconsejo con ternura maternal, aun no era madre pero ya se sentía con gran experiencia-

-Lo se-

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… por su puesto que iremos y yo me encargo de que Minato asista ttababe- dijo con gran entusiasmo, cosa que animo a la castaña-

Kushina que tal si vamos a comer Rameen… yo invito- le sonrió, recibiendo otra sonrisa como agradecimiento, al parecer leyó sus pensamientos pues Kushina tenia inmensas ganas de comer rameen en ese momento y mas por su embarazado de seis meces-

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, no podía estar mas feliz, pues avía logrado, que lo imposible para Kakashi, fuera algo posible para ella, miro el atardecer, se veía sumamente hermoso, fue entonces cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de la persona en quien pensaba abrazándole por detrás, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se volteo ligeramente, el bajo un poco su mirada por la diferencia de tamaños, se miraron, estuvo apunto de bajarse la mascara para poder besarla, mas no lo izo al escuchar extraños ruidos provenientes de un arbusto a escasos dos metros de ellos. Se acercaron con cuidado, lo arbustos comenzaron a moverse un poco mas, y el cuchicheo se izo presentes, el peli plata reconoció rápidamente esa vos.

-¿Gai?- pregunto incrédulo-

-¿Gai?- pregunto de la misma forma la castaña-

-¡Te lo dije!- exclamo otra vos- ahora ya nos descubrieron-

-¿Anko?- Rin se sorprendió, esa vos, por su forma chillona de expresarse no cavia duda, era ella-

-¿Qué asían los dos en esos arbustos?- pregunto el peli plata algo molesto-

-Eh… bueno nosotros- dijeron ambos- ¡NADA!- gritaron sonrojados-

-¿Nos estaba espiando?- pregunto molesta la castaña- ¡ANKO!- le regaño-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo alterada- no tengo tan mala mañana de espiar ala gente… era otra cosa-

-Ustedes creen que son los únicos en tener una vida- mas sin embargo esas palabras le costaron un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peli violeta- quiero decir no loes espiábamos llegamos aquí por pura casualidad como jóvenes que somos-

-¿Tenían una cita verdad?- el peli palta dio justo en el calvo cuando les pregunto con malicia, pues el sonrojo de los otros dos selo confirmaba-

-Anko, estabas saliendo con Gai- no podía creerlo, si ellos se esforzaron por mantener su relación en secreto, ahora descubrían otra relación que de igual modo se escondía del mundo-

-¡Cla-Claro que no!- grito mas sonrojada- Solo le daba los detalles de un próxima misión y-y entonces aparecieron ustedes y nos ocultamos para no molestarlos y…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto nuevamente de forma maliciosa-y tu Gai ¿Qué es esto? Se supone que le poder dela juventud experimenta los limites de todo-

Rin solo sonrió, sabia lo que el planeaba, mas no le seguiría le juego, Anko ya estaba mas roja que un tomate, sin duda alguna, estaba pasando la peor vergüenza de su vida, mientras que Gai parecía decepcionado, pues estaba cabizbajo, pero ya conociéndolo sabia que pronto algo pasaría y ese algo paso.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamo tomando a Anko por la cintura- ¡Somos jóvenes necesitamos experimentar la vida, es verdad tenemos una sita, y si quieres saber mas tenemos nuestra relación la limite, hace mas de un año que salimos juntos y somos pareja y…- y esa confesión solo le costo una tremenda paliza por parte de la peli violeta quien sin misericordia alguna lo golpeaba-

-¡CALLATE! Se suponía que seria secreto me importa un comino que tu rival aceptara tener novia, pero lo nuestro era secreto de lo dos privado, eres un animal bueno para nada- gritaba, mientras lo golpeaba, los otros dos, solo palidecieron al ver como ella desataba su furia en Gai-

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Rin muy nerviosa, ates de que el peli plata le respondiera Anko les miro de una forma asesina de tal modo ambos desaparecieron tras una nove de humo, reapareciendo cerca de la torre del hokage-

-creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa, ya es tarde- un estaba nervioso, jamás vio a Anko de esa forma tan…¿salvaje?, pues aunque no fuera era la palabra correcta –

-Si y además evitemos ver a Anko, de seguro Gai estará internado en el hospital mañana… pobrecillo- ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír de tan solo imaginárselo- por cierto Kakashi sera mejor que compres algo sumamente lindo para el hijo de nuestros Sensei-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que dentro de dos días tendremos el picnic con Minato sensei y la señorita Kushina, y como lo dije ahora tendrás que cumplir- extendió su mano, esperando recibir algo, fingió no recordarlo mas su penetrante mirada le advertía que si no quería terminar como Gai era mejor entregarlo-

-No se como lo ases, pero lo haces- de su bolsa donde guarda sus armas ninja saco el afamado libro icha icha, entregándose a Rin, quien formo una sonrisa satisfactoria al saber que le gano-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo durara esto?- pregunto de modo triste- el libro es regalo de uno de los Sannin- le recordó-

-HUM… pues veamos… ya se te lo regresare para el día de tu cumpleaños- intento protestar, pero era mejor dejarlo de ese modo, ella hablaba muy enserio y claramente no quería terminar como de seguro ya estaba Gai con todos los huesos rotos, además ella era una ninja medico, así que si quería tener todo en su lugar era mejor no decir nada-

Ya tenia lo que prometió, a pesar de ser un obsequio, no podía quejarse de lo que compro, tal ves no era lindo, pero lo que contaba era la intención de por que lo daba, mas que por perder una apuesta, era un regalo de corazón aun que si lo pensaba bien tal ves no hubiese estado mal que Rin le ayudar pues a fin de cuentas el seria quien lo comprara.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: Hola linda, gracias me alegro de que te gustara el capi anterior y pues del lemon jeje es la primera ves que lo escribo en fin, espero te guste este capi nos vemos en el siguiente cuídate


	10. Chapter 10

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, aun se preguntaba como termino en todo eso, mas la respuesta ya no importaba en ese momento, aunque ahora se lo preguntaba ¿Cómo convenció a su Sensei de ir? … mas esa respuesta poco a poco se fue presentando sola, en cuanto llego, al ver como Kushina tenia un expresión sumamente tranquila, tranquila y aterradora, el rostro de su sensei, era de diversión, una falsa diversión que utilizaba para ocultar su miedo ante su esposa, si bien sabia el peli plata, según lo contado por su Sensei y visto por el mismo, Kushina tenia un temperamento sorpresivo, nunca sabrían en que momento cambiaria su faceta, y mas por su embarazo.

-¡Kakashi!- saludo alegremente Rin sacándolo de sus vagos pensamientos- llegas tarde- reclamo

-Hola...- saludo a los tres, tenia decir algo mas por su llegada tarde pero ¿Qué?- venia de camino y se me cruzo una mariposa negra por lo que me quede divagando sobre la vida-

Le miraron por corto tiempo, sin comprender sus "filosóficas" palabras, pero eso duro muy poco ya que comenzaron re ir no de el, tal ves si un poco, pero mas por sus palabras, en ese instante Minato le miro sonriente, le extrañaba que Kakashi llegara tarde mas por que el siempre fue muy puntual, pero el solo verlo y excusarse de ese modo le recordaba a Obito

Mas toda la tarde fue tranquila, el futuro hijo de su sensei seria un niño, tiempo atrás ellos avían comentado que su primer hijo seria un niño, por lo cual no le sorprendía, por otro lado, Minato comenzó a contar anécdotas pasadas las que vivió junto con sus pupilos cuando recién se formo su equipo.

-Por cierto Rin- le hablo Minato- ¿has pensado sobre el ser jonin?- le pregunto, notando como la chica de inmediato guardo silencio sumiéndose en sus pensamientos… era cierto, Rin es una Chunin experimentada en las artes medicinales ninja, hace poco sele dieron dos opciones ascender de posición o que darse tal y como esta-

-Sensei… - dijo después de un corto silencio- el ser Chunin no están difícil, pero para ser una jonin se necesita mucho poder, solo los mas hábiles pueden ascender a ese grado… gracias, pero prefiero quedarme así además me gustaría trabajar pronto en el hospital y no dejar de ser útil en algunas misiones-

Les sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo le agradaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica y mas Kakashi se sintió aliviado, ella le avía comentado sobre eso y un no desidia, era mejor así, no por que significase que rin fuera débil sino todo lo contrario, mas le preocupaba que si ella aceptara ser Jonin siempre expondría su vida y el no podría estar para protegerla.

-Bien- nuevamente la vos de su Sensei se izo presente- creo que ya es hora de irnos, lo mas seguro es que mañana tenga mucho trabajo- sonrió de forma despreocupada-

-Te dije que esto valdría la pena ttabane- sonrió Kushina abrazándolo por el brazo-

-Kakashi- la castaña le susurro con fingida molestia al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba discretamente en le brazo-

-Cierto… Sensei, señorita Kushina- los nombrados miraron al peli plata, tenia toda su atención, el dar regalos no era muy su estilo y cuando los daba prefería no decir mucho- esto es para ustedes y para su hijo, esperamos que les guste de parte de rin y mío- extendió un pequeño paquete el cual estaba forrada con un sencillo papel celeste-

-¡Que lindo ttabane!- exclamo la pelirroja sosteniendo la pequeña almohada la cual que en el centro tenia un pequeño sapito bordado-

-Gracias chicos- agradeció el rubio, Rin le sonrió sin decir nada, y el peli plata solo asintió con la cabeza-

Sin darse cuenta el atardecer comenzó, aquella mescla de colores era hermoso, mas no le prestaron atención, al separarse de su sensei y Kushina, los dos jóvenes tomaron un camino puesto.

-Que lindo ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto despreocupado, tenia ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ya no tenia el libro que releía, ahora que Rin sabia su secreto no debía ocultarlo y podía leerlo, pero para su suerte perdió en esa insignificante apuesta-

-Tener una familia – dijo sonriente- seria lindo tener hijos, claro que todo a su debido tiempo-

-Si… todo a su tiempo, sabes los hijos pueden llegar de formas inesperadas como le paso a Minato Sensei- comento-

-Tal ves, pero ellos siempre buscaron la forma de ser padres… como sea ya lo dije todo a su tiempo-

-Rin dime algo…¿te gustaría ir al cine?- la chica le miro algo confundida por la repentina invitación, fue entonces cual el parecía sonreírle tras la mascara mostrándole los boletos-

-Claro- respondió- y dime esta ves ¿será otra peli cual de acción o de terror? – cuestiono divertida, mas el peli plata cambio rápidamente su expresión-

-Mmmm tal ves sean las dos juntas – dijo- pero alguien me comento que querías ver esa nueva película romántica "los ojos del corazón"-

Alguien le comento, no podía ser posible, esa película extremadamente romántica solo para parejas era la mas conocida, mas ella aun que deseo era verla, jamás lo menciono, tal ves en el algún momento ella se quedo viendo un cartel donde se promocionaba la película y no se dio cuenta de que el la veía o también como se izo una extraña costumbre en el la estaba espiando para poder enterarse de ello.

Al principio la peli cual era de dos chicos que extrañamente se parecía en el como comenzaron su relación omitiendo el simple detalle de su compañero fallecido, felicidad, tristeza, odio amor, esa película era un mar de emociones y sentimientos, la sala se llenaba de sus piros, sollozos, risas, lagrimas; y no entendía que izo para comprar esas entradas y estar viendo eso… pero sabia que lo asía por Rin, por que siempre quiso ver la película, y el solo estaba para hacerla feliz en lo que desease ese era su único placer, el poder complacerla en cuanto pudiera.

_**-Recuerdas el primer beso...-**_

_**-Si…me hiciste enojar para poder robarme ese beso que inicio con nuestra historia…-**_

_**-Es una lastima el que ya no podamos vernos nuevamente…-**_

_**-Calla… lo mas triste es que jamás me robaras un beso, pero lo mas hermoso es que puedo morir en tus brazos- **_

_**-Mi amada Kaylan, solo tu me enseñaste el poder amar sin mirarte, solo con los ojos del corazón…-**_

Bostezo, si la película era linda, no lo dudaba tenia todo lo que esperaba de ella, miro el final, el ver como esos dos se amarían una después de la muerte, como el chico le decía que la única persona a la que amaría seria a esa chica moribunda en sus brazos. Eso era amor o un amor algo retorcido según pensaba la castaña, quien estaba recargada sobre el hombro de su novio, escucho un sollozo, frunció le seño extrañada, no avía nadie junto a ella excepto…

-Kakashi- susurro pues aun estaba la película corriendo- ¿estas llorando?- pregunto, mas el escondió su rostro por ese gesto, descarto la duda ¡El! El ninja copia que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, solo a ella podía mostrárselos y ahora ¡Estaba llorando! Era algo increíble y poco creíble-

-N-no- respondió con la vos entre cortada- bueno… si, aunque no lo creas los hombres también tenemos derecho a llorar- la miro, aun con la poca luz que emanaba de la pantalla podía ver esas delgadas líneas brillantes las cuales eran sus lagrimas, la mascara la tenia empapada, en realidad la película le llego hasta el corazón para hacerlo llorar tanto-

-Incluso tu ojo oculto derrama lagrimas- dijo de modo tierno- jamás creí verte así, y solo por una película- le beso en la mejilla-

Siguieron viendo la película hasta el final, aun incrédula por lo que paso en la sala, no dejaba de verlo con interés, y el no prestaba atención a esas miradas, si lo vio llorar, le vio sensible por una tonta película romántica, cuando se suponía que las cosas tenían que ser al revés, ella llorando por esas escenas tan tristes y conmovedoras, el abrazándola y reconfortándola mas ¡No!, después de 20 min ella se aburrió de la cinta, pero el estaba intrigado quería saber que mas pasaría e incluso lloro por eso, y cuando el siempre dijo que esas películas jamás se apegaban a la realidad, solo eran tristes cuentos rosas, ahora se arrepentía de a ver dicho eso.

-Kakashi… ya no estas así, no te enojes por favor- pidió, desde que salieron el no le dirigía la palabra-

-No estos enojado- suspiro con resignación- es que…-

-Es que jamás creíste que una película rosa te hiciese llorar- se burlo, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de el- Mejor vayamos a comer algo… yo te invito ¿si?-

-Si eso quieres- respondió, la abrazo colocando su brazo por sobre los hombros de la castaña llegando hasta un restaurant-

-¿Te gustan las berenjenas?- pregunto la castaña-

-La odio- respondió- ¿te gusta el pescado?- pregunto ahora el-

-Lo detesto… ¿arroz cosido?- pregunto, ya era su ultima opción, casi todo en el menú llevaba berenjenas o pescado-

-Bien-

Mientras comían discutían sobre la no mencionada película, pues si Kakashi con el simple hecho de ponerse a llorar con ello se sentía completamente ridiculizado, Rin insistía en querer saber los sentimientos que le produjo eso. Antes de que le pudiera contestarle por fin, se oculto con Rin tras el menú, para sorpresa de ambos en aquel lugar entraron Kurenai y Azuma, quienes no notaron la presencia de estos dos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el peli plata-

-Si lo supiera te lo diría… pero Azuma y Kurenai- dijo extrañada- Que no se suponía que ellos se odiaban-

-Será odiaban tiempo pasado, si están los dos aquí es por otra razón no crees- comento, tal ves era cierto, mas estaban adelantando sus suposiciones-

Tal ves si entre esos dos avía algo mas les sorprendería pues Kurenai siempre afirmo el odiar a los hombres por distintas razones, Azuma decía que no le interesaba Kurenia en lo absoluto por ser alguien muy reservada y distante, bien si estaba saliendo o tenían una relación oculta como Gai y Anko e incluso ellos dos estaban en su derecho, Kakashi y Rin sabían que no eran los únicos en tener una relación en secreto, incluso Minato el ahora cuarto Hokage en algún tiempo oculto su relación con Kushina hasta proponerle matrimonio. Dejándolos a ellos dos de lado, intentaron seguir su sita platicando sobre ahora el regalo que le dio a su Sensei para su hijo.

-Fue muy lindo ese detalle- comento -¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Por hay- dijo en seco-

-¿Dónde?- insisto- yo quiero uno dime, dime-

-Pues no me acuerdo- desvió la mirada agradecía por tener esa mascara cubriéndole el rostro de lo contrario abría notado el sonrojo que se apodero de el-

-Hatake responde, o de lo contrario quemare ese preciado regalo que el Sannin te dio- amenazo fingidamente esperando obtener la información-

- No lo arias… pero esa mirada me dice que eres capaz, en verdad que no recuerdo donde lo compre-

-Kakashi- suspiro resignada- estamos en una aldea, no en un desierto para que no recuerdes el lugar, eres un Jonin por lo cual debes saber guardar gran información y ahora que te pregunto algo solo me dices " no me acuerdo" y así te haces llamar el ninja copia-

-Bueno guardo la información que me conviene- respondió como defensa, pero si quieres uno te lo consigo-

-¡Kakashi!- regaño- ahora ya lo recuerdas ¿Qué pasa contigo? Desde que salimos del cine esta s muy raro-

-No solo por la pregunta-

-Entonces responde-

-Yo…bueno yo…-

-¿Tu? –

-Yo…-suspiro, perdió nuevamente y es que ella sabia perfectamente como jugar con su mente aunque fuera de forma inconsciente- solo compre la almohada… yo le borde el sapito- bien ella no sabia si reír a carcajadas, guardarse esa inmensa risa para cuando estuviese sola en casa, o decirle algo-

-¿Tu bordas?- pregunto incrédula, esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas-

-Bueno, no…. si…. No mucho- respondió mas sonrojado-

-Explícate- pidió divertida-

-Cuando era niño, mi madre siempre me bordaba algunas cosas en la ropa, y yo aprendí observándola, para el día de las madres le borde una pequeña manta con rosas- se explico, su expresión cambio a una triste felicidad por recordar eso, mas sin embargo, quería recordar el rostro de su madre, pero al ver fallecido ella cuando el era muy pequeño le asía difícil esa labor-

-Que lindo- dijo notando ese súbito cambio en su rostro- perdona no quería que recordaras algo que no querías-

-No- negó con la cabeza- de echo fue gracias a ella que pude desarrollar esa habilidad de copiar, y después gracias a Obito, desarrolle mejor esta técnica, ahora sabes le origen del ninja copia- sonrió con sinceridad, ella solo le miro, sin darse cuenta suspiro, era por eso que lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo-

-_Si yo acepto ser tu novia, esto quedaría como un secreto- _ escucharon, ¿novia? , miraron en dirección a donde escucharon las voces, Azuma le pedía a Kurenai que fuera su novia, y ella estaba aceptando si su relación se mantenía en secreto-

-_Si-_ respondió el peli negro- _nadie lo sabría y todo seria un éxito- _

-creo que mejor nos vamos- susurro la castaña, el peli plata asintió con la cabeza dejando el dinero sobre la mesa se levantaron dispuestos a irse sin ser notados-

-¡Kakashi!- exclamaron- que bueno que lo encontré, el cuarto Hokage le espera en su oficina-

Kurenai no puedo evitar escupir el agua que bebía al escuchar el nombre, como de igual forma Azuma se atraganto con la comida y no pudo evitar que en el momento que Kurenai escupió quitarse para no ser mojado. Los miraron, Rin y Kakashi les miraban con nerviosismo y una pequeña risilla nerviosa por a ver sido descubiertos, por que ¡¿Por qué? Como es que ellos dos no se dieron cuanta de la presencia de Rin y Kakashi y para colmo, ambos estaban en la mesa contigua, estaban mas rojos que un tomate.

-No es lo que piensan- dijo rápidamente Azuma-

-Si… no es eso, es para una misión, no es…- dijo de igual modo Kurenai-

-¿Qué pensamos?- pregunto rin fingiendo demencia- nosotros recién llegamos-

-¿A si? – preguntaron incrédulos-

-Si- respondió Kakashi- los vimos y les estábamos por saludar hasta que vinieron con un mensaje para mi… bueno Rin será otra noche-

-Si, ya me invitaras a cenar después- salieron del lugar-

Al parecer su mentira funciono dejando a los otros dos confundidos sobre el si o no estaban en ese momento, por otro lado Rin se reía por las caras rojas de sus amigos de igual forma Kakashi, era mejor dejarlos con la duda y también guardarles el secreto por ahora. Lastimosamente el peli plateado fue asignado aun misión, los detalles no puso contárselos a la castaña pues al parecer era algo de extremo secreto para Konoha, ella solo pidió que regresara con bien y el solo respondió que tenia un sueño por le cual vivir y un motivo por el cual regresar, ella quedo extrañada sin comprender del todo bien sus palabras, mas que eso confiaba en el y sabia que cumpliría su promesa de regresar.

_**Notas finales:**_

Wow! ¿Qué mas sorpresas nos dará el ninja copia? XD dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido :D pregunta general generalosa XD ¿les gustaría una secuela de este fic?

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: HOLA! Me alegra que te gustara el capi y mas la pelea Kakashi vs Rayito alias "el gato diabólico" XD… espero te guste este capi… bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi

cuidate bye bye ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Bueno que mas decir n.n aquí yo nuevamente con la advertencia **

**ADVERTENCIA****: este capitulo contiene lemon si no agradan de este tipo de lectura les pido no lo lean toda la parte del lemon esta entrecerrada por así decirlo con **

"**X-x-x-x"  
>Lemon<br>"X-x-x-x"**

**Y bueno ahora si los dejo con le capi :D**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto **

Una semana, dos, tres, un mes y el no regresaba, hace seis días fue su cumpleaños, suspiro resignada, había prometido que como regalo le regresaría el libro que el Sannin le regalo, esa noche se estaba llevando acabo un festival en Konoha ahora que lo recordaba a el casi no le gustaba asistir a esos eventos. Tal ves solo por el por esperar su regreso se quedaría en casa y no asistir.

Miraba por la ventana de su sala, la aldea esta iluminada de bellos colores debido por el festival, suspiro nuevamente, su madre tampoco estaba ese día Kurumi tubo que quedarse a hacer una doble jornada en el hospital, salió de sus pensamientos cuando rayito se acomodo sobre su regazo ronroneándole.

-Rayito- dijo cargando la felino- tu me aras compañía verdad- el gato maulló, ella sonrío pero eso le duro muy poco-

Alguien llamaba a su puerta, dejo al gato sobre el sillón y fue a atender la puerta, al abrir miro a tres personas hay paradas, ya se daba una ligera idea del por que estaban hay, mas sin embargo tubo que preguntar.

-Chicas…¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Que no es obvio- dijo Kurenai quien vestía un lindo kimono color blanco con flores rojas bordadas, además en el cabello que lo tenia suelto se coloco una flor rosa- hemos venido por ti, vamos al festival-

-Pero…-intento decir-

-Nada- respondió rápidamente Anko quien vestía un kimono verde olivo con negro, su cabello era sujetado como de costumbre mas no llevaba ningún adorno en el- no por que el no este aquí signifique que te encierres en tu mundo hasta que el regrese-

-Es que…- quiso decir otra ves-

- Rin, vamos será divertido- además ase un rato nos topamos con el Hokage y nos dijo que espera verte en el festival- dijo Yugao quien vestía un kimono rosa pastel, el cabello atado en una coleta alta el cual estaba dorando con una flor blanca-

-Bueno… si el hokage dijo que quería verme tendré que ir- sonrió de media lado, resignándose a permanecer esa noche en casa solo con la compañía de su gato-

Tardo un poco en salir, las chicas le esperaban impacientes sentadas en la sala, hasta que la castaña dio acto de presencia para poder ir al festival, Rin se vistió con un quimono color lila, su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño dejando algunos mechones libres, el moño era sujetado por unos palillos, además en el cabello tenia un flor lila mismo color que su kimono. Las otras tres le regañaron por tardarse tanto, aunque la castaña aseguraba el no haberlo echo, mas podía notar la impaciencia en el rostro de todas, o tal ves era pro que algo emocionante pasaría.

Llegaron al festival, Rin olvidándose del por que quería quedarse sola se divirtió mucho con sus amigas, con lo que no conto fue que Gai, Azuma y Aoko estarían con ellas, prácticamente era una sita de parejas y ella estaba sola, mas no le importo, por que simplemente estaban como amigos asiendo aun lado las relaciones.

-¡Gai!- exclamo Anko - ¡yo quiero un pez dorado!- rápidamente lo jalo hasta donde el puesto de los peces, los demás solo rieron solo en los días de festival podían ver a Anko comportándose como una niña pequeña –

-Solo uno, ¡mejor todos!- exclamo emocionado-

-No exageres- le respondió con aburrimiento- pero si insistes…¡Chicos! ¿Quién un pes dorado?- sonrió si el quería atraparlos todos solo para ella, mejor también para sus amigos-

-¡Si!- respondieron Kurenai y Yugao-

-Lo siento tengo un gato en casa- respondió Rin-

-Vaya… Gai siempre se emociona en este tipo de cosas-

-Si- dijo Yugao con algo de malicia- el si demuestra ser un hombre y atrapara un pez por nosotras y ustedes no nos han ofrecido nada esta noche-

-Es mentira- espeto Aoko- yo les compre a todos ustedes choco bananas-

-Eso es solo un Caramelo- respondió con molestia Kurenai- yo espera regresar a casa con un enorme peluche-

-Es verdad- apoyo Yugao- yo esperaba regresar con recuerdos a casa-

-Pero- dijeron azuma y Aoko algo nerviosos-

-Vamos…- tranquilizo Rin- la intención del festival no es ver quien regresa con lo mejor a casa, sino divertirnos como amigos, además si los chicos no son capaces de atrapar un simple pez como Gai- señalo al nombrado quien pagaba nuevamente por una red de papel la cual se rompía e iba al ya pequeño montón de redes rotas mientras Anko solo suspiraba cansada- simplemente no es su culpa el no poder-

-Tienes razón- suspiraron cansadas ambas chicas, ante esto los otros dos se subieron las mangas de su uniforme Jonin caminaron hasta Gai, pagaron las redes y comenzaron pescar-

-Ya tenias esto planeado no Rin- Yugao le miro con complicidad, Rin tenia una sonrisa algo malvada en el rostro- eres mala-

-Pero tenia razón- dijo- solo estamos aquí para pasar un buen momento-

-Y que momento- dijo Kurenai echándose a reír al ver como los tres hombres no lograban conseguir un simple pez-

-¡ESTO ES UN FRAUDE!-exclamo Gai molesto por no conseguir un pez-

-Tu eres un fracaso de juventud- dijo Anko- presumes de ello, pero no lograste atrapar un pez, mas todo lo contrario te gastas te todo el dinero, que por cierto eran todos los ahorros de tus misiones-

-Y lo mismo de ustedes dos- regaño Kurenai- ninguno atrapo nada vaya los hombres no sirven para nada-

-Así- le reto Azuma quien pagaba una nueva red- quiero ver que lo intenten ustedes a ver si es fácil-

-Cierto inténtenlo- apoyo Aoko a Azuma, pagando dos redes nuevas, las cuales le entrego a Yugao y Anko-

-Bien si ustedes insisten- Yugao tomo la red y se coloco frente ala pecera lista para sacar un pez dorado-

-Rin tu también inténtalo- Azuma le extendió una red – se que no quieres uno, pero al menos no te alejes es un reto entre amigos entonces tu también participa-

-De acuerdo- la castaña sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la red-

Las cuatro chicas se inclinaron frente a la pecera, miraron fijamente al pez que atraparían, los chicos solo miraban lo que pasaría, estaba seguros que las redes se romperían al sacar a los animales del agua, mas su sorpresa fue ver que las cuatro sacaron a los peces la mismo tiempo y sus redes no se rompieron.

-¡SI!- gritaron las cuatro felices-

-¡Bien! Ahora ustedes tendrán que pagar todo lo que queramos- declaro triunfante Anko, tras tener a su pez, los otros tres solo miraron tristes al suelo, por algún motivo ya presentían que sus ahorros desaparecieran en una sola noche, mas no esperaban que fuera tan pronto, excepto por Gai quien ya se avía quedado sin dinero-

A Rin no le gustaba mucho la idea de estafar a sus amigos, pero no tenia mas opción ellos así lo quisieron , recorrieron puesto por puesto, pidiendo caramelos, muñecos, jugando, ellas se divertían mientras ellos cargaban con le montón de cosas que ellas adquirían; como supuso Rin se encontró con su Sensei y Kushina a quien ya sele notaba mas el embarazo, entonces recordó que le faltaba muy poco para que su bebe naciera… antes de ir al ultimo puesto para después ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, llegaron hasta los arboles sagrados donde muchas personas estaban colgando sus peticiones y deseos en las ramas de los arboles, ellos hicieron lo mismo que los demás, escribieron en un pedazo de pergamino su deseo y lo colgaron.

-¡Miren!- exclamo emocionada la peli negra señalando le ultimo puesto-

-¡Que grandes!- dijo del mismo modo Anko-

-¡Y lindos!- le siguió Yugao-

-¡Adorables!- dijo por ultimo Rin-

-¡Yo quiero uno!- exclamaron las cuatro mirando a los tres quienes de modo tristes respondieron-

-No tenemos mas dinero-

-¡No sirven para nada!- grito Kurenai- pero yo tampoco tengo dinero- resoplo molesta a la ves que se cruzaba de brazos-

-Yo casi no tengo- todo lo gaste en esos fideos- suspiro decepcionada la peli violeta-

-Paso, me quede con muy poco no creo que me alcance- musito Yugao-

-Chicas… yo aun tengo algo de dinero, por que no vamos- mostro su pequeño bolso color morado que asía juego con su Kimono, sin recibir respuesta de ellas rápidamente la jalaron hasta el puesto, el cual era un tiro la blanco de globos-

-Solo queda un oso panda, un conejo, un ave, un delfín, un sapo y lo que parece ser un pato- comento Yugao-

-Parece… no se que parece ese peluche que tu dices pato pero ¡Yo quiero ese conejo!- dijo feliz-

-No lo quiero yo- reclamo la peli violeta-

-Vamos- Rin le dio a cada uno tres dardos- si logran reventar los globos que esta bajo el peluche se lo quedaran-

Kurenai y Anko lanzaron sus dardos peleando por el conejo, mientras que Yugao al pertenecer a la ANBU logro reventar los tres globos y quedarse con lo el peluche en forma de pato, Rin solo observaba divertida como Anko y Kurenai peleaban echándose la culpa por no a ver ganado el peluche, quiso probar su suerte y lanzo los dardos intentando ganar el delfín purpura que avía llamado su atención. Mas no pudo solo reventó dos de los tres globos y el dinero se le avía agotado, de la nada tres globos fueron reventados justo debajo del peluche que ella quería.

-Otro ganador- dijo el señor del puesto- aquí tiene-

-Mmmm creo que tu querías esto ¿no?- miro tras de ella, reconocía esa vos- Hola-

-Llegas tarde- sonrío el por fin avía regresado ala aldea y estaba sano, no parecía tener heridas –

-Discutía con migo en el camino, no sabia si estarías en tu casa, en el hospital o aquí en el festival, así que eso me izo llegar tarde-

-¡Bien ahora somos cuatro parejas!- exclamo Anko divertida-

-¿Parejas?- cuestiono la de orbes rubís- yo vine como amiga, no me interesa un novio-

-Bueno tres parejas, dos amigos, conocidos sin dinero y la noche es joven y larga aun tenemos tiempo para mas atracciones antes de los fuegos artificiales-

Kakashi se percato de las penetrantes e intensas miradas de las tres chicas que estaba con Rin, mas no les tomo importancia, escucho la pequeña risilla de Rin, le miro confundido, ella se aserco a el para susurrarle el por que de esas miradas.

-Sabes… nos gastamos el dinero de Gai, Azuma y Aoko- ahora entendía, lo que ellas querían y dudaba de Rin era estafarlo-

-Lo siento pero no me pagan hasta después de los festivales- se excuso poniendo una mano tras su nuca de forma nerviosa-

-¡Hatake!- gritaron las tres- danos el dinero-

Esas miradas lúgubres lo pusieron nervioso, trago grueso mientras resignado entregaba el dinero, Rin decidió ponerle fin a su noche de festival, ya no necesitaba nada, solo la presencia de el peli plata, era todo lo que quería. El por su parte no podía dejar de verla, se veía tan linda con ese Kimono, pronto ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, entregándole le libro el cual saco de su bolsa purpura.

-Te lo regreso- dijo- debí de a ver te lo dado hace un mes- sonrío-

-A sí- respondió de forma seca- bueno-

-Esto…- se extraño por su modo de responderle, tal ves se debía a que estaba cansado por la misión- si quieres podemos irnos, los fuegos artificiales podrán ser en otra ocasión-

-No, si quieres nos quedamos- respondió del mismo modo que antes-

-Kakashi…- desviaron su camino, sin que los demás se dieran cuanta, ella solo lo siguió en silencio, mientras comenzaban a adentrarse al bosque-

**X-x-x-x**

Ocultos en aquel bosque, prácticamente no sabia por que estaba actuando de ese modo, desde que ella el entrego aquel libro que perdió durante su apuesta, estaba algo extraño, de lo que si estaba segura es que ya estaba los suficientemente lejos para que alguien los viera.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente, esta ves un poco mas asustada- Kakashi estas actuando muy raro que…-

Pero le no le dio la oportunidad de hablar, Rin no sabia en que momento el se había quitado la mascara, mas su acto fue de gran sorpresa para ella, la beso de un modo tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al gesto. Devoraba sus labios como su fuese la ultima ves que los probaría en su vida, pronto ella le correspondió a ese frenético beso, Kakashi con un brazo la sujeto por la cintura pegando el delicado cuerpo femenino mas al suyo, comenzando con una pequeña retrocesión, Rin sintió como su espalda chocaba contra algo, ese algo era el frondoso tronco de un árbol; ese beso a pesar de que no duro mucho a ella le pareció una eternidad, se separaron jadeantes a escasos centímetros uno del otro, le miro sonrojada, y el con esa simple mirada le decía todo lo que pasaba.

Fue entonces que rin se dio cuenta que el la tenia acorralada con ambas manos a lado de ella, también estaba consiente de su espalda contra aquel tronco, y de cierta forma eso no le estaba molestando, el la miro profundamente a los ojos, pegándose mas a su cuerpo, beso la frente de la chica y bajo hasta su cuello, el cual comenzó a llenar de besos y ligeras mordidas, dejo de acorralarla para poder posar sus manos en la cintura de ella; las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a sonrojarse adquiriendo un rubor mas intenso al cual ya tenia.

-Te necesito- fue lo único que dijo, mas su tono era ronco, algo similar aun ronroneo, lo que izo que ella pronto sucumbiera-

-Es-Espera- dijo con la vos entre cortada buscando una forma para separarse de el, pero sus intentos fueron en vano- aquí no-

-No no más esperas- sello sus labios, no la había visto en un mes y el simple hecho de tenerla así lo ponía loco-

Con las manos firmes aun en la cintura, deslizo lentamente una de sus manos por su pierna, ese rose le quemaba era como si estuviese jugando con fuego en ella, mientras que con la otra mano Kakashi trataba inútilmente de deshacer el moño de la cinta que sujetaba ese Kimono color lila, mas sin embargo frunció el seño frustrado, ante esa faceta que le estaba mostrando la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, ayudándole un poco lograron deshacerse de la ahora molesta cinta la cual callo al suelo sin que nadie le detuviera. La mano que anteriormente pareciese la rozaba con fuego ahora la sujetaba firme mente de la pierna subiéndola hasta posarla en la cintura de el; era ahora que ella notaba la excitación de su amante, al sentir las carisias proporcionadas por el las cuales tomaban mas intensidad, ya no le fue posible seguir suprimiendo aquellos gemidos que salieron por su boca aumentando mas la excitación del peli plata.

Deslizo lentamente le Kimono por los hombros de la castaña, mas no permitió que la tela callera por completo, solo le basto con que su torso quedara expuesto, la miro, no era la primera ves que la veía se mi desnuda, mas parecía la primera. Con ayuda nuevamente de la castaña Kakashi se deshizo de su camisa quedando casi en las mismas condiciones que ella.

La recostó con delicadeza sobre le césped, sin romper aquel intenso contacto visual que los embolia a ambos, nuevamente se unieron en un beso, esta ves mas apasionado, mas intenso, el intento por todos los medios posibles reprimir un jadeo al sentir como las piernas de Rin se entrelazaban en su cadera rosando provocativamente su sexos. Logro quitarle el sujetador de maya, acunando uno de los seños de Rin en sus manos escuchándola gemir, mas quería escucharla, que esos sonidos tan placenteros que ella emitía sonaran más fuerte, con algo de esfuerzo ahora rin estaba sobre el, paso sus manos por su torso delirando sus pectorales ahora era ella quien le besaba el cuello, dejando su marca personal en el mordiéndolo hay justo donde le pulso le latía con intensidad.

Sintió aquellas delicadas manos bajar hasta le inicia de su pantalón robándole de tal modo el resto de cordura que le quedaba, ágilmente logro sentarse aun con ella enzima, acaricio su espalda con delicadeza como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, temiendo el siquiera poder romperla. Ella se movía provocativamente sobre el, aun sobre la ropa, el por otra parte sintió una fuerte punzada, le estaba gustando que ella hiciera eso, mas sabia que si seguía de ese modo terminaría mucho antes de siquiera poder tenerla por completo, la recostó nuevamente esta ves con la intensión de hacerla sentir lo que el en ese momento; acariciándola por las piernas guio su mano hasta su intima, al sentir la mano masculina invadir su interior dejo en libertad un resoplido poco femenino, ahora era ella quien sentía esas terribles pulsaciones mescladas con el placer que estaba recibiendo en el momento, pero el ya no soportaba ese dolor.

Dejo de acariciarla, recibiendo por parte de ella una mueca infantil, lo que ni siquiera le permitió darse cuenta cuando el, la despojo de la ultima prenda interior que le queda y el ya estaba completamente desnudo sobre ella a acomodándose entre sus piernas para penetrarla, la tomo de las manos poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, entrelazándolas, la beso nuevamente , en un momento inesperado y ardiente la penetro de golpe, arrancándole un fuerte gemido de placer, ella grito su nombre, y el se deleitaba por eso por fin la escuchaba gemir con fuerza solo para el, sus envestidas fueron rápidas, ella cruzo las piernas en su cadera acoplándose a el, lo único que ellos podían escuchar eran los placenteros sonidos que ambos emitían. Sus respiraciones desalentadas, buscando aire con desesperación. El delicioso sonido de sus caderas chocar una y otra vez.

Los movimientos eran mas rápidos, clara señal de que todo estaba por terminar ambos llegaron juntos al sumo éxtasis, el peli plata se derramo dentro de la castaña, y ella se aferro lo mas fuerte que pudo a el, permanecieron abrazados respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas de sobre manera, intentando clamar sus respiraciones, entonces el salió de ella una ves recuperado comenzó a vestirse, ella izo lo mismo cuando el dejo de estar enzima suyo.

**X-x-x-x**

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos se dedicaron una intensa mirada, el último beso de la noche antes de que Kakashi se pusiera la mascara nuevamente, antes de separarse por completo, el chico aprovecho para de ese modo deshacer el moño del peinado de Rin, dejando sus cabellos castaños en libertad, dejando solamente la flor lila en su cabello.

-Me gustas más con el cabello suelto- le alago, Rin tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus manos ya lo tenia mas largo, bufo divertida, no le gustaba peinarse, mas sin embargo ese día izo un ligero esfuerzo por arreglarse el cabello-

-Gracias- sonrió, a la ves que se abrazaba de el- yo también te extrañe, lamento mucho que te mandaran de misión y no llegaras para tu cumpleaños-

-Pero ahora me eh cobrado el regalo- bromeo, provocando que le sonrojo se apoderara con mas intensidad en las mejillas de su novia, quien no pudo evitar soltarlo y mirar a otro lado-

-Eres…¡Un pervertido!- exclamo con cierta molestia-

-Rin- hablo divertido- por lo que se, esta es tu "segunda ves" – le entrecomillo con los dedos- y lo que hicimos, deja me decirte que eso solamente lo pudiste aprender de algo y no de mi así que ¿Soy un pervertido?- un golpe en las costillas fue lo que recibió como por respuesta-

Ahora sabia que no debía bromear con ella de esa manera, mas era divertido verla sonrojarse de esa forma, lo sabia… Rin ya no era una niña, pero para el lo seguía siendo, por que Rin era su mundo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por nada. Antes de llegar con los demás se detuvieron escuchando aquel zumbido chillante, miraron la cielo, los fuegos artificiales avían comenzado, y desde donde ellos los miraban donde el cielo estaba completamente despejado, era completamente hermoso.

**Notas finales:**

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido n.n

**Revies: **

sandy058 : Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior y que sobre todo (creo) te diera ternura Kakashi que sabe bordar XD ami me dio mucha risa cuando escribí esa parte y con respecto el por que todos ocultan sus relaciones bueno eso saldrá un poquito mas adelante… pero un adelanto que te puedo dar es que todos le temen a la critica… u,u bueno esa idea me la dieron n.n U

ok nos vemos en el siguiente capi cuídate, hasta pronto :D


	12. Chapter 12

Tenia prácticamente solo dos semanas de su mes libre de misiones, eso no le agradaba mucho, pero al a ver estado en una misión de un mes la compensación era esa, caminaba por las calles de konoha con un ramo de rosas blancas sobre el hombro, mientras que en la otra mano llevaba lo que parecía era una bola de estambre, estaba por llegar al departamento, oculto el estambre dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón; estaba por llegar ala puerta del departamento donde vive Rin, a escasos cuatro metros antes de llegar se detuvo, hay estaba su principal obstáculo que le impedía llegar, echado frente ala puerta lamiendo su curo pelaje, el animal pareció percibir la presencia del peli plata, dejo de asearse, con clama estiro su cuerpo para después mirar al peli plata, maullándole de forma agresiva.

Sonrió debajo de la mascara, siguió su camino, el felino soltó un bufido enojado sacando sus afiladas agarras advirtiéndole que no se acercara mas, pero el lo ignoro, entonces le gato esponjo todo su pelaje preparándose para saltarle enzima, mas Kakashi fue inteligente, saco la bola de estambre ya la lanzo lejos de la puerta, como lo supuso, el gato se sentiría atraído por la bola de estambre pues ahora veía a "rayito" el gato diabólico jugar con el estambre.

-Gato tonto- dijo por lo bajo, tocando la puerta, mas sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, el gato ya no estaba y la bola de estambre estaba sola en el lugar donde lo lanzo, miro a sus pies y hay estaba el gato quien le dedicaba esa fría mirada azul, trago grueso- ¡AH! ¡NO!- grito-

El gato dejo la bola de estambre pues al parecer no le gusto ser engañado de ese modo, por lo cual simplemente ataco la peli plateado cuando este tenia la guardia baja. Logro quitarse al animal de la cara, nuevamente rasgo su mascara, nuevamente le araño lo que pudo de la cara, pero le gato estaba dispuesto a lanzársele una ves mas.

-Te gustan los juegos eh- bajo un poco su mascara de tal modo que pudo morder su pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar- pues tengo unos amiguitos que quieren jugar contigo- rápidamente izo los sellos de invocación, los ninken aparecieron frente a Kakashi quien les señalo por detrás hay esta todavía el gato quien bufaba a los ninken- chicos solo no lo mantén- y tras decir eso los perros se echaron contra el gato saliendo del edificio de departamentos-

-¿pero que pasa?- una delas puertas se abrió, de la cual salió la castaña mirando a todos lados encontrando a Kakashi que por su aspecto nuevamente fue atacado por le gato- ¿rayito?-

-Si- respondió-pero logre quitármelo de enzima-

-¿Dónde esta?- le pregunto mirando a todos lados-

-Eh… pues apareció una gatita blanca y rayito se fue tras de ella, sabes creo que no es el único enamorado- ella le miro sin creerle, algo izo, pero no sabia que-

-Pasa- suspiro divertida después de un rato-tengo que curarte esos rasguños- ¿y esto?- miro la suelo hay estaba frente a sus pies un ramo de rosas-

-Son para ti, las tire cuando el gato diabólico me ataco- respondió levantando las flores-

-Que lindo- el regalo valía la recompensa, pensó el, cuando rin se acerco hasta el para besarlo en la mejilla-

Nuevamente Rin costuraba la mascara de Kakashi, mientras este se desinfectaba los rasguños provocados por el gato, cuando Rin termino, izo uso de su ninjutsu medico para que los rasguños desaparecieran y su cara no terminara marcada. Ahora que ella lo veía mejor, por que le tenia puesta esa ropa y si ahora mal no lo recordaba esa era la ropa que utilizaba cuando era perteneciente de a la ANBU.

-Kakashi…- pauso, le nombrado volteo a verla notando su extrañeza- ¿Por qué tienes le uniforme de la ANBU?-

-Esto… ah nada importante- respondió- solo que me pidieron hacer una guardia esta noche por la aldea-

-Creí que no tendrías misiones hasta dentro de dos semanas, aun estas en tu mes libre de misiones-

-Solo es un favor a la ANBU, ya que parece que algunos ANBUs salieron de misión, con Minato Sensei- comento- Rin sonrió, su sensei y si mal no recordaba ya faltaba muy poco para que su hijo naciera-

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en casa de Rin, observando un pequeño álbum de fotografías de ellos dos, era sorprendente los buenos momentos que han tenido a lo largo de esos diez meces de relación, pronto cumplirían su primer año de novios, mas no se asían ilusiones de festejarlo, pues tenían presentes que podrían mandarlos a una misión, y ninguno se vería por la duración de estas. Aun así sabían que los regalos eran cosas materiales aunque se dieran con el corazón sabían do que la intención era lo que contaba, se conformaban con sus presencias.

-Me entere- dijo la castaña mientras cerraba el libro- Que la señorita Mikoto Uchiha tubo un segundo bebe-

- La amiga de la señorita Kushina, si ahora que recuerdo ambas no se llevaban mucho de diferencia en el embarazo- comento el-

-Solo se que fue un niño- Rin dejo el libro sobre la pequeña mesa de centro de su sala, para después levantarse y comenzar a guardar unas cuantas cosas en un bolso-

-¿Una misión?- cuestiono al verla guardar algunas cosas-

-No- dijo- recuerdas ayer te mencione que hoy estaría de turno nocturno en el hospital, es un favor a mi madre-

-Ammm es verdad ¿A que hora tienes que salir?- pregunto-

-A las siete- respondió sentándose nuevamente junto a el- aun hay tiempo – sin decir nada mas, le bajo la mascara para besarlo, el no tardo en corresponderle al beso, mas sin embargo ella marcaba sus limites, no era por que no quisiera- No- le dijo-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto besándola nuevamente-

-Kakashi, mi madre puede llegar en cualquier momento- respondió a su pregunta empujándolo levemente quitándolo por fin de sobre ella-

-Es verdad…ahora tienes suerte, la próxima no la tendrás- sonrió con picaridad mientras se colocaba nuevamente la mascara-

Miraron por un rato la T.V, pronto el cielo se tiño de un hermosos naranja el reloj ya marcaba las seis treinta, fue cuando Rin advirtió que ya debía de encaminarse al hospital, salieron del departamento, era extraño que el gato no llegara, de hecho Kakashi ya se avía olvidado de lo que izo con el gato, tal ves los ninken ya avían regresado a casa, por lo cual no tenia que preocuparse, solo esperaba que no fuera lo contrario, tomo la mochila de Rin, llevándola por ella, eran muy caballeroso con ella, además de romántico, siempre sabia como sacarse una sorpresa exclusivamente para ella. Que costaba creer que el fuera el ninja copia como muchas veces lo cuestiono.

Llegaron al hospital, el todavía se quedo un rato con ella, la verdad es que el trabajo de Rin era simple, solo tenia que cuidar de los niños enfermos, los niños al verla le sonreían gritaban su nombre con alegría, simpatizo con ellos, no le extrañaba que incluso un niño simpatizara con Rin pues es la mejor en su opinión.

-Que no deberías de estar ya en tu misión- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Mmmm si- respondió mirando por una ventana- ya anocheció que rápido ¿A que hora sales?-

-Por la mañana- respondió- tal ves tu deber termine en cuanto salga el sol-

-Intentare pasar por ti- y tras decir eso desapareció tras una nube de humo-

Salió del hospital encontrándose con Gai, quien como siempre no perdía su buen animo, esa noche estaba mas entusiasmado que antes, tal ves era por que por fin lo declararon Jonin, si tal ves era por eso, caminaron por largo rato entre las calles de Konoha, Gai no paraba de hablar , el no paraba de ignorarlo.

-¡Un reto! ¡Esta noche es maravillosa!- exclamo-

-Piedra papel o tijera- sugirió el peli plata, mas como respuesta solo recibió una molesta cara de por parte de su "rival"-

-Somos jóvenes piensa en algo mas emocionante grito- el poder de la juventud me acompaña-

-Que extraño- de pronto detuvo su andar- ¿no sentiste eso? Un aire frio-

-¡Pero de que hablas!- exclamo- el calor de la juventud corre por nuestras venas que el frio no te limite-

-Pero… es extraño- miro al cielo, algo estaba por pasar, mas no quería pensar en eso, quería suponer que era su imaginación-

La realidad es diferente, de la nada surgió una explosión muy fuerte que sacudió toda la tierra, las casas y edificios comenzaron a caer, fue cuando ambos lo vieron esa vestía de nueve colas, mejor conocida como Kyuubi. Algunos jonin mas experimentados que ellos dos aparecieron rápidamente frente de ambos, ordenando ir con los demás chunin y jonin que se encontraban cerca de los limites de la aldea. Corrieron lo mas rápido, mas por su mente paso la imagen de Rin, estuvo dispuesto a regresar por ella, el hospital estaba lejos del alcance del zorro y si mal no suponía el hospital según su s reglas era le primero en ser evacuado por la cantidad de civiles y ninjas internados.

No tenia otra opción, tenia que, ir a los limites de la aldea teniendo esa esperanza, de que Rin estaría bien; las ordenes del tercer Hokage eran que ninguno de ellos se involucraran en la pelea, ya que ellos eran al esperanza de la aldea, si algo pasara con los demás, ellos serian los siguientes Jonin que se encargarían de preservar la paz para Konoha.

-¿Qué pasa con Yondaime?- pregunto Kakashi atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes-

-Por lo que ahora sabemos – hablo el padre de Kurenai- el cuarto hokage esta utilizando sus justsus para trasportar a otro lado los ataques del zorro-

Antes de que pudiese preguntar nuevamente algo, surgió otra explosión cerca de ellos, la tierra se sacudió con violencia, parecía que estuvieran en presencia de un terremoto, el suelo se agrieto, grandes pedazos de tierra emergieron de esta, los arboles comenzaron a caer, todo fue tan rápido que a ellos ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar ante lo sucedido, fue una suerte que lograran sobrevivir.

-¡¿Están bien?- grito el ninja que estaba a cargo de proteger a los jóvenes ninjas-

-Hay algunos heridos – comento otro moviendo algunas ramas-

-El poder del Kyuubi es aterrador- Kakashi apenas logro quitar algunas rocas que estaba sobre el, cuando logro liberarse de donde le Salió, salieron Kurenai, Gai y Azuma-

Miraron en dirección a donde estaba el Zorro de las nueve colar, sin explicarse bien que paso, el zorro ya estaba fuera de la aldea, el padre de Kurenia y otros jonin se retiraron del lugar para combatir al demonio, algo malo estaba pasando mas que eso ¿Dónde estaba el cuarto Hokage? Se cuestiono, para el proteger la aldea lo es todo entonces ¿Por qué no aparece?. Los minutos se asían eternos, de pronto el zorro desapareció, esa era la técnica de tele transportación de su Sensei, exhalo aliviado; recibieron nuevas ordenes, con el zorro lejos de la aldea ellos debían auxiliar a los civiles que no lograron resguardarse en los alberges subterráneos.

Todos se dispersaron, y sin esperar mas se dirigió en camino la hospital, sintió su corazón acelerarse con violencia, el hospital fue destruido, mas seguían saliendo personas de el, heridas, no podía hacer aun lado su deber, pero no podía abandonarla si es que estaba ella herida, no quería pensarlo, movió la cabeza entro al hospital; Gai llego junto a Kurenay y Azuma entre los cuatro ayudaron a los demás a salir del hospital ciertas partes de ese edificio estaba por explotar, y era cierto, en algunos lugares ya ocurrían ligeras explosiones.

Kakashi intentaba salir lo mas rápido posible con uno de los elemento médicos el cual parecía se rompió algunos huesos hasta que…

-AH… ayuda cof cof- miro rápidamente a donde escucho la débil vos, era una habitación atrapada por las llamas al parecer aun avía alguien dentro-

-¡Azuma!- grito a su compañero, el nombrado corrió a el, ayudándole con la persona mientras Kakashi entraba al lugar rodeado por las llamas-

-¿Quién esta aquí?- grito-

-A-yu-da- por fin lo encontró, era una niña rubia la cual estaba atrapada en una de las esquinas corrió a socorrerla-

-_uno…dos…tres- _abrió su ojos con sorpresa por que su mente le estaba recordando esa vos-

-Ya estas bien- tomo ala niña en brazos y salió del lugar-

El hospital fue evacuado por completo, se les ordeno ahora llevar a los heridos a los alberges subterráneos donde los elementos médicos se encontraban, sin perder tiempo llevaron a los heridos, el lugar estaba poblado, le seria difícil encontrarla o tener alguna noticia sobre ella , y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer estaba completamente angustiado. Miro a donde los niños heridos estaba siendo atendidos.

-¡Kakashi!- miro tras de el, hay estaba Rin, su corazón dejo de sentir opresión-

-Rin- corrió hasta ella- que alivio estas bien- la beso rápidamente mas no la abrazo pues tenia a la niña en brazos, rápidamente Rin atendió ala pequeña rubia- ¿estas herida?-

-No es grave- respondió mirando su brazo izquierdo- solo fue una cortada con uno de los cristales no es cerio, me alegra que estés bien, pero no es momento para esto, hay muchos heridos en este lugar-

-Yo- dijo rápidamente – tengo que regresar, hay mas heridos aun en la superficie-

-Ten cuidado- dijo por ultimo la castaña-

El sol comenzaba a salir, todo había terminado, mas los habitantes de Konoha no se dieron por vencidos, si estaban consientes de que el ataque del zorro causo grandes daños a la aldea, mas no se dejarían rendir tan fácil, la reconstrucción de la aldea comenzó empezando pro el hospital, afortunadamente los heridos ya eran menos, el tercer Hokage mando a llamar a todos los ninjas de la aldea, pues era una reunión importante lo único que sabían era que todo giraba con respecto al ataque del zorro de las nueve colas. Rin y Kakashi nuevamente sintieron un gran vacio en sus corazones, Minato el cuarto Hokage…estaba muerto.

Rin en cuanto recibió la noticia no pudo evitar quedar en Shock, no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, Kakashi solo apretaba los puños lo mas fuerte que podía para evitar llorar, nuevamente alguien cercano a ellos, alguien querido por ambos había muerto.

Una semana después del ataque del Kyuubi se alistaron los preparativos para honrar las memorias de los ninjas y civiles que murieron por aquel ataque, todos los clanes estaban reunidos , los ancianos consejeros personales del Hokage, fue cuando Rin pudo notar que en los brazos de la anciana se encontraba un inquieto bebe, lloraba todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le daban, la anciana lo mecía intentando calmar su llanto, pero era evidente que el pequeño lloraba por tristeza, su corazón se acongojo mas por eso. Inconscientemente tomo la mano del peli plata y la apretó fuerte, quería saber que el estaba hay con ella; capto el mensaje, apretó su mano con la de ella. Haciéndole entender que el estaba hay que jamás la dejaría sola.

-Por algo pasan las cosas…- dijo la castaña, ya todos se avían retirado pues el funeral termino, mas no significaba que los deberes de reconstrucción de la aldea terminaran ese día, todo lo contraria aun así regresaron alas reparaciones-

-Rin…-

-Minato Sensei y Kushina estaban tan emocionados con el nacimiento de su primer hijo y ambos tuvieron que morir- las lagrimas salieron otra ves por sus enrojecidos ojos, el solo la abrazo ocultando su rostro en su pecho, miro las fotos de su Sensei y de su esposa los dos juntos, a los dos los enterraron juntos-

-La perdida de un Hokage siempre es algo muy lamentable- tras de ellos apareció el tercer Hokage- Minato fue valiente hasta el final el nos demostró que la prioridad de un Hokage es velar por su pueblo y por el bienestar de quienes lo habitan-

-Minato Sensei fue un gran hombre- dijo el peli plata- el un tiempo atrás estuvo muy emocionado por le nacimiento de su primer hijo, su esposa Kushina también, pero al final…-

-Se supone que esto debería de decírselos en juntas privadas- ambos jóvenes prestaron atención al tercer Hokage quien se acercaba hasta la tumba del cuarto- Yondaime sello nuevamente al Zorro- pauso mirando la foto del cuarto- pero ahora esta es una nueva ley, todo aquel que le confiese al niño quienes son sus padres, y que es lo que esta en su interior, será castigado severamente-

-Señor… no… no entiendo ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Rin confundida-

-Minato sello al Kyuubi en su hijo, cuando todo termino fuimos a ayudarle, Kushina estaba tirada aun lado del infante, su rostro tenia un trsite sonrisa, pero su amor de madre le dio el ultimo aliento para poder morir aun lado de su bebe- contesto- Minato nos dijo en sus últimos momentos que en Naruto se encontraba sellado el zorro-

-Nuestro Sensei sello al demonio dentro de su bebe…pero ¿y el niño?- ya lo comprendía todo, y ya se daba una idea de quien era le bebe que estaba en los brazos de la anciana consejera del Hokage-

-Los ancianos cuidaran de el hasta una edad determinada, ustedes que fueron sus pupilos tiene prohibido acercarse al niño, y también decirle algo sobre quienes fueron sus padres- finalizo, era injusto que le hiciesen algo así un pobre bebe, mas sin embargo no podían hacer nada era un orden directa del Hokage-

-Hokage- hablo Kakashi después de un prolongado silencio- cuando llegue el momento me gustaría hacer algo por mi Sensei- el tercero le miro, sabia con esa expresión que tenia toda su atención- quiero ser yo quien entrene al niño si es que sele da la oportunidad de ser un ninja, quiero ser su Sensei-

-La vida da muchas sorpresas joven Hatake- bajo el rostro dando una ultima mirada ala tumba- si es que el quisiera ese camino, solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero si lo acepta… me encargare de que tu seas el mentor de ese niño-

Los días pasaron la aldea se reconstruía rápidamente recibieron ayuda de algunas otras naciones aliadas a la aldea oculta entre las hojas , los daños ya eran cada ves menos, y prácticamente se podría decir que todos regresaron a sus antiguas vidas, pero esa marca que dejo el ata que del zorro seria algo muy difícil de olvidar.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido

_**Reviews:**_

u.u ahora no hubo review para el capi pasado… :D aun así me alegro de que los que leyeron el capi pasado les haiga agradado (o parte de el ) y entonces REVIEWS plisss

cuídense bye n3n


	13. Chapter 13

Ver la aldea, ver como esta se reconstruyo rápidamente, ver como los aldeanos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado… ¿Era lo mejor?... tal ves si, muchos perdieron a sus familias, a sus allegados, a seres amados, muchas veces lo dijo, _"por algo pasan las cosas"_, ya no quería pensar en eso, se arrodillo frente al monumento dejando el improvisado ramo de flores, junto sus manos a la par en que serraba los ojos.

-La vida sigue su curso…-solo asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, escuchando aquella vos tras de ella- es difícil seguir con algo que nos marca para siempre, pero mas difícil es el superarlo-

-¿Y tu ya lo superaste?- entre abrió los ojos sin quitar la mirada del monumento, esperaba una respuesta, o algo-

-El decirte que ya lo ice te sorprendería, mas me conoces mejor que nadie, solo tu conoces las verdaderas expresiones tras la mascara entonces, tu sola respóndete esa pregunta- dijo-

-La respuesta que yo esperaba era esa, a quien te la hiciera, responderías que si, lo superaste por que todo lleva un curso, esos son los caminos de la vida, lo dirías con una expresión despreocupada, fría, distante, cuando tu corazón responde agritos que no es verdad, lloras internamente, no permites que nadie te vea con lagrimas en le rostro por que entonces demuestras debilidad-

-Y eso es por que al corazón no lo podemos engañar- la escucho sollozar, sabia que cuando ella hablaba de ese modo serio, era por que en verdad estaba muy afectada- Rin… este es el precio por ser mortales, no podemos andar por la vida fingiendo ser dioses para conocer todas las respuestas-

-Yo… jamás mencione algo sobre ser un dios o algo parecido para querer cambiar la historia que nos marco, de a ver sido así ya te hubiera dicho que deseo regresar en el tiempo, evitar que Obito muriera, evitar que Minato sensei Muriera… evitar el tener que sufrir tanto-

-Yo también- el peli plata se arrodillo aun lado de ella, mirando el nombre grabado en el monumento- hasta la fecha lo sigo recordando, sigo recordando ese día, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo para salvar la vida de un amigo, jamás creí que lo llamaría así un amigo, pero cuando ocurrió lo de tu secuestro, comprendí muchas cosas, me izo recordar cosas que creí a ver olvidado- pauso, puso la mano sobre el grabado, aquellos recuerdos pasaron fugazmente en su mente-

-Ya… no… no recordemos el pasado, lo que importa es el presente, lo que nos importa ahora es lo que pase de hoy en adelante, lo dije no por algo pasan las cosas y si este es uno de los camino de la vida no importa que tan doloroso sea sabremos como sobrellevarlo, el tercer Hokage te lo dijo, si algún día el hijo de nuestro Sensei se convierte en un ninja se encargara de que tu seas su mentor, entonces por eso tenemos que continuar para poder seguir ese camino-

Asintió, sin decir mas, se alejaron de aquel lugar, ella sabia que el peli plata solo fingió creerle cuando la realidad era diferente… Rin solo decía eso para poder creerse, para evitar que la viera nuevamente sufriendo, el lo dijo ¿no? _"al corazón no lo podemos engañar"_ sabia que la castaña internamente estaba sufriendo, dos seres queridos para ella ya dejaron este mundo, la primero lo vio morir, al segundo no, mas la noticia de su muerte fue desgarradora.

Un mes desde el incidente… solo un mes y las reparaciones de Konoha ya estaban casi terminadas, pero ella… a pesar de siempre decir que estaba bien, solo lo decía para aparentar, al día siguiente le tendría una misión, con la villa de la luna, ala parecer los lideres de la aldea prestarían su ayuda a la hoja, su misión seria de escolta, una misión rango S, ya que una ves escoltados los de la luna hasta la hoja deberían nuevamente de escoltarlos asta la aldea oculta de la luna, solo quería verla antes de partir, pero siempre que se disponía a ir a su casa, algo o alguien selo impedía. Agradecía por que su ultimo trabajo termino, era el ultimo paquete que tenia que dejar en el hospital, y también agradecía de sobremanera el a verse encontrado con la madre de Rin en esos momentos.

-Este fue el ultimo-afirmo la azabache mientras lo anotaba en unas hojas-

-Si- afirmo el- los de la lluvia mandaron algunas medicinas esperando con esto el poder fortalecer la nueva alianza con la hoja-

-Bien, pero creo que eso es solo información que el Hokage debe recibir- le sonrió, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Rin-

-Kurumi…- ella le miro, ahora tenia su completa atención- ¿Cómo esta Rin?-

-Dice que esta bien, pero aun esta deprimida, de lo contrario ya abría salido de casa- respondió- se que tienes una misión mañana, por que no vas a verla- le sugirió-

Sin responderle mas, desapareció del lugar dirigiéndose hasta el hogar de Rin… toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie le atendió, no sentía el Chakra de la castaña, por lo tanto era evidente que ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, salió, rápidamente su mente formulo las ideas de donde seguramente estaba, se dirigió al monumento en honor a su Sensei, pero ella no estaba, fue a donde se encontraba la tumba de Obito, y tubo el mismo resultado.

La playa, el muelle, el parque, las zonas en reconstrucción; esos lugares le produjeron el mismo resultado, Kakashi ya no sabia donde mas buscar, excepto un lugar… se dirigió entonces a donde anteriormente vivía su Sensei, hay estaba, mirando el gran edificio, sola, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-De todos los lugares jamás creí que estuvieras aquí- miro asía donde escucho la vos, izo aun lado sus oscuros cabellos castaños, los cuales eran movidos con el viento-

-Creí que el encierro en mi mundo ya no estaba siendo bueno, Salí solo un rato y recordé que aquí vivía nuestro Sensei y Kushina- respondió mirando una de las ventanas la cual tenia encendida una luz-

-Todos, estábamos preocupados por ti, por tu depresión, no me gusta verte así- le dijo- por que entonces siento que yo, no soy capaz de protegerte, por que siento que tu tristeza es mi única debilidad, que eso me hace alejarme de ti-

-No…- dijo rápidamente- no me alejare de ti, pero la verdad si es difícil, y me siento mal, pero quiero que sepas que… olvídalo… lo que quiero decir es que es triste perder a alguien y que te sumas en la depresión, es por eso que estoy aquí, por que a pesar de lo que te dije ese día lo eh pensado mucho y quiero seguir adelante- le sonrió, y conocía esa sonrisa ella hablaba enserio-

-Es tarde, será mejor que regreses a casa-

-Tendrás una misión mañana, quiero ayudarte a que alistes tus cosas… yo, te preparare un kit medico de primeros auxilios como aquella ves-

No le dijo nada, solo caminaron hasta la casa del peli plata, por aquellas misiones, la demora en regresar nuevamente a la aldea, seria demasiada… podría tardar días, semanas, incluso meses, por lo cual solo tenia que llevar lo necesario. Terminado de alistar todo, se quedaron un tiempo mas sin decir nada, solo mirando el nublado cielo oscuro.

-Incluso las noches nubladas me causan tristeza- hablo la castaña rompiendo aquel silencio- mi abuelo me conto ase tiempo que cuando es de día y el cielo se nubla, es por que todo el mundo esta triste, cuando es de noche y llueve, es por que el cielo derrama las lagrimas que nosotros no podemos derramar- comento-

-Se relaciona con el poema- dijo, ella le miro esperando siguiera hablando-

_El cielo infinito, manto que nos cubre  
>tienes el día y la noche,<br>mas tus enigmas son los que me cubren  
>que es el día, vello y soleado, mas te cubre de nubes.<em>

_Nubes malditas que tu azul vuelven gris  
>por que ese color solo te hace ver infeliz<br>tristeza, es lo que hay en el corazón por verte así  
>las personas ríen, y aman, pero son tristes, pues tu velo tiene otro matiz. <em>

_Matiz, que ironía, y después te cubres de negro  
>mas esas nubes singuen hay esas de color gris aterrador<br>los rayos, su estruendo es feroz, tu grito desgarrador  
>ese es tu grito de dolor, soplas frio, no sopor tas el dolor.<em>

_Caen lagrimas del cielo, mojas los rostros de las personas  
>te miran, descubriendo tu llanto, el dolor del corazón<br>tus lagrimas se implantan en nuestros ojos, dolorosas  
>lagrimas que no mostramos, tu expresas nuestro dolor. <em>

_Y al final, sale nuevamente el sol ¿Qué nos muestras?  
>nos muestras una sonrisa, señal de que todo esta bien<br>nos muestras los colores cálidos, la alegría del corazón  
>el arcoíris, los colores, tu paz, todo esta bien y tu dejas de llorar. <em>

El solo miraba al cielo, ella le miro con la boca entre abierta, ya avía escuchado ese poema, pero jamás de el, estaba lleno de sorpresas para ella, ese poema, al recitarlo, era algo indescriptible, las palabras no bastaban para elogiarlo.

-Hermoso- dijo por fin- jamás escuche un poema tan mas lindo-

-No es la gran cosa- bajo la mirada posándola en el suelo- ese poema me lo recitaban mucho cuando era un niño pequeño-

-¿En verdad?-

-Si… mi madre, era su poema favorito, por lo poco que recuerdo, fue mi padre quien se lo recito, y mi madre me lo recitaba a mi cuando el no estaba- ahora se sentía mal, por a verle recordado algo que le no quería recordar-

-Me gusta- le dijo, Kakashi la miro, ella le sonreía con amor- también será mi poema preferido, por que tu me lo recitaste- _  
><em> 

Se bajo la mascara, estaba sonriendo, era lindo pensar en que ese poema le agradaba, abrió ambos ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Rin sobre los suyos, de inmediato correspondió al beso, poco a poco fue tomando fuerza, la abrazo por la cintura, recostándola sobre el suelo sin romper aquel contacto, ella cruzo los brazos tras su cuello, no tenia la mas mínima intención de separarse de el, mas lo hicieron para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire.

El se levanto ante la sorpresa de la castaña, le ayudo a ponerse de pie guiándola hasta su habitación, cerraron la puerta con brusquedad, fue entonces cuando el la azoto contra ella procurando no lastimarla, volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios, ella movió la cabeza buscando un mejor ángulo mas conveniente, correspondiendo ahora ella el beso; fue entonces cuando la separo de aquella puerta pegándola a su cuerpo caminado asía atrás llegando a la cama donde la deposito con delicadeza, quedando sobre ella sin recargar todo su peso, la acaricio con cuidado, sus manos se colaron por debajo de la blusa de la castaña, ella enredo sus finos dedos el la cabellera plateada, mas eso no duro mucho, ella coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho, el la miro fijamente por ese acto, para después mirar como ella comenzaba a deslizar asía abajo el cierre de su blusa.

Al ver ese acto, abrió mas la blusa dejando la descubierto sus hombros en los cuales depositaba pequeños besos , trazando un dulce camino de besos, hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella se sentó sobre le colchón facilitándole un poco mas el trabajo se quito la blusa, el lo aprovecho para poder quitarle el sujetador, dejando su torso completamente desnudo la recostó nuevamente, mas no la toco, sobre ella se quito la camisa sin mangas que le portaba. Le gustaba que ambos quedaran siempre e las mismas condiciones, era algo que Rin no podía explicar le por que lo asía mas no se quejaba de ello; descendió para bosar sus pechos, aquellos se calentaban rápidamente por sus caricias, escuchando placenteros y leves gemidos producidos por la castaña, subió nuevamente atrapando sus labios, ella suspiraba entre besos, sus manos se aspeaban traviesas por toda su espalda, lo que inconscientemente lo excitaba de sobre manera, guio una de sus manos hasta las piernas de la castaña colándose pro debajo de su falda.

Intento reprimir un placentero gemido al sentir como uno de los dedos del peli plata invadía su interior, echo la cabeza asía atrás un poco, lo que el aprovecho para besar su cuello dejando su marca la cual decía que ella le pertenecía; introdujo un segundo dedo en ella, estives escuchándola gritar un poco, Rin entero las uñas en la espalda del peli plata aumentando la excitación producida. Saco los dedos alzándola solo un poco por la cadera para poder quitarle las prendas que ya estorbaban, ella le desabrocho el pantalón ayudándole a quitárselo, pero el termino por desvestirse solo. No quería pensarlo, tampoco que se cruzara por su mente pero lo sabia tiene el tiempo enzima, y aunque le gustaba darse su tiempo cuando estaba con Rin solo por esa ocasión tendría que hacerlo rápido.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, penetrándola de un solo golpe, ella grito su nombre, el se quedo sin aliento comenzando a embestirla con fuerza, la cordura desapareció de ambos con aquellos movimientos, acelero el ritmo de sus envistes sintiendo que le fin estaba por llegar, Rin encorvo la espalda al sentir una explosión de inmensas sensaciones aglomeradas en su bajo vientre, el se aferro a ella derramándose en su interior, respiraron agitadamente intentando recuperar la respiración, sin embargo la castaña estaba siendo presa del sueño que se apodero de ella, dedicándole una ultima sonrisa quedo profundamente dormida a su lado. El peli plata solo la abrazo, respirando el dulce aroma de la chica.

No se lo explicaba, el aire tenia cierto aroma a humedad, le agradaba le recordaba a la brisa de la playa, mas sin embargo esta se sentía completamente diferente; como si de un simple parpadeo se tratara, hay estaba ella, caminando por las orillas de la playa, su cabello mas largo hasta la cintura, se extraño, no sabia que pensar, ella se estaba soñando a si misma, mas grande, mas en su rostro pudo ver una facción diferente, siempre fue una persona feliz, pero ahora el verse, el soñarse, era como si su cara nunca hubiese mostrado tristeza, es mas su cara tenia una infinita felicidad ¿Por qué?,

Se seguía a si misma, observándose, se detuvo, ella miro al mar miro el sol ponerse, giro su cara a dirección contraria, sonriendo, escuchaba las pequeñas risas de un infante, y la inolvidable vos de Kakashi. El peli plata se le acercaba, el tenia algo cargando en brazos, algo pequeño, la castaña se alegro la verlos, mas se alegro la ver a lo que el cargaba, lo tomo en sus brazos estaba por verlo…

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente al sentir aquel escalofrío, estaba en una habitación, la habitación del peli plata… todo fue un sueño; se sentó sobre la cama cubriéndose apenas con la sabana que estaba sobre ella, todo el lado contrario de la cama sintiendo frio, ya lo recordaba el se avía ido de misión, la dejo a ella sola hay en su cama… su cama, su casa.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo levantándose rápidamente comenzando a vestirse- demonios me mataran-

Salió rápidamente de la casa del peli plata dirigiéndose al hospital, era demasiado tarde, por que le tubo que pasar eso a ella. Llego no siquiera se detuvo a saludar a las enfermeras que atendían en la recepción, subió las esclareas lo mas rápido que l fue posible para llegar hasta el consultorio de Natsuki… se detuvo de golpe al ver a su madre salir de la oficina.

-¿Rin? ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto de in mediato la azabache-

-Me perdí por los caminos de la vida- contesto nerviosa soltando una pequeña risilla- no es verdad, yo estaba con Kakashi-

-Que no se supone que el salió de misión esta mañana- miro su reloj pulsera, notando que este marcaba cerca de la una de la tarde-

-Si- dijo- pero estuvimos platicando toda la noche… mamá enserio ya suficiente tuve con los sermones de el, para que me regañes ahora aunque me lo merezco- bajo la cabeza de modo triste, su madre suspiro resignada, se acerco un poco a ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente-

-Esta bien Rin, solo no me preocupes así otra ves… confió en ti-ella solo le asintió con la cabeza, observando a su madre desaparecer por el pasillo-

Odiaba mentirle a su madre, mas no podía contarle cosas sobre su vida privada… comenzó con su ronda en el hospital aunque llego tarde, y creyó que tendría mucho trabajo, la verdad es que no tenia nada que hacer, pasaron las horas y comenzaba a aburrirse fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar el sueño, era extraño, pero no era de extrañarse al final solo fue eso, solo fue un sueño.

-Rin- la castaña miro al frente, sonrió al ver a la peli violeta acercársele-

-Parece que te agrada mucho el terminar herida ¿verdad?- pregunto irónicamente al ver el estado de su amiga- Anko-

-No fue grabe, solo un entrenamiento de Taijutsu- respondió-

-Si fuera Gai el hubiese llegado antes que tu, muy mal herido… pero asumo que no fue el así que lo mas probable es que fuera Daiki-

-En fin…- suspiro la de ojos cafés claros- iré a que me curen, tengo una misión esta noche-

-Espera… déjame ayudarte- pidió la castaña, se dirigieron hasta el consultorio en el cual asistía, utilizando su palma recuperadora, sano el brazo de la peli violeta- listo, solo no trata de utilizar mucho este brazo- aconsejo-

-Gracias… por cierto supiste quien se fue con tu novio- la castaña le miro sin comprender- Rey… la que desde la academia siempre estuvo enamorada de Kakashi y la que esta celosa de ti, por aver quedado en el mismo equipo que el y después ser su novia-

-Anko, pero que cosa dices- como si no le importara cerro los ojos sonriendo, pero su molestia se reflejaba en como ella le apretó el brazo una lastimado de la peli violeta- crees que Kakashi solo por estar en el mismo equipo que Rey será capaz de traicionarme-

-¡HAY! No lo decía por eso- dijo rápidamente quitando el brazo- lo decía por que ella podría insinuársele durante la misión-

-No lo creo- dejo de verla, sus ojos marrones se posaron en la ventana en un punto fijo a la nada- no lo creo… el no seria capaz de dejarse manipular-

-De Rey nunca se sabe- finalizo, dejando el tema de lado la peli violeta se marcho alistándose para su pronta misión dejando a la castaña sola-

Si bien era cierto Rey, una joven de cabellos purpuras y ojos azules, siempre le tubo cierto recelo a Rin, y esos celos aumentaron hasta el grado de odiarla cuando se supo que ella era la novia del ninja copia. Podía desconfiar de ella, pero de Kakashi jamás.

Dos semanas fuera, desde hace dos semanas que no la veía, su único consuela era saber que ya estaba apunto de llegar a la villa, logro divisar desde lo lejos las puertas de la aldea abiertas de par en par, faltaba poco y por fin estaría en sin embargo sabia que no podía verla nuevamente a la cara, ella avía sido completamente sinsera con el pero el… ¿Por qué lo izo? ¡¿Por qué carajos lo izo?

-Que lindo ¿no?-

-¿De que hablas?- miro a su lado izquierdo justo donde la de cabellos purpuras se encontraba-

-Por fin regresaremos a casa y por fin la veras ¿es lindo? Pero ¿no te hartas?-

- Rey será mejor que lo olvides, que te hace pensar que ahora te prestare atención- inquirió, era la verdad, durante su misión, simplemente la ignoro-

-Ah- suspiro resignada- fue tan lindo estar solo dos semanas tu y yo, y con solo saber que "eso" paso entre los dos… pero lo que fácil viene fácil se va… como sea ¿Qué viste en ella? Es solo una chunin, ambos somos Jonin, en este rango solo se encuentran los mas poderosos, pienso que solo estas con ella para demostrar tu superioridad-

-Rey- detuvo su andar- de mi podrás decir lo que quieras da igual no me interesa, pero de Rin, será mejor que no te metas con ella, ¿Qué nado con ella solo para demostrar superioridad? Estas equivocada, es algo que tu no entiendes es amor, no una tonta obsesión como la tuya- le hablo de modo serio, frio, cortante, de un modo el cual podría intimidar a las personas-

-No es obsesión, es amor, y si para eso tengo que mover cielo mar y tierra no me importa… Kakashi yo te amo, por que no me das la oportunidad de…-

-Déjame en paz- le interrumpió, asiéndola aun lado siguió su camino hasta la aldea dejándola a ella sola-

Después de entregar su informe de la misión, por órdenes del tercer Hokage, fueron mandados al hospital para una exanimación de rutina, y así lo cumplieron, Kakashi esperaba por der encontrarse con Rin en el hospital, la busco por todas partes, pero no la encontró, ni siquiera a la madre de Rin, tal ves estarían en un día libre.

-"_Tal ves, mas tarde pase por su casa"- _

_-_¡Kakashi!- gritaron su nombre, el solo suspiro bufo con molestia, intento seguir caminado ignorar esa vos mas no le fue fácil, ella le dio rápidamente alcance- ¿Por qué no me esperas?- pregunto con fingida molestia mientras se le colgaba del cuello-

-Es cucha Rey, sabes que soy paciente, mas la paciencia no me durara mucho, tengo limites los cuales estas pasando, no me hagas enojar- dijo separándola de su cuerpo- además lo que paso, simplemente paso y me arrepiento tal vez tu no por que ya obtuviste lo que querías de mi-

Rey formo un gesto molesto con los labios, estaba frente a el, pudo divisar a la chica que supuestamente era la adoración del peli plata, sus ojos brillaron con maldad, ideando un plan, es cierto, el lo dijo, de el ya tuvo lo que quería, pero aun no estaba satisfecha.

-Tienes razón- dijo en vos alta- esa noche fue mágica para mi, y supongo que para ti igual, todavía siento tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tus labios sobre los míos, marcando cada parte desconocida por los demás…-

-Ya cállate- le grito el peli plata- no tienes por que gritar lo que paso, solo fue algo repentino, algo…-

-Algo de lo que Rin jamás debe de enterarse- le interrumpió- mas creo que es demasiado tarde-

Extrañado por esas palabras miro los azules ojos de Rey fijos tras de el, sintió una opresión en el corazón, sentía que le tiempo se detuvo y fue cuando la vio, parada a escasos dos metros de el, Rin los avía escuchado, su mirada se ensombreció, el no sabia que decir , hasta que al final el tiempo recobro su curso; Rin salió corriendo del lugar dejando a esos dos solos nuevamente, Rey sonreía con malicia, Kakashi, simplemente se quedo hay parado. Hasta recobrar el sentido salió corriendo tras de ella.

Le dolía el corazón tan solo por a ver escuchado esas palabras, por a verlo escuchado a el decir que era cierto, cuanto quería que solo fuera una pesadilla, cansada de correr todo lo que sus piernas le dieron se detuvo respirando de forma agitada, sintió entonces como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas cayendo de rodillas evitaba el tener que llorar.

-¡Rin!- por fin el peli plata logro alcanzarla- Rin espera…-

-Que…-intento decirle algo mas- que… por que…-

-Rin espera deja me explicarte ¿escuchaste?-

-¡Todo!- grito- Kakashi te conozco estabas hablando en serio-

-Rin…lo que paso, seré sincero, lo que paso no se por que lo ice pero…-

-No…- no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, le dio la cara por fin, entonces el peli plata sintió su corazón ser atravesado por espinas- Yo confíe en ti, ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Perdóname- fue todo lo que pudo decir, ¿solo eso? Miro su cara de decepción, miro su dolor salir en forma de lagrimas, lagrimas que le se prometió no volver a ver o causar en ella-

-No entiendo por que las cosas pasan- seco sus lagrimas, mas sus ojos seguían cristalizados por ellas- pero es por algo no, muchas veces eh dicho esto, por que todo es parte de la vida… sabes creo que es mejor así, una ves te pedí que dejaras de lastimarme, ahora te lo pido nuevamente...-

-Las cosas no tenían por que pasar así, en tiende solo fue algo que jamás debió pasar Rey no significa nada para mi por que tu…-

-Lo se- interrumpió- ya lose-

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio un silencio sumamente incomodo, el viento soplo con fuerza, trasmitiendo su frio aire en sus cuerpos, meciendo con fuerza sus cabellos, ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, sentía que el cielo quería llorar por la castaña compartir su mismo dolor, intento abrazarla, pero ella selo impidió dando un paso asía atrás.

-Rin…-

-Adiós- dijo ella, entonces el sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos esas palabras las cuales jamás imagino escuchar de ella, le estaban doliendo bastante para ser un simple susurro- Los que traicionan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria ¿no?, pero los que juegan con las personas a quienes dicen amar realmente son mucho peor que la escoria… por favor ya no me busques-

No pudo detenerla, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, la lluvia se llevaba consigo sus lagrimas, las lagrimas de ella, ahora se odiaba, no, el odio no era la palabra correcta para describirse a si mismo, Rin tenia razón en sus frías y serias palabras es pero que la escoria, pero si existe algo peor que eso, eso es el.

_**Notas finales:**_

XD hay dios creo que no me salió el poema, una disculpa soy muy mala para esto jeje … bueno preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones lo que sea es bien venido :D

_**Reviews:**_

Sandy058: Hola! Gracias por tus reviews como siempre n.n y con respecto a Rayito…. ¡si! Esta vivo y planeando sus ataques a Kakashi XD… la verdad no se como sobrevivió O.o enserio, pero saldrá mas adelante, mas tierno con Rin y mas… diabólico con Kakashi XD

Bien espero te guste este cap, nos vemos en la siguiente

Bye cuidate :D


	14. Chapter 14

La desesperación lo tenia segado, estaba triste, dolido, mas que nada furioso consigo mismo, se prometió no hacerle daño y no cumplió su promesa, la lastimo, le rompió le corazón de la peor forma, y no podía culparla por odiarlo.

-_Los que traicionan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria ¿no?, pero los que juegan con las personas a quienes dicen amar realmente son mucho peor que la escoria_-

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente, tan fuertes, tan dolorosas, tan ciertas, fue por eso que regreso a su vida anterior, cerrando su corazón si es que aun tenia uno, apegándose estrictamente a las reglas de un ninja las cuales la mentaba no a ver seguido al régimen. Desde el ataque del Kyuubi sufrieron nuevamente la perdida de un ser querido, de su Sensei, a quien mas que eso ambos veían como un padre, al preocuparse por ellos y alentarlos cuando se deprimían, ahora ya no estaba entre ellos, tal ves el podría a verles aconsejado algo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Kakashi no aceptaba ninguna misión que no fuera exclusivamente de rango S, ya no podía regresar con los ANBU, aun así las misiones eran difíciles y de sumo riesgo, si algo le pasaba en combate, seria lo mejor, lo que le quería era ya no existir, ya no quería causarle dolor a sus allegados, ya no quería lastimarla.

A pesar de todo se juro a si misma no volver a verlo siquiera, no salía de su hogar para nada, ni siquiera cuando recibía el comunicado de alguna misión, no quería, y sumado a eso sus malestares comenzaron a aumentar, estaba desconcertada, quería saber que le pasaba, por que se sentía de ese modo, pero ala ves tenia miedo de conocer la respuesta, podía darse una ligera sospecha de lo que ocurría en su interior, pero no quería saberlo, era cuidadosa para que su madre no sospechara, pero cada ves era mas difícil, las nauseas por las mañanas ya eran con mayor frecuencia, cuando terminaba de desayunar asía el mayor esfuerzo posible por retener la comida en su estomago, le era imposible por lo cual tenia que en cerrarse en el baño fingiendo darse largas duchas para regresar todo el alimento.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la saco de su trance, se levanto de la cama para abrir, un fuerte mareo selo impidió asiéndola sentarse de golpe y sostenerse la cabeza.

-¿Si?- pregunto al ver que no podía mantenerse en pie-

-Rin ¿estas bien?- la castaña miro a su madre quien entraba a su habitación, le sonrió de forma débil solo asintiendo con la cabeza- creo que… debemos hablar-

Sintió su corazón latir con suma fuerza, a la ves que sus ojos se abrían lo mas que podía pro la sorpresa, trago grueso viendo como su madre se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella, era evidente que ya comenzara a sospechar de ella, internamente rogaba por que fuera otra cosa y no eso.

-¿Sobre que?- fingió demencia- estoy bien, si es sobre mi depresión, pues creo que ya esta pasando lo de hace un mes ya no…-

-Rin- le interrumpió- sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar, siempre me as contado todo, y se cuando estas bien o no y ahora no lo estas- le acaricio el cabello con ternura maternal para después abrazarla- jamás te conté sobre lo que ocurrió con tu padre y con migo verdad-

-No- respondió-

-Tu padre- comenzó a hablar- era una buena persona, ambos teníamos el mismo carácter y eso nos asía discutir con frecuencia, siempre terminábamos y regresábamos, era ya una rutina muy común entre los dos. Pero todo cambio un día-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos los mismo que ella tenia-

-Ambos tuvimos una fuerte discusión y lo deje, pues avía cuando tenia que decirle algo importante siempre buscaba una excusa para evitarme y eso me lastimaba, y me molestaba demasiado, cuando el intento hablar conmigo yo no quise, lo mejor sería estar alejados para siempre, pero el insistía, yo me negaba, hasta que mi orgullo desapareció por alguna razón decidí dejarlo hablar con migo, pero ya era tarde, tu padre salió a una misión la cual causo que perdiera la vida-

Rin la miraba atenta ante lo que decía, sabia desde pequeña que su padre murió en una misión, por lo cual solo vivía con su madre y lo entendía, pero jamás avía escuchado lo que le contaba.

-Cuando me entere, me sentí muy mal, llore como nunca antes en mi vida y mi dolor aumento mas cuando supe que esas veces que intento hablar con migo era para pedirme que me casara con el, me lamente demasiado por no poderle decir aquello tan importante, que murió sin saberlo-

-¿Qué era eso importante?- pregunto-

-Que estaba embarazada de ti- los ojos de rin se cristalizaron, bajo la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas- ese fue el peor error de mi vida-

-Pero tu…-

-A demás – le interrumpió nuevamente- no quiero que tu paces por lo mismo, cuando se ama a alguien en verdad hace todo lo posible por superar las diferencia entre los dos y ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas, siempre abran discusiones entre ambos, pero eso solo ayudara a fortalecer la relación-

-Mamá… yo… creo que, no se me da miedo-

-Si quieres conocer la respuesta de que es lo que te pasa sabes que puedes contar con migo- le miro a sombrada entonces si era cierto, su madre ya sospechaba, creía que al verla ala cara su expresión seria de decepción, pero al contrario, su mirada mostraba dulzura y comprensión-

La abrazo fuertemente sin poder evitar llorar, su madre simplemente la abrazo comprendiéndola, por que aun que intento esforzarse para que no pasara lo mismo que ella, no pudo, y no le molestaba eso, sino que si hija cometiera el mismo error de no decir nada, ya no quería verla sufrir.

A la mañana siguiente Rin fue al hospital donde su madre le hizo unos análisis, diciéndole antes de que comenzara su rutina como asistente, tener mucho cuidado por si el resultado llegase a ser positivo. El resultado según lo estimado estaría listo en una semana, tenia que prepararse mentalmente ante lo que llegara a pasar, y mas que eso hablar con sus superiores, Kurumi se encargaría de hablar con el tercer Hokage.

-¡Rin!- grito una chica de ojos rubís- espera-

-Kurenai… buenos días- saludo alegre-

-Rin, que bueno que te encuentro- la pelinegra respiraba de modo agitado intentando recuperar el aire, apoyo ambas manos-

-Oye… toma- Rin se encontraba realizando las compras para la cena de ese día, de entre las compras saco una botella de agua-

-Gracias- agradeció la pelinegra-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto una ves que Kurenia se recupero-

-¡Cierto!- exclamo- la señorita Natsuki y tu madre quieren verte con urgencia en el hospital-

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada- ¿Por qué?-

-No lo se, cuando tu madre me vio, me pidió que te buscara con urgencia, pero dijo que no te alteraras y no te apresuraras a ir, pero que si tenias que estar lo mas pronto posible- explico-

Le miro extrañada, por que esa urgencia, tal ves se presento algo en el hospital si requerían de ella en su día libre, miro a Kurenai, después a sus compras en pausas iguales, suspiro profundamente.

-Kurenai ¿tienes algo que hacer?- le pregunto resignada-

-No-

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?-

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?-

-Podrías cuidarme esto- dijo extendiéndole la bolsa de papel- y llevarlo al hospital mas tarde-

-Claro- la pelinegra sonrío tomando la bolsa, mirando como la castaña comenzaba a alejarse-

Llego al hospital, con pasos lentos y muy nerviosa por el llamado se dirigió hasta el consultorio de su madre, donde al entrar encontró a las dos mujeres quienes dejando de hablar al verla.

-Pasa Rin- pidió Natsuki-

-¿Pasa algo?- les pregunto-

-Hablaba con Natsuki, pidiéndole que comprenda la situación, ella me dijo que esta dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que tengas dudas, creo que ella es mejor en esto que yo- explico Kurumi-

-¿Perdón? no entiendo-

-Rin, ya tu madre me explico algunas cosas y bueno… creo que deberías ver esto para comprender mejor- Rin se acerco hasta la de cabellos cenizos tomando el papel que le extendía-

Sintió su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza, un gran nudo en el estomago y la sensación de malestar , lentamente desdoblo el papel comenzado a leer, sus ojos se abrieron releyendo esa pequeña palabra que resaltaba por sobre las demás, cerro los ojos, esperando a ver visto una alucinación, miro nuevamente; no era una alucinación, era real, miro a las dos mujeres intentando decir algo, pero nada… de su boca no salían palabras. Su madre se veía divertida mientras apoyaba un codo sobre le escritorio y la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, ahora que lo recordaba esa fue la misma expresión de ella cuando supo que Rin estaba por nacer, lo mismo paso con Natsuki, le alegraba ver la expresión de las mujeres cuando se enteraban de ello era tan cómico.

-Su fecha aproximada de nacimiento será en Agosto– dijo su madre acercándose a ella- ¿Rin?-

-Un bebe…- dijo con un débil hilo de vos-

-Si- respondió Natsuki- pero eres demasiado joven, así que tendrás que cuidarte mas que una mujer madura, recuerda que solo tienes dieciocho años-

-Rin siéntate- caminaron juntas hasta una silla pegada ala pared, donde Rin tomo asiento, su madre la tomo de las manos arrodillándose frente a ella, la buena noticia avía pasado, pero ahora solo restaba la mala, si podría decirse así- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace una semana?-

-Si-

-Piensas decirle, sabes que no quiero que cometas mis mismo errores, pero recuerda el es su padre y me gustaría que el tan siquiera supiera sobre mi futuro nieto o nieta y no digo que pase, por que no lo quiero, pero es mejor decirlo antes de que algo como lo de tu padre se pueda repetir –

-A todo esto- interrumpió la rubia- ¿Quién es el padre Rin?, por que si me lo llegaste a comentar estaba tan ocupada que lo olvide-

-Pues…-bajo la mirada de modo triste, miro a su madre quien le sonreía lo que le dio la fuerza para decir su nombre- Kakashi Hatake-

Estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que pasaba, prefería no imaginarse su reacción, pues el miedo la invadía por completo ocasionando no poder decirle y tener el mismo destino que su madre ¡NO! sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, por mas que le doliera su traición, ella no era capaz de desearle algo tan malo a las personas menos al padre de su futuro hijo. Agradeció nuevamente a las dos mujeres y salió del hospital, necesitaba procesar muy bien la información, cada detalle, cada letra y palabra, lo comprendía, pero aun no terminaba de creerlo.

Llego hasta el parque, mirando a las mujeres cuidar de sus hijos, observaba cada detalle, algunas tenían a sus bebes en brazos, otras con sus pequeños ya mas crecidos sobre sus piernas, el resto solo miraba el como sus hijos jugaban con los demás niños; sonrío para si misma, siguiendo su camino hasta los columpios donde tomo asiento, ella estaría pasando por lo mismo en algunos años, su sonrisa incremento mas al recordar que Natsuki le dijo que era aun pequeña para tener un bebe, era cierto aun era una adolecente mas no una niña inconscientemente se llevo una mano hasta su vientre ahora ya no estaba sola, pero ya era obvio que no podría olvidarse de el.

Kakashi se encontraba en una misión, y ya le faltaba poco a su equipo para llegar la villa oculta entre la niebla, se quedo montando guardia esa noche, todo estaba tan quieto, calmado, el cielo despejado, idéntico a esa noche… esa noche donde le fue sincero, esa maldita noche que jamás podría olvidar, sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, no, tenia que olvidarlo, se encontraba en una misión tenia que dejar los sentimientos aun lado, tenia que olvidarse de ellos completamente, y como si eso no fuera todo, desde hace un tiempo se sentía mal, no quería decir nada pues entonces tendría que ir al hospital, eso significaba tener que verla casualmente, cerro sus ojos por un momento tras sentir una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

Hay estaba nuevamente ese tétrico, pero al ves tranquilizante lugar, era la segunda ves que lo veía ¿se abra quedado dormido? ¡Demonios! Tenia que despertar rápidamente estaba de misión, no podía bajar la guardia, muchos dependían de el.

- Uno…Dos…Tres… tres mariposas entran la bosque, todas son de color Ocre… Cuatro…cinco… seis… seis flores de muchos colores, las mariposas de color ocre se posan en las flores- miro tras de le rápidamente esa vos, fue la misma que escucho cuando soñó por primera ves en ese lugar-

-¿Quién esta hay?- pregunto-

- Uno…Dos…Tres… tres mariposas entran la bosque, todas son de color Ocre… Cuatro…cinco… seis… - no recibió respuesta solo nuevamente la canción-

-¡¿Quién eres?- exigió saber-

-Mi papá- escucho- y mi mamá… no son felices ¿Es por que estoy yo?-

-Si tus padres te quieren entonces son felices- respondió sin saber por que la pregunta-

-¿Ellos no me quieren?-

-Son tus padres y te amaran por siempre-

-¿Por qué mi papá no esta con migo?-

Estuvo nuevamente por preguntar quien era esa vos, sabia que erala vos de un niño, pero por tu tono dulce y chillón aseguraba que era una niña, abrió los ojos de golpe y no paso mucho para un fuerte estruendo se escuchara, los ninja de la villa oculta entre la niebla los avía encontrado, todos los ninjas de la hoja se prepararon para contra atacar, estaban en territorio enemigo por lo cual el despejado cielo se nublo, ahora todo era neblina, y eso no era favorable para ellos, Kakashi descubrió su Sharingan "_No son felices ¿es por que yo estoy?"_ recordó inesperadamente.

Han pasado tres días desde que supo la notica, estaba feliz, triste, era un mar de emociones en esos momentos. Se encontraba recostada en su cama, esa mañana no se sentía muy bien estaba muy mareada, cerro sus ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisas en sus labios y acariciaba su vientre, ya casi se cumplía su primer mes de embarazo, solo faltaba una semana y el aun no regresaba de su misión, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera ves que una misión le duraba tanto, era un jonin con gran experticia e inteligencia por lo cual sus misiones eran rápidas.

-No te preocupes bebe- suspiro profundamente- tu padre regresara pronto y sabrá sobre ti, no importa si el no quiere saber nada de ti, yo te daré el doble de amor en su lugar-

Se sobre salto al escuchar los fuertes y desesperantes golpes en la puerta, con calma se levanto, cubriéndose los oídos camino hasta la puerta principal para abrirla y ver a dos preocupadas Anko y Yugao

-Rin- dijeron las dos-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada- ¿pasa algo malo?-

-Si- respondieron ambas-

-¿Qué?-

-Rin… promete, olvídalo lo aras de cualquier forma- dijo Yugao con pesar- es Kakashi- Rin sintió algo que no podía explicar, era una especia de presión en el corazón-

-Rin… escucha hace un par de horas acaban de regresar de su misión, no sabemos que paso, no nos dicen nada, el esta en el hospital muy grabe, llego con heridas severas- explico Anko con la mayor precaución posible-

La opresión en su interior se volvió mas intensa, se dirigió lo mas rápido que puso la hospital, no quería verlo, pero su corazón a pesar de estar muy lastimado no podía ocultarlo, era algo masoquista pero lo ama y por el seria capas de todo. Cuando llego, le informaron que aun estaba siendo atendido y que no tenían noticias exactas sobre su estado.

-¡Mamá!- al verla Rin corrió hasta ella quien rápidamente intento tranquilizarla-

-Rin clámate- pidió- escucha todo esta bien-

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Rin cálmate… ya esta bien, llego justo a tiempo, esta inconsciente- le dijo- vivirá… tranquila-

-¿Qué paso?- aun estaba muy alterada, era evidente pues su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios y angustia generados en ella-

-Rin eso le ara daño a tu bebe… no se que paso, pero cuando llego fue atendido de emergencia, tiene el brazo derecho roto, algunas costillas en las mismas condiciones y heridas profundas, pero ahora ya nada de eso es de gravedad, tranquila-

-¿Puedo ir con el?- pidió intentando evadirla para pasar-

-Si, pero te lo repito, esta inconsciente, no se cuando despierte-

Entro a la habitación, hay estaba el sobre la cama, recibiendo al parecer una transfusión de sangre, le dolía velo en ese estado, el jamás permitiría que lo dejaron medio muerto en una misión, ni siquiera cuando pertenecía a la ANBU, entonces sintió que era su culpa ahora sentía que debió de a verlo dejo explicarse cuando se lo pidió, ¿y si llegaba a pasar lo mismo que a su padre?, no, no era le momento de hacerse esos cuestionamientos, le dijeron que vivirá, eso era bueno, eso era lo que tenia que importarle en ese momento, que le siguiera vivo.

-Kakashi Hatake, si me oyes… - le hablo tomando cuidadosamente su mano- no te puedes morir, no ahora, no cuando tienes muchas cosas nuevas que vivir junto con esta nueva personita- sonrió tras esas palabras- no te rindas quiero ver tu cara de tonto cuando lo sepas-

Todo a su alrededor era negro, sumamente oscuro y frio, ¿Estaba muriendo?... bien, estaba bien, después de causar tanto daño se lo merecía, merecía morir por ser del tipo de escoria que traiciona a los demás, que lastima a quien le amo de verdad, tal ves en esos momentos, Obito y su Sensei le odiaban profundamente, y no los culpaba por que le mismo se odiaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, sufría soledad comenzó a tornarse cálida de dos extrañas formas las cuales no comprendía, sabia que una de esas sensaciones, se sentía triste, y la otra no. fue entonces que pudo sentir como si una mano se posara sobre su cabeza, abrió sus ojos desconcertado.

-¿Mi casa?- se pregunto mirando a todos lados, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se supone que el ya debería de estar muerto ¿o no?-

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como una pelota se detenía frente a el, y un pequeño niño peli plata corría para atraparla, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… ese niño era…el; el verse así, se sentía como un fantasma en ese mundo ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Kakashi- escucho su nombre con un dulce tono de vos, ese tono ya lo avía olvidado por completo- Kakashi- volvió a nombrarlo, el niño volteo sonriente, y ahora que lo recordaba cuando niño jamás ocultaba su rostro-

-Mamá- dijo el pequeño peli plata corriendo hasta la mujer-

-Mamá- repitió el, su madre murió cuando el era muy pequeño, y a causa de ello, la olvido con rapidez mientras crecía-

Observo como el de pequeño se acercaba corriendo a su madre, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, quien con gran amor maternal abrazo al pequeño Kakashi, tomándolo de la mano y comenzar a caminar, sin ordenárselo a su cuerpo, el mismo comenzó a caminar siguiéndolos, recordando a su madre, cuando podía sonreír abiertamente sin esconder su rostro de los demás, cuando no tenia que fingir tras la mascara. El pequeño Kakashi siguió jugando en el patio, su madre se sentó en los pequeños escalones de madera observándole con una tierna sonrisa.

Suspiro de forma pesada, recordaba ese momento dentro de poco entraría el en escena, y aunque fuera en un recuerdo le dolía el tener que verlo nuevamente.

-Si en ese entonces nada hubiera pasado, creo que seguiría así- se dijo así mismo parado frente a su pequeño yo-

-Kira…- lo escucho, el y su pequeña representación miraron asía la casa de donde una figura salía de las sombras, el sujeto idéntico a el, mejor conocido como "El colmillo blanco de Konoha"-

La mujer, le sonrio ala ves que se ponía de pie, dedicándole otra tierna sonrisa a su hijo, entro a al casa acompañada de su padre, el simplemente seguía jugando ajeno a toda la situación, se detuvo de golpe, agachando la mirada de forma triste, se miro, eso no lo recordaba, si bien era ese día el siguió como si nada pasara hasta que su madre saliera por el nuevamente.

-Todos los días- dijo el pequeño peli plata- pasaba casi siempre lo mismo-

-¿Qué?- se pregunto-

-Papá quiere mucho a Mamá y ella a el, pero siempre pelean- miro en dirección a la casa, efectivamente sus padres estaba peleando, podía ver los desde la ventana sin escuchar su discusión-

-Un momento ¿puedes verme?- pregunto, su pequeño yo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo…?-

Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, ya estaba en otro lugar, la escena cambio drásticamente que ni siquiera lo noto, ahora el de pequeño, estaba siendo abrazado por su madre, quien derramaba silenciosas lagrimas.

-Mamá esta enferma- le escucho decir en la mente- si pudiera hacer algo para que ella se curara, no estaría triste- su madre evitaba que Kakashi le viera llorando, no quería preocuparlo, pero si el era como su padre, ya se abría dado cuenta-

-Kakashi- le hablo su madre- podrías traerme un pequeño libro color feúcha de la biblioteca de tu padre- el pequeño solo asintió y salió corriendo, cuando el salió, su padre entro a la habitación-

-¿Cómo sigues?- le pregunto, la única respuesta que recibió fue una negación con la cabeza por parte de ella- Kira…yo…-

-No, Sakumo, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes si, lo único que quiero, es que Kakashi crezca bien y que estés a su lado en mi lugar, solo tiene tres años, es como tu, seda cuenta de las cosas demasiado rápido- inquirió la azabache- supondré que para cuando el crezca ya se abra olvidado de mi, si no es que pasa lo contrario-

-El no se olvidara de ti, Kira todo saldrá bien- le dijo intentando darle ánimos-

Kakashi, no podía creerlo, lo recordaba, en lugar de ir por le libro cuando su madre se lo pidió, se quedo escuchando tras la puerta, si, en verdad era demasiado joven cuando las cosas sucedieron, y lo peor de todo para el, era que las comprendía a la perfección, era por eso que en la aldea le decían que era un genio, un niño bastante prodigioso y todo a su corta edad, no comprendía nada, y eso ya no le importaba, solo se dedico a recordar, de sus ojos salieron la grimas las cuales desde niño nunca pudo mostrar a nadie.

-Lo entiendes- le dijo el niño- la realidad es muy diferente, mamá quería este libro- lo miro, en sus manos tenía el libro que su madre le pidió- ¿recuerdas que sucedió después?-

Nuevamente todo cambio, estaban en un prado, su padre, su madre, el de pequeño, como si nada pasara, los tres muy felices, era como si la enfermedad de su madre hubiese desaparecido por completo, siguió observando. Cuando era pequeño, su padre jugaba mucho con el, aun después de que regresara de las misiones, le enseñaba los jutsus mas simples a esa edad, cuando le podía desarrollar algunos con mas grado de dificultad; su madre los observaba, feliz fue cuando pudo percatarse de las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus negros ojos. Lo recordó, cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió hubo un nuevo cambio, el ambiente era pesado, todas las personas vestidas de negro, algunas sollozaban, lo recordó, al día siguiente su madre murió, miro a su padre parado a lado de el, tomando la mano de su pequeña representación. Su padre derramaba silenciosas lagrimas, pero el no, no lloraba, Sakumo lo cargo asiendo que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, sujetándole la cabeza cariñosamente, Kakashi solo miraba a otro lado, su padre ya no quería que siguiera viendo el inerte cuerpo de su madre y fue de ese modo, como el pudo liberar silenciosas lagrimas.

-Papá ya lo sospechaba- escucho nuevamente- sabía que mamá no estaría mas tiempo con nosotros, por eso quiso darle un bello ultimo recuerdo antes de morir-

-Solo quiso… darle un bello recuerdo antes de morir- repitió, cerro los ojos sintiendo nuevamente ese frio al igual que aquel mundo oscuro, la calidez desapareció, solo quedaba esa otra sensación, cálida, triste, agobiante ¿es que acaso así terminaría? Vagando por un mundo lleno de oscuridad y soledad… si pues selo tenia merecido-

Le miraba con tristeza estaba consiente de su estado, hace tres días que estaba en esa cama sin despertar, se sentía tan mal de verlo hay, así, no pudo evitar llorar, ya era suficiente no podía estar llorando, tenia que agradecer que estuviera con vida, pero quería escucharlo, verlo bien, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Rin- soltó su mano, para poder mirar a quien le hablaba-

-¿Si?-

-Por que…-suspiro pesadamente- por que no te vas a descansar un poco, no has dormido en un día, eso te ara daño, a ti y al bebe, descansa- le dijo Natsuki quien entro a revisar al malherido Kakashi-

-Estamos bien- le respondió sonriendo- no se preocupe…-

-Rin… ve a descansar solo un poco, tienes tres días aquí, por lo menos ve a comer algo si- inquirió la rubia-

-Señorita Natsuki- negó con la cabeza- estoy bien, en verdad, ahora no tengo hambre, tengo algo de asco, pero gracias- mintió-

-Esta bien- respondió- quiero verte mas tarde en mi oficina, si-

-¿Sucede algo malo-

-No, pero recuerda que tu madre me pidió estar al pendiente de ti, por eso solo te are un chequeo de rutina, el cual tendrás que repetir una ves al mes durante los próximos ocho meses- le dijo-

-Esos exámenes ¿Qué son?- pregunto dudosa ocultando un poco su nerviosismo, temiendo que fuer algo malo, Natsuki, noto rápidamente eso, sonrío ante eso-

-No es nada malo Rin, solo son para ver el desarrollo de tu bebe y tal ves si tu quieres dentro de unos tres meces mas podrás saber si es un niño o una niña- le sonrío-

-No me gustaría saber que será- sonrío la castaña llevando una mano hasta su vientre- siempre y cuando este bien, siendo un niño o una niña será bien venido o bienvenida- miro al peli plata sonriendo, el podría ser lo que quisiera, pero estaba segura que no tenia el corazón de piedra para menos preciar a su hijo, o eso era lo que ella quería suponer, en verdad que ya dudaba de el, lo desconocía y de cierto modo le temía-

Tres días, seis, dos semanas, y una no pasaba nada, el aun no despertaba, sus heridas sanaban rápidamente eso era bueno, pero ella, se sentía cada ves peor, podría decirse directamente que por cuidarlo a el, se descuido bastante, caminaba lentamente con un ramo de flores entre las manos, solo conocía a una persona que le escucharía en ese momento y el ayudaría a superar algo ese dolor amargo en su corazón, llego hasta el monumento de piedra, dejando las flores frente a el, se arrodillo, guardando silencio por unos minutos.

_**Notas finales:**_

Bueno jejeje me inspire ahora si … dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea peticiones XD todo es bien venido

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior n.n gracias por tus reviews de todo corazón jiji… ahora si puedo decir lo bueno esta por comenzar XD y sobre rayito esta bien y estará el doble de diabólico según Kakashi XD… bueno nos vemos en la siguiente

cuidate, bye bye n3n


	15. Chapter 15

-Obito- hablo- se que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes creo que nada de esto estaría pasando, pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?, creo que ya lo sabes, voy a tener un bebe y también creo que ya sabes quien es el padre… bueno no se que hacer, tengo que decirle sobre el bebe cuando despierte, y también tengo que pensar muchas cosas, me da miedo su rechazo, pero creo que es razonable- guardo silencio nuevamente, después de otro rato prosiguió- y sabes estaba pensando que si es un niño tendrá el mismo nombre que tu Obito– sonrío-

Tras un largo rato más, se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse al hospital, un fuerte mareo, la izo caer de rodillas, tal ves fue causado por el como se incorporo, espero a que el malestar sele pasara, no espero mucho tiempo cuando se puso nuevamente de pie, sentía como la tierra bajo sus pies se movía lentamente, no le tomo importancia, tenia un mes y una semana de embarazo para tener que sentirse tan mal, recordó que era su primer embarazo y por lo tanto era inexperta en esa experiencia, camino mas lento, aun no pasaba el malestar, sudaba demasiado, no debería de pasar eso ¿O si? Sumado a eso sentía como si llevara horas caminado cuando sabia que le hospital no estaba demasiado lejos, ya no podía seguir, sentía las piernas fallarle, ya no era dueña de si misma, su visión se puso borrosa por completo, no distinguía nada, callo de rodillas, perdiendo le conocimiento.

-¡RIN!- fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar-

Sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón ¿Por cuánto tiempo ah estado en ese lugar? Estaba solo, no savia si vivo o muerto, la triste calidez que sentía se volvió mas agobiante que antes, y todo ese color negro, poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta tornarse blanco. Escuchaba voces, una vos infantil y otra que le resultaba familiar, ¿risas? ¿se estaba riendo? Sentía como caminaba sin ordenárselo a su cuerpo, acelero el paso escuchando como las risas se intensificaban mas, se sorprendió, las risas dejaron de escucharse, todo era oscuridad nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?- escucho esa vos familiar-

-¿Quién?- pregunto-

-¡Me lo prometiste!- exclamo la vos-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA PROTEGES?-

-Protegerla… ¡RIN!- exclamo-

-Quienes traicionan y abandonan a sus amigos ¡SON ESCORIA!- grito-

-Esa vos… Obito- tras de el apareció el peli negro, mirándolo con enojo, con una tristeza visible en sus ojos-

-¿Recuerdas? – le dijo- Me hiciste una promesa-

-Lo siento- dijo el peli plata bajando la cabeza- pero al final… termine siendo peor que la escoria-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el uchiha molesto- el Kakashi que yo conocí no dice esas cosas, el jamás se rinde, y cumple sus promesas ¿Quién eres?-

-Obito… ¡Yo no fui capaz de proteger a Rin… la lastime, yo no quería hacerlo todo fue…-

Quería decirle, pero no pudo, nuevamente regreso a ese mundo blanco, las risas se escucharon nuevamente, corrió a buscarlas, una de ellas ya la reconocía era la risa de Obito, ni siquiera se explico el como llego a un bosque, ese que soñaba tiempo atrás, el tétrico pero a la ves apacible… llego hasta una zona despejada, donde estaba Obito y una niña vestida de blanco, los dos estaba jugando, observo detenidamente el como Obito evitaba que la niña le tomara las manos. Era como si ambos no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Kakashi en ese lugar, miro ala niña detenerse, dar una vuelta sobre si misma asiendo que su vestido se ondeara, miro fijamente al peli negro.

-Mi papá y mi mamá… no son felices ¿Es por que estoy yo?- Kakashi abrió los ojo lo mas que pudo ya avia escuchado eso antes, quiso contestar, de su boca no salía ningún ruido-

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Obito, mirando al peli plata sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta-

-Mi mamá- hablo nuevamente- … me siento triste, por que me esta dejando sola-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto nuevamente-

-Llora mucho… se olvido de mi y mi papá no esta ¿Ellos no me quieren?- sentía un gran dolor en el corazón ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía eso al escuchar a esa niña? Quería responderle quería decirle que no era verdad lo que decía pero ¿Por qué?-

-Hay un lugar- dijo Obito- donde no hay dolor- extendió su mano a la niña quien con sus pequeños ojos lleno de lagrimas le miraba confundida- ¿quieres venir?-

-¿Por qué mi papá no esta con migo?- pregunto nuevamente la pequeña estirando su manita para tonar la de el Uchuha-

-¡NO!- grito el peli plata, la desesperación que sentía en ese momento era tanta, no quería ver a esa niña partir, no quería verla irse con Obito-

La pequeña le miro aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no tomo la mano de Obito, el le sonreía avía echo lo correcto al evitar que ella tomara su mano, Kakashi se acero un poco a ella, pero la niña no dejo que la tocara.

-¿Qué esperas para despertar?- pregunto Obito- ¡ya es hora!- exclamo al mismo tiempo que su figura comenzaba a desaparecer-

-¿Obito?- miro ala niña quien se alejaba riendo- ¡Espera!- pidió, pero la niña solo le sonrio y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer-

Regreso la oscuridad, y los sonidos que escuchaba era el suave trinar de los pájaros y otros sonidos extraños, desconocidos, el único que pudo reconocer era como si algo estuviera respirando… sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir, observo blanco ¿Otra ves?, una ves que su vista se recupero miro con detalle el techo lanco, y ese ruido que parecía ser algo que estuviera respirando era una maquina que se encontraba en su lado izquierdo, se incorporo en la cama quitándose la mascara de oxigeno; cubrió parte de su rostro con su mano izquierda ya que en la derecha tenia un yeso que le impedía moverla, miro por todos lados reconociendo le lugar ¿el hospital?

Frente a el avía una cortina blanca la cual dejaba ver dos siluetas conversando, presto atención a la conversación que tenían al ves que observaba a los pies de la cama su ropa y su marcara.

-Se desmayo a mitad del camino- dijo una de las siluetas-

-Si, Rey fue quien la encontró justo cuando se desmayo y la trajo de inmediato- respondió la otra silueta-

-¿Esta grave?-

-No, al parecer Kurumi la atendió rápido-

Un segundo, se detuvo a pensar rápidamente Kurumi ¿Qué ella no era la madre de…?

-Pobre Rin, estas dos semanas debieron ser un tormento para ella y para…-

-¿Qué paso con Rin?- pregunto exaltado el peli plata recorriendo la cortina de golpe tras escuchar el nombre de la castaña-

-¡Hatake!- exclamo sorprendida Natsuki- despertaste…-

-¿Qué paso con rin?- pregunto nuevamente-

-Bueno- suspiro, lo de rin, solo ella tenia que decírselo… pensó por un segundo y no le quedaba mas que decirle la verdad, o parte de ella- llegaste mal herido al hospital, Kurumi te ah estado atendiendo y Rin desde hace dos semas te ah estado cuidando día y noche, pero a causa de eso se descuido bastante, no comía, no dormía y en fin… todo eso le izo daño sin contar las beses que te lloraba, tubo un colapso y se desmayo a medio camino del hospital- explico-

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Hatake aun no estas bien, no puedes salir de esta habitación tienes que…-

-¡QUIERO VERLA!- exigió interrumpiendo ala rubia, quien junto a la enfermera que la acompañaba en ese momento dieron un ligero respingo asía atrás-

-Solo de jame revisarte y te llevare con ella- pidió de forma seria-

Natsuki reviso el estado del peli plata… sus heridas estaba curándose con rapidez, pero aun tenia el brazo y los costillas rotas, miro la seria preocupación plasmada en su rostro, le ayudo a salir de la habitación y dirigirse al otro piso arriba de donde el estaba, llegaron a una de las habitaciones del fundo en el lado izquierdo de donde Kurumi salía.

-Kurumi- hablo Natsuki-

-Natsu…- se detuvo al ver a Kakashi aun lado de la rubia- despertaste que bien-

-Si…- respondió desviando la mirada, era la madre de Rin y al igual que a ella no podía verla directamente a los ojos, tal ves ya sabia sobre lo ocurrido y lo odiaba, pero su tono de vos era apacible, como si no lo supiera- Rin esta…-

-Bien- respondió rápidamente- aunque me preocupa su fiebre, no puede tomar cualquier medicamento o le aria mucho daño- suspiro angustiada mirando la puerta blanca correspondiente ala habitación de su hija-

-Le pedimos que se cuidara-dijo Nartsuki-

-¿Que? ¿De que hablan?- pregunto intrigado-

-Nosotras no somos quien para decírtelo Kakashi, es Rin la única que debe hacerlo-no entendía nada, Kurumi, lo dejo entrar a la habitación, y fue cuando la vio sobre la cama, dormida se veía tan hermosa-

Si bien era cierto lo que le dijeron que por su culpa ahora estaba así, ahora el tenia que cuidarla, sus heridas no importaban solo era ella, por un momento se quedo pensando en que le avía pasado cuando estaba inconsciente, sentía como si los recuerdos de algún sueño quisiesen salir a la luz, todo era vago, no podía recordar nada, no valía la pena preocuparse por recordarlo, lo único que le importaba ahora era verla despertar. Ya era mas de medio día y Rin aun no despertaba, el no se movía de su lugar, escucho un ligero quejido de la castaña, lo que le izo rápidamente ponerse a su lado, observo como lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-Rin…-

-¿Eh?... que…- intento sentarse pero el la detuvo-

-No, estas mal- dijo- no te esfuerces, aun tienes fiebre- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no se explicaba por que-

- No le quiero perder- dijo entre sollozos cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, asta donde ella sabia, era peligroso en su estado el tener fiebre-

-Bueno…yo… tu madre me dijo que te descuidaste mucho por cuidar de mi, Rin yo no merecía que tu me cuidaras después de lo que paso con Rey- bajo la cabeza aun escuchando los sollozos de la castaña-

-Eso no me importa- le contesto- no quería que murieras y pasaras lo mismo que mi madre paso con mi padre- izo un gran esfuerzo por parar de llorar, aun se sentía muy mal con solo recordar ese día-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Mi padre- dijo mirándolo directamente- jamás… mi madre, paso por algo similar, ellos discutieron, y ella jamás pudo decirle algo importante y cuando estaba por decirle el ya avía muerto- pauso era claro que el no le entendía nada- jamás pudo decirle que yo ya estaba presente, nunca supo que seria padre-

-Tu padre murió sin saber que nacerías- no pudo evitar mirar como de modo inconsciente Rin se llevaba ambas manos el vientre intentando ocultar algo-

-Escucha… simplemente no quería que eso se repitiera, por eso te cuide, por que por lo menos mereces saberlo aun después de lo que hiciste…- suspiro profundamente reuniendo le suficiente valor para decir solo dos palabras- estoy embarazada-

¿Escucho bien?... embarazada… Rin estaba… se quedo helado por la noticia, no sabia que hacer, reír, llorar, gritar, salir de hay rápidamente, estaba petrificado, su cuerpo no respondía y su mente aun no procesaba bien la información, después de un momento que le pareció un siglo eterno cerro el único parpado que tenia abierto. Rin simplemente no quiso verlo mas, temía tanto esa reacción de su parte, se imaginaba que ahora en cualquier momento el saldría de la habitación y no le vería nunca más, se esforzó por no llorar.

Su cuerpo por fin le respondió, y sin saber como o por que se abalanzo contra ella abrazándola fuertemente sin lastimarla, la castaña no comprendía el por que la abrazo, mas lo izo al escucharlo llorar, era la segunda ves desde que lo conocía que le veía llorar, le correspondió al abrazo sintiéndose de cierto modo feliz.

-Perdóname- suplico- perdóname por ser tan estúpido, yo no quería lastimarte-

-Kakashi… eso ya no importa ¿estas molesto?- ante la pregunta se separo de ella, mirándole sin comprenderla-

-Molesto…-

-Por el bebe- dijo nerviosa- es que tal ves no estaba en tus planes eres un jonin y siempre estas ocupado… y bueno yo en mi no estaba tener a este bebe pero por algo pasan las cosas-

-Tonta- respondió aun con lagrimas en el rostro mientras se quitaba la mascara- no estoy molesto, es mi hijo y con el o ella quiero remediar todo el daño que te hice, quiero estar con ambos si es que tu me lo permites-

-Tengo miedo a que todo se repita- bajo la mirada ¿Qué? O ¿Quién? Le aseguraría que nada de lo que le paso antes le pasaría nuevamente-

-Solo quiero una ultima oportunidad- pidió- te lo dije ese día y te lo repito otra ves tu… solo tu eres la dueña de mi vida y solo tu decides cuando termina-

Ella simplemente le sonrío, tomo su rostro con ambas manos acercándolo a ella para besarlo, el beso fue correspondido tiernamente por el, todo comenzaría de nuevo, sin mirar atrás comenzarían una nueva vida, esa triste calidez que sentía en el corazón desapareció.

Los papeles ahora se habían invertido, aunque el no estaba dado de alta siempre la cuidaba en el hospital, ella seguía aun delicada, y la fiebre no disminuía, pero tampoco aumentaba, Kurumi tenia que hablar con ellos, como madre y como medico, si seguía Rin de ese modo, tarde o temprano terminaría perdiendo al bebe, aun eran jóvenes y podían tener otro, aunque no lo superarían rápidamente, ella jamás experimento el tener que perder a un hijo, pero si aun ser muy querido. Entro la habitación de Kakashi, quien ya estaba de salida para ir con Rin.

-Ah- se sorprendió la azabache- Kakashi ¿piensas ir con Rin?- le pregunto sin inmutarse-

-Si- respondió- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Podríamos hablar- ambos caminaron por le pasillo del hospital, sentándose en una de las bancas junto a la ventana permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Kurumi comenzó a hablar-

-Escucha…- le miro, captando su completa atención- Si Rin no se mejora ya tienes que hacerte ala idea de que posiblemente pierda al bebe- el peli plata intento decirle algo, era evidente su alteración por esas palabras- no quiero decirte que fue tu culpa el que ella se descuidara tanto…-

-Pero si lo fue- dijo mirando tristemente al suelo-

-No… nadie les dijo que algo así pasaría, pero en caso del que ella y el bebe se salvaran ¿Qué arias?- le pregunto, ahora asía aun lado su Rol medico, para pasar al de madre, como medico, le preocupan sus pacientes, pero como madre le preocupa su hija por sobre todas las cosas-

-Rin sabe que lo acepto… desde que supe quiere a ese bebe y la quiero a ella- respondió-

-¿Solo eso?-

-No… Kurumi, si estas de acuerdo, cuando Rin salga del hospital quisiera que se fuera a vivir con migo, creo que es lo mas conveniente, no digo que contigo este mal, pero creo que mi casa esta mucho mejor para ella y le bebe yo me encargare de que no les falte ni les pase nada- pidió-

-Kakashi… se que no te gusta hablar de el, pero eres idéntico a tu padre- desvío la mirada, a pesar de todo era cierto no le gustaba hablar de el- siempre muy atento con tus seres queridos, como con tu madre-

-Creo que estamos hablando de Rin y el bebe, no se por que…-

-Tienes mi permiso- le interrumpió- al parecer ya estas mejor, te darán de alta pasado mañana, Rin aun permanecerá aquí, así que si sales quiero que esperes hasta que yo salga para que puedas llevarte las cosas de Rin ¿de acuerdo?-

El asintió con la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie y subía al otro piso donde Rin se encontraba, entro y como siempre pasaba la encontraba dormida, la pero capación estaba plasmada en su rostro como desde aquel día, sabia que ella luchaba solo para salvar la vida de esa personita en su interior, sin despertarla puso su mano sobre la de ella que estaba en su vientre, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría? Estaba consiente de que su inconsciencia duro dos semanas.

-Bebe- susurro- no te vallas, quédate con nosotros, te prometo que no are llorar a tu mami nunca más- la castaña movió su mano, asustado pro a verla despertado, la quito rápidamente sentándose en el banco junto a la cama, ella le sonrió tomando su mano otra ves y poniéndola sobre su vientre-

-Aun no se siente- le dijo- pero ya esta aquí-

-Rin… ya… pensaste, bueno si ya lo hiciste no hay problema- le miro estañada ¿Qué quería decirle?- perdón… solo quería saber si ya tienes un nombre para el bebe-

-Obito- respondió- si es un niño tendrá ese nombre, siempre eh querido un niño-

-Pero ¿Si es niña?- pregunto nuevamente-

-Bueno, tu quieres una niña creo que ese será tu deber- sonrió dulcemente, aunque aun no lo estuviera, ya parecía estar mejor su buen animo estaba regresando- sea niño o niña, será bien venido le querremos mucho ¿verdad?-

-No se por que preguntas eso… sabes que si, solo viviré para ustedes- afirmo, a pesar de siempre tener misiones como Jonin tal ves podría hablar con el Tercer Hokage ante su situación, y pedir ya no tener precisamente misiones de nivel S, asi podría tener tiempo para su trabajo, y su familia-

-Natsuki, me dijo que te darán de alta, ¿seguro que ya estas mejor?- pregunto- veo que aun estas herido-

-Solo son rasguños, vendré a verte, a verlos – dijo- Rin ¿te molestaría vivir con migo?- pregunto, ella solo izo un gesto ante la pregunta ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo quería saberlo… hable con tu madre y ella dijo que si estabas de acuerdo, podías estar conmigo-

-Si- respondió- al fin y al cabo somos una familia ahora, aunque me costara dejar a mi madre, pero se que estará bien-

Dos días mas pasaron, y el peli plata por fin dejo el hospital, tal como lo pidió Kurumi, entrada la noche fueron al departamento, para comenzar a guardar las cosas de Rin y llevárselas a su nuevo hogar, Kakashi no se explicaba de donde sacaban mas cosas de Rin, a pesar de ser un departamento pequeño, salían infinidad de cosas personales de ella, podría decirse que le llevo casi toda la noche llevarlas hasta su casa, una ves terminado la mudanza, estaba el nuevo reto.

"Hacer un reacomodo"

Si vivirían juntos, tendrían que dormir juntos, había habitaciones de sobra, una de ellas seria para el bebe, dejando aun lado eso, entro a su habitación y comenzó a guardar en cajas lo que le creía ya no necesitaría por ese tiempo, mientras desocupaba algunos cajones se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios guardaba tana basura? Había ropa de el cuando era un niño pequeño, alguno que otro objeto roto e inservible; todo lo que podía decirse eran tesoros y recuerdos de su niñez, ahora tenia que hacer espacio para guardar "nuevos tesoros". Todo lo que sacaba de su habitación lo dejaba dentro de la biblioteca de su padre, miro los libros teniendo una extraña sensación, un mareo le izo tirar la caja que tenia en las manos, se quedo quieto, esperando que se le pasara, mas no fue así, sintió un ardor en el estomago, el cual subía hasta su garganta, corrió hasta el baño, regresando lo poco que pudo comer en casa de Kurumi.

Paso un largo rato antes de que saliera del baño, desganado, apago las luces tirándose sobre su cama, mañana terminaría de acomodar las cosas, miro el reloj eran las tres de la mañana y se sentía pésimo. No era la primera ves desde hace dos meces que se sentía así, y era extraño ya que el casi nunca se enfermaba, inclusive antes de salir del hospital, le dijeron que su salud era buena. Era extraño, apenas cerro los ojos la alarma sonó eran las ocho de la mañana solo cinco oras de sueño, tenia exactamente tres horas para terminar de acomodar las cosas e ir al hospital nuevamente.

Miraba por la ventana intentando calmar el nerviosismo, miraba nuevamente a lado contrario, y no le decían nada… no podía estresarse, tampoco alterarse, nada de eso era bueno, pero la tención era extrema que ya no podía mas con ella.

-Rin- por fin se rompió el silencio, sintió su corazón calmarse un poco, pero aun la tención estaba presente- Tu fiebre baja poco a poco, eso es bueno- suspiro aliviada sujetando su vientre lo pero estaba pasando su bebe estaba a salvo- pero…-

-¿Pero?- eso maldito pero, lo odiaba por que le asían sufrir esas cosas-

-Quiero que entiendas que ahora tendrás que cuidarte el doble- dijo Natsuki- ya tienes dos meces, y cualquier alteración será peligrosa para ti, si te sientes mal por X razón tendrás que venir de inmediato, por que eso también seria peligroso-

-¿El bebe esta bien?- intentaba no preocuparse, si le decía eso, era por que tal ves algo estaba mal, no quería pensarlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo- ¿lo esta?-

-Si… no te preocupes, pero si me haces caso y esta ves espero lo cumplas, todo estará de maravilla con tu bebe-

-Gracias- por fin toda esa tención desapareció de su corazón, solo le quedaba esperar la llegada de ese bebe en unos meces- muchas gracias Natsuki-

-Bien, Bien- respondió entre risas- por eso me pidieron atenderte, no hay de que agradecer, ahora solo estate tranquila, y tal ves salgas en unos tres días-

Salió de la habitación dejando sola ala castaña, todo estaba yéndose por buen camino, pudo decirle al peli plata que pronto seria padre, el esta vivo, su bebe ya estaba fuera de peligro y ella no podía estar mas feliz por eso, sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear una dulce canción de cuna al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos en su vientre, quería imaginarse a su bebe, pero no quería arruinar su sorpresa, a penas cerro los ojos escucho que tocaban la puerta, dio la indicación de entrar y hay estaba, Kakashi parado en el marco de la puerta con un ramo de rosas blancas, le sonrío, el cerro la puerta tras de si, al llegar junto a ella le dio las flores y un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto-

-Bien, tal ves en tres días ya podamos salir- respondió alegre-

-Esa es buena noticia…-

-Pero tengo que cuidarme mucho, por que cualquier alteración o malestar puede hacerle mucho daño al bebe- dijo rápidamente-

-Yo me encargare de que nada malo les pase, te cuidare día y noche, siempre pensare en ti cuando este de misión, yo nunca moriré por que solo viviere para ustedes-

-Dices cosas tan tiernas, me cuesta creer que seas tu- bromeo- el chic serio y frio del que me enamore-

-Las personas cambian- fue lo único que respondió-

-¿Lo puedes imaginar?-

-¿Qué?-

-Al bebe ¿Cómo seria?- explico-

-Prefiero, no arruinar la sorpresa- contesto- pero cuando nazca, será igual de hermoso o hermosa que tu-

Solo tres días, tres días y ya por fin estaba fuera del hospital, Rin le esperaba sentada en una banca cercana ala puerta, el quedo de irla a recoger, pero ella ya no quería estar mas tiempo dentro, quería salir y respirar aire fresco, por eso decidió esperarle afuera del hospital, podría asegurar que ya era mas de medio día y Kakashi simplemente no aparecía, paso un largo rato mas y por fin pudo distinguir su silueta caminando de forma tranquila, despreocupada, fingió enojo por averla dejado esperando tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero de camino me encontré con una…-

-Ahórrate las escusas Hatake- respondió con falsa molestia- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Eso es lo que intento explicarte- le extendió un pequeño paquete que tenia entre sus manos, Rin lo tomo mirándolo extrañada- me encontré una pequeña tienda y pensé comprarle su primer regalo al bebe-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió sacando del paquete un pequeño oso de peluche blanco, en cual tenia en la barriga un corazón con la palabra "_Te Amo"_ la castaña sonrió, era un tierno detalle y el primer regalo de Kakashi al bebe.

-Que lindo- le dijo abrazando el pequeño Oso- creo que tendremos el tiempo enzima para poder comprarle cosas al bebe-

-Pero creo que aquí no es un buen lugar para discutir eso- dijo el peli plata- será mejor que nos vayamos o tu madre me matara, tengo que llevarte a casa y cuidarte- comenzaron a alejarse del hospital, pero en lugar de ir a casa de Rin se desviaron del camino-

-Kakashi, mi casa queda del otro lado- dijo confundida-

-Iremos a mi casa- dijo- bueno a nuestra casa- noto la extrañeza en su rostro y le sonrió detrás de la mascara- te comente que si querías vivir con migo, creo que será un buen comienzo para antes de que nazca tenemos muchas cosas que preparar-

-Pe-pero ¿y mis cosas?-

-Y esta todo listo- respondió- Kurumi me ayudo a mudar tus cosas-

Todo iba enserio, pero era demasiado pronto, de igual el tenia razón, será un buen comienzo para ambos, le dolería dejar a su madre, pero no significaba dejar de verla, además no estría sola, tenia a rayito con ella, sonrió al recordar cuando Kakashi le dio ese tierno gatito el cual el aseguraba era diabólico por no quererlo. llegaron a su nuevo hogar, todo estaba en perfecto orden; mas limpio que veces anteriores, el la guio hasta la habitación indicándole donde estaba sus cosas y todo lo demás, se asombro un poco, sabia que viviría con el, pero no paso por su mente el hecho de que ahora compartirían la misma habitación, ahora lo asía, se sentó en la cama ala ves que Kakashi le entregaba una péquela caja con algunas fotografías que trajo de su casa.

-No las acomode, pues pensé que tal ves tu les encontrarías un buen lugar-

-Si- respondió- y ahora… tenemos que pensar en como decirles que seremos padres-

-Mmm cierto, no pensé en eso, pero bien, mañana hablare con el Hokage sobre la situación entre ambos, para que no sete asigne misiones y tengas tu trabajo estable ne le hospital ¿te parece? -

-Buena suerte con eso- se burlo- pero y los demás, no permaneceré así como estoy ahora por los próximos seis meces-

-Bueno…- dos meces… ahora sabia cuanto tiempo tenia de embarazo, pero era cierto, como decirle a sus amigos que Rin estaba embarazada y el padre era el- simplemente decir seremos padres y punto-

-Tan simple, no te vas por las ramas, pero creo que es lo mejor, es la verdad de todas formas-

La noche llego pronto, ni siquiera lo notaron, su primer día viviendo juntos no fue tan difícil, la mayor parte del día platicaron el como poder conocerse mejor, aun mas de lo que ya se conocía para que de esa forma puedan superar sus diferencias, o eso era lo que pensaba Kakashi, durante la cena ambos tuvieron un gran rato de diversión, pues el peli plata insistía en prepararlo todo, para que Rin no se esforzara tanto, el resultado final parecía a ver sido una guerra campal en la cocina ya que todo quedo completamente sucio.

-Esto es malo- dijo despreocupado observando el desastre de la cocina- ¿no quieres comer fuera?- por respuesta solo recibió una pequeña risa por parte de ella-

-La verdad, prefiero limpiar todo esto, además no tengo hambre- respondió- si tu quieres…-

-No este bien- dijo rápidamente- mejor limpiamos esto o mañana será difícil- terminaron de limpiar, y ambos regresaron a la habitación para dormir, pasando su primera noche como pareja-

Mas no todo fue tan sencillo, a mitad de la madrugada Kakashi se movía demasiado en su lugar, como si algo le incomodase, Rin se avía percatado de eso, pero mas que prestarle atención a el, se levanto para ir a la cocina y comer algo, cuando se disponía a regresar ala habitación, miro como Kakashi salía a toda prisa y se encerraba en el baño, lo escucho vomitar ¿extraño? Que ella recuerde el no comió nada en la noche, tal ves avía enfermado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto a un lado de la pierta-

-S-si- respondió con esfuerzo-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto nuevamente, mas no recibió respuesta ya que la puerta se abrió y el salió con una cara muy descompuesta- y si mañana vas al hospital-

-No… estoy bien, esto siempre me pasa-

-¿seguro?-

-Si… vamos es tarde, aunque solo tengo ya el asqueroso sabor en la boca- rezongó. Al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta sintiendo aun asco-

-Como algo dulce- sugirió- eso hago yo cuando tengo nauseas, contrarresta el sabor y la sensación desaparece un poco-

-Buena idea- se dirigió hasta la sala tomando uno de los dulces que se encontraban en medio de la pequeña mesa, más no lo tomo ya que desde el ventanal pudo ver como una sombra se quedo quieta afuera, tomo un kunai dirigiéndose cautelosamente-

-Kakashi- reconocía esa vos- guardo nuevamente el kunai, recorrió la puerta del ventanal y vio a Azuma en el jardín ¿Qué estaría haciendo hay?-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto de forma seria-

-El Tercer Hokage nos ha encomendado una misión rango S- dijo- tu estas entre los elegidos para la misión- informo-

-De acuerdo, las misiones llegan cuando menos las esperas, los veré en…-

-Kakashi ¿pasa algo? ¿Azuma?- el no pudo terminar de hablar pues Rin ya avía llegado donde los dos estaba, Azuma se sorprendió un poco la ver ala castaña-

-Parece que saldré de misión- dijo le peli plata- al parecer no podre hablar con el hokage mas tarde, será cuando regrese –

-La misión tendrá una duración de una semana, no sabemos si se prolongue más tiempo, fue por eso que se eligieron a los Jonin mas adecuados para esta misión- explico el pelinegro, Kakashi miro a Rin quien solo le asintió con la cabeza-

-Tratare de que la misión no dure mas de lo estipulado- se dirigió dentro de la casa para alistarse, pidiendo a Azuma le esperara hay-

-Perdona Rin pero ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?- pregunto curioso, se supone que son novios, si, pero que ella este hay a altas horas de la madrugada y sola con el-

-¿UHM? Bueno, creo que solo puedo decirte que muchas cosas van a cambiar- respondió con una amplia sonrisa, estuvo apronto de decirle algo mas, pero una fuerte sensación le izo regresar rápidamente por donde llego, Azuma solo escucho como una de las puertas fue azotada con gran fuerza-

-Listo- apareció rápidamente le peli plata- ¿Rin?-

-No lo se- respondió- estaba por decir algo y se fue corriendo- ante esa respuesta Kakashi invoco a Pakkun, a quien le pidió fuera a casa de Kurumi e informarle que le avía salido a una misión-

A la mañana siguiente despertó sola en esa enorme casa, el se avía ido de misión en la madrugada y pensar que solo unas cuantas horas le bastaron para comenzar a extrañarlo demasiado, tal ves era por la sensibilidad que tenia ahora, se levanto tranquilamente, se dirigió a la cocina para su sorpresa termino con toda la comida guardada en la nevera, no quería imaginarse como seria dentro de unos meces más, miro su vientre y a pesar de solo tener dos meces ya comenzaba a notársele un poco, solo un poco, sonrío y con esa misma alegría fue a vestirse, se coloco un vestido sin mangas color marrón el cual asía juego con sus ojos. Ahora tenia que comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida, antes de salir miro al casa nuevamente, seria difícil estar sin el, solo le quedaba confiar, confiar en que el regresaría con vida por que así lo ah prometido.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Compensando que este miércoles y jueves no puede actualizar jejeje les traigo este capi un poco mas largo jeje… dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea es bien venido :D

_**REVIEWS:**_

¿uhm? Hoy no hay review (buuu!) bueno gracias a todos por leer y que les gustara el capi anterior y este n.n nos vemos en la siguiente

Cuídense

Bye bye


	16. Chapter 16

Por fin sentía que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban, todo parecía a ver sido un terrible sueño que por fin avía terminado, se sentía tan aliviada, que en lo único que podía pensar era en su futura familia, era curioso, ahora recordaba aquel día en que ella le pregunto al peli plata si quisiera tener hijos, y aunque era verdad ese bebe que ahora crese en su interior no fue planeado, no estaba dentro de sus planes pero mas que eso ahora era esperado con ansias.

Aunque el embarazo no sele notara mucho tenia que pensar el como decirles a sus amigos que estaba esperando un hijo, de el hombre al que ellos odiaban o eso creía en realidad no estaba segura jamás dio los exactos detalles del por que anteriormente terminaron su relación, simplemente les avía pedido no volver a mencionar su nombre, ni siquiera recordarle el que alguna ves existió un "ellos".

Dejando aun lado esos pensamientos ahora se debatía internamente sobre el que hacer, la verdad ahora ya estaba viviendo con Kakashi pero el estar sola en esa gran casa pro toda una semana le asía sentirse algo incomoda, pero debía de acostumbrarse, pies así seria a partir de entonces el tendría muchas misiones tendría que salir a veces por tiempo indefinido dejándola sola, bueno no tan sola pues tenia y tendrá a su bebe con ella. Llego hasta la plaza de Konoha mirando en los locales que es lo que podría comparar, mas nada se le ocurría para preparar, tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera noto la presencia de dos jóvenes que le miraban atentamente.

-Mira Rin ya salió del hospital- dijo una de las chicas-

-Pobre ¿abra tenido alguna recaída? Ya sabes por le regreso de "el"- dijo la segunda-

-Ustedes- tras de las dos chicas apareció una tercera de ojos rubíes y cabellos negros-

-Kurenai- dijeron ambas-

-Vamos ¿Por qué andan hablando de ella a sus espaladas?- dijo con fingido enojo- saben que la ah pasado muy mal desde que "eso" paso… y mas por que lo estuvo cuidando en le hospital-

-Es una tonta- dijo la primera de las chicas-

-Anko- le regañaron-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, Rin debería de odiarlo y no estarlo cuidando después de lo que izo, además ayer supe que salió del hospital-

-Pero ella es libre de saber si lo perdona o no, además sabemos que Rin no es de ese tipo que guarda el odio por siempre-

-Yugao tiene razón- apoyo la peli negra-

-Como sea… por cierto ya se enteraron que en el clan Yamanaca ah nacido la hija de Inoichi sensei- comento Anko cambiando repentinamente de tema-

-Te refrieres al que le regalo a su esposa una florería ya demás es miembro de la fuerza de tortura e interrogación- la peli violeta asintió con la cabeza-

-Si, lo sabemos desde hace casi cuatro meces- respondieron las otras dos con burla-

-¡Ug!- bufo Anko-

-Hola chicas- las tres miraron delante de ellas hay estaba de quien hace un rato hablaban, Rin en su rostro tenia una sonrisa como antes muy bien fingida creían ellas-

-Hola-

-Ya vieron a la hija de Suzuna Haruno esta hermosa se parece a su madre- comento la castaña-

- No es curioso casi todos los Jonin de la aldea se les dio por tener familia- comento yugao provocando que Rin se sonrojara un poco-

-Si tienes razón- apoyo Kurenai- pero es bueno no, eso quiere decir que las nuevas generaciones de ninja serán excelentes-

-Bien… y dinos Rin ese milagro que te dejas ver-

-Ah yo… pues salía a hacer unas compras, pero no se me ocurre nada que comprar, y entonces me encontré con la señorita Suzuna-

-Por que no damos una vuelta por la plaza- sugirió la peli negra- tal ves así se te ocurra que comprar-

Las cuatro Kunoichis estaban de acuerdo en dar una paseo entre amigas, pasando por distintos locales hasta llegar a una tienda en especial donde Rin detuvo sus pasos mirando todo ha través del cristal, sus amigas se extrañaron al ver que Rin miraba aquella tienda se acercaron para ver le por que de su repentina curiosidad por ese lugar, mas su sorpresa fue al ver que era una tienda para bebes.

-Al parecer alguien ya quiere cambiar pañales- Anko con sus habituales burlas saco a la castaña de su trance, quien le miraba entre nerviosa y molesta- aunque eh de admitir que esas cosas se ven muy lindas-

-Entonces quien quiere cambiar pañales pronto es alguien mas- le contesto del mismo modo aunque algo mas malicioso- por que no le dices a Gai tal ves lleguen a un acuerdo-

-¡RIN!- le grito- eso no es gracioso-

-Entonces no molestes- respondió-

-Ya la dos no peleen… oye Rin ahora que recuerdo… me entere que no te darán misiones por un largo tiempo ¿Por qué? – Kurenai despertó la intriga de las otras dos chicas, le miraron impacientes por una respuesta mas Rin dudaba en contestar-

Mas recordó su platica de la noche anterior, las cosas estaban tomando un paso acelerado para ella muy acelerado…

_-Tenemos que pensar en como decirles que seremos padres-_

_-Mmm cierto, no pensé en eso…simplemente decir seremos padres y punto- _

_-Tan simple- _

-Tan simple- susurro-

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Yugao-

-¡EH! Bu…bueno – intento decir- es que yo… nosotros… es que-

-Rin ¿estas bien?- Kurenai se preocupo por la reacción de la castaña-

-Bueno si…no-

-¿Si o no?- cuestiono Anko- a ti te paso algo y no mientas por que desde hace unas semanas que regreso el idiota ese a tu vida tu como tonta lo vas a cuidar al hospital-

-¡ANKO!- Le grito la castaña- no es eso… es solo que… no puedo decirles, bueno no aquí-

-Entonces si vamos a otro lugar ¿nos dirás?-

-Si- fue toda su respuesta-

Las cuatro cambiaron su rumbo, esta ves dirigiéndose al parque de Konoha el silencio la rededor de ellas era profundo, misterioso e incomodo para Rin, si tenia razón las cosas para ella estaban tomando un rumbo demasiado rápido, apenas el dia de ayer salió del hospital y ahora estaba por contarles la verdad, pero así como selo dijo a Kakashi, no por los próximos siete meces estaría como ahora. Llegaron hasta el parque, Rin tomo asiento en una de las bancas, mientras que frente a ella se encontraban las otras tres de pie esperando una respuesta, o algo, sus piro pesadamente.

-Bien… ha ce unas semanas estuve cuidando de Kakashi en el hospital, por que me preocupe por el, y por que tiempo antes tuve una platica con mi madre que me izo entender muchas cosas… en fin el punto es que ahora yo estoy viviendo en casa de Kakashi y…-

-¡Que!- le interrumpieron-

-¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER!- grito la peli violeta- primero te engaña con la estúpida de Rey y ahora nos dices que ya vives con el que carajos tienes en la cabeza-

-Con cuerdo con Anko- apoyo Yugao igual de desconcertada que las demás- Rin Kakashi te izo mucho daño, incluso estando en el hospital, por su culpa tuviste una recaída y te internaron por eso-

-Es que no entiendes- se defendió intentando controlarse- miren se que están molestas pero déjenme terminar de hablar… estoy viviendo con el por que creemos que es lo mejor por lo que pronto pasara, a demás el y yo tuvimos una larga platica y al final lo perdone-

-Si que eres tonta Rin solo a ti se te puede ocurrir eso por que…-

-Por que estoy embarazada- todas quedaron mas asombradas que antes- si, por eso estoy viviendo con el por que seremos padres-

-No comprendo esto- Kurenai salió de su asombro ahora mas confundida que antes- ¿Tu estas esperando un hijo de Kakashi?- la castaña solo asintió- fue por eso que hace tiempo tu madre me pidió buscarte y cuando te dijimos que el estaba en el hospital tan bien nos pidieron que no te alteraras por que…-

-Si, por que estoy embarazada, Yugao lo dijo no, al parecer a todos los jonin se les dio por tener hijos ¿no? bien Kakashi es un jonin de la ladea- Anko y Kurenai miraron a ver a la nombrada quien solo seguía en su sorpresa-

-Bien no dije eso como algo obvio, bueno si, pero jamás creí que nos darías una sorpresa como esta- se defendió rápidamente-

-Y ahora solo me falta esperar el nacimiento de este bebe dentro de siete meces- dijo con ternura-

-Tienes dos meces… vaya Rin, bueno perdona es que todo es tan repentino- la peli negro se sentó aun lado de ella abrazando a su amiga quien rápidamente cambio su expresión seria a una de alegría pues se estaba quitando un peso de enzima al confesarlo-

-Si, Si, si todo muy bonito Rin, pero a ver dime ¿Qué pasara con Rey? Digo saves que ella ha hecho todo lo posible por separarlos-

-Bien ya no me preocuparía pro ella- dijo rápidamente la castaña sin importancia- aquel dia que me desmaye cerca del camino la hospital, Rey fue quien me llevo, al parecer ella se entero de que estoy embarazada y es raro por que parece que se sintió muy mal después de que se entero-

-Eso es raro… pero no es para menos ella llego sumamente bajo solo para llamar la atención de un hombre- era cierto Yugao tenia razón, lo de Rey fue un acto de suma cobardía y algo para nada digno en una Kunoichi-

-Como sea, Rey ya no nos interesa y por favor ya no la mencionen por que a ella jamás podre perdonarla, pero le agradezco por que ese día me salvo la vida y la de mi bebe-

-Por lo menos su existencia tuvo una buena acción- tras esto las cuatro chicas rieron olvidándose de todo lo pasado-

-Bien y ¿ya sabes que quieres que sea este pequeñito o pequeñita?- pregunto Kurenai-

-Si es niño o niña no importa solo importa que este saludable, por parte de su padre creo que espera que sea una niña-

-Extraño por lo general, los padres siempre esperan que sus hijos sean varones y no mujeres, bien el es claro hecho de que uno hace la diferencia-

Todas guardaron silencio por un largo rato el silencio no era incomodo, pero ¿Qué decir ante la situación? Claramente ellas estaban felices por su amiga y de u otra forma tendrían que perdonar al peli plata después de lo que le izo a Rin, bueno el segundo paso seria con forme al tiempo siempre y cuando el demostrara estar verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que hizo y sobre todo comprobar que verdaderamente respondería ante la castaña.

-¡Bien pues ya no hay mas que esperar!- dijo rápidamente Kurenai sacando a las demás de sus pensamientos-

-¿Eh?- le miraron extrañadas-

-Tenemos muchas cosas que comprarle a ese bebe, muchas cosas que planificar será el primer hijo de nuestra querida Rin- dijo animada-

-O…Oigan – intento protestar- faltan siete meces y aun no se quesera-

-No importa, por lo general debes de tener aunque sea una pequeña cosa preparada- le dijo-

-Kurenai tiene razón si no a ver dinos ¿Qué le han comprado?- pregunto Yugao-

-Bien… pues nada apenas salí del hospital recuerdan…¡cierto! Bueno Kakashi le regalo un pequeño oso de peluche- contesto algo sonrojada-

-Eso no es suficiente aunque es buen detalle- dijo Anko- por lo menos déjanos darle algo a tu bebe ya que nosotras somos tus mejores amigas-

Sin si quiera poder decir algo por eso ultimo, las tres Kunoichis la llevaron hasta la plaza de konoha nuevamente entrando a aquella tienda de bebes en donde Rin se detuvo primero a observar hace rato, en verdad que habían muchas cosas lindas, peluches, ropita, juguetes, prácticamente todo. Mas sin embargo Rin no sabia que decirles a sus amigas pues sin siquiera saber que seria el bebe no sabrían que seria lo correcto comprarle, la final salieron de aquella tienda solo con tres peluches regalo de Anko, Kurenay y Yugao, y además un pequeño mameluco blanco con una ovejita dibujada en el centro cosa que les izo enternecerse a todas demasiado.

A pesar de que salió de la casa solo para compra algunas cosas, termino comprando algo sumamente distinto y con unos regalos, no tenia intención de regresar a su ahora nuevo hogar, simplemente sentir que estaba sola en esa enorme casa le asía sentirse triste, melancólica, e incluso le daban ganas de llorar por esa soledad y sentimientos. Se dirigió a casa de su madre, donde anteriormente fue su casa, llego y algo nerviosa toco la puerta la cual rápidamente fue atendida.

-¿Rin?- Kurumi no se esperaba una pronta visita de su hija-

-Ho-Hola-

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto dejándola pasar-

-Si, es solo que me preguntaba si ¿me podría que dar hoy aquí?-

-¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto nuevamente- Rin se que debimos hablar sobre que di mi permiso para que te fueras a vivir con Kakashi por que es lo mejor para ustedes y el bebe y…-

-No- la interrumpió- todo esta perfecto pero, no era eso si no que… bueno lo que pasa es que Kakashi anoche tubo que irse de misión y me quede sola, pero el regresar a esa casa es algo… bueno no me siento cómoda todavía en estar en ese lugar- se explico-

-Bien… pero tendrás que acostumbrarte pronto, no siempre que el salga de misión tu vendrás ahora esa es tu casa y esta lo seguirá siendo pero ahora tienes una familia-mas que un sermón o sugerencia, su madre le decía la verdad y lo entendía-

-Si, bueno solo será por hoy- le sonrío-

-Bien ¿quieres algo de comer?- pregunto- por la tarde me pareció a verte visto con tus amigas pero estaba muy ocupada entonces no pude asegurarme si eras tu-

-No así estoy bien…y si estuve con ellas…mamá ya les dije que estoy embarazada- le miro esperando algún tipo de regaño, mas la mirada de su madre era tranquila- bueno es que no estaría así por siempre-

-Rin… tu sabrás si es bueno o no decirlo y a quienes contárselo- poso una de sus manos sobre le hombro de su hija, se sentía feliz por que su madre tuviera esa clase de confía para con ella-a demás es cierto y cuando vieran a ese bebe tu no lo negarías-

-No- respondió- pero al final lo comprendieron y le regalaron algunas cosas, jeje ellas querían ya comprarle todas sus cosas pero no saben que será y solo me dieron esto- le mostro los pequeños peluches- y este lo compre yo-

-Es lindo, tu de pequeña tenias uno como este aunque no tenia una figura era de igual color blanco- estaban sentadas en el sofá cuando Rin le mostro los regalos, su madre aprovecho entonces el momento, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones rápidamente y salió con algo entre las manos- no creas que por que es mi primer nieto no me emociono es todo lo contrario- Rin tomo lo que tenia entre sus manos descubriendo un pequeño par de botitas tejidas-

El sentimiento era grande, que le llego a formar un gran nudo en la garganta, no pudo ni siquiera contener las lagrimas que desbordaban por sus ojos marrones, todo era tan conmovedor, su madre la abrazo, sabia que eso era una delos cambios que sufriría su hija. Al día siguiente Rin regreso a su nuevo hogar, siguiendo los consejos de su madre, si tal ves se sentiría sola pero en realidad no lo estaba, después de a ver comprado algunas cosas y acomodarlas en su respectivos lugares, decidió limpiar un poco no era que todo estuviese en mal estado, al contrario estaba en perfecto orden pero algo tenia que hacer para pasar el tiempo.

Miro un reloj ya eran alrededor de las cinco treinta de la tarde al menos paso gran parte del día asiendo algo y no aburriéndose, mas el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente en ella, bostezo un par de beses, se dirigió a la habitación se recostó en la cama y rápidamente se quedo profundamente dormida.

Por extraño que parezca en su sueño veía la casa, esa donde ahora estaba, nada cambiada, ¿Por qué? Era como ver extrañar visiones si al principio comenzó con la casa, después miro un cuarto adornado de modo infantil no cavia duda aunque fuera un sueño le agradaba ya comenzaba a soñar con su bebé, ahora podía ver al peli plata dentro de esa habitación, a Kakashi parado junto a una cuna mirando su interior no tenia puesta la mascara, ya no le extrañaba eso, el sonreía y escuchaba los pequeños ruidos de un bebe; rápidamente Kakashi se inclino para poder tomar al infante dentro de la cuna sacándolo, dejando de dar la espalda en sus brazos solo se veía un pequeño bulto le cual lloraba y el mecía intentando controlar el llanto, mas era inútil, ahora ella asía su aparición el el sueño con un lindo vestido blanco, acercándose a ambos tomando el pequeño bulto el cual detenía sus llantos, el les miraba de una forma infinitamente alegre abrazándolos, era hermoso y algo confuso pues aunque intentase siquiera soñarlo no podía ver a su bebe.

Abrió los ojos su sueño era muy lindo, aunque solo fuera eso un sueño, mas no importaba ese sueño se aria realidad pronto, en poco tiempo, una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mas duro poco ya que su cara tomo un color enfermo rápidamente se incorporo corriendo asía el baño. Si mal no recordaba una ves salido de aquel lugar cuando se recostó eran las cinco treinta y toda la casa ahora se veía oscura, prendió algunas luces observando de nueva cuenta el reloj ahora eran las tres de la mañana ¿Qué podía hacer? Intentar dormir nuevamente seria todo un reto, por ahora se sentía con hambre y con asco evidentes síntomas del embarazo.

-¡Ah!- suspiro resignada- que hacer- entro a la cocina mas todo lo que quería comer le producía un inmenso asco intento hacer un ligero esfuerzo por comerlo mas sin embargo todo fue un fracaso- es inútil… solo han pasado dos días y ya te extraño demasiado-

-Yo también te extrañe- mas su sorpresiva llegada y su repentina respuesta la asustaron tanto que solo atino a dar un gran golpe en donde el estaba asiendo de tal modo que el callera al suelo-

-¡Kakashi!- grito asustada-

- La próxima ves recuérdame estar a tres metros de distancia- se quejo mientras sobaba su rostro, agradecía que no hubiese tenido un sartén en las manos si el golpe que le dio fue con una cuchara el imaginarse el como hubiese sido con un objeto mas grande le aterraba- ¿Rin?- la castaña cubría con ambas manos su boca de sus ojos salían lagrimas se le veía asustada alegre y enojada- ¿Rin?-

-¡Eres un tonto!- le grito llorando- te extrañe mucho y llegas de ese modo ¡TONTO! ¡Tonto!- el no sabia que le pasaba Rin era un cumulo de emociones liberadas de forma repentina, se sentía culpable y con miedo-

-Rin yo lo siento no pensé que- mas no lo dejo terminar lo abrazo sin poder parar de llorar-

Bien ahora sabia que eso no tenia por que repetirlo nuevamente, la abrazo intentando hacer que su llanto cesara mas este parecía no hacerlo, mas suponía que esos arranques le pasarían muy seguido por su estado actual, bien muchas cosas pasarían a partir de ahora y tendrían que superarlas todas ese seria un nuevo reto el cual difícilmente podría ganar.

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea es bien venido :D

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058:

Hola! Como siempre il gracias por tus reviews n.n y ntp a veces me pasa igual cuando quiero dejar un review u.u, en fin espero te guste este capi como los demás nos vemos

Cuídate, bye


	17. Chapter 17

Adonde fuera era el centro de atención, no por que tuviese algo raro en al cara, no por que fuese un bicho rara, no por que fuese la primera persona como el en el mundo, si no que solo quienes le conocían a el y a Rin eran los únicos que le miraban de ese modo, caminaba de forma despreocupada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo no quería que le vieran al cara no ahora.

Si bien ah pasado un mes desde que ambos ya Vivian juntos las cosas comenzaban a complicársele un poco a al pobre ninja copia los cambios hormonales de Rin comenzaban a manifestarse, así como sus antojos y malestares incluidos los de el que seguía sin poder explicárselo. Llego hasta su destino el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen sintió su estomago revolverse al percibir el aroma del ramen, mas no tenia opción tenia que llevar aquel encargo de lo contrario Rin estallaría en llanto nuevamente; ahora estaba caminado de regreso asía su casa con la comida que Rin le pidió traerle, su cara se veía descompuesta mas no quería que nadie lo notara.

-Hatake- escucho su apellido suspiro resignado, reconoció la vos de inmediato, mas trato de disimular todo lo posible-

-Hola Saturobi- saludo de modo despreocupado-

-Bien, Bien dejémonos de formalismos ¿ok?- pauso mirando el rostro del peli plata quien le miraba sin comprenderlo, mas que eso le daba lo mismo la presencia del azabache- oye me eh enterado que Rin y tu serán padres- comento-

-Veo que las noticias corren rápido por la aldea- dijo- por lo general quien se entera nos da sermones o regaños pero tu eres le primero que lo toma de ese modo-

-Bien es que no es mi caso- dijo con burla- aunque déjame decirte que solo quienes te sermonean y te regañan son los jonin mas experimentados recuerda que esto tu apenas eres un novato-

-Da lo mismo Azuma- siguió caminando siendo seguido por su amigo quien seguía hablándole-

-Ahora entiendo que asía Rin aquella noche en tu casa ya era algo extraño pero en fin no soy nadie para criticar ala gente-

-Un momento- se detuvo en seco mirándolo fijamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿a que se debe todo esto? Tu por lo general te reservas todos tus comentarios-

Era cierto, Azuma era bromista, muy hablador, pero sobre todo respetaba los limites a lso que podía llegar con las personas, si era reservado aunque le tuvieran mucha confianza el mantenía su distancia.

-Bueno quería solo suavizar un poco el ambiente pero bueno que hacerle, tengo un mensaje del tercero para Rin- se explico- estaba de camino a tu casa pero al encontrarte pues me pareció buena idea acompañarte-

-¿Qué mensaje?- pregunto extrañado-

-Lo siento pero eso solo lo puedo decir hasta que este frente a ella, claro tu también podrás escuchar el mensaje-

Siguieron el camino hasta la casa de Kakashi, una ves dentro, el peli plata se dirigió donde Rin pidiéndole a Azuma esperarlo en la sala, no paso mucho rato para que ambos aparecieran junto a Azuma en el lugar, a Rin ya comenzaba a notársele el embarazo, mas no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Azuma –dijo la castaña- ¿Qué mensaje tienes para mí?-

-Si… el tercer Hokage quiere verte mañana en su oficina al media día- comenzó a hablar, mas la pronta intervención de Kakashi no se izo esperar-

-Espera ¿solo a ella? Creí que las misiones para Rin se detuvieron por su estado- protesto-

-Calma aun no termino- pauso mirando nuevamente a la castaña quien estaba algo extrañada- Solo puedo adelantarte esto… a partir de mañana dejaras de ser Chunin para pasar a ser una jonin en de elemento medico por tus grandes habilidades, tu cargo será permanecer en el hospital de Konoha y solo serás llamada para misiones severamente importantes-

-¿Jonin?- pregunto extrañada-

- Creí que…-

-Y eso es todo lo que yo puedo decirles, entonces me retiro con su permiso -se levanto dando una ligera reverencia a sus anfitriones dirigiéndose a la salida, mas antes de retirarse volteo a mirar a los futuros padres- y algo mas- dijo llamado nuevamente su atención- felicidades- y con esas palabras se retiro-

Se quedaron en silencio, Rin aun no formulaba bien la información, y Kakashi quien ya lo avía terminado de comprender no lo entendía se supone que Rin estaba fuera de misiones por su embarazo, entonces ¿Por qué ahora convertirla en jonin? Todo era tan confuso, tal ves el tercero explicara sus razones cuando viese a Rin mañana.

-Rin- dijo le peli plata- ¿piensas ir?-

-Si- respondió- creo que hay mucho que no entiendo, la explicación de Azuma fue clara, pero no lo entiendo completamente-

-De acuerdo…-dijo algo descompuesto-

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto-

-No se… me siento muy asqueado- bajo la mascara de su rostro para poder respirar un poco mejor-

Ese era el único lugar donde podía mostrar su rostro libremente, estaba en su casa, con su…su…Rin era la madre de su hijo si, pero eso significaba ¿Qué ya era su esposa? O ¿ solo su pareja? Era confuso, la miro confundido, para después observar el algo abultado vientre de Rin, si ese niño nacía ¿estaría naciendo fuera del matrimonio? Mas estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando Rin le observo, ni siquiera noto cuando ella comenzó a llorar hasta que la acción de ella al taparse la cara con ambas manos lo saco de su trance.

-Rin ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado- ¿estas…?-

-¡YA NO ME QUIERES!- grito entre lágrimas-

-¿Qué?... ¿pero por que lo dices?-

-Por que me estas mirando, estoy gorda ya se, pero es por el bebe- respondió aun llorando-

-¡¿Qué?... no, bueno si te miraba mas no pensaba que estuvieras gorda y que por eso ya no te quería… es que… me quede pensando en que tu y yo…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco mas clamada-

-Que no estamos casados, solo vivimos juntos y no creo que sea lo correcto que le bebe nazca fuera del matrimonio, bueno es que no se- hablaba demasiado rápido, tanto que Rin comenzó a marearse por esas palabras-

-Espera- le detuvo- me estas mareando… por que no mejor vamos mañana con mi madre y que ella nos explique mejor- sugirió, entonces el peli plata se sorprendió el como rápidamente la de orbes chocolates dejo repentinamente de llorar y actuaba de ese modo- ¿y mi comida?- pregunto- tu hijo se muere de hambre- bromeo-

Entrego el tazón de ramen a Rin quien ni tarda ni perezosa dudo en comérselo, lo disfrutaba tanto, era como si fuese la primera ves que comía ramen y que este fuera el mas delicioso del mundo, pero el simple hecho de verla comer de ese modo le asía sentirse peor, formaba muecas de completo asco y su rostro no se quedaba a tras pues tomaba un color cada ves mas descompuesto; no lo soporto mas ya no podía verla comer de ese modo, no podía verla disfrutar del ramen así, tanto que un gran impulso ya para nada desconocido en el le hizo ponerse de pie y correr hasta le baño, la castaña le miro sin comprender por que se fue de ese modo ,mas no le tomo tanta importancia seguía disfrutando de su ramen.

Y tal como lo dijo Azuma en el mensaje a Rin, al medio día tenia que estar en al oficina del tercer Hokage, tenia miedo, no esa palabra no era la correcta estaba nerviosa, si eso era, tenia muchos nervios y solo esperaba que esos nervios no la traicionaran en el momento menos oportuno, por otra parte Kakashi la esperaba afuera del edificio del Hokage o en caso contrario esperaba algún aviso para entrar rápidamente, aunque no lo aparentara estaba algo preocupado pues ella estaría sola con el hokage sin ningún acompañante.

-Señor-hablo la castaña frente al escritorio, internamente rogaba por que todo fuera rápido y que terminara ya, mas al sentir la seria y penetrante mirada del tercero le asía perder sus defensas mentales-

-Llegas justo a tiempo- relajando un poco mas la expresión, saco un pergamino donde aparentemente estaba toda la historia de la Kunoichi- supongo que estas consiente por el aviso que Azuma te dio ¿verdad?- ella asintió sin emitir sonido alguno- también estoy consiente de que tiempo atrás el Yondaime te ofreció el ser jonin pero tu lo rechazaste-

-Eso…-intento explicar- para mi no es tan malo ser una Chunin por que siento que puedo ser de gran ayuda en distintas células de misiones, pero el ser Jonin es solo para los ninjas mas experimentados y poderosos es por eso que lo rechace, por que creo que no tengo esas habilidades para ese cargo-

-Aun que lo digas tu, en todos los reportes de tus misiones se ah mencionado que tus habilidades como ninja medico son extraordinarias claramente sin desmotivarte por eso no llegas al nivel de Tsunade una de los tres Sannin- bajo un poco la mirada al notarlo, el tercero siguió hablando- pero no es por eso que estas aquí, no es para ser comparada, serás a partir de hoy una jonin, estarás en el hospital, pero cuando se te reclute para una misión importate dejaras ese cargo temporalmente- dijo-

-Señor yo…-

-A demás- le interrumpió- tanto tu madre como Hatake Kakashi me han informado sobre tu estado y que por ello seria mejor que te quedaras en el hospital, estarás por le lapso de un año a partir de hoy suspendida de misiones-

El Hokage entonces comenzó a escribir sobre el pergamino que Rin ya era una jonin del elemento medico, al menos no seria tan malo, si lo pensaba ahora era cierto que tal ves por eso pasaría poco tiempo con su familia, pero al ser una ninja medico, las misiones para ellos eran algo escasas, entonces no seria tan malo. Una ves que el hokage termino de escribir, Rin se acerco hasta el escritorio mientras se ocasionaba una leve herida en el pulgar, con la sangre que brotaba escribió su nombre sellando de ese modo su titulo como jonin.

En realidad creyó que la reunión seria mas complicada, mas fue todo lo contrario, fue rápido y sin tantos ajetreos, bien su asunto en aquel lugar ya estaba terminado, solo quedaba un segundo le cual era visitar a su madre, salió de la torre acervando a un impaciente Kakashi parado cerca de la entrada, el cual al verla ni siquiera lo pensó para ir junto a ella.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto rápidamente-

- Pues… ahora soy jonin- respondió directamente, la cara del peli plata por detrás de la mascara era una combinación de alegría y extrañes-

-Creí que tu no querías ese cargo cuando Minato Sensei te lo propuso-

-Al parecer mis habilidades medicas no se comparan con la legendaria Kunoichi, pero serán de gran ayuda en las misiones- comento- además el tercer hokage me dijo que seré suspendida de todas las actividades ninja por un año a partir de hoy-

-Eso al parecer no es bueno ¿o si?-

-Conseguí poder estar en el hospital, pero si se llegase a presentar una misión importante donde se necesite un elemento medico capacitado seré reclutada, claro que será después del año de suspensión-

-Bien- lo medito un poco- esto es algo confuso, mas creo que con el tiempo lo entenderé… como sea ¿nos vamos?-

-Si-

Ahora con un nuevo rumbo se dirigieron a la casa de Kurumi anteriormente hogar de Rin, tenían muchas cosas que discutir, entre ellas si estaba bien o no que su hijo naciera sin ellos estar casados, entre algunas otras cosas, llegaron hasta el departamento, claramente Rin no tenia las llaves por lo cual tocaron la puerta, el peli plata miro a todas partes en búsqueda de algo o alguien, para su buena o mala suerte esa "cosa" no estaba por los alrededores ,mas tenia que ser precavido en cuanto entrara al departamento. Cuando la puerta fue atendida entro con mucho sigilo, el lugar parecía tranquilo, son ese gato diabólico a la vista.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la castaña al ver su cara de precaución-

- No esta…-dijo en vos baja-

-¿Quién? Kakashi actúas raro-

-Bueno ciertamente no esperaba su pronta visita, pero con lo de ase unos días ya presentía que vendrían- dijo la azabache-

-Mamá…- intento decir Rin, mas parecía que Kakashi no le estaba prestando atención- como sea…-

-¿Qué los trae a visitarme?- pregunto con burla fingida-

-Bueno es que tenemos ciertas dudas- dijo la castaña- hay mucho que no entendemos sobre esto-

-El tener un bebe no es la gran ciencia- explico Kurumi- si es algo complicado pero con el tiempo lo irán descubriendo poco a poco, además Rin tu ya has cuidado bebes no será difícil-

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Veras Kurumi… es que antes de saber que Rin estaba embarazada, pues yo me sentía un poco mal, y desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, pues no se, me sigo sintiendo mal, y es raro por que eh ido al hospital pero no tengo nada- se explico el peli plata-

-¿Cómo que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto extrañada-

-Mmmm pues… a veces tengo ganas de algo, a veces tengo nauseas, mareos y cosas como esas- dijo-

-Sabes hasta parece que tu eres el embarazado no yo- dijo con gracia y burla la castaña asiendo que el peli plata se sonrojara avergonzado-

-Aun que no lo crean ustedes, esos son síntomas de un embarazo y además también se presentan en los hombres- ambos jóvenes se quedaron asombrados- verán como decirlo… cuando Rin come algo a ti Kakashi te parece lo mas asqueroso del mundo tanto que la sensación de nauseas te invade-

-Como ayer- comento la castaña- ayer comía un tazón de ramen y corrió rápidamente al baño-

-Así es, pero cuando a Kakashi sele antoja algo, a ti rin te pasa lo contrario, y es variado ya que también se pueden presentar en las emociones, solo que los mas sensibles son los hombres en estos casos-

-¿¡Quieres decir que tendré mis cambios hormonales?¡- pregunto asombrado, mas que asombrado parecía algo asustado, si con los pocos cambios que Rin presentaba se sentía mal, ahora el teniendo esos cambios seria un caos total-

-No tanto así- explico- quiero decir que tu solo a veces te darán ganas de llorar o estarás incomodo ante diversas situaciones, quien se llevara la peor carga será Rin-

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo- Rin comprendió todo mas Kakashi aun lo terminaba de comprender, ya que le parecía irreal, pero si lo decía Kurumi quien era una doctora no tenia por que no creerle-

Antes de poder preguntar su principal razón del por que estaba hay sintió un escalofrió correrle por toda la espalda, y eso fue producido por los ronroneos que se escuchaban bajo la mesa, sorpresivamente el gato salto frente a Rin, esta se alegro de ver nuevamente a su pequeño gatito, a Rayito.

-Rayito ahora no- rápidamente Kurumi bajo al gato de la mesa alejándolo de Rin- Rin ahora no puedes estar cerca de los animales, ni siquiera cuando nazca tu bebe , eso podría hacerle daño-

-Lo siento rayito- le sonrío la castaña, mas el gato miro fijamente al peli plata quien trago grueso, esa mirada tranquila, la cual tenia un brillo malévolo solo le daba a entender que el gato pensaba que por culpa de el su ama no podía estar con el felino-

-_Ese gato comprende los masajes rápidamente- _pensó- Kurumi, ese gato diabólico esta planeando su ataque contra mi-

Ambas miraron al felino que solo movía su cola y seguía ronroneando, no entendía por que Kakashi le decía de ese modo, ni siquiera lo comprendían, mas no le tomaron importancia.

-Mamá…-retomo la palabra- ¿esta bien si el bebe nace así? Digo por que aun no estamos casados-

-¿hum?... bueno es que la llegada de ese bebe fue inesperada, y prácticamente ustedes solo son pareja, pero no creo que eso importe- dijo- solo importa que ese bebe nazca con nos padres amorosos que le quieran mucho-

No importaba si ese bebe nacía fuera del matrimonio, de todas formas ambos aman a ese bebe con todas sus fuerzas, de igual modo Kakashi ama a Rin, mas no solo quería estar con ella como una simple pareja, en realidad que la ama, si iban a estar bien, tendría que hacer las cosas bien, terminada su corta visita a casa de Kurumi, regresaron a su hogar, por primera ves le sorprendía salir ileso, ya que por lo general terminaba lleno de rasguños y mordidas par parte del gato diabólico. Pero avía algo en lo que pensaba insistentemente, una no tan difícil decisión.

_**Notas finales:**_

sandy058: Hola linda! Como siempre mil gracias y felicidades por tu embarazo n.n…. bueno le mensaje es corto jeje espero te guste el capi de hoy como plus una sorpresa con motivos a festejar mi graduación de la prepa actualizare este lunes y jueves :D

bueno cuídate, nos vemos en la siguiente

bye


	18. Chapter 18

A pesar del paso del tiempo, aun les costaba creer lo que han vivido, pero de igual modo, avían ciertas cosas que preferían no recordar, los primeros tres meces desde que Rin se fue a vivir con Kakashi fueron algo difíciles, ya que en ciertas ocasiones discutían por las cosas mas insignificantes, mas el lo entendía, esos arranques de enfado eran cisionados por el embarazo, por lo menos el dejo ya de tener aquellos síntomas de malestar. Rin ya contaba con los cinco meces de embarazo su vientre avía crecido mas, aun seguían reusándose ambos el saber sobre si seria niño o niña.

También por otro lado a sabiendas de que ya solo faltaban cuatromeces para que el nuevo integrante de la familia llegara tenían que comenzar a preparar todo, pues no tenían nada listo y nada era absolutamente nada.

-Kakashi- el nombrado despego su vista de uno de los libros, se quedo mirando la figura frente a el quien le sonreía tiernamente-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto cerrando el libro, no sabia si por la estación del año o por que simplemente así era ella, se veía mas hermosa que antes, siendo cubierta por la sombra de aquel manzano de la casa donde el se encontraba descansando, sus cabellos levemente mecidos por le viento y aquel fondo de hojas volando tras de ella- ¿perdón?-

-Tonto- comenzó a reír levemente-que si estas listo- dijo nuevamente-

-¿Para que?- estaba completamente distraído que ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo ella, mas que eso no le entendía-

-Oh genial…-suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse ya que en los últimos días su paciencia llegaba rápidamente a sus limites- veamos ayer me dijiste que HOY comenzaríamos a organizar todo para la llegada del bebe- le recordó-

-Ah… eso-

-Si ESO… tenemos muchas cosas que comprar, ni siquiera tenemos la cuna, ni siquiera hemos podido arreglar una habitación para el bebe- reclamaba con un gracioso puchero, mas era evidente que pronto se soltaría a llorar, de inmediato se puso de pie para poder abrazarla y darle un tierno bezo en la frente-

-Esta bien, ya comenzaremos con todo eso… solo por hoy compraremos las cosas y mañana me encargare de alistar la habitación- ella asintió con la cabeza limpiando el par de lagrimas que salian de sus achocolatados ojos-

-Una cosa mas…-pidió-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando nazca el bebe…no quiero que utilices esa mascara- ahora su tono de vos era de advertencia y seria molestia- no quiero que nuestro hijo solo vea por primera ves la tercera parte del rostro de su padre-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que escuchaste Hatake… no me conformare que solo yo conocerte tras la mascara, es TU hijo no un extraño o enemigo para que tenemos mostrar tu identidad… y bueno- rápidamente cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa tras terminar las advertencias- tenemos mucho que comprar-

Se quedo helado, pasmado, ni siquiera sabia como, pero si estaba asombrado algo que le seguía sorprendiendo ya que ella siempre fue calmada… bien sabia por que, lo sabia perfectamente y eso selo repetía mentalmente. Durante su camino por la aldea rogaba a todos los cielos el encontrarse a alguien ya no soportaba ese ambiente tranquilo pero cargado de una fría seriedad por parte de la castaña, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que no solo se encontró con una persona sino con alguien que por así decirlo sufriría igual que el, no estaba en sus planes pero por lo menos tendría nueva compañía.

-Hola- saludo Rin-

-Hola- saludo el con desgano-

-¡Pero miren nada mas!- exclamo- mi eterno rival y su adorable esposa que curioso encontrarnos-

-Gai, solo pareja no estamos casados- corrigió Rin de modo amable-

-Pero esperan un hijo ¿no? eso ya es mas que matrimonio asegurado- dijo nuevamente con entusiasmo-

-Ni siquiera ah nacido- dijo le peli plata, la castaña por su parte rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio-

-Da lo mismo… pero ahora que los veo quiero decirles que eh tomado una decisión- ambos le miraron en espera de su próxima palabra, mas el parecía querer emocionarlos sin sentido alguno- eh tomado la decisión de…-

-¿De?- pregunto Kakashi-

-De…-

-Quieres decirlo rápido- dijo molesta- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-Que carácter- musito el peli negro- en fin… de ser le ¡Sensei de su hijo! Quien mejor que yo entrenando al primogénito de mi eterno rival-

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos, mas que eso sus caras mostraban una expresión de "Ni locos dejaremos que tu entrenes a nuestro hijo". Mas Gai seguía con aquella sonrisa jovial en su rostro y llena de satisfacción esperando la respuesta de los futuros padres.

-Y ¿Bien?-

-¡Ni loca dejare que eso pase!- grito- bueno… no es que tenga algo en tu contra pero aun no decidimos si será o no un ninja- explico la kunoichi- no es verdad Kakashi-

-¡Cierto!- exclamo rápidamente- aun no lo decidimos y si es así quiero ser yo su Sensei, es mi hijo a fin de cuentas-

-Pero que dices, quien mejor que yo tu eterno rival para entrenarle-

-Mira Gai- ambos hombres se alejaron un poco de Rin para que esta no pudiese escucharles- ahora no es el mejor momento… Rin a estado algo sensible y decirle cosas como estas solo la alteran mas, ya discutiremos eso luego, por ahora quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo decepcionado por la actitud del peli plata-

-Si me ayudas con algunas cosas te prometo, que pensare seriamente en que tu seas el sensei de mi hijo- mintió-

-¿Qué clase de nuevo reto es el que tienes para mi?- tal parecía que Gai no captaba el mensaje que Kakashi quería darle, mas no importaba si el creía que era un reto terminaría ayudándole de todas formas-

-Mmmm bien, el primero de los tres ¿te parece?... bueno el primero es sobrevivir a un día de comparas con Rin- dijo-

-¡Ustedes!- grito la castaña- piensan tardarse mas, Kakashi tenemos cosas que hacer, no puedes perder el tiempo en esto, que caso tiene si para eso me acompañaste prefiero a ver venido sola, tal parece que no te importa tu hijo-

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Gai al ver la actitud de la castaña- da en parte miedo y en parte resignación-

-Suerte con Anko cuando te toque- dijo por ultimo regresando con la castaña-

Después de que Rin se controlara un poco y después de que ella les amenazara de muerte por a ver hecho lo que hicieron, caminaron hasta una tienda de bebes, donde anteriormente Rin avía comprado el pequeño mameluco blanco, tanto a Kakashi como a Gai les sorprendía la variedad de cosas que un bebe necesitaría, eran bastante cosas de entre las cuales escoger, y supuestamente solo comprarían lo principal.

-¿Qué acaso esta tienda no tiene fin?- pregunto ya cansado el peli palta, pues aseguraba que desde que entraron a ese lugar ya avía pasado un muy buen rato-

-Aun nos faltan algunas cosas- dijo la castaña sin prestarle mucha atención-

-Pero solo compraríamos lo básico- siguió quejándose-

-Solo nos falta algo de ropita y una cuna-

-Mi eterno rival- le hablo Gai- no puedo creer que ya te cansaras mírame ¡Aun la flama de la juventud brota en mi, puedo cargar incluso el doble que tu- decía tras un montón de cajas-

-Bueno tengo nombre por si lo recuerdas- dijo desganado-

-Kakashi ¿Cuál de estas te parece mejor?- interfiriendo en al conversación de ambos la castaña miraba detenidamente algunas cunas de lo mas lindas, pero no sabia por cual decidirse- ¿dime?-

-Pues…- miro de igual modo las cunas con extrañes, para después mirar a su amigo, quien tenia la misma cara que el, era su primer hijo, y eso no significaba que lo supiera todo ¿o si?- emmm-

-Eto… Rin ¿que buscas para tu bebe? Tal ves con base a eso puedas decidirte por una- sugirió el azabache-

-Solo que sea segura y cómoda- respondió- ¡pero es que hay tantas y tan lindas!- exclamo emocionada-

-Aun no sabemos si será niño o niña a si que supongo que le color no importa ¿verdad?-

-No creo- respondió ella-

-¡El color solo expresara su actitud!- le miraron extrañados- el azul le ara expresar la paz interna, la seriedad, el amarillo, la pureza y la riqueza de su ser, el rosa expresara su dulzura y amor por la vida, el verde la naturaleza y la vida, el lila la armonía de las personas y el blanco le ara expresar las cosas positivas siempre vera el mejor punto de las cosas mismas será alguien pasivo en pensamiento y espíritu-

Incrédulos por sus palabras, le seguían mirando con sorpresa y extrañes, si eso era entonces entendía un poco mejor el por que siempre viste de verde pero el lo exageraba, mas esa mentira pronto callo, cuando Kakashi le miro fijamente, su rostro entonces cambio a una de resignación intentando clamarse u no matarlo hay mismo.

-Gai… ¿Qué cuna seria la mejor? Que fuera segura y cómoda no que, el color no importa con tal es un bebe, mas no pidió que le explicaras lo que decía la etiqueta de la caja de aceites para bebes- una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por la frente del mencionado, al mismo tiempo que reía de forma nerviosa-

-Hombres- bufo la castaña- olvídenlo creo que será- miro a todos lados hasta por fin encontrarlo- ¡esa!- se acerco hasta la cuna de madera pintada de blanco, tal como la quería, parecía segura y cómoda, no buscaba un lujo sino algo sencillo-

Por fin salieron de ese lugar, ambos chicos cargados amas no poder de cajas y bolsas, y eso que según solo compraron lo mas indispensable, ya que con el tiempo y cuando naciera tendría muchos regalos por parte de todos. Una ves llegando ala casa del peli plata y dejando todo lo que compraron en la sala, Kakashi pidió que para su segundo reto "para poder ser le sensei de su hijo" seria ayudarle a listar una de las habitaciones, por lo cual el estaría hay a primera hora de la mañana.

-Por fin- suspiro cansado tirándose en el piso intentado descansar un poco-

-Entonces ¿Qué habitación será?- le pregunto Rin sentándose a su lado-

-¿Qué?-

-Si ¿Cuál de las habitaciones será para el bebe? ¿de que color se pintara?-

- Es verdad…- lo medito mirando al techo- la casa cuanta con seis habitaciones- explico- si de esas seis descontamos nuestra habitación y la biblioteca quedan cuatro en esas cuatro algunas cajas que podríamos pasar a alguna otra habitación, entonces le daríamos la que esta frente a la nuestra para que su ventana tenga la vista al jardín ¿te parece?- pregunto-

Por lo menos no quedara tan retirado y llegaremos raido- bromeo- pero no compramos pintura… ¿Qué aremos?-

-Mmmm creo que hay algo de pintura guardada tendría que buscarla- dijo-

-Bueno en lo que tu buscas yo preparare la cena-

-¿Qué? Espera…¿ya? Pero…-intento protestar mas la tranquila, seria y aterrante mirada de Rin le izo retractarse rápidamente- ya mismo la busco-

Resignado comenzó a buscar la pintura, pero si asía eso significaba que ya tendría que comenzar a mover todas las cosas, por lo tanto abría y cerraba cajas, sorprendiéndose con sus hallazgos, las cajas contenían muchas cosas que le recordaban a su niñez, algunos juguetes, ropa, fotografías, muchos recuerdos de su madre y su padre; mas lago llamo por completo su atención, con forma le habitación era vaciada de todas aquellas cajas el lugar tomaba una visión familiar, descubrió algo que estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, descubriendo así una mecedora de madera en buen estado, miro todo el alrededor y ahora lo recordaba esa habitación anteriormente fue de el… cuando era un bebe. Eran recuerdo que enterró en lo profundo de su mente. Ahora que lo recordaba cuando todo paso simplemente quiso alejarse de todos sus recuerdos pero aunque por mas que le doliera en ese entonces no podía.

Fue el quien guardo todas las cosas de sus padres en cajas y las arrumbo en aquellas habitaciones bacías, sintió un nudo en la garganta recordó nuevamente que aun le dolía el recuerdo de sus padres, el a verse quedado solo a temprana edad, mas no quería aceptarlo y decidió quedarse en la habitación de sus padres, por que sentía que de tal forma estaba ellos aun con el no físicamente, tal ves tampoco espiritualmente, pero si en esencia, por que en aquel lugar aun podía sentirlos.

_**Notas finales:**_

_Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea es bien venido_

_**Reviews:**_

_Bueno aquí responderé ahora al revieww del nuevo fic jejej _

_Fanfic -Adiós_

susey: me alegro que te gustara el fic, muchas gracias por tu review n.n

y ahora si con este fic… no me queda mas que pedirles un review y nos vemos en la siguiente, cuídense

bye bye


	19. Chapter 19

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana, despertando al peli plata con su calidez, giro su cuerpo a lado contrario encontrándose con la castaña quien dormía plácidamente, sin ninguna preocupación, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama para no despertarla, salió de la habitación con rumbo al jardín delantero, por costumbre siempre abría todas las puertas y ventanas, mas desde hace tres meces no lo asía por algunas quejas de Rin.

Respiro profundamente aquel aire matutino, observando todo tan tranquilo, tranquilidad que solo duro pocos instantes ya que algo no muy lejos comenzaba a formarse una silueta fácil de reconocer por su acostumbrada vestimenta verde no le cavia la menor duda… era el, su cara aun de cansancio rogaba por que solo lo estuviera alucinando, mas no, fue todo lo contrario era real y ya estaba cerca.

-Bien… ya estoy listo para mi segundo reto- dijo feliz-

-Gai no se si te diste cuenta pero…-suspiro cansado- son las ocho de la mañana-

-¡Pero que dices! No pude dormir por la emoción de este reto- exclamo- el que seas padre no implicara que pierdas tu joven espíritu-

-Yo no dije nada parecido… además Rin aun esta dormida y para el reto necesitamos que este despierta por que…-

-Esta bien solo por tratarse de ella esperare un poco mas…pero ahora dime ¿de que trata el segundo reto?- pregunto mas que emocionado, sea lo que sea se encargaría de ganar y esta ves no quedar empatados como el día anterior-

-Ah… eso… pintar un cuarto, mas que eso decorarlo- por la cara de Gai no podía ser cierto, en verdad ese era su segundo reto… el pensó en algo mas emocionante, algo que aumentara la adrenalina, pero solo era… eso-

-Ti ene que ser broma- dijo incrédulo- ¿es broma?-

-No- respondió de forma seca y cortante- como sea creo que ya estará abierto necesitamos pintura blanca- se sintió un poco mal por ello, y le extrañaba demasiado sentirse de ese modo, mas para compensarle un poco por esos "retos sin sentido" ideo algo rápidamente- que te parece una carrera, el primero en llegar hasta donde venden las pinturas y regresar sin derramar una sola gana-

No necesito mas, rápidamente emprendieron una carrera hasta la plaza de Konoha, compraron rápidamente la pintura y se disponían a regresar para ver así quien era el ganador, pero Kakashi no contaba con algo, el tener que encontrarse con su peor enemigo, alguien a quien verdaderamente le podría llamar eterno rival, y ese era un pequeño felino con una marca de rayo en el rostro, aquel felino, que de sus ojos azules destellaba maldad, aquel que competía por le por la atención de Rin, aquel por el cual a tenido que soportar tanto. Para su desgracia se encontró con el gato que según el es diabólico; mas le gato al reconocer al peli plata se erizo completamente bufándole y lanzándosele al rostro como siempre, intento protegerse la cara por lo cual tubo que lanzar el bote de pintura, Gai miraba incrédulo la escena, su eterno rival siendo ridiculizado por un gato.

-Eto…-intento decir el de vestimentas verdes-

-¡Maldito gato!- grito el peli plata- ¡largo! ¡Alejate!- gritaba inútilmente intentado separar al felino de su rostro-

-¿ese gato?- pensó Gai, le parecía algo familiar, mas no lo recordaba del todo-

-Hola Gai- repentinamente apareció Azuma con el bote de pintura el cual Kakashi avía tirado para inútilmente defenderse del ataque del gato-

-Hola- saludo-… ese gato-

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- grito el peli plata una ves que logro quitarse al felino de enzima, nuevamente frente al gato aparecieron los ninken- ¡A el!- grito y ahora ocurría una nueva persecución-

-Intentare fingir que no binada- dijo divertido Azuma- es mas ni siquiera llegue a tiempo solo mire cuando este bote caía del Cielo-

-Bien no es necesario comentar nada sobre esto…pero ese gato- comento Gai-

-¡Ese gato es diabólico!- espeto el peli plata- como sea no quiero hablar de eso…y emm Azuma gracias- aun sonrojado por la vergüenza pasada se acerco hasta el para tomar el bote de pintura-

-En fin…¿Qué piensan hacer con esto?- pregunto curioso-

-Al parecer el futuro padre ya piensa arreglar la habitación de su hijo, mi futuro pupilo-

-Dime que no es verdad eso ultimo- pidió esperanzado Azuma, el solo pensar que el hijo de Kakashi fuera pupilo de Gai le asía tener una muy mala sensación-

-Déjalo- respondió- además la ultima palabra es de ellas- dijo en un susurro audible para Azuma, pero no para Gai-

-¿Quieren ayuda?- inquirió el peli negro-

-Mmmm si no queda mas remedio esta bien- mas que decirlo en un tono resignado, le agradaba la idea-

De tal modo, los tres hombres se encaminaron a la casa de Kakashi, mas en el camino para ya no pensar en le incidente de hace un rato cambiaron las conversaciones omitiendo el tema sobre le hijo del peli plata, los tres comentaban sus anécdotas de misiones, entrenamientos y cualquier otra cosa del pasado que les hiciese recordar buenos momentos. Una ves llegado a la casa Kakashi los invito a pasar quedando los tres en la sala, pues no podían comenzar a hacer nada hasta que Rin despertara; mas pronto se comenzaron a aburrir, llegaron a ese lugar al medio día y ahora ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

-Rin duerme demasiado ¿no crees?- dijo Azuma ya aburrido de tanta espera-

-Es normal en ella- respondió el peli plateado- solo por el embarazo-

-Tu nos dijiste cuando benianos de camino que ella seguía durmiendo y aun lo sigue-

-Pero ya te dije por que-

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo mas, se comenzaron a escuchar ligeros pasos los cuales se acercaban a ellos, pronto apareció Rin aun adormilada, para Kakashi ya era normal verla así, mas para los otros dos no, ya que ver a la castaña con su abultado vientre de ya de cinco meses, rápidamente Azuma le sonrió al mis tiempo que le saludaba, y Gai simplemente la saludo saliendo del asombro, pues tal parece que sele olvido que la vio le día anterior ya de ese modo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sin cambiar su amable tono de vos-

-Kakashi nos pidió ayuda para pintar una habitación- respondió Azuma-

-Ah es cierto pero…- no termino de hablar ya que pronto se escucho un llamado a la puerta, Rin y Kakashi se quedaron algo confundidos, no esperaban a nadie, mas este ultimo fue a atender el llamado de la puerta-

-¡Hola Rin!- a la casa entraron rápidamente Kurenai, Yugao y Anko, las cuales por sus caras tramaban algo, Rin miro asía la entrada, la puerta fue tumbada ya bajo esta se encontraba el de cabellos platinos aplastado-

-Ho-Hola- les saludo- vaya no esperábamos tantas visitas hoy- dijo algo nerviosa-

-Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?—cuestiono yugao-

-Emmm venimos a pintar el cuarto del bebe- dijo en su defensa el peli negro-

-¡Así es! La habitación de mi futuro alumno- dijo Gai entusiasmado-

Las tres miraron severamente a Rin quien simplemente se encogió de hombros fingiendo demencia, después miraron a Kakashi quien seguía debajo de la puerta, por ultimo miraron de manera fúnebre a Gai. Olvidando eso dejaron que los tres hombres comenzaran a pintar la habitación mientras ellas platicaban un poco con Rin.

-¿Por qué de azul pastel?- pregunto Azuma- ¿será niño?-

-No lo se, además es la única pintura que tenia en casa- respondió Kakashi- a demás tengo una leve idea de cómo pintar esto-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Gai-

-Creo que podríamos imitar una pintura del cielo- respondió, internamente los otros dos ahogaban las risas, el simple hecho de ser futuro padre lo estaba cambiando radicalmente-

-Después acomodaremos todo para el bebe- dijo por ultimo-

-Yo esperaba algo mas interesante- se quejo el azabache- un reto que me hiciera demostrar que soy mejor que tu, mas no pintar una habitación- molesto, Gai agito la brocha manchado a los otros dos-

-Sabes… no es graciosos- imitando azuma izo lo mismo-

Al final todo comenzó como una guerra de niños pequeños, los tres se lanzaban pintura en lugar de seguir pintando, las paredes se mancharon de azul y blanco, olvidándose de todo, olvidándose de lo que estaban haciendo en primer lugar dejaron a salir a ese niño interno que aun albergaba en ellos tres.

Por otro lado las chicas escuchaban los gritos, sonidos similares a los golpes y risas, estaban completamente extrañadas, mas no les importo y siguieron en sus asuntos.

-Rin ¿enserio piensas dejar que Gai sea el sensei de tu hijo?- pregunto incrédula la peli negra-

-Bueno tanto así de dejarlo…no… mas bien solo fue una mentira blanca para que nos ayudara el día de ayer a comprar las cosas del bebe- respondió la castaña mientras sacaba de una bolsa la ropita de su bebe-

-Sabes que le selo creo todo y se entusiasma con todo- dijo Anko- como le dirán que no será el sensei-

-Es por eso que están aquí no… creo que ustedes decidirán eso- rio de forma nerviosa-

-Buen punto… en fin…¿Por qué esos tres gritan como locos- inquirió Yugao-

-No lo se, pero si dejan un desastre creo que….auh-

-¡Rin!- rápidamente las tres se acercaron a ella, no sabían por que se quejo, pero les preocupo bastante-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto algo asustada Kurenai-

-Nada… se esta moviendo- dijo y las tres notaron como una pequeña lagrimas se escapaba de sus ojos marrones, se emocionaron tanto que no pudieron evitar gritar-

-¡EL BEBE!- y aquel grito alerto a los otros tres que salieron rápidamente todos cubiertos de pintura, al verlos ellas no pudieron evitar reír ya que se veían completamente ridículos-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto directamente el peli plata y notablemente se veía preocupado-

-¿De que?- pregunto la castaña controlando su risa-

-escuchamos su grito y creímos que algo malo pasaba- dijo Azuma-

-Ah eso, no es nada –dijo rápidamente Rin- es solo que el bebe se esta moviendo-

Los tres le miraron extrañados, mas prefirieron no preguntar algo mas, aquel tema era algo incomodo para ellos por así decirlo, así que regresaron a su labor anterior, la cual era terminar de pintar la habitación del bebe, el día paso muy rápido para ellos justo cuando comenzaba el atardecer, todos salieron en dirección a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a los futuros padres, Rin por un lado se sentía tan feliz de poder a ver sentido a su bebe moverse por primera ves y Kakashi a el se le notaba raro desde hace mucho rato.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-¿Eh?... no- respondió aun algo perdido-

-¿De verdad? Estas actuando raro ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno…-antes de poder responderle se izo aun lado para que Rin pudiese sentarse junto a el- me quede pensando solamente que ya tenemos el nombre para el bebe en caso de que sea un niño- pauso por un instante al mismo tiempo que miraba a la castaña- pero si es niña-

-Con que era eso… bueno creo que ya lo avías preguntado antes y también te lo avía dicho antes ¿no? ese será tu deber, por que yo ya escogí un nombre por si es niño- tenia razón esa pregunta anterior mente se había echo y respondido, además solo le faltaban cuatro meses para poder ver a su bebe-

-Bien entonces ahora tendré que pensarlo- respondió con alegría-

Ella solo le respondió con una linda sonrisa provocando que el se sonrojara, decidió hacer algo mas aun no estaba cansado y a provecho el justo momento en que Rin se quedo dormida para terminar de alistar algunas cosas, aun no acomodaría los muebles pues era demasiado pronto para ello. Mas sin embargo recordó otro detalle importante y si bien lo sabia era otra de las cosas que planeaba para después de que naciera su hijo.

Entro a otra de las habitaciones donde anteriormente avía depositado las cajas y algunas otras cosas del la habitación que ahora seria para su bebe, y si mal no lo recordaba lo que buscaba estaba dentro de una caja junto a las pertenencias de su madre; sin hacer mucho ruido movió nuevamente las cajas, y cosas pesadas de hay dentro para llegar a su objetivo, dentro de la caja se encontraba el diario de su madre el cual sin explicárselo lo guardo hay, también debajo del libro se encontraba una pequeña caja de madera pintada de negro y adornado con los finos dibujos de rosas blancas a pesar de estar cubierta por el polvo notable rastro de los años que pasaron la caja no parecía deteriorada aun estaba en buen estado y eso era magnifico.

Camino hasta la sala de su casa con ambos objetos en las manos, debía de asegurarse que lo que estuviera dentro de la caja aun estuviera en buen estado, mas su vista se fijo rápidamente en el patio de la casa, hay es donde lo dejo, la mecedora de madera que en algún momento perteneció a su madre… dejo el libro y la caja bajo el manzano del patio, si tal y como lo sospecho la mecedora seguía en buen estado y para su buena suerte le avía sobrado pintura, fue en ese momento que una idea cruzo velos mente por su cabeza y sonrío ante ello.

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea es bien venido :D

Se supone que le jueves tenia que a ver actualizado, pero me quede sin internet desde el martes T-T… bueno una disculpa si los deje esperando este capi jeje espero les guste

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: hola linda, me alegra que el capi anterior te gustara aunque el temperamento de rin cambiara de forma drástica XD… y respecto a rayito, jaja bueno en este capi se nota que tomo venganza XD… bueno nos vemos en la siguiente

cuídate, bye bye n.n


	20. Chapter 20

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar por todas partes, el procuro despertarse temprano para concluir lo que dejo pendiente la noche anterior, es un excelente ninja de elite, pero eso no significaba que fuera un carpintero o buen pintor de habitaciones, al menos no se podía quejar de lo que izo, aquella vieja mecedora de madera ahora parecía nueva y gracias a la pintura blanca si bien solo era para arreglarla un poco le quedo muy bien o eso pensaba el, ahora lo nuevo era ocuparse de la caja negra y del diario.

Lo nuevo que envolvía su mente era ¿Cómo hacer que Rin no descubra la caja? Y la mejor respuesta que pudo pensar fue en subir al árbol, desde que le podía recordar aquel manzano siempre estuvo en su jardín y desde niño subía a el tanto que en alguna ocasión hizo un hueco en el árbol para que las aves pudiesen anidar en el, pero las aves jamás llegaban y aquel hueco se llenaba de telarañas, ese era le lugar adecuado para esconder la caja, cortando algunas hojas y ramas oculto el hueco quedando así solo con el diario en sus manos. Dudo por unos momentos en abrirlo, al final alejo las dudas y abrió nuevamente el libro avanzando unas cuantas paginas mas.

_**25 de Diciembre **_

_**Hace tres meces y diez días que naciste y esta es tu primera navidad con nosotros, que alegría, uno de mis regalos preferidos para ti, será escribirte, por que con el tiempo podre mostrarte este diario escrito únicamente para ti, para que comprendas cuanto te amamos tu padre y yo, aun eres pequeño, y a pesar de tu corta edad eres demasiado vivo…Kakashi jamás me cansare de mirarte, de mirar a mi pequeño bebe por que eso eres, y aunque crezcas para mi serás ese pequeño bebe que sostuve en mis brazos.**_

_**14 de Febrero**_

_**Hoy se festeja un lindo día en Konoha, el día de los enamorados, aunque es una desgracia que tu padre no este aquí con nosotros para festejar este día, no importa por que se que el esta pensando en nosotros y en lo mucho que nos quiere, Kakashi, este día como todos los demás no me cansare de decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que te amo y que agradezco ala vida el poder tenerte a mi lado junto con tu padre, por que los dos son lo mejor que eh tenido y eso nunca cambiara.**_

Avanzo mas paginas del diario, llegando hasta una nueva fecha donde el ya contaba con dos años, siguió leyendo.

_**9 de Abril**_

_**Las cosas por ahora se han tornado un poco difíciles, pero no quiero que te desanimes solo por pequeñeces como esas, es normal que mamá y papá se peleen a veces, pero eso no significa que dejemos de quererte, Kakashi, te queremos y eres nuestro mundo, así que no te deprimas, por que en realidad todo será un mal sueño y cuando despiertes todo será diferente de a como lo soñaste, y no se por que pero esta loca idea se me a cruzado por lamente, me gustaría que en algún tiempo cuando te cases y tengas a tus hijos, les escribieras de igual forma a como yo lo hago contigo, anotando las cosas mas importantes y adorando cada momento, pero es algo tonto, tal vez, pensar a futuro cuando simplemente tienes dos años… Kakashi mi bebe recuerdo que siempre te amare.**_

Cerro el diario, no se sentía mal, pero si algo triste, recordar a su madre le era difícil, sobre todo a su padre, siguió hojeando aquel libro y para su sorpresa aunque de daban varias paginas en blanco, debido a que su madre murió sin poder terminarlo. Entonces podría cumplir con ese deseo de su madre, tal ves no lo expresaba como un deseo, pero así lo interpreto el. Entro a la casa en busca de un bolígrafo o algo con que escribir obtenido una ves eso, regreso al jardín subiendo de nueva cuenta al manzano.

_**23 de Abril**_

_**Bebe…Hola…**_

_**Bueno como decirlo, es la primera vez que te escribo, y la verdad no se como empezar, bueno creo que lo primero seria decirte que te quiero mucho, así como a tu madre y ella también te quiere…¡Rayos! Que creo que te dije que no era muy bueno, pero en fin creo que puedo intentarlo de nuevo.**_

_**Este diario cuando lo leas, al principio veras cosas nada relacionadas contigo, sino con migo, y bueno ese se debe a que el diario lo escribió principal mente mi madre, tu abuela… y bueno ahora es mi turno de escribirte algo. Sabes ayer comenzamos a pintar tu habitación y justamente ayer comenzaste a moverte fue algo muy lindo, oye espero te guste el resultado de cómo lo arreglamos, por que recibí ayuda, de Azuma el hijo del tercer Hokage y de Gai, bueno el, el… cuando lo conozcas tal ves pienses que un raro y muy extraño tipo, pero es bueno quiere ser tu sensei pero la ultima palabra la tiene tu madre y sus amigas, Anko, la novia de Gai, con ella procura siempre tener una distancia acorde si, Kurenai, ella dice que odia a los hombres pero yo pienso todo lo contrario mas también hay que ser prudentes, Yugao, ella pues ella, es una buena persona perteneciente a la ANBU algo que yo fui en algún tiempo.**_

_**Tu madre y yo te esperamos por que dentro de cuatro meces nacerás y estarás con nosotros, no nos importa si eres niño o niña, lo que importa es que nazcas bien. y que sepas que siempre te vamos a querer por sobre todas las cosas.**_

Dejo de escribir, releyó varias veces no muy convencido e incluso dudo en arrancar o no la hoja, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así desde un principio advirtió que no era bueno escribiendo y vaya que si lo advirtió, bien ya no importaba con el tiempo podría escribir un poco mas y tomar cierta practica.

-Kakashi- escucho el llamado de Rin, bajo del árbol-

-Despertaste, es algo temprano- le dijo-

-Esta bien… por cierto ¿y eso?- pregunto mirando la mecedora-

-Eso, fue algo que formo parte de mi niñez, avía olvidado que aun existía, creo que mi padre lo compro para mi madre justo después de que yo naciera, así que decidí que será para ti y el bebe, tal ves no soy bueno en estas cosas pero intente repararlo un poco- explico-

-Que lindo… y al bebe le gusta- Kakashi le miro extrañado- se esta moviendo- tomo la mano del peli plata posándola sobre su vientre sintiendo los suaves movimientos de su hijo, una sensación tan hermosa e indescriptible-

-Bebe… Rin se que aun no es le momento, pero quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Si?-

-Bien, los dos somos jonin, y es algo en lo que eh pensado seriamente cuando le bebe nazca y crezca crees que debamos dejar que entre a la academia, lo digo por que tanto tu como yo sabemos a que se enfrentara, los exámenes, misiones, y no quiero pensar en los riesgos que ya conocemos de antemano-

-No quieres que se convierta en un ninja- dedujo Rin- yo tampoco quiero que eso pase, por que si conozco los riesgos, Obito fue uno de los que corrió el peor de los riesgos, pero lo izo por salvarte la vida-

-Aun así – prosiguió el peli plata- recuerda que somos shinobis y también corremos riesgos, entre ellos esta el riesgo de morir durante una misión y dejar solo al bebe-

-¿Qué aremos?- la preocupación estaba visiblemente reflejada en el rostro de ambos por igual-

-Dejaremos que el tiempo y el bebe lo decidan- nuevamente poso la mano sobre el vientre de Rin-

Si, ambos eran Shinobis, excelentes ninjas y como tal, no decidirían le futuro de una criatura que aun no nacía pero ya estaba presente, y como padres, tomarían las mejores decisiones por su hijo, pero el también tomaría las suyas propias.

Dos meces mas pasaron y casi se acercaban a la cuenta regresiva, ya tenia todo listo lo único que les quedaba era esperar, Rin como ya era costumbre desde ase un mes, le cantaba a su bebe sentada bajo el manzano, el peli plata por otro lado, salía a sus misiones con la preocupación de dejar sola a Rin, pero sabia que no estaba sola, tenia a sus amigas, a su madre por un lado estaba bien, pero mas le preocupaba el que el día en que su hijo nazca el no pueda estar presente. Por fin llego de su misión, era de noche, lo mejor seria que se quedara a dormir en la sala para de ese modo no tener que despertar a Rin y así lo izo, apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, dejo todas sus cosas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro para después quedarse profundamente dormido sobre el sofá.

Escucho el trinar de los pájaros se movió en su lugar sintiendo como algo caía de su cuerpo, despertó poco a poco, mirando lo que se encontraba en el suelo, un cobertor, era extraño que el recuerde jamás entro a la habitación para tomar eso, mas sin embargo escucho la dulce melodía de Rin, tal ves fue ella. Entro ala cocina y la encontró preparando el desayuno; el verla le hacia sentir una inmensa felicidad, ella por su parte ya se avía percatado de la presencia del peli plata y mas que este se encontraba observándola fijamente.

-Buenos días- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Hola- regreso el saludo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella y la besa tiernamente- ¿algo nuevo?-

-El bebe se inquieto mucho a noche, pero no es nada de que preocuparse- le dijo- y en el ultimo examen todo esta perfecto-

-¿Y tu como estas?-

-Bien, algo cansada, cargar al bebe no es fácil- respondió con burla- y tu ¿estas herido?

-Simples raspones, descuida mas tarde iré al hospital-

Dicho esto ambos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a desayunar, pasaron un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos decía algo, hasta que Rin nuevamente se dispuso a romper aquel silencio.

- Y ¿ya pensaste en uno?- pregunto-

-¿pensar que?-

-Un nombre para el bebe, recuerda no sabemos si es niño o niña y tu eres el encargado de escogerle nombre por si es una nena-

-Emmm si y no- respondió-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundida-

-Hay unos nombres de los cuales no se decidirme por uno-

- Y cuales son tal ves podría ayudarte-

-Pues eh pensado en que si es niña podría ser , Tani, Akira, Sara, Hana, Tami o Mina, pero un no lo se, ninguno me convence, de todos los que pensé esos fueron los que se vinieron a mi mente en estos días – comento-

-Pues si ninguno te convence, tendrás que pensarlo mas-

Terminaron de desayunar y como lo prometió se dirigía al hospital acompañado de ella, además ese seria la primera ves que Kakashi vería a su hijo atraves del ultra sonido, así como el lo dijo, solo eran raspones nada serio, ahora se dirigían a donde Natsuki les espera, una ves en el lugar, Rin se recostó sobre la camilla descubriéndose el vientre.

-Bien… esas manchas entre blancas y grises son el bebe- dijo la rubia- ya tiene bien formado todo su cuerpecito, esas son sus manitas – señalo en la pantalla, cada descripción que daba la señalaba- y todo esta muy bien ¿seguros de que no quieren saber que será?- pregunto- ya tiene siete meces de gestación y ya es mas seguro saber si será niño o niña-

-No, Natsuki- dijo Rin- creo que es mas lindo que sea sorpresa-

-¿Eso quieren?- pregunto nuevamente-

-Si- respondió el peli plata-

-Esta bien, no les diré aunque… bien no diré nada mas–

Regresaron a casa, en el camino Kakashi le contaba sobre su misión, la cual fue sobre detener a un clan renegado de la hoja, por como lo describía parecía ser algo sumamente fasil, cuando ella sabia que era muy difícil ese tipo de misiones.

-Por cierto…-

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mas tarde saldré, tengo que hablar con el tercer Hokage, no se para que, pero me pidió que fuera a verlo- mintió tan perfecto que la castaña no pudo descifrar su mentira tras la mascara-

-Esta bien- le dijo- solo no demores tanto si- pidió-

-No lo are-

Entro a la casa cambiándose de ropas, y sin que ella se diera cuanta, subió al manzano y saco la pequeña caja negra, saliendo rápidamente de la casa, llego a su destino, evitando por todos los medios toparse con "eso" bien no estaba a los alrededores pero eso no significaba que estuviese en la casa, como sea no tenia mucho tiempo, pues no sabia si Rin saldría a visitar a su madre y eso arruinaría todo su plan.

Toco rápidamente la puerta, la cual al abrirse no se percato, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Rayito le salto a la cara, comenzando a rasguñarlo, ahora nuevamente se veía una pelea entre el gato diabólico y Kakashi Hatake, este ultimo intentaba sepáralo de su cara por todos los medios posibles cada destacar que aun seguía algo perturbado. Pronto sintió agua fría caer sobre el y sobre el gato, logrando de tal modo separar a ese gato diabólico de su cara.

-¡¿Qué demo…?- intento quejarse-

-Lo siento ¿estas bien?- pregunto-

-Y decían que ese gato no es diabólico…Kurumi, lo mejor seria deshacerse de ese… esa… cosa-

-No exageres Kakashi, rayito anda huraño últimamente, sabes creo que esta en celo- comento-

-Y a mi que me importa ese gato… por cierto yo venia a otra cosa-

-¿Eh?-

-Kurumi- rápidamente entro a la casa – quiero decirte algo importante y planeo hacerlo después de que el bebe nazca-

-Eh….- la morena estaba muy confundida ante lo que el peli plata le decía- ¿de que me hablas?-

-Mmmm como decirlo… me quiero casar con Rin y se que esto se tiene que hacer formal y todo eso, pero el problema es que yo no soy así – dijo- es por eso que vengo a pedirte la mano de tu hija-

-Eso deberías de hacerlo con ella presente y sabes que mi permiso lo obtuviste cuando te permití que Rin se fuera a vivir contigo-

-Mira- le mostro la caja negra- esto le perteneció a mi madre y pienso dárselo a Rin- Kurumi tomo la caja la cual abrió algo dudosa sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa lo que se encontraba dentro era algo sumamente hermoso-

-Vaya…pero el matrimonio debe de pasar por muchas cosas… en fin creo que ustedes sabrán lo que hacen con sus vidas, en este caso yo no te puedo aconsejar, por que jamás me case, pero la decisión que tomen la respetare-

-Es lo que yo quiero hacer y se que Rin no se negara-

-Bien… en ese caso… tienes mi permiso Kakashi-

-Gracias… ahora debo irme antes de que Rin descubra que en realidad no fui con el tercer hokage-

_**8 de Junio**_

_**Bebe, sabes algo, hoy por primera ves pude verte , aun quesea por un ultra sonido, pero se que cuando nazcas podre verte de verdad y no por una pantalla blanco y negro… como sea, sabes hoy también fui con tu abuela Kurumi y tengo un plan para cuando después que nazcas no te lo diré aun quiero que estés presente cuando tenga que decírselo, además sigo pensando en un nombre para ti por si eres una niña los que le comente a tu madre no me convencen del todo, tu madre cree estar segura de que serás un varón por eso no piensa mucho en escogerte un nombre por que ya tiene uno listo, pero yo creo todo lo contrario y no se por que pero, tengo esa extraña sensación.**_

para sorpresa de ambos los meses restantes pasaron rápidamente ya faltaba muy poco para que su bebe naciera, estaba nerviosos, Kakashi no se convencía de que todo en el cuarto del bebe estuviera en un lugar adecuado, así como Rin que no se desidia por que ropita llevar para cuando su bebe naciera, los nervios los tenían a flor de piel la llegada del bebe seria repentina como cuando se enteraron de que ya estaba presente entre ellos. __

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido :D **_


	21. Chapter 21

Todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era el bebe, el nerviosismo en ambos era evidente de igual forma la alegría. Kakashi como desde aquel día escribía los sucesos que consideraba mas importantes en el diario de su madre, para que su hijo lo leyere en años posteriores, Rin por otro lado desde hace un tiempo estaba completamente molesta el peli plata, y eso era debido a que el aun no escogía un nombre por si fuese una niña.

-Es mas que obvio que será un varón- dijo molesta- ni siquiera has escogido un nombre por lo cual será niño-

-No es que sea por eso que será niño- respondió- es la primera ves que tengo que escogerle nombre a un bebe-

-Pues yo ya tengo uno- le dijo del mismo modo-

-Ya lo se me lo has dicho desde hace meses…Rin la verdad no se por que discutimos por eso- se rindió, no estaba de ánimos para una pela menos por el estado de Rin, ya que en cualquier momento el bebe podría llegar y de ese modo no seria bueno, o al menos eso pensaba el-

-Es que no puedo creer que no te interese y con cuerdo, es ridículo pero no me quitaras esa idea eres un mal padre- le regaño-

-No es que sea mal padre, ni siquiera ah nacido, pero tu exageras ni siquiera creo que una mujer en tu estado se comporte así-

Las peleas entre pareja, eran normales, normales y a diferencia de todo lo que creía sus discusiones con Rin estaban de mal en peor, se repetía a si mismo, fue su culpa, si y solo por a verla dejado embarazada, eso no importaba lo que paso, paso y ase tiempo, mas sin embargo aprendieron aceptarlo, a querer al bebe el cual ya esperaban con impaciencia, ni siquiera sabia por que pensaba eso se sentía tan estúpido; miraba al techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, después de aquella discusión, Rin finalmente salió "triunfante" ya que mando al peli plata a dormir en el sofá de la sala, no estaba de ánimos para verlo ni un segundo mas y capto rápidamente el mensaje al sentir el impacto de una almohada justo sobre su cara.

Aun así desvió su mirada a la mesita de centro de la sala hay justamente hay se encontraba el diario y se debatió mentalmente lo que paso ¿seria un buen acontecimiento para anotarlo? Tal ves o tal ves no, lo pensó un par de veces hasta que la final ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tomo el lápiz y se puso a escribir, dando por ultimo una ligera explicación del porque lo escribía.

Extrañamente desde que Rin lo mando a dormir a la sala sentía un raro escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, era como si algo fuese a pasar, mas no le tomo tanta importancia tal ves solo son los nervios pero jamás estaba por demás asegurarse, camino hasta su habitación donde Rin se encontraba descansando, mas antes de poder entrar por fuera logro escuchar unos leves quejidos de dolor ¿dolor?

-¿Rin?- dijo en voz baja mientras se asomaba un poco dentro de la habitación-

-Que…- logro apenas responder, por su tono de vos parecía como si algo le pasara -

-No te escuchas bien ¿estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente-

-Lárgate no es nada, el bebe solo patea muy fuerte- aun estaba molesta con el y era evidente por la forma de responderle-

-¿Segura?- mas no recibió respuesta, cerro la puerta antes de que otro almohadazo pudiese darle en al cara-

Mas no la dejo sola, importándole un comino lo que ella le dijera y cuantas cosas le aventara entro a la habitación, encendiendo las luces, por breves momentos ambos se deslumbraron y ambos esperaron a que sus ojos se pudiesen adaptar a la luz artificial de ese momento, al principio el peli plata creyó que solo era que su hijo pateaba fuertemente a Rin, ya que su cara que reflejaba tenue dolor calmo sus facciones, pero en pocos minutos comenzaba nuevamente a formarse el dolor y los quejidos, mas ella decía que solo eran las patadas del bebe que pronto se calmaría.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos al hospital- inquirió- cada vez son mas frecuentes tus dolores-

-Pero…!ah¡- se quejo- ¡Ah! ¡Duele!-

-¡Rin!- rápidamente se acerco a ella, quien por puro instinto se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama encorvándose y sujetando su vientre, fue entonces que el peli plata pudo darse cuenta de que ya nada estaba bien-

De las piernas de Rin caían hilos de sangre, no solo eso si no que también las sabanas de la cama estaban manchadas, Kakashi estuvo apunto de entrar en pánico, mas recordó en esos momentos que no podía hacerlo, del armario saco un cobertor con el cual cubrió a Rin y la tomo en brazos, tal ves lo que sabia de embarazos era muy poco y por lo tanto no podría decirse que fuese un experto en la materia, pero lo que si podría asegurar el, era que no era para nada normal que sangrara. Por un lado Rin asía todo lo posible por no seguir quejándose de dolor, y por el otro estaba completamente asustada, los dolores eran mas frecuentes y se sintió estúpida al recordar que ya contaba con los nueve meces de embarazo, que en cualquier momento nacería su bebe y el momento era ese.

Sin explicarse como, aunque ni siquiera quería explicárselo llegaron rápidamente la hospital, donde unas enfermeras al verlos atendieron rápidamente a Rin pidiéndole al peli palta que se quedara en la sala de espera.

-Señor …- poco después de que se llevaran a Rin apareció una enfermera frente a el- ¿Es usted pariente de la señorita Rin?- le pregunto-

-Soy…si- respondió-

-Por favor necesito que llene esto con los datos de la paciente y si sabe quien es el medico responsable de ella necesitamos que venga tal ves de a luz pronto- explico la enfermera –

Después de dar la información requerida y de que llenara la hoja con los datos de Rin, salió del hospital para avisarle a Kurumi, de que Rin ya estaba en el hospital, después regresaría a su casa por las cosas que olvido y que seguramente necesitarían para cuando el bebe naciera.

Asiendo el buen uso de su velocidad llego hasta le departamento, tocando la puerta de una forma no tan educada.

-¿Pero que pasa?- se preguntaba la azabache entre molesta y confundida- seas quien seas no te enseñaron como tocar una puerta- reclamo al momento de abrir la puerta, encontrando al peli plata hecho un mar de emociones evidentes- pero…-

-Kurumi- le interrumpió rápidamente-rin esta en el hospital ve rapido es urgente - dijo de forma atropellada-

-Espera- dijo ella rápidamente- ¿Qué? Rin ¿Qué?-

-Esta en el hospital ve rapido es urgente el bebe es ta por nacer- dijo otra ves de la misma forma-

-Ok aver…-suspiro intentado de forma rápida descifrar ese mensaje- Rin esta en el hospital…-dijo y el solo le asintió con la cabeza- ¡El bebe esta por nacer! ¡Kakashi cosas como esas se dicen directamente no de forma tan estúpida!- reclamo molesta cerrando la puerta de golpe-

Para mala suerte del peli plata no pudo adivinar los movimientos de Kurumi como le ce cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Por cierto- nuevamente apareció Kurumi- Natsuky debe estar en le hospital, así que ella esta ahora con Rin quiero suponerlo, ve ya con ella yo llegare en cuento pueda- y otra ves cerro la puerta justo en al cara de el-

Después de cumplir con su primera tarea, llego a su casa, buscando la pequeña pañalera amarilla donde seguramente estaba las cosas de Rin y el bebe, busco por todas partes pero no la encontraba, saco todo lo que estaba dentro del armario, y nada, busco debajo de la cama y nada.

-Demonios- se quejo- ¿Dónde abra dejado la pañalera?- pensó por unos segundos pero al no poder pensar claramente por la preocupación tomo unas cuantas prendas para Rin, entro a la habitación del bebe dispuesto a tomar la ropita y fue entonces que encontró la pañalera dentro de la cuna del bebe-

Se golpeo mentalmente, dejo lo que tenia en las manos dentro de la cuna y tomo la pañalera, estando ya de camino regreso sobre sus pasos hasta su casa y tomo el diario que dejo sobre la mesita de la sala; ahora si retomaría su camino la hospital, llego rápidamente y la única información que las enfermeras pudieron darle era que Rin estaba estable por le momento y que ya era atendía por su medico encargado.

Nuevamente se quedo en la sala de espera de aquel lugar, estaba cansado, preocupado y preocupado, para el ese momento era mas importante saber sobre le estado de Rin y su hijo que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, miro el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera noto la presencia de Azuma y Kurenia quienes pasaban por hay, el motivo era simple al ver a Azuma, quien estaba usando muletas ya que su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada, tal ves por alguna misión o entrenamiento.

-Hola- saludaron ambos al insinuó-

-¿Eh?... ah Hola- respondió al saludo de forma distraída-

-Kakashi, no se supone que deberías de estar con Rin, tengo entendido que ya le falta poco para que nazca su bebe- dijo Kurenai extrañada de verlo-

-Bueno, es que … - desvío su mirada al fondo del pasillo -

-No me digas que ya es la hora- dijo Azuma divertido-

-Mmmm pues si- respondió le peli plata-

-¡OH DIOS!- exclamo la peli negra, quien rápidamente salió del hospital olvidando que estaba acompañando a Azuma en ese momento-

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- se pregunto el azabache-

-Mmm creo que es lógico, ya fue a decirles a todos que seré padre-miro por la ventana el cielo aun era oscuro, mas las estrellas ya avían dejado de adornar el oscuro firmamento-

Se siguió así por otro largo tiempo la compañía de Azuma simplemente fue ignorada por el, quien parecía mas entretenido mirando ala ventana la mismo tiempo. Azuma suspiraba pesadamente, ese ambiente si que era deprimente y mas que eso el sentirse completamente ignorado era algo molesto. Ni siquiera midió el tiempo, pero ya sabia que el sol estaba siendo por las débiles sombras que comenzaban a formarse, de un momento a otro, se comenzaron a escuchar voces, que pronto fueron gritos, ambos hombres miraron a dirección contraria, donde Kurenia estaba llegando con un oso panda de peluche, aun lado de ella llegaba Anko con un oso color café, tras de ellas dos estaba Gai con un enorme oso de peluche gris y unas flores, Yugao con flores.

-Mi eterno rival- exclamo Gai- en esta ocasión me abstendré de retarte a desafíos por algún tiempo, dijo sonriendo, a lo que le peli plata solo le miro medio adormilado-

-Aja- respondió-

-¿Ya nació?- pregunto Anko-

-¿Es niño o niña?- le siguió Yugao-

-¿A quien se parece?- pregunto por ultimo Kurenai-

-Pues…no se- respondió mirando a Anko- no se- de igual modo respondió mirando a Yugao y Kurenai- no se-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron las tres-

-Al parecer estan aquí desde anoche y aun no sabe si ya nació o no- dijo Azuma a lo que todos asintieron, ahora entendía por que esa cara de pocos amigos del peli plata –

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y nada no les decían absolutamente nada, la desesperación del peli plata era tanta que se podía ver a simple vista con da uno de sus gestos, la impaciencia comenzaba a contagiarse entre los presentes lo que formo un incomodo silencio.

-Vaya… no esperaba a tanta gente- todos miraron a Natsuky quien tenia una expresión de mucho cansancio, la rubia miro como el peli plata se levantaba de forma desesperada, mas antes de que el dijera algo ella hablo- tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala-

Nuevamente sintió aquel aterrador escalofrió recorrerle la columna, por la cara de la rubia no eran muy buenas y agradables noticas y ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo peor, el silencio que se formo en aquel momento era tétrico de cierta forma.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto de forma fría y seria-

-La mala noticia… bueno la buena es que ya todo esta bien, Rin y el bebe están muy bien – dijo alegre, quitando de tal modo la tención generada- pero la mala- suspiro pesadamente era necesario que supiera de la mala- quieres que te lo diga en privado- sugirió-

-¿Qué?- pregunto insistente-

-Olvídalo, de todos modos tendremos que decirle a Rin también, como sea puedes pasar ya es la habitación al fondo de lado izquierdo-

Dejando a todos con aquel aire de suspenso, Kakashi se dirigió hasta el cuarto donde Rin se encontraba, toco un par de veces la puerta esperando recibir la respuesta para poder entrar, mas sin embargo no recibió nada, entre abrió la puerta lentamente ingresando del mismo modo. Fue cuando entonces la vio recostada en aquella cama, tranquila, descasando, se podía ver en su rostro el rastro de las lagrimas, tal ves de que estuvo llorando, y su vientre ya no se veía abultado como antes; se sentía extraño.

Escucho unos leves ruidos y miro aun lado de la cama de Rin, hay a su lado se encontraba un cunero con un pequeño bulto dentro, aquel bulto se comenzaba a mover, así como también a generar ruidos mas sonoros hasta transfórmalos en llantos, ocasionando que Rin despertara justo en el instante en que el peli plata estaba por cargar aquel bulto. Ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Mi bebe- fue lo primero que dijo, Kakashi le paso con cuidado la bebe sintiéndose torpe al principio ya que nunca en su vida avía tenido la oportunidad de cargar aun bebe, no hasta ahora-

-Rin- se sentó aun lado de ella en la cama quitándose la mascara que le cubría el rostro para poder besarla en señal de agradecimiento y además por que concordaba con ella no permitiría que la primera visión de su hijo a con respecto a el fuera con la mascara puesta- gracias-

-Kakashi…- descubrió un poco al bebe en sus brazos, la carita del infante era la cosa mas tierna del mundo, era su bebe, hijo de ambos, de cabellos castaños como su madre y sus ojos no podían verlos ya que el bebe estaba dormido otra ves- nuestro hijo que…-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto observando la cara de confusión de Rin- ¿Rin?-

-Kakashi… a ti… bueno tu… te dijeron ¿es niño o niña?- pregunto y el no pudo evitar una expresión de extrañeza y confusión mesclados-

-Tu… ¿No sabes que es el bebe? –

-Es que me desmaye o no se que me paso, pero perdí el conocimiento, solo le escuche llorar- se excuso rápidamente-

-Bien espera no hay por que alarmarnos- dijo colocándose la mascara- tal ves Natsuky lo sepa o tu madre…-antes de que el pudiera salir a buscarlas, las mencionadas entraron a la habitación-

-Lamentamos interrumpir- dijo Kurumi- pero me moría de ganas por conocer a…¿Qué nombre tiene?- pregunto la nueva feliz abuela-

-Etto…- dijeron ambos-

-Es que… ¡mamá!- exclamo la castaña- no se-

-Natsuky, se que la pregunta te sonara estúpida pero…- dudo por unos segundos, pero era su hijo hija, y ninguno de los dos sabia que era- ¿Qué es? ¿Niño o niña?-

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reírse ante las caras de los otros dos, era normal, mas por que no les informaron que era su bebe.

-Lo siento creo que olvide decirles- se excuso la rubia- Felicidades son padres de una hermosa bebita-

-¡Niña!- dijeron ambos-

-¿Esperaban un niño?- pregunto de forma confundida-

- Es una niña, una hermosa bebe, ustedes tengo entendido querían que fuera sorpresa, entonces a mi no me sorprende su reacción- dijo Kurumi acercándose a Rin y a la bebe-

Rin, estaba feliz tanto que no pudo evitar que las lagrimas de felicidad escaparan de sus ojos, Kakashi por su parte sonreía tras la mascara e internamente se sentía extremadamente feliz, jamás se imagino sentir toda aquella felicidades invadir su ser, y ahora que lo recordaba no tenia un nombre para su hija… ¿Que nombre?

Ese bebe era un brillo para su vida, un brillo que iluminaria sus vidas de ambos para siempre, el brillo que los guiaría…

"_Kakashi, siempre, por toda la vida seré ese brillo que iluminara tu camino, el tuyo y el de tu padre, por que siempre estaré con ustedes no lo olvides…"_

De forma inesperada llego aquel recuerdo a su mente, un mensaje que le dejo su madre a el, el cual ya no recordaba y lo izo justo en ese momento y gradecía por eso, por que ya tenia el nombre perfecto para su hija, el nombre que le iluminaria la vida para siempre.

-Bien entonces ¿Que nombre tendrá mi hermosa nieta?- pregunto nuevamente Kurumi-

-Bueno pues…-intento decir la castaña-

-Kira- respondió- su nombre será Kira-

-Brillo- susurro Rin mas esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, cambio rápidamente a una de ternura y alegría- su nombre será Kira, Kira Hatake Soseki-

Al final, todo resulto bien, por fin la hija de ambos estaba entre los brazos de sus padres, por fin ya eran una familia completa, ya solo le faltaba a Kakashi dar el siguiente paso, para poder ser feliz a lado de su futura esposa e hija, pero lo que mas le preocupaba y no mostraba señales de ello, era la notica que Natsuky tenia que darle, una mala noticia, referente tal ves a Rin o la pequeña Kira.

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencia, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido :D

Y ammmm que mas ahora no hay reviews u.u… en fin reviews plissss :DD


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno antes que nada quiero dar una ligera aclaración, tal ves lo notaron el capitulo pasado, hay unos diálogos que no se ven si por nada solo se be "- -dijo de forma atropellada" bien, pues les dejare que dice en verdad **

-Kurumi- le interrumpió rápidamente- Rin esta en el hospital ve rápido es urgente- dijo de forma atropellada-

-Esta en el hospital ve rápido es urgente el bebe esta por nacer- dijo otra ves de la misma forma-

**Buenos esos dos diálogos, para entenderle mejor solo léanlo de forma corrida sin dar espacios ( por que esa era la idea XD) y sigo sin entender por que no salió, pero bueno aclarado esto les dejo el capi n.n**

El momento era mas que lindo para ellos, por fin tenían entre sus brazos a su bebe, a su pequeñita que nació gracias al amor de ambos, era como si al ver su dulce carita dormida todo lo malo que les paso se esfumara en un solo momento, mas aquel momento duro poco pues las cosas estaban por ponerse un poco mal.

-Bien, no soy del gozo de arruinar momentos gratos- dijo Natsuky cambiando su semblante tranquilo a uno serio, el cual se contagio rápidamente en Kurumi-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Rin de forma nerviosa-

-Rin, tal ves recuerdas solo poco, justo después de que Kira naciera te desmayaste- la castaña solo asintió de forma nerviosa- bien lo que paso fue que tu pulso estuvo a punto de detenerse, quiero decir que estuviste a punto de entrar en paro cardiaco y eso fue debido a que no soportaste demasiado, sumado a eso cuando llegaste al hospital ya avías perdido sangre-

Kakashi se mantuvo estático ante la situación, agradecía de antemano no a ver podido conciliar el sueño, de lo contrario no quería imaginarse lo que pudo a ver pasado.

-Mas que eso Rin- hablo esta ves Kurumi- fue un milagro que Kakashi te trajera de in mediato al darse cuanta de ello-

-Lo se, y lo siento Kakashi, por tratarte tan mal a anoche- pidió de forma avergonzada- lo siento en verdad-

-No- le dijo- no hay por que pedir perdón, además esto fue nuevo para nosotros, para la próxima seguro que…-

-Me temo que no abra una próxima- interrumpió la rubia- Rin, después de esto, intervinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, pero tu vientre quedo muy dañado, tal ves si puedas tener mas hijos, pero eso seria correr mucho riesgo, y además no te puedo asegurar que puedas quedar embarazada otra ves, tal ves si, pero con bastante tratamiento-

Esa era la mala noticia y no era muy grata, a decir verdad a Rin le agradaban los niños y siempre tuvo la ilusión de una familia grande, sintió a su pequeña niña moverse entre sus brazos, la miro su cara triste y confusa cambio rápidamente a una feliz completamente feliz, que importaba si ya no podría tener mas hijos, ahora estaba completa, tenia a la persona que mas ama en el mundo a su lado y a su hija, pero… que tal si… su mirada se poso rápidamente en Kakashi quien tenia el mismo semblante confuso, triste y el temor la invadió, que tal si por eso el la dejaba, trago grueso de solo imaginarlo, evito que su cuerpo temblara de miedo por ellos, mas el lo noto, noto aquella mirada y le sonrió.

-Mmm bien, todavía somos jóvenes y los niños llegan de muchas formas inesperadas- comento mirando a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre- por ahora no nos preocuparemos por eso- y su temor desapareció, si era cierto y cuando se refería a que los niños llegaban de forma inesperada sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería y no pudo evitar reírse ante ello-

- Al parecer lo tomaron mejor de lo que imagine- comento la azabache- bien entonces los dejaremos solos un rato, ¿quieren que pasen los demás?- pregunto señalando la puerta-

-No- respondió rápidamente el peli plata, dejemos que descansen un rato mas, ya después podrán pasar, a decir verdad dudo mucho que nos dejen en paz a partir de ahora- bromeo-

-Bien, entonces nos vamos- Kurumi se despidió de Rin con un beso en la frente y de su nieta con una dulce mirada antes de salir con Natsuky de la habitación-

Ya estaba solos, los tres, una feliz familia sumida en le silencio, el cual oportunamente se rompió con los llantos de la bebe, ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la niña quien tenia una manita estirada como si intentara tocar algo que no encontrara, Kakashi se acerco, quitándose la mascara nuevamente, junto su mano con la de la pequeña y fue en ese momento cuando cerro su manita atrapando uno de los dedos de su padre.

-Kira- susurro Rin, al mismo tiempo que guiaba su mirada al peli plata- ¿Kira?-

-Emm bueno si- respondió-

-Jamás me comentaste nada sobre ese nombre o ¿esperabas que sea sorpresa?-

-No… es solo que recordé algo- suspiro tomando el suficiente aire par continuar- Kira fue el nombre de mi madre… lo recordé hace unos instantes y me pareció un buen nombre para la bebe, además es una tipo tradición de la familia Hatake- sonrío, el rostro de Rin era de confusión, siempre sabia como confundirla, aun avían muchas cosas que no sabia de el-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto-

-A pues bien, como decirlo… Kakashi, anteriormente fue el nombre de mi abuelo, y Sakumo fue el nombre de mi bisabuelo, en otras palabras mi padre llevaba el nombre de su abuelo y mi nombre es de mi abuelo, una tradición el que un nuevo integrante de la familia lleve ese lineamiento de nombres- y su explicación la dejaba mas confundida, peor que antes cosa que no paso desapercibida- en otras palabras… Kira llevara el nombre que perteneció a mi madre-

-Quiero entender que esta "tradición" de los Hatake es desde hace tiempo… ok de todas formas a ti te tocaba ponerle nombre en caso de que fuese niña y sabes ese nombre me parece perfecto, además de lindo, esta bebe es un nuevo brillo en nuestras vidas… por toda la vida será el brillo que ilumine nuestro camino-

"_Por toda la vida seré ese brillo que iluminara tu camino"_

-Rin… ¿Alguna ves te he dicho que te amo?- pregunto y ella le miro sorprendida, mas sonrió, su corazón brincaba de felicidad, sintió sus ojos cristalizarse amenazando con desbordar lagrimas-

-Creo que no- respondió con la vos quebrada por el llanto y la felicidad- y si lo has hecho ahora se me olvido jeje lo siento-

Con su mano disponible seco las pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la castaña, sonriéndole de forma dulce, ambos escucharon unos leves suspiros, miraron a la bebe quien también amenazaba con llorar y ambos se sorprendieron la bebe estaba despierta, mirando fijamente a la nada, pues era normal que aun no distinguiera nada del nuevo mundo que la rodea ahora.

-Heredo mucho de los dos- dijo Rin con gracia- mi cabello castaño y tus ojos negros- era cierto la bebe tenia el mismo color de cabello que su madre y el mismo color de ojos de su padre- que hermosa-

-Ya lo eh pensado – hablo el peli plata rompiendo aquel tierno momento-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya lo pensé y aunque discutimos mucho sobre pensar si dejar la o no ser una ninja, es solo su elección, aunque el talento lo a de llevar en las venas- dijo-

-Eso es un "si, dejaremos que ella sea también una ninja", concuerdo-

-Y amm creo que dejaremos que pasen los demás, de lo contrario armaran un alboroto haya afuera- diciendo esto salió en dirección a la sala de espera, donde efectivamente, los demás ya estaba aburridos de no saber nada-

-¡Por fin!- exclamo Kurenai- ya podremos ver a Rin o todavía no-

-Si ya pueden ir a verla…- antes de poder decir algo mas tomaron rápidamente sus regalos y se dirigieron a la habitación dejando la peli plata con la palabra en al boca-

Fuera de la habitación se escucho un gran alboroto, Rin sonrió nerviosa, meciendo a su bebe para que no se asustara al escuchar el ruido, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a sus amigos quienes entraron rápidamente con sus regalos.

-¡Rin!- exclamaron las Kunoichis-

-Jeje Hola- les saludo-

- Ya ah nacido mi discípulo, solo le falta creser para que pueda entrenarlo- dijo orgulloso Gai-

-¡Perdón!- le regaño la peli violeta- en que momento autorizamos nosotras para que tu seas el sensei de ese niño, a demás esa elección es de los padres o del Hokage, pero por nuestra parte NO-

-Ha si, creo que olvide mencionártelo- tras de ellos se encontraba Kakashi, con la pañalera sobre el hombro derecho- el tercer reto era pasar la criticas de ellas, y al parecer son quienes tiene la ultima palabra- miro entonces a las tres Kunoichis que discutían sobre dejar o no que Gai fuere el sensei del hijo de Rin-

-Bien lo decidimos- dijo Yugao, después de un rato-

-NO- dijeron las tres, provocando una depresión en Gai quien ni siquiera pudo protestar-

-Bien olvidando esto, Rin como permitiste que el – espeto la peli negra señalando de mal modo a Gai- se postulara para ser el sensei de tu hijo-

-Bueno yo… esta bien Gai si quieres puedes ser el sensei de mi hijo, claro hasta que tenga un niño- dijo con burla fingida ocasionando un silencio por parte de todos-

-Espera… ¿hasta que tengas un niño?- pregunto dudosa Yugao- o sea que fue niña-

-A si, creo que también olvide decirles- comento el peli plata- fue niña –

Sin decir nada mas, las tres Kunoichis se acercaron a Rin rápidamente para ver a la bebe, quien aparentemente tenia la mirada fija en su madre, las otras tres suspiraron enternecidas por la pequeña. Mientras que Azuma y Gai este ultimo algo deprimido felicitaban a Kakashi.

-Que linda- dijo Kurenai- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Kira- respondió la castaña- a que es un lindo nombre-

-Hay si, que lindo, y que linda bebe… oye hasta que ese ase algo bien- dijo Anko con gran burla, por lo cual Kakashi no sabia si sentirse ofendido o alagado por le comentario-

-Bueno, el nombre lo escogió Kakashi- rápidamente comento la castaña-

-Y que importa eso- hablo yugao- lo que importa es que ya nació tu bebita y esta muy bien-

-A todo esto- dijo Azuma- esa niña se parece mucho a ambos, claro que se que es hija de ustedes dos, a lo que me refiero, es que saco parecido-

-Te refieres al color de ojos y cabello- aserto el peli plata, tal ves solo por eso todos los que futuramente conocieran a Kira y ya hayan conocido a sus padres dirían exactamente lo mismo-

Después de un rato, los demás se fueron para que Rin y su pequeña pudieran descansar, que dando solo con la compañía de Kakashi, el observaba como madre e hija estaban profundamente dormidas, y aprovecho para sacar el diario y comenzar a escribir.

_**15 de Agosto**_

_**Hola Kira, hoy por fin fue le día, el día en que te pude conocer y sostenerte en mis brazos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, aun así tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para cargarte… jeje aun no soy muy bueno escribiendo esta clase de cosas. Pero déjame decirte algo, nos diste un buen susto, hace unas horas, justo ayer te escribí para contarte el por que tu mami se molesto con migo y me mando a dormir a la sala y justo esta mañana llegaste; sabes te eh puesto el nombre de Kira, el mismo nombre de tu abuela, es muy lindo, por que tu madre tiene razón serás el brillo que nos ilumine a partir de ahora, y estoy muy feliz por ello, otra cosa importante es que heredaste mucho parecido de ambos, el mismo color de cabello que tu madre y el mismo color de ojos que el mío, hoy 15 de Agosto te doy la bienvenida y te doy las gracias por llegar a mi vida y a la de Rin…**_

Por un momento se quedo pensando, su hija nació el 15 de Agosto, el mes entrante era el cumpleaños de el exactamente el 15 de Septiembre y casi dos meces después era el de Rin el 15 de Noviembre, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada para su adentros que familia pensaba.

_**Sabes compartes mas que lo físico de nosotros, también el día, te diré que el 15 de septiembre cuando cumples tu primer mes de nacida será mi cumpleaños y cuando cumplas los tres meces el 15 de noviembre será el cumpleaños de tu madre es gracioso verdad… Kira gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas y si en un futuro no llegaras a tener hermanitos, no te preocupes, por que para mi siempre serás mi único destello, mi única princesa y la única luz de mis ojos, quien guiara mi camino a parir de ahora. **_

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la castaña, ya desde hace un rato que avía despertado y solo miraba lo que el peli plata asía-

-Un diario- respondió- anteriormente mi madre me escribía en este diario antes de que naciera y después de a ver nacido, me pareció buena idea hacer lo mismo- comento-

-A veces me cuesta creer que tu eres el Kakashi del que yo me enamore, ese chico, frio, serio, calculador, por que ahora me muestras a una persona diferente- sonrío-

-Soy el mismo de antes- respondió sin la mas mínima importancia- pero si quieres que regrese a ser así pues lo hago-

-Olvídalo- le sonrío- todos tenemos nuestros momentos para cambiar y créeme que daremos un nuevo cambio en nuestras vidas, solo espero que no seas muy exigente con nuestra hija-

-Ni siquiera creo tener las fuerzas suficientes para reprenderla, solo mírala, espero que esa inocencia plasmada como la tuya nunca desaparezca-

Seis días después del nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia Hatake, Rin fue dada de alta del hospital y por fin regresaría a su casa con su bebe, mas era ahora que ambos enfrentaría en reto de ser padres, ya que el cuidar a un bebe no era cosa fácil y tampoco algo que se aprendiera de un día para otro, pero aria su mejor esfuerzo, por que si aprendieron a superar muchas cosas, aprenderán a cuidar de su pequeña Kira.

_**Notas finales:**_

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido

Y bueno… espero les haya gustado este capi tristemente le fic ya esta por terminar T-T pero bueno que se disfrute hasta el final XD eso que

Nos vemos en la próxima

Besos, cuídense

Bye bye


	23. Chapter 23

Si, lo savia, savia perfectamente que los niños nunca nacían con un instructivo de cómo cuidar de ellos, ¿Por qué? Simple, no eran objetos, no eran artilugios valiosos, bueno si, un bebe es algo valioso, hermoso, algo que debe de ser cuidado con suma importancia, velar por le de día y de noche, por sus sueños… sueño…y ahora ¿en que momento se quedo pensando eso? Hace tres semanas que su pequeña Kira nació y aun le era difícil acostumbrarse a ese nuevo y RADICAL cambio en su vida. Tenia bastante sueño y era mas que obvio por los largos y sonoros bostezos que daba, por esas enormes y bien marcadas ojeras tipo oso panda.

El silencio en su habitación era algo masoquista, sabia que en cualquier momento sucedería, lo sabia y no quería aceptarlo, ni siquiera imaginar lo evidente, miro a su lado derecho, Rin estaba completamente dormida, profunda y tranquilamente dormida ¡¿Cómo demonios podía dormir también? Y el simplemente ¡NO!...ok, ok, eran los nervios, desde hace tres semanas no ah podido dormir bien y era un milagro conservar la cordura según el, mas siempre se repetía que era algo inevitable, algo que de todas formas pasaría; se repetía mentalmente:

"_Es una bebe, tiene que llorar, necesita de sus padres, es un ser indefenso_"

Además y de antemano sabia por las advertencias de Kurumi que cuidar a un recién nacido no era nada fácil, pero siempre valía la pena. A pesar de que le silencio era tenebroso, se sintió tranquilo y prefirió mentirse internamente, nada malo pasaba, solo estaba el, solo, solo el y nadie mas, la tranquilidad por fin invadió su ser, relajándolo, ayudándole a conciliar el sueño , por fin estaba por quedarse dormido, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquel llanto, aquel que le alertaba que algo no estaba bien, como todas las noches desde hace tres semanas, miro a lado contrario, esperando un milagro, Rin frunció le seño moviéndose entre las sabanas, rogaba por que ella se levantara y fuera a atender a su bebe, mas sin embargo.

- Kakashi- dijo la castaña entre sueños- Kira esta llorando-

-Ya escuche- respondió resignado-

-Ve a ver que tiene y si…-

-Si, si, ya se, si tiene hambre la traigo- su cara demostraba resignación, derrota, otra ves otra noche que no podría dormir, pero era razonable de dijo por milésima vez, Rin necesitaba descansar bien, aun no se recuperaba del todo-

Lentamente, salió de su cuarto, el cuarto de su hija no estaba lejos, solo a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada de su habitación a la de su hija, como sea, no estaba ya para calcular distancia o cosas similares, cuando entro a la habitación estuvo por prender la luz, mas no lo izo, la bebe aun no tenia reflejos y el deslumbramiento le aria daño, según le explicaron, por lo cual encendió la pequeña lámpara sobre uno de los muebles del cuarto, la cual al encenderse iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, mas que eso las paredes, el techo y el suelo, eran iluminados por figuras de animales.

-¿Por qué Rin me convenció de comprar eso?- se pregunto mirando la lámpara la cual tenia dibujadas las formas de un gato, perro, delfín, rana, pato, conejo, oso entre otros delos cuales no pensaba recordar los nombre ya que nuevamente el llanto de la niña lo regreso al mundo real- a ver Kira ¿Qué pasa? Puf! Como si pudieras responderme… lo siento, olvídalo es que tengo sueño- se disculpo-

Con cuidado, destapo a Kira, para revisarla, al parecer no tenia el pañal sucio, así que supuso que lo mas lógico era que tenia hambre, la envolvió nuevamente con su pequeña cobijita rosa y cargo dispuesto a llevarla con Rin, mas antes de eso la bebe aun lloraba, la meció un poco con cuidado y se tranquilizo, llego rápidamente a su habitación la cual ya tenia la luz encendida, miro a la bebe quien fruncía el seño por le deslumbramiento, por lo cual cuso uno mano sobre la pequeña carita para taparle la luz, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa la ver la graciosa expresión en la cara de su niña.

-Rin- llamo, la castaña abrió los ojos dibujando una sonrisa el ver a Kakashi así y con la bebe era algo lindo-

-Mi angelito ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto de forma dulce mirando a Kira y notando que esta estaba apunto de llorar mas otra persona le respondió-

-Cansado y con sueño- se burlo de ella, Rin por su parte sonrío de forma fingida al igual que su enojo mostrándole la lengua en señal de desprecio por tan mala broma- cuida esa lengua o no respondo- bromeo-

-Así y se junto "Tu" que me aras- reto-

-No creo que te guste saber lo que te are- respondió con calma, algo que le daba cierto nerviosismo a la castaña, y como era evidente entendió el sentido en el cual le decía esas palabras por lo que no puedo evitar sonrojarse-

-Es-estoy…estoy alimentando a tu hija y te recuerdo que estoy en recuperación todavía- intento defenderse aunque eso ni siquiera lo creyó ella aunque fuera cierto, aunque por otro lado pensó que era una forma bastante tonta para excusarse-

-Y quien dijo- hablo nuevamente con burla- que te aria participe en esto –

-¡Kakashi!- le regaño, estaba completamente roja, de vergüenza mas que nada – ya basta-

-Era broma- dijo- aunque… quien sabe soy impredecible y que tal si lo cumplo-

-Eres un pervertido- desganada suspiro la derrota, no, no era una derrota, simplemente era algo que no le sorprendía en nada y aun así aparentaba que si lo hacía- ¿kira?-

Miro a su bebe, ya no estaba comiendo, al contrario se movía inquieta en los brazos de su madre. Kakashi tomo a la pequeña castaña para que Rin pudiera acomodarse la ropa, sorprendentemente, para ella, Kira dejo la pequeña amenaza de llorar, esperaron un rato mas, y Kira quedo dormida en los brazos de su padre, quien con calma la regresaba a su habitación, por lo menos ahora podría dormir aunque sea otras dos horas, pero lo malo es que Kira tenia otros planes para el, entre ellos, no dejarlo dormir.

Cuando Kakashi dejo a la pequeña en su cuna, despertó llorando mas fuerte que antes, nuevamente la cargo, temiendo a verla dejado caer o algo pro el estilo, pero si lo razonaba rápidamente, de dejo con sumo cuidado hasta confirmar que su cuerpo estaba en el pequeño y suave colchoncito de la cuna, tal ves debió moverla y eso ocasiono que despertara, la cargo nuevamente y meció nuevamente quedo dormida, otra ves la deposito dentro de la cuna y tubo el mismo efecto, Kira comenzó a llorar, otra ves la cargo y meció y otra ves se quedo dormida, intento dejarla en la cuna y por tercera ves despertó llorando.

-Ok- se dijo- tal ves aun no esta del todo bien dormida, si me quedo otro rato con ella se dormirá- si, era eso, no estaba bien dormida su pequeña era eso o tenia que ver que Kira durmiera todo el día y solo se despertara para comer, y despertar por la noche- aunque eso es lógico en un bebe-

Y si era evidente que por la falta de sueño, su cerebro no coordinara bien las ideas, y no procera correctamente la información, y justo ahora lo que penaba era una tontería, solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para acostumbrarse, a demás un ninja experto como el, le era irónico, pasaba muchas noches sin dormir por una misión y jamás salía afectado, es mas parecía como si hubiese dormido muy bien cuando no lo hacia y todo eso era derrumbado, estaba siendo derrotado por una bebe de mas de 21 días de nacida. Dio alrededor de treinta vueltas por la habitación, tal ves ya estaba dormida y eso esperaba pues paso toda una hora caminado lentamente para arrullara, satisfecho, y cansado, deposito nuevamente a Kira en la cuna pero a soltarla, paso otra ves, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto derrotado-

La cargo nuevamente y ella dejo de llorar, ahora tenia una idea y no podía ser errara, esa niña es caprichosa, solo quiere que la estén cargando, solo quiere hacer sufrir a su padre, ¡NO! ella no hace sufrir a nadie, Kira es la mayor bendición que pudo a ver tenido, Rin y Kira son lo mas grande que tiene en su vida, ninguna es un error.

-Qué estoy pensado- se regaño internamente- ok, Kira no me molestas ni nada, pero es molesto estar de pie por mucho rato y mas sin dormir nada-

Entre la tenue oscuridad diviso la mecedora, se sentó en ella mirando pro la ventana, Kira se controlo nuevamente, Kakashi noto que la pequeña soltaba un gran bostezo cosa le causo gracia, mas Kira tenia su pequeña y oscura mirada centrada en el, esas pequeñas perlas negras, mirándole de forma neutral ,con binada con aquella expresión de no saber, si efectivamente Kira Hatake su hija era idéntica a sus padres.

-Kira ¿Qué hacer? – miro nuevamente por la ventana aun estaba oscuro no sabia la hora, pero era bastante tarde. Mas no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a cantar una cansino infantil-

_Uno…Dos…Tres… tres mariposas entran al bosque, todas son de color Ocre  
>Cuatro…cinco… seis… seis flores de muchos colores, las mariposas de color ocre se posan en las flores<br>Siete…Ocho…Nueve… nueve aves se acomodan en su nido y al final se quedan muy dormidos Diez…Once… Doce… Todo el bosque duerme en silencio, y despiertan todos muy contentos, todo vuelve a empezar, cuenta cuantos animales van_

_Uno… Dos…Tres…_

Se detuvo de in mediato, esa canción, le era… de cierto modo extrañamente familiar, era como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes, a pesar de ser una cansino de juego infantil, tenía algo, pero no lo recordaba, no podía recordarlo.

Miro a su bebe otra ves esta dormida, pero sabia algo, si la dejaba en su cuna lloraría nuevamente, no tenia mas opciones, se dirigió otra ves a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aun adormilada Rin-

-Nada- fue toda su respuesta, coloco a ala bebe en medio de la cama, para que de tal modo, estuviera entre ellos dos, para sorpresa de el peli plata, esta ves no lloro la pequeña castaña, al contrario le pareció que su hija se acomodaba mejor entre ambos, si era eso, su hija era caprichosa, sonrió por que en cierto memento el fue igual, no lo recordaba, pero sentía que lo mismo paso con el de extraña forma-

Rápidamente el sueño se apodero de el, cayendo profundamente en su sueño… abrió los ojos, sintiéndose tranquilo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado desde que estuvo en ese lugar por ultima ves? Era curioso que se lo preguntara mas estando en un sueño, ese lugar blanco, cubierto por la neblina, no era que lo extrañara, mas no le sorprendía estar hay… comenzó a caminar vagamente, sin dirección fija, ese camino parecía nunca a cavar. Hasta que al final se detuvo, escuchando risas, risas infantiles, miro a todos lados, pero nada, no encontraba al dueño de esas risas, una ligera onda de aire le golpeo sintiéndose aun mas tranquilo que antes y de extraña forma sonrió, sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

El como pasaba el tiempo, era como ver fluir el agua por un rio, de manera rápida y tranquila, hace dos meces que nació la pequeña Kira, las noches de sufrimiento para Kakashi terminaron cuando descubrió, que la niña simplemente quería estar con el; y ahora que pensaba en el , recordó algo importante, hace una semana que el peli plata salió de misión fue algo repentino, por que la forma de enterarse fue extraña para ella, en la pequeña mesa de la sala se encontraba una nota escrita por le diciéndole los detalles de la misión a la que tubo que marcharse, sabia que no debía de preocuparse, el regresaría bien a casa, exceptuando las heridas y rasguños estaría bien.

Lamentablemente no pudo evitar reírse por lo ultimo que pensó, si bien regresaría con heridas y rasguños le fue imposible no tener que recordar cuando aun eran novios, y cada que le la iba a visitar Rayito le saludaba saltándole a la cara y rasguñándolo sin tregua alguna, eran buenos esos momentos pero malos para el peli pata, salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar el llanto de su hija, miro el reloj de la pared eran mas de las tres de la tarde y apenas esa pequeña dormilona despertaba. Tranquila se encamino al cuarto de la bebe notando algo, la puerta se supone debería de estar cerrada, pero esta estaba entre a vierta, su mirada tranquila cambio repentinamente a una seria, con sigilo se acerco abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado; fue entonces que miro al peli plata, parado frente a la cuna, sin la mascara, estaba sonriendo y no le extraño, la pequeña comenzó a llorar nuevamente, el se inclino para levantarla, le mecía intentando controlar sus llantos en vano. El peli plata noto la presencia de Rin, le sonrío de tal forma que capto el mensaje de no saber que hacer, ella se acerco a el, abrazándolo y abrazado a la bebe quien rápidamente dejo de llorar; los ojos de la castaña se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, eso, que paso, anteriormente, era como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, pero no lo recordaba, era como a verlo vivido ya…

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto rompiendo el silencio-

-Nada- negó con la cabeza- es solo que no esperaba tu llegada de esta forma-

-Pues ya estoy aquí- dijo- pensaba hablarte pero en cuanto escuche a Kira llorar decidí ver que pasaba-

-Bien…-

-Rin…- le entrego a la bebe, para que el pudiese ponerse otra ves la mascara- ¿estas de acuerdo en ir a dejar a Kira con tu madre esta noche? – pregunto y su pregunta causo un ligero a sombro en ella-

-¿para que?- atino a decir- quiero decir…emm…¿pasa algo?-

-No nada- dijo con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo y aburrido- solo quería decirte algo en privado sin que llantos infantiles interrumpa-

-Solo agradezco que Kira aun no comprende tus sarcasmos- fingía molestia-

El resto del día paso normal y rápido, como lo pidió el peli plata, ambos fueron a casa de Kurumi para dejarle solo por esa noche a su querida y adorada nieta, ellos por su parte después fueron en dirección a la playa de Konoha, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, era una muy linda noche, donde el firmemente se veía en todo su esplendor algo hermoso, tanto así que a Rin le pareció que esa noche era idéntica a la noche en que Kakashi le confeso sus sentimientos por ella.

Ella se abrazo al peli plata, notando su extraña seriedad, mas que eso cuando dejaron a Kira con su madre, noto la caja negra que ahora tenia cargando en su mano izquierda ¿Qué era eso? Se pregunto.

-Rin- le llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Si-

-Hace tiempo… me quede pensado en algo que dijiste-

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañda- eh dicho muchas cosas pero…-

-Un día dijiste que solo éramos pareja, mas bien somos pareja, y eso es por que no estamos casados ni nada por el estilo, si bien se que somos una familia, por que kira esta con nosotros ¿eres feliz?- pregunto-

Mas que eso, no le encontraba sentido a lo que le decía por que ¡CLARO QUE ES FELIZ! Esta con el hombre que ama, tiene una hermosa hija con el hombre que ama, ¿Qué mas podría pedirle a la vida?

-No entiendo- dijo después de un prolongado silencio-

-Que tienes razón y a mi honestamente me gusta tener todo en orden que todo sea perfecto- se explico- no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar-

-Si… bueno eso ya lo se, y claro que soy feliz…te tengo a ti, a Kira…-

-Algo mas- dijo interrumpiéndola- yo creo que ya me canse de todo esto-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto nerviosa, es estaba cansado ¿de que? ¿de ella? no pudo evitar que la sensación de miedo la albergara ¿por que le decía eso?-

-Es que simplemente ya no le encuentro sentido alguno a esto… ya sabes que no me gusta estar repitiendo las cosas quiero tener todo en orden y que sea perfecto, en otras palabras que tu sientas que es perfecto-

-Kakashi… la verdad esque no te entiendo, no me dices las cosas claramente, te vas por las ramas…de que estas cansado, si es por que Kira no deja dormir es normal es una bebe y…-

-Yo no dije que estuviera cansado de Kira- la interrumpió nuevamente pero esta ves de forma brusca y seria-pero de lo que si estoy cansado, es de esto, de nosotros-

El miedo la invadió por completo, lo que ella temía, se estaba haciendo realidad…no, no podía ser por eso, el dijo que no importaba, pero aun así el seguía siendo impredecible aun para ella, el solo la miraba de forma dura y seria, intentado de tal modo leer su aterrada mente ¿Qué le pasa? Ah actuado muy extraño y sin duda alguna eso le aterra, al principio solo le incomodo, pero creyo que todo cambiaria ahora no, ¿en realidad era Kakashi? Cuando ela le decía que era difícil de creer que el fuera esa persona de la que se enamoro, era simplemente como broma, y creyo que su respuesta era lo mismo… pero ahora era como verlo regresar al ser el de antes el que se guiaba simplemente por las reglas de un shinobi.

-Es-espera- su vos sonava nerviosa y asustada, mas no era para menos, el lo estaba provocando- todo tiene una solución, si ice algo mal, lo siento intentare remediarlo o hacerlo mejor la próxima ves…a-además las cosas pasan por algo no y es clara muestra para poder mejorarlo-

-Es que no entiendes, esto ya no tiene solución alguna-

-¡Y como carajos quieres que lo entienda si no me dices que esta mal!- le grito, era la primera ves desde hace tiempo que le gritaba de ese modo, el peli plata se sorprendió, si, mas no mostro reacción alguna-

-Es simple- sujeto la caja negra con ambas manos, Rin al verla, le pareció hermosa, mas rápidamente dejo ese pensamiento, lo que pasaba era serio como para admirar una linda caja- es que yo ya no quiero tener esta relación contigo-

Sintió su cuerpo helado, que la respiración le falto y que el mundo se le detuvo, rogaba no a ver escuchado eso, pero esas palabras _"ya no quiero tener esta relación contigo"_ se las a cava de decir, solo una ves y esas palabras resonaban como gritos en su cabeza ecos producidos de esos gritos y puñaladas lentas en el corazón.

-¿Q-que?- logro decir-

-Rin… abre esta caja y comprenderás lo que quiero decirte- le extendió la caja, la cual tomo ella con nerviosismo-

Trago grueso, ¿que tenia esa caja? En verdad que todas las preguntas ya echas por su mente la estaban mareando, abrirla le pareció una eternidad, mas sin embargo al abrirla por completo, no miro el interior, lo miro a el, con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas surgidas del miedo e incertidumbre; guio nuevamente su mirada a la caja y a su interior, sus ojos se abrieron en par al verlo que estaba dentro, una hermosa tiara con un velo… un velo de novia, y en el centro de la tirara una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, abrió ligeramente la boca mas no emitió ningún sonido. Mas por otro lado, Kakashi le quito la caja y tomo la pequeña del centro, aun con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba observo como el peli plata se arrodillaba frente a ella, su corazón latió con mas fuerza y ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima ves que sintió a si su corazón.

-Bueno- dijo el peli plata ante tan emoción- ya sabes que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas y sabes el trabajo que me cuesta expresarme así que seré directo- abrió la pequeña cajita negra dejando ala vista un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, el cual tenia en el centro un hermoso diamante cortado en forma de corazón-

-…Ah…-fue lo único que salió de su boca, no lo podía creer, era lo que parecía que era, y si era eso…-

-Bueno ya que dices- le pregunto sonriente- ¿aceptas?-

Ella simplemente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar, a llorar de felicidad, en verdad que savia como causarle dudas e intrigas, en verdad que aun no lo conocía del todo bien pero que importaba, no le contesto, al contrario, ella rápidamente se le abalanzo para abrazarlo, aun llorando. El por reflejo, cerro la cajita antes de caer con Rin ala arena, y no era para menos, pes ya que ambos estaba ala orilla del mar y cualquier descuido seria imperdonable ya que ese anillo era único e invaluable.

-Puedo tomar eso como un ¿si?-

-Si- le respondió entre lagrimas, Kakashi la separo de su cuerpo, para poder ponerle el anillo de compromiso, bajarse la mascara y besarla con infinita pasión y ternura-

-Me asustaste, eres un tonto- reclamo secándose las lagrimas-

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes que me cuesta un mundo dar este tipo de declaraciones-

-Pero, mira este anillo…¡por dios! Kakashi debió de costarte una fortuna- ahora su atención era desviada por le hermoso anillo, era cierto, las mujeres se dejaban influenciar fisilmente por las cosas materiales de valor, pero el único valor de ese anillo era sentimental-

-No de hecho- rio de forma nerviosa- el anillo le perteneció a mi abuela- dijo- según tengo entendido, el anillo selo dieron a mi padre cuando le pidió matrimonio a mi madre, y ahora quiero que tu lo tengas, por que simplemente quiero que tu seas mi esposa-

-jeje… es que hay algo mas que no sea de transcendencia familiar, un poema, un nombre, un anillo, tu casa- dijo con burla-

-Mmm si hay algo que no…-tomo nuevamente la caja sacando la tiara con el velo- esto- dijo poniéndolo sobre la cabeza de Rin- este velo de novia, es parte de tu vestido-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo único que no es reliquia familiar de los Hatake, es tu vestido de novia, el cual ya esta en casa de tu madre-

-¡Kakashi!- exclamo, y nuevamente se abalanzo para abrazarlo-pero se supone que le novio no puede ver el vestido, es de lama suerte-

-Y ¿Qué mas nos puede pasar?- dijo sin la mas mínima preocupación- ya pasamos por muchas cosas-

-Es verdad-

Mas antes de que alguno de los dos dijeran algo o incluso pudiesen besarse paso algo que no tenían previsto, mas bien que le no tenia previsto.

-¡Yo quiero el ramo!- gritaron tres Kunoichis ya conocidas, rápidamente el peli plata se puso la mascara para voltear a ver a los "intrusos"-

-Ya decía yo que esto tenia que pasar- dijo Azuma cruzado de brazos-

-Mi eterno rival da el paso final ¡esa es la flama de la juventud!- exclamo, pero su sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente al sentir la fría mirada de Anko-

-_"esa mirada… alguien esta celosa"- _pensó con burla el azabache- ya deja de molestarlo Gai-

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ? – grito exaltado, nervioso y avergonzado el peli plata-

-Etto….-dijeron todos a coro- na-nada-

Si claro, como creerles, Rin reia nerviosa y feliz, Kakashi estaba rojo de coraje, y los demás reían de forma estúpida, pero bueno tarde o temprano de igual modo tendrían que saber sobre sus futuros planes de boda y mas por que necesitarían ayuda con todos los preparativos, los futuros esposos cedieron que la boda seria lo antes posible, con tres meces de espera seria suficiente. Y ese tiempo paso sin que pudieran darse cuenta.

_**Notas finales:**_

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido :D

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: Hola! Ya extrañaba tus reviews jeje me alegra que te gustara el capi pasado y espero que este capi te hiciera reír ( XD a mi bastante jeje ) cuídate

nos vemos en la siguiente

bye


	24. Chapter 24

Aun no podía creerlo, en su vida pasaron muchas cosas, muchas en esos casi dos años, tantas cosas que pasaron por su mente en aquel momento, el primer beso, la primera cita, la primera misión que casi le arrebata a quien seria su futuro esposo, la primera noche que pasaron juntos, el festival, su primera ruptura, la inesperada llegada de Kira, la reconciliación de ambos, su forma de adaptarse al vivir en pareja, su primer regalo, su asenso a jonin, el nacimiento de Kira, y la propuesta de matrimonio.

En verdad que fueron muchas cosas, bastantes e intentar recordarlas todas seria sofocante para ella, pues si bien ahora estaba que los nervios la consumían, en su mente se ocasionaría un gran caos y lo único que quería era recordar las cosas mas importantes como la pregunta que ahora albergaba en su cabeza con gran insistencia ¿se quitaría por única vez la mascara solo para su boda? Si bien ahora existían miles de incógnitas en su mente y varias suposiciones entre ellas estaba que si, tal ves por una día permitiría que toda la gente conozca aquel rostro tras la mascara. O bien cavia la posibilidad que no, que se presentara con ella durante la ceremonia.

Suspiro con pesadez al mismo tiempo que retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro, es ahora que se miraba la espejo y se daba cuenta de cómo su madre le avía arreglado el cabello para ese día tan especial, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que dejaba algunos mechones de cabello libre tras la espalda, otros dos mechones un poco grueso casi enfrente de su cara sin cubrirla; sus labios cubiertos por un ligero brillo labial de tono rosado claro, su rostro tenia una fina capa de maquillaje, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas no era debido al maquillaje sino al nerviosismo de la chica que le daba ese toque inocente, era mas que perfecto, por ultimo sus ojos delineados perfectamente y pintados con una ligera sombra color azul cielo. Todo perfecto en ella, ahora solo le faltaba colocarse su vestido de novia, el cual fue "secuestrado" por Natsuky y sus amigas para darle unos ligeros toques finales.

Suspiro nuevamente sea lo que sea que le fuesen a hacer al vestido seria lindo, pero en realidad ella lo quería así tal y como estaba sencillo, sin la gran cosa, pero bueno ese era otro regalo por parte de ellas y lo aceptaría de todo corazón, lo que ahora le asía toparse con la realidad, en esos momento donde su vestido fue secuestrado ella se quedo siendo cubierta únicamente por una bata color marfil, escucho los ligeros quejidos de su pequeña quien avía despertado, dejo de mirarse en el espejo y se dirigió a la cama donde su bebe se encontraba en medio de esta rodeada de almohadas para evitar un accidente. La tomo entre sus brazos y meció con ternura para que de tal modo la pequeña Kira no llorara.

-Kira, solo faltamos nosotras- le dijo- solo faltan los vestidos y tu mi preciosa será mi invitada de honor… ¡puf! Solo espero que a tu padre no sele ocurra llegar tarde a este día tan especial- Kira comenzó a reír, a pesar de contar con los tres meces de edad reía por todo, clara señal de que seria una niña muy tierna al crecer, esa risa era como si le hubiese entendido y se burlara de su padre-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, su madre entro con le hermosos vestido de novia blanco, la parecer no le avían hecho la gran cosa, pero eso cambio, cuando Rin se percato de que en el vestido estaban pegadas algunas rosas blancas con listones tornasol, se veía tan hermoso que se quedo simplemente sin palabras.

Dejo nuevamente a su bebe en medio de la cama, rodeada de almohadas para evitar que callera, Kira entonces parecía mas entretenida con sus manitas que en lo que fuera que su madre hacia. Por otro lado Kurumi ayudaba a Rin a colocarse el hermoso vestido blanco el cual se sujetaba con dos tirantes transparentes y el corsel. Finalmente estaba lista como toque final, su madre le entrego unas sandalias color perla que combinaban al a perfección con le vestido.

-La primera vez que soñé con la boda de mi hija- hablo Kurumi- me lo imagine como el día mas feliz, con tu padre, tal ves hermanos o hermanas. Pero esto a como lo soñé, lo opaca radicalmente, por que es mas perfecto que un simple sueño-

-Mamá- Rin la miraba con ternura y gran sentimiento-

-Bien, no quiero que llores- pidió- te arruinarías el maquillaje y cosas como estas se crean una ves- dijo limpiándose una traviesa lagrimas que escapaba de sus ojos- ahora tenemos que alistar a Kira, por que esta pequeñita no se presentara así a la boda de sus padres-

Ambas rieron, la castaña tomo a su bebe en brazos y comenzó a quitarle aquel mameluco blanco para después ponerle el pequeño vestido blanco el cual por la parte de enfrente se amarraba un listón azul, atando un pequeño moño blanco sobre la cabeza de la niña, ahora si estaban listas.

Salieron a la sala de la caza donde las demás les esperaban con impaciencia, al ver a Rin, parecía que veían a otra persona, parecía una fina muleca de parcela y que decir que Kira se veía mas tierna que nunca.

-Y ahora mas le vale a Kakashi portarse bien de lo contrario lo mataremos- bromeo Anko causando la risa de las demás-

-Rin te ves muy linda- dijo Kurenai-

-Gracias- dijo la castaña-

-Bien ahora solo queda ir a donde los demás – dijo Yugao-

-Si solo esperemos a que el novio no llegue tarde como acostumbra- y todas rieron nuevamente-

No, estaba completamente segura de que no llegaría tarde y mas por que le interesaba saber como se presentaría a la boda, si bien sabia que seria con un traje negro, no sabia si seria con o sin la mascara. Si bien la boda se celebraría a en la aldea, no seria como las bodas tradicionales de esta, si no que a diferencia de las demás o excepciones, la boda de ambos se celebraría en uno de los prados a los limites de la ladea, un hermoso lugar por su gran variedad de flores.

Todo estaba listo, el arco donde estarían pronto los novios uniendo sus vidas, las sillas donde los invitados observarían el enlace matrimonial, y justo en frente del arco, aquel monumento donde estaban gravados los nombres de los héroes de konoha.

Los invitados ya estaban presentes en el lugar, esperando a los protagonistas de ese encuentro, solo faltaban pocos minutos para comenzar y ninguno de los dos aun llegaban, quienes aparecieron primero fueron los padrinos del novio y el novio quien sin saber por que o como desapareció del lugar sin decir nada a nadie.

-Ya busque por todos lados y no aparece- Azuma se reunía con los demás quienes también buscaban a Kakashi-

-¡En donde se metió!- dijo exasperado Gai-

-Tal ves…- intento decir algo Aoko, mas sin embargo lo que diría seria absurdo y lo era tenerle "paciencia a Hatake" era un don que perdió ya que por sus habituales llegadas tarde no avía mucho que desear- tal ves no quiere que se den cuanta que por primera ves llego puntual-

-¡Pero el día de su boda!- exclamaron los otros dos-

-Incluso el día de su boda- suspiro con resignación-

Siguieron buscando, antes de que llegara la novia y no tara que su prometido desapareció o mas que eso se diera la idea de que efectivamente llegaría tarde a ese día tan especial para ambos. Por otra parte el "buscado" se encontraba frente a otro monumento, donde solo estaba escrito el nombre de Obito Uchiha, ese era el motivo por el cual desapareció, para darle una rápida visita a su amigo…

-*_Seis años*-_pensó- *_y me es difícil y absurdo decirte esto ¿lo sabes verdad? Sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado y hoy por fin será el día en que el libro ce cierre y comience otro ¿lo sabes verdad?, te prometí protegerla, y a cambio de eso siento que la hice sufrir demasiado, pero a la ves la llene de alegría…me gustaría pedirte algo Obito, es extraño lo que eh sentido desde hace tiempo, no recuerdo mucho, pero me pareció verte en un sueño...*-se arrodillo frente al monumento dejando las pequeñas flores que llevo- *y tan bien no es necesario que te lo diga, tengo una hija, a quien junto con rin protegeré con mi vida, por la promesa es que le doy mi vida a Rin, por que la amo, es que doy la vida por mi hija, por nuestra amistad es que te pido que la cuides desde haya arriba, me gustaría que tu fueras su ángel guardián así como lo haz sido para nosotros en este tiempo*-_

Todo estaba por terminar, ese largo capitulo de su vida, algo que jamás creyó que le pasara, e incluso para el era irónico pensar que todo lo que vivió, era como un libro, lleno de intrigas, sorpresas, decepciones, era como si Rin fuese la protagonista y el, el villano que termino cediendo a los sentimientos encontrados. Por ahora ya no quería pensar en eso, quería pedirle ese favor especial a su amigo.

-Por favor- susurro-

-Kakashi- escucho tras de el, la vos inconfundible de Rin, cerro los ojos, mirando tras de si-

-Y se supone que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda- dijo con cierta burla-

-Tu compraste el vestido- respondió del mismo modo- a demás ya pasamos por muchas cosas no ¿Que mas puede pasar?- avanzo hasta el, dejando otro ramo de flores frente a la tumba del uchiha, los dos pensaron exactamente igual, ir a visitar a quien dio la vida, por ellos, a quien de cierto modo fue cómplice con le destino para que ellos dos llegaran hasta ese momento- Obito… gracias por cuidarnos todo este tiempo, gracias por nunca dejarnos solos en los momentos difíciles, por que se en mi corazón que tu intercedías por ambos cuando las cosas estaba mal… gracias-

-Obito…gracias- dijo el peli plata ayudando a Rin a ponerse de pie-

-Todos te estaba buscando, supuse que llegarías tarde como de costumbre- la castaña cambio de tema rápidamente- y supuse que estarías aquí-

-Llegue antes de que tu lo hicieras, solo quise venir a pedir un favor- comento mirando nuevamente le monumento- así como lo prometí, quise que supiera que eh cumplido mi promesa de cuidarte, mas que eso, ya no fue por una obligación con en ese entonces, al contrario, fue por voluntad propia y amor que todo esto paso-

-Como me gustaría que le aun estuviera aquí, con nosotros, pero sabes, en este momento lo esta, y nos acompañara hasta le final, hasta que los tres nos podamos reunir nuevamente-

-Pero para eso, pasara mucho tiempo…Rin ¿Dónde esta Kira?- pregunto-

-Con mi madre, digamos que no eres el único con derecho a escaparse-

Ambos regresaron donde los demás, quienes estaban hechos un mar de nervios, primero por no encontrar la novia y después por que la novia se dio a la fuga sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la ceremonia comenzó. Y para ambos era perfecto, como ya era costumbre y capricho del destino los recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes, desde que todo comenzó, desde que su historia dio comienzo.

*_A pesar de todo, siempre lo eh dicho y es que por algo pasan las cosas, mis palabras favoritas, mi vida, fue como una trágica historia, marcada por lagrimas, tristeza y soledad, de la que siempre disfrace con una sonrisa… cuando me convertí en genin mi vida cambio, por que conocí a mis amigos, a los integrantes de mi equipo, a mi Sensei quien después fue nombrado Hokage, a Obito, quien dio la vida por su amigo y compañero, siendo un héroe, a Kakashi, quien seria el hombre de mi vida por siempre… y todos ellos marcaron mi vida de diferente forma, pero siempre acompañados, por lagrimas y dolor*- _pensó era cierto, su vida se marco de diferentes forma, algunas trágicas y amargas, pero otras felices y dulces el recordar todos esos momentos era por algo, y era para darse cuenta de que su camino aun no terminaba al contrario lo que terminaba era un capitulo mas en su vida para dar paso al nuevo, al que le escribiría las nuevas experiencias de su vida-*_Gracias a todos por estar a mi lado*-_

-Kakashi Hatake- nombraron- ¿Aceptas a Rin par amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto- respondió-

-Rin Soseki ¿Aceptas a Kakashi para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto- contesto, el peli plata le sonrió tras la mascara-

-Si no hay nadie que se interponga a esta unión los declaro marido y mujer…-

Mas no necesitaron las cinco ultimas palabras, aun que para sorpresa de todos, Kakashi se presento en a su boda efectivamente con la mascara, se sorprendieron mas al ver como este se la quitaba para poder besar a su ya esposa; algunos aplaudieron, otros gritaron y silbaron, y algunos otros lloraban de la felicidad. Cuando el peli plata separo sus labios de los de Rin se coloco otra ves la mascara y ella pudo notar antes de eso el sonrojo de su ahora esposo. Ambos miraron donde su pequeña reía compartiendo la felicidad de sus padres, Rin al tomo en sus brazos antes de pasar nuevamente por entre los invitados quienes comenzaron a arrojarles pétalos de rosa blanca.

Ahora los invitados se dirigían a donde seria la fiesta por la boda, de igual modo al aire libre yendo a sus respectivos lugares, algunos fueron a felicitar a la feliz pareja quienes fueron separados rápidamente por sus amigos, Rin era felicitada y alagada por los amigos de su esposo, mientras que Kakashi era advertido y amenazado por las amigas de la castaña incluso por Kurumi.

_**Notas fianles:**_

Cortito el capitulo… si lo se y es que ya este sábado termine esta historia T-T estoy pensando muy seriamente en una secuela :D pero eso toda vía esta en discusión jeje aun así creo que será algo muy corto no mas de 10 cap o algo así ya que tengo MUCHAS vacaciones antes de entrar al uni jeje y bueno ya me salí por completo del tema.

Bueno, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es bien venido

Y por que no hay reviews XD jeje agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y a sandy058 que a veces no puedes dejar tu review pero se que lees la historia te agradezco de todo corazón al igual a los que leen esto n.n

Cuídense, hasta la próxima

Bye bye


	25. Chapter 25

Le era sorprendente como pasa el tiempo muy rápido, si hasta lo que a el le pareció poco, fue algo que paso hace ya tres años… si era sorprendente, y pensar que toda su historia, aquella historia que formo con Rin sucedió en le mismo lugar, por un sueño, por razones diferentes. Miraba como ya era su costumbre desde hace tiempo el monumento aquel donde estaban gravados los nombres de los héroes de Konoha, mas su vista solo se fijaba en un solo nombre Obito Uchiha.

Sintiendo como siempre aquel remordimiento, aquella admiración, aquel respeto por alguien como el, siempre y hasta la fecha se siente culpable de lo que paso aquel día hace ya nueve años… y se preguntaba ¿Cómo seria si las cosas fuesen diferentes? Tal ves el estaría en le lugar del peli plata, Tal ves Rin cumpliría con su palabra de olvidarlo y entregarle ese amor a el, y aunque hasta el mismo lo admitiera lo que pensaba era irónico por que de cierto modo agradecía estar vivo y vivir lo que ahora tenia, una esposa, una hija, una familia que el creyó perdida cuando sus padres lo dejaron solo.

Sonrió por que si lo pensaba, y si el estuviera con vida lo mas seguro es que se molestara con el y empezara a reprocharle como fue su costumbre… aquellos días eran especiales y aunque jamás lo admitió le gustaba discutir con el moreno por que el Kakashi Hatake siempre le ganaba en sus "berrinches" … El dolor en su cuerpo lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, recién llegaba de una misión y dentro de unas oras tendría que realizar un examen para los nuevos Genin por lo tanto tenia que descansar aunque fuera un poco, tomo su mochila la cual dejo a un lado, ya era tarde y si como siempre a todo llegaría tarde.

El camino hacia su casa fue tranquilo, no tenia prisa por llegar, por que sabia de antemano que ellas lo esperarían; llego y a penas puso un pie dentro de la casa el aroma a chocolate invadió por completo todos sus sentidos, lo mas seguro es que Rin estuviese preparando algún postre de chocolate, el no era muy fanático a los dulces todo lo contrario solo los comía de ves en cuando y muy rara la ves pero por ella, era capaz de devorar todos los postres que ella preparaba.

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que dijo la notar su presencia en la puerta de la cocina-

-Creo que ya me perdí el "Hola buenos días me alegra que llegaras"- dijo en tono sarcástico- y por mi retraso…-

-Te perdiste en los senderos de la vida- dijo la castaña rápidamente- Sabes seria mas fácil que me dijeras que fuiste a ver a Obito en cuanto llegaste a la aldea-

-Si ya lo sabes no tengo por que repetirlo- diji por ultimo- a todo esto ¿Qué haces?- no obtuvo una rápida respuesta, Rin permaneció en silencio concentrándose en decorar aquel pastel, por otro lado el prefirió sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina esperando por una respuesta-

-Un pastel- respondió lo mas obvio y visible- Kurenai me pidió que le preparara uno parece que mañana es el cumpleaños de Azuma-

-Y yo que creí que odiaba a los hombres- dijo sarcástico-

-Pues las apariencias en gañan, recuerda todos creían que cuando tu y yo los sorprendimos en el restaurante aquella noche ambos han actuado de forma "distinta"-

-Como detesto que me recuerdes esa noche- dijo de forma sería mientras se quitaba la mascara para respirar mejor- como sea donde…-

Mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar pequeños pasos en los pasillos de la casa seguidos después de un golpe, ambos se dirigieron a la sala , el lugar de donde surgió aquel ruido, Kakashi rápidamente fue con la pequeña niña que se encontraba levantándose del suelo, mas Rin solo sonrió, no por que la desgracia ajena le causara risa, sino que sabia por que ella termino en le suelo y a demás era lindo ver a padre eh hija juntos nuevamente después de casi dos meces de ausencia por parte del primero.

-Hola- le saludo con una sonrisa-

-¡Papi!- exclamo la niña abrazándose al cuello de su padre y plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- te extrañe-

-Yo también- le dijo- pero dime ¿Qué haces?-

-Kira- hablo Rin- ya te dije que no juegues con la cuerda dentro de la casa sabes que te puedes caer como hace un momento, en el jardín puedes jugar- la castaña tomo la cuerda y se la extendió a la menor que sin decir nada mas salió con dirección al jardín-

-¿Saltar?- pregunto el peli plata- creo que es muy pequeña aun para aprender esas cosas ¿no crees?-

-Solo tiene tres años, recuerda que no la dejaste entrar ala academia ninja este año – respondió- a pesar de todo es tu hija y no me pareció mala idea que iniciase la academia a la misma edad que lo izo su padre-

-Por que es muy pequeña – respondió- tal ves dentro de otros tres años pueda ingresar- Rin suspiro con resignación al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- es buena idea ¿no?-

-Hay Kakashi… ¿tenias que hacer algo no?- dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina dejando a su pequeña jugando en el jardín-

-Recién llego de misión y el Tercero me dice que me asignara una grupo de genins para que sea su jounin sensei-

-Me parece bien… digo Naruto solo tiene tres años aun le falta para que tu puedas ser su sensei así que con un grupo antes no abra mucha diferencia ¿o si?- mas no tubo respuesta, Kakashi solo le miraba de forma sería y aburrida, la castaña por un momento intento descifrara el ¿Por qué? De esa mirada hasta que…-¡Ah! Eso-

-Si ESO- respondió-

-Bueno es que nunca sabes hasta cuando tendrás un equipo que descifre la clave de tu examen sin siquiera darles una pista –

-Dime hasta la fecha ¿Cuántos equipos eh tenido?- pregunto con la misma expresión que antes-

-Como dos o tres-

-¿Y a cuantos he reprobado?-

-A todos los que has tenido… pero… bien ya no creo que valga la pena recordarlo, a todos tus equipos los has reprobado y por eso te siguen dando misiones de largo plazo-

-Eso ¿te molesta?-

- Deja de hacer tantas preguntas- le regaño- me pones nerviosa… será mejor que descanses si tienes que ir a con los genin-

-Me toco el equipo 19- dijo con burla y como respuesta Rin solo alcanzo a aventarle una bolsa con la poca harina que esta tenia dentro-

Le encantaba hacerla enojar de ese modo aunque fuera por lo mas simple, por que sabia que ella también se divertía, paso nuevamente por la sala observando a su pequeña jugando en el jardín corriendo tras las flores que caían del manzano y era llevadas por el viento, después su vista se centro en todas las cosas tiradas en la sala, los juguetes de su niña y un oso de peluche con una patita descosida , tomo el oso mirándolo por algunos segundos ese oso era el primer regalo de Kira, el que le dio cuando Rin salió del hospital, cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada. Sonrió mas tarde arreglaría ese peluche y lo dejaría como nuevo.

-Papi…- miro tras de el antes de desaparecer de la sala-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto y Kira rápidamente entro buscando algo dentro de una caja de madera, la misma caja que le dio a Rin cuando le propuso matrimonio-

-Toma- dijo la pequeña extendiéndole una hoja de papel la cual saco de la caja, Kakashi tomo la hoja mirando lo que tenia plasmado, para ser simplemente una niña de tres años el dibujo era excelente aunque cualquiera podría decir que solo son bolitas y palitos pintados con rallones pero para el no, era excelente un tesoro- Son papi, Mami y yo- dijo señalando a cada uno en el dibujo-

-Que lindo- le sonrió tras la mascara-

-Te lo regalo- ella también le sonrió-

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, poco después de ese acto, la pequeña Kira salió a retomar su juego, le siguió su camino hasta su habitación, una ves dentro se quito la mascara y su banda ninja, aun con le dibujo en la mano camino hasta uno de los muebles abriendo un cajón sacando el diario de su madre, colocando la hoja de papel en medio de dos paginas especiales.

Se recostó en la cama sucumbiendo la sueño de forma rápida, mas que un sueño le pareció ya a verlo vivido antes.

_-¡Listo!- exclamo un pequeño peli plata- ¡mami, mami!- grito-_

_-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?- dejando de hacer sus labores la mujer de ojos negros miro a su pequeño que sonreía muy alegre- _

_-Lo termine- le dijo- mira papí, tu y yo- _

_-¡Vaya!- exclamo la mujer asombrada- que hermoso ¿Quién lo dibujo?-_

_-¡FUI YO!- exclamo con berrinche- _

_-Lo se, solo quería ver tu expresión, a tu padre le encantara-_

Abrió los ojos, miro el reloj aun lado de la cama las 3 de la tarde, dentro de media hora debía de encontrarse con su nuevo "equipo" de genins. Bien no tenia prisa de una u otra forma llegaría tarde quisiera o no, a veces odiaba su vida como un ninja, pero eso era muy extraño que lo pensara, odiar una vida que le ah dado tanto, estúpido, si eso era lo que era un estúpido por pesar esas cosas, a veces ni siquiera le se entendía en sus pensamientos, nuevamente se arreglo con su traje junin, y sin darse cuenta tomo el diario.

Antes de poder salir siquiera de su casa, miro a Rin quien estaba sentada frente al ventanal de la que daba directo al jardín, observando a su hija una jugar esta ves con una pelota, ¿desde que le se quedo dormido Kira ah seguido jugando? Era por eso que a veces odiaba ser ninja, por que se perdía de todas las emocionantes "aventuras" de su pequeña.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Mmm si supongo- respondió sentándose junto a ella-

-No te parece linda- comenzó a hablar nuevamente- verla jugar de ese modo, parece un pequeño rallo de luz que anda de una lado a otro iluminado a todo el que se tope con ella-

-En toces se parece a su madre… igual de linda, cariñosa, alegre- dijo y Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dedicarle una mirada llena de cariño-

-Ah pero también es igual a su padre, cuando se enfada su cara es casi la misma que la tuya – bromeo- pero también tiene expresión de que nada le preocupa que es capas de cumplir lo que se propone-

-Rin…- la nombra miro a su esposo quien le extendía el diario y un bolígrafo- ahora que lo recuerdo desde que comencé a escribir en este diario tu no has escrito nada para ella-

Rin sonrió, todo el diario y lo abrió en una de las paginas en blanco comenzando a escribir.

_**23 de junio **_

_**Kira… esta ves soy yo tu madre quien te escribe, abras notado cuando leas este diario que quien escribió los primeros años de tu vida fue tu padre y ¿Por qué? Simple, solo olvido que yo también existía en tu vida… no lo creas es solo una broma, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad y espero tener mas como esta quiero decirte una cosa "GRACIAS" gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas, eres lo mejor que nos has pasado, Kira nunca te des provenida recuerda esto que es mi propio lema "por algo pasan las cosas" si en algún momento te sientes triste o feliz es por eso, lo que siempre deseamos tu padre y yo, es que seas una niña fuerte, alegre y que tu felicidad nunca sea opacada.**_

_**Algo mas es que siempre te lo hemos demostrado y se que escrito es muy diferente, pero sabes que te amamos con todo el corazón, eres el brillo que iluminara nuestro camino hoy y siempre…Kira te amo como a nada en la vida, eres mi pequeño brillo de amor y felicidad al igual que tu padre…**_

_**Te ama con todo el corazón…Tu madre.**_

-Como me gustaría detener el tiempo- después de un prolongado silencio el peli plata tomo la palabra- para nunca verla crecer, que se quedara así por siempre y que siempre sea mi pequeña princesa-

-El temor de todo padre, es que al crecer pierda a su hija a su adoración- se burlo la castaña-

Mas antes de poder decirle algo, Kira muy ajena a sus padres tomo la cuerda y comenzó a cantar

-Uno… Dos..Tres…- fallo nuevamente la cuarda se atoro con sus pies, mas no se rindió-

Kakashi al verla con ese vestido blanco, saltando la cuerda, cantando…le pareció a verla vito antes…en un sueño.

"_Uno… Dos..Tres…Uno…Dos…Tres…Uno…Dos…Tres" _

-Siempre en mis sueños- susurro-

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto la castaña- oye llegaras tarde como de costumbre-

-No importa de todos modos se que reprobaran…- respondió sin preocupación alguna- creo que esto es lo que siempre soñaste ¿no?. tener una familia, aunque ya no podremos tener mas hijos, Kira es mas que suficiente para nosotros ¿no?-

-No…- respondió- te equivocas, Kira fue lo que ambos deseamos en nuestras vidas, lo que juntos soñamos-

Cierto, si hasta hace apenas años atrás, su vida se marco de muchas formas, muertes, alegrías, tristezas, dolor. Luz la llegada de Kira a sus vidas fue la mejor bendición que pudieron tener, y de cierto modo agradecían a todas esas cosas que los marcaron, por que gracias a ellas salieron adelante, gracias a ellas superaron grandes cosas, Kakashi quien siempre la protegió mas que por una promesa lo asía por amor, por que en verdad la ama y si para Rin su lema seria que las cosas pasan por algo, también seria un lema para el, por que por algo paso todo, por que por algo ahora son felices, una familia. Por que fue lo que quisieron tener, lo que ambos soñaron.

FIN

_**Notas fianles:**_

O.O se acabo TT-TT… yo y mis finales de telenovela XD y el clásico fin (ok es como dicen los clásicos nunca mueren) bien hasta aquí termina esta historia y la verdad es que me agrado bastante escribirla.

Por lo general me encanta escribir estas cosas sobre romances y drama; y estos géneros ¡vaya! Que le quedaron como anillo al dedo a esta pareja; y ahora me pregunta Si Kishimoto hubiese dejado a Rin con vida ¿seria la pareja de Kakashi? O ¿tendrían algún tipo de relación mas que simple amistad? Creo que es lo mismo aunque creo que si eso hubiese pasado abría un grupo anti fans de Rin… pero no quiero meterme en ese tema, es mas me estoy desviando de el por completo; regresando al tema principal, en verdad y de todo corazón les agradezco por leer esta historia y seguirla hasta le final, gracias por seguir a esta fan de Naruto que se animo a escribir esto.

En verdad que se aprecia (XD yo y mis discursos de despedida… perdonen es que soy sentimental ) nuevamente les agradezco, y espero puedan seguirme con la secuela de este fic; no le doy una fecha exacta de cuando comenzare a publicarla, ya que antes quiero pulir detalles la idea ya esta pero aun no sea escrito nada lo que si les puedo decir es que probablemente comenzare a publicar la secuela en el mes de Agosto XD al ves antes o después de mi cumpleaños

En especial a gradesco a Sandy058 por sus comentarios n.n gracias

Y como siempre, dudas, preguntas (también pueden preguntar por que siempre doy este choro tipo discurso de graduación XP) sugerencias aclaraciones, todo es bien venido n.n

_**Reviews:**_

sandy058: Hola!

Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, de hecho para la boda me la imagine muy similar a la de Edward y Bella (Twilight) pero después pensé que no, por que entonces aparecería alguien a arruinar la boda (Aunque hubiese estado interesante O.o) pero al final me agrado mas como quedo algo simple y original XD… muchas gracias por leer este fic hasta su final, y espero sigas la secuela

Cuídate mucho, y nos vemos hasta la próxima historia :D

Bye bye


End file.
